


Black Magic

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 129,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: The new school year post-war is just upon them, but an early run in for A Know It All and a Potions Professor before the doors of Hogwarts open again will have the year to come quite different than either of them expected or perhaps dared to hope for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am very excited to be posting my new SSHG, my other Harry Potter fic is just finishing up and I have been working on this one for a while, getting more and more excited about it. Of course, I do not own the characters or world and also I am a far from a perfect writer or storyteller so please bear with me.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

The smell of fresh scones made Hermione stop just outside the shop and breathe in. It was a Sunday, her favourite day of the week and she had absolutely no obligations to anyone. She was going to get herself an Americano and one of those sinful black currant scones, park herself in the corner she loved secluded by the window and read as long as she pleased.  
Her parents were having a date day and taking some time for themselves. Of course, she loved being with them, and she was thrilled that with help she had been able to restore their memories. But ever since they learned what she had been dealing with for the past year they were hovering over her, Hermione needed space.  
Learning to be independent so early as a teenager, hunting Horcruxes and basically taking care of two teenage boys by herself. Then going back to once again living in a home with your parents wasn't exactly the most natural thing. So much had happened, and it was no surprise that they wanted to make up for lost time, but she was delighted that for the day she had some time just for herself. Over the last few months, Hermione had been working for them. Their Australian counterparts had opened a vineyard and winery. When they returned after having their memories restored both decided that continuing the business was what they wanted, instead of going back to dentistry. Most of the production takes place in Sydney, but they had a booming store just outside of London with a small vineyard attached. Dentistry to wine seemed quite the leap, but it seemed to make them both happy, Hermione couldn't complain about that. Working for them in the shop was also quite pleasant, she enjoyed watching the process and selling people something they loved.  
Every Sunday she had made a habit of going to the coffee shop to read whatever newfound novel or begin studying a subject that fascinated her. It was a peaceful existence, but she needed it after all the hell the recent years had brought to everyone.  
The day was still somewhat temperate, the early September air was beginning to cool but not excessively. She was even able to wear a dress without tights, something that would be a thing of the past in just a few short weeks. That and the ability to dress for herself in general, Hogwarts was requiring that all returning “8th” years continue to wear a uniform. Personally, Hermione didn’t mind this so much, but Ginny was outraged, she had spent the whole of Thursday evening dinner at the Burrow lamenting about the woes of wearing a uniform once again. Hermione wasn't concerned so long as she was allowed to go back to school in general, after they passed the appeal to allow them back. She had wanted to cry for joy and was a bit heartbroken when the new Ministry announced that Hogwarts would open a month later than per usual, as repairs were still being done. They had offered all three, she Harry and Ron passes for the NEWTS, but they had all refused. Hermione was surprised that at least Ron didn’t take it, perhaps Mrs Weasley had something to do with that fact.  
Swinging open the glass door, she let herself into her favourite coffee shop in London. Jamie the barista who always worked Sundays was waiting at the counter, he gave her a grin. They had been talking back and forth since she started coming there. Hermione had learned that he was majoring in law at Cambridge and loved to read, they hit it off obviously right away, now Hermione very much looked forward to their discussions.  
“Hello there,” Jamie tossed his unruly auburn hair and scooted her Americano toward her already made and steaming in the cup.  
“I’ve become much too predictable,” Hermione laughed grabbing the cup and handing him some money.  
“I like it! No fuss, it makes for a good work day.” Jamie bent behind the counter and came up frowning, “I thought we had another scone, but I think the guy that came in before you got the last one.”  
Hermione smiled, “its okay,” looking in the glass case she pointed at a chocolate croissant, “I’ll take that one.”  
Pastry and coffee in hand Hermione looked up to thank Jamie, and he gave another sheepish smile, he was charming Hermione could not deny that in the slightest.  
“I think you may have to find a new spot today, that guy not only took your scone but also your chair.”  
Hermione peeked around the corner to her usually tucked away, isolated area and sure enough, she could see a dark head visible tucked in HER corner. Nope. Hermione was not going to allow it to dampen her mood. She shrugged a little less nonchalantly than she wanted but smiled and looked around for another secluded seat.  
Soft folksy music floated through the shop, the smell of coffee grounds lifted her spirits once again. Apart from that other person, she was the lone customer in the shop. There was a small armchair away from the door… though without the window of her other chair.  
Situating herself comfortably in the seat she took a sip of her Americano and pulled out a battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Waving it cheekily at Jamie as he looked up from wiping down the espresso machine. They both had a love of the Bronte sisters, but Jamie preferred Anne to Emily. He shook his head at her making auburn curls fall in his eyes. Now, thought Hermione turning, tucking her feet up under her and opening the book, it was time to get lost on the moors with Cathy and Heathcliff.  
Light outside was beginning to dim when she finally reached the end of the tragic tale, and a shiver ran through her at the remembrance of Cathy at the window, begging for entry. It was a part of the story that had always spooked her as a younger reader. Closing the book, Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was almost a quarter past five. Yawning she stretched and looked around.  
Jamie was drying cups, and the rustle of paper alerted her that the man in the corner was still there as well. Getting up she brought her plate and cup to the counter.  
“She’s alive!” He joked winking at her, “how was the book?”  
“Good as usual!”  
“Heathcliff it's me! Cathy, I’ve come home!” He singsonged in a high-pitched voice.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, “I believe that is a Pat Benatar song.”  
He pretended to shiver visibly, and she giggled.  
“When do you leave for school again?”  
Hermione tensed a little, she had tried her best not to give away too much of her schooling to Jamie when they talked about it. “October 1st.”  
“Hmm, that seems like a while for the fall semester.” He mused leaning toward her over the counter.  
“Yeah, I don’t know, I just follow the itinerary.” She lied.  
“Well,” he leaned forward tapping her forehead with his finger softly. “If you decide to put that brilliant noggin of yours to good use, you know I have pull with admissions.”  
Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, Jamie had been trying to get her to apply to Cambridge nearly since they had met.  
“Then I will know where to find you, night Jamie.”  
As she walked to the tube that night Hermione thought about it, she could get a good education and be closer to her family. She wouldn’t have to relive any of what had happened. Inadvertently she touched her forearm, over her scar that she glamoured in public, shivering Hermione decided she wouldn’t think about it right now. Later... maybe.  
…  
Severus sucked in a deep breath of morning air. Stepping out onto the balcony of his flat, overlooking a public garden. He brought a cup of tea to his lips and sat himself in the chair he had positioned out there in just the right spot. He had placed a charm over the balcony which allowed him to sit outside in his dressing gown and loungewear without anyone seeing him. The book in his lap was one of pure recreation, entirely without motive, that was leaps and bounds from where he had been a year before. Tucked in the first page was the letter he had received from Minerva the day before, asking if he would return as Potions Master of Hogwarts. Holding it up Severus pursed his lips and debated incinerating it right there. After a moment or two he placed it back in the book and began to read the prologue, he could think about the letter later.  
That day Severus went to a small coffee shop he found and rather liked. It was quiet and generally empty on Sunday’s with the occasional person coming in or out. The baristas were not incompetent, and Severus had to admit that they made the best scones he had ever tasted. Yet another perk of no longer being subservient to crazed men, he had time to eat and an actual appetite. To the point where he had gained all the lost weight back and a little more. For once when Severus looked into the mirror, he didn’t find a gaunt and tired looking man, but a healthy well rested one. On top of it all, there was something oh so refreshing about no one around him knowing who he was, or what he had done.  
Severus discreetly charmed the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, so it looked like your average newspaper and began to read. Immediately grumbling at the lack of tact the Prophet was still showing, Severus only read the damned thing not to be entirely in the dark of what they were spewing to the public, sometimes about him. Often about him. Today that was not the case, instead, he found a piece on the Golden Trio. Severus rolled his eyes; the Ministry had offered them all completion of their schooling if they wanted it. The whole of the wizarding world always handing out passes to those particular three. The thing that caught his attention was that none of them had accepted the offer. From Granger that wasn’t shocking, expected even, but Potter and Weasley, good Merlin that really gave him an excuse not to return to that wretched school.  
Though he hated to admit it, being wholly isolated was getting to be a bit lonely. It would be nice to at least have an option to talk about constructive things with a likeminded individual. Absent from popular belief Severus did on a rare occasion enjoy the presence of someone not entirely encompassed by stupidity. His colleagues were not exactly exceptional for such needs, especially when most of them were still very much standoffish with him and of course, it was the summer holiday. In personal respect there weren't a lot of people who would ever give friendship with him real thought, Severus was a complicated and difficult human, he knew that. He liked his privacy, emotions came with difficulty and obviously his past was... difficult that was putting it easily. Of course, there were a few witches Severus could call upon if he wanted a different form of stimulation, but real discussion was another thing entirely.  
Shaking it off and quickly deciding he’d had quite enough of the Prophet for the moment at least putting it away in favour of his copy of The Count of Monte Cristo a classic Severus had meant to read for ages but had been otherwise engaged.  
…  
A week gone, and Hermione was exhausted. They had been clearing out sections of the wine stores in preparation for more stock coming in and lugging boxes around constantly in fear of dropping and breaking one was far from her idea of fun. Not to mention Thursday night dinner at the Burrow had been frustrating. Though Ron and herself had decided mostly mutually weeks before that, they were much better off outside of a romantic relationship Hermione was confident that Mrs Weasley did not think along that same line. An icy dinner ensued consisting of mostly kind and careful statements made by Gin and Mr Weasley, to ease a bit of the tension, it didn’t exactly work out. It had been a consistent struggle missing Fred, it was very hard for everyone to George's mentality. Usually, he was the life of the party, but now George was deflated, unsure how to proceed it seemed.  
With all that together Sunday coming around was just what Hermione needed. As gloomy and grey as it was she couldn’t think of anything quite so enjoyable as sitting and reading at the coffee shop.  
A drop of rain slid down her neck as she entered, and it made her shiver, hugging the jumper she wore closer, the weather was changing. Jamie was in his place, this time putting out what looked to be freshly baked pumpkin scones.  
“Early start to autumn then?”  
He looked up and rolled his eyes, “the boss, says its what the people want.”  
Hermione chuckled a little but frowned when she noticed the pastries displayed in the case, “no black currant?”  
Jamie shook his head and snapped his fingers at his blunder, “damn, sorry, that same guy, I should’ve thought to make extra.”  
“Sounds like pumpkin it is.”  
Jamie gave her a sheepish smirk, “coming right up.”  
Hermione was also displeased to realise that her favourite chair was once again taken. Frowning she took her pastry and coffee to the table across the shop and settled in.  
...  
An hour or so in, Hermione was having a hard time focusing. Dinner at the Burrow kept running through her head. How did anyone, Molly included think that she and Ron were well suited for each other? They were about as unlike as Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, but so many people around them seemed to think that they belonged together. You would think after everything they had gone through people would start thinking of them as the adults they were, or at the very least that they were capable of making decent decisions for themselves. Hermione wanted so badly for someone to talk to, not about mundane things but deeper, more profound conversation. It would be lovely if she could find someone who was able to have that and also understood her, who she was and what she had been through. A little physical attention would not go unappreciated either, though not in the way Ron or Victor Krum had been. All about themselves not caring about her pleasure or needs. Yeah, right, finding a man that would be like finding a unicorn in muggle London.  
Snapping the book closed she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. The idea of starting all over was so very tempting, she could still practice magic, get a muggle degree and live her life somewhere in between. Something about it was wrong though, she belonged in the wizarding world, wasn’t that what half of all this been for? As a muggle-born Hermione was just as much a witch as any other.  
Glancing at the counter to make sure Jamie hadn’t seen her throw her little fit, Hermione could see that he was in the back and the rest of the shop looked empty. Biting her lip, she sighed, it wasn’t that she hadn’t wished things would work out with Ron, she really had.  
Hermione heard the rustle of pages and looked up, it was coming from her corner. God, she wished he would leave, it was petty, but Hermione wanted her corner. Deciding she could go for a refill and perhaps would be able to spot who it was that had snatched her scone, and her corner two weeks in a row, Hermione went to the counter.  
Jamie was still in the back, so she set her cup down and casually stepped to the left, leaning to see clearly her comfy armchair. When she got a clear view, her mouth fell fully open.  
It was Professor Snape, hooked nose buried in a book and wearing a black muggle suit the jacket discarded on the arm of the chair and black tie slightly loosened.  
“Hermione?” Jamie asked walking up with her new coffee his voice confused at the way he found her gaping. Coincidently his voice was also loud enough to jar Snape from his book.  
Slowly looking up Snape’s eyes locked with Hermione’s a moment of surprise flashing fleetingly, then his features descending into a displeased scowl. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such an incredibly lovely response to the first chapter I wanted to post again soon! Thank you so much for the wonderful words of encouragement <3 XOXO

Severus watched as Miss Granger turned to the barista and took her coffee. 

“Thanks, Jamie.” 

The boy looked very confused, “yeah sure,” he glanced from her to Snape. “Let me know if I can get you anything else Curls.” Then he strode away, leaving them staring at each other again. 

_ Curls, of course, someone would give her a sickening name like that... he wondered if Mr Weasley knew about Miss Grangers little muggle boy. Why did he give a shit? _

Severus snapped his book closed and removed his glasses before clasping his hands together in his lap, “Miss Granger.”

A billion and a half things were flying through her head at that moment. The weeks following the battle she had known that Snape was in St. Mungos and even Harry had gone to see him, after all, he had saved all of them. But Hermione had never been able to bring herself to see him. After all the years she had spent defending him to the boys, she couldn’t even say her thanks. Not even after she and Harry helped him in the shack. Something had told her inside that he wouldn’t have wanted all that attention and that she might be doing him a favour in not going to see him, either way, she felt guilty about it. Seeing him was not something she had expected, especially not here.  

“Hello, Professor.” Her voice had barely any volume to it. 

“Miss Granger,” he repeated without warmth. 

She stood there, “I-uh, have a good evening Professor.” 

Turning very quickly she headed back to her table any thought of reclaiming her territory gone. Grabbing her stuff and went to the door, ignoring Jamie entirely. Just as she was about to grab the handle she paused, looking at herself in the glass of the door. It was thanks in huge part to Professor Snape that she stood there today and could now enjoy the basic luxuries that she would have otherwise not be afforded had he not stepped up and done what he did. Making a rash decision she walked back toward the armchair he sat in, his book was laying on the table in front of him. His thumb was rubbing his jaw and he looked now deep in thought. 

“Professor?” she said before she could lose her nerve. 

He looked up, “yes, Miss Granger?” His eyes were very much the cold black ones that she had known since she was eleven but there was a hardness no longer present there.

“Thank you, sir, for everything. I should have said it sooner, but I didn’t want to bother you.” Hermione nodded as if reaffirming it to herself before giving him a very small smile and this time actually leaving the shop with a very odd knot forming in the pit of her stomach. 

Severus stared at her back as she retreated, and he heard the door chime. That was somewhat unexpected. There had always been a part of him that wondered about Miss Granger, everyone else had come to see him in the hospital, it had been utterly miserable. Not her, it had always struck him as odd since throughout her schooling she had seemed so sycophantic towards all the Professors. Now he supposed he knew. With that he also saw Miss Granger in a new light, yes, she was irritating and overbearing generally, but it seemed she also was intuitive if she guessed unlike others that he didn’t appreciate their sentiments, apologies or visits. Of course, not being the hated bastard everyone had originally thought did have merit, but just because everyone knew intimate details of his past changed nothing of the fact that Severus was a private man, he relished in that privacy. The worlds new acceptance of him was strange a tad unnerving if her were honest. 

Deciding his time at the shop had been interrupted and it was time to go back to his flat, Severus gathered his things all the while thinking. She had seemed nearly frantic to get away from him and it made him wonder if he really did make people so skittish still. What did it matter? The girl looked otherwise healthy and happy. By the book, in her hands, the war hadn’t changed her appetite for learning and that was… decent he supposed. If there was anything he could condone it was knowledge though perhaps she could be a bit less enthused by it overall, in his classroom. 

_Did that mean he was going to teach again?_ Entering his flat he shook it off and decided that he would write to Minerva, but he had conditions.  

…

Hermione used a dolly to cart boxes of wine from the storeroom to the shelves and shivered. The storeroom was kept cool for obvious reasons, but every damn time she forgot to actually throw on a jumper before she went down there. It had been a slow day and both her mother and father had flown to Sydney to check on the Vineyards, so she was relatively alone, other than the occasional costumer. Glancing at the door she pulled her wand out and flicked on the radio that sat just behind the counter, it began to play a jazz station she loved. The crooning voice of Sinatra floating through the air and making her sway as she began restocking the shelves. 

She had just made a mental note to place a sticking spell on the stool she was balancing on when the wards on the store vibrated making her wobble. Hermione had put the wards in place on her parent's store to signal when someone of magical origin entered, better safe than sorry she had thought. So far there had been no activity, so when she felt it, it caused her to lose her balance, dropping the bottle she was holding and nearly falling to the ground but two hands grabbed her waist to steady her and when she looked at her saviour Hermione could barely believe it. 

…

On the way to the shop for some necessities Severus past the glass window of a winery, he had never noticed it before on his usual commute for weekly requirements. Looking in the window Severus saw that it was empty of patrons, a good sign for him as there would be minimal conversation required. There was a woman restocking shelves though, clearly an employee, he couldn’t expect no contact he supposed. She sported a tight black turtleneck and jeans, hair tied in a low knot at the base of her neck. Seemed smart dress, perhaps she did actually know something about wine and wasn’t some ridiculous dunderhead. Severus watched a moment longer, probably longer than was appropriate, only to catch her reaching up and placing a bottle on a shelf. Her clingy jumper came up revealing her lower back. Appreciating a woman’s figure was something that Severus never again thought he would have the opportunity to do since he fully expected to die in that bloody war. Now it made that fleeting moment a bit sweeter. The dark wash jeans hugged her arse well and the creamy bit of skin that had been revealed by her top was also rather delicious looking. Smirking to himself he entered the store. 

It was almost undetectable, but he felt the slightest change… there had been a ward placed here. Then the woman began to wobble, the bottle she held fell and shattered. Severus rushed forward placing hands at her waist to steady her. Bracing her own palms on the shelf and stepping down she turned to look at him. The thanks he could see forming dying on her lips when recognition crossed her realm. 

“Uh…” 

Severus quickly stepped away, he had still had his hands on her hips. Miss Granger glanced at the floor, seeing the spilt wine now pooling on the floor she muttered an inaudible curse. Moving off the stool she mumbled something, and a rag flew from the back room and into her hand. She pressed it to the floor allowing it to soak up the red liquid, then she stood again looking at him. 

“Thank you… Professor-for making sure I didn’t fall.” 

Severus allowed his face to betray nothing. 

“I…” she looked a bit stricken at his lack of response. 

Severus you idiot, he thought, say something. But the only thing running through his mind was he had been, just moments before ogling, Miss Grangers form fitted top and fucking remarkable bum from the window. 

“Can I help you find anything, Professor?” the girl wrung her hands uncomfortably. 

Finally allowing himself to be shaken from his stupor he said stiffly, “no, I just came to look.” 

He turned to leave but stopped when he heard her say “wait.”

“Let me find a wine for you, I very well could have broken my neck, had you not walked in. I had been meaning to put a sticking spell on that stool for an hour and just hadn’t done it.” 

He didn’t respond yet again. It had been her wards he had felt. They were actually quite good for someone her age, she had spent the greater part of a year surviving from Deatheaters and the Dark Lord, Severus reminded himself. 

“What kind of wine do you like? We have really any you could think of.” 

“I doubt Miss Granger that your employer would think my steadying you good excuse for free wine.” _Must he always be so god damn rude?_ It came so naturally to him. 

She chuckled, “I have it on good authority they would. My parents own the shop, sir.” Turning she scanned the shelves behind her, “red? We have a nice Cabernet with hints of cherry?” 

Severus stood speechless again. 

“Or if you like white?” Miss Granger gestured to the other wall. 

He found his voice, “I prefer red.”

The girl smirked at him, “thought so.” Pulling her wand from the waistband of her jeans and flashing Severus again a bit of skin, reminding him of his past discretion she summoned a bottle from a higher shelf. “I like this one, it’s a blend and tastes great with chocolate cake… I helped pick the name.”

She placed a bottle with a black label in his hands. The label read The Potion. 

Hermione was grateful that he actually took the bottle, she was a bit concerned he would just stand there or make some snide remark. She did step back a bit to make sure if he did explode, he wasn’t within too close a proximity, not to mention things were getting a tiny bit awkward. “How did you like The Conte of Monte Cristo?” She tried.

His eyes snapped up to hers, confused, even perhaps alarmed. 

“Or had you already read it…? Sorry, I’m sure you had.” Realising there was still broken glass on the floor she went to it and crouched down beginning to pick up the pieces. 

Bleeding hell thought Snape as once again he could see her lower back... the curve of her spine... where is arched. He cleared his throat, looking about the room, anywhere else. “No, I hadn’t read it, you were correct in your first assumption.” 

Miss Granger stopped what she was doing, looking up, smiling slightly. 

“…I thought it an adequate book… for the time of course.” 

This made her grin for some reason, almost in humour, he hadn’t meant to be funny. 

“Ow!” her face changed suddenly, and she looked down at her hand, blood pooling in her palm. 

Severus quickly conjured a towel and stooped down to press it to her palm. “Miss Granger, you are a witch, refrain from the stupidity of doing something easily arranged with magic, without it.” 

Hermione blinked, feeling the pressure of his palm over her hand. His tone hadn’t been mean, just direct. That was new.

“Sometimes I don’t think about it, my parents are not used to me using magic all the time.” She said a bit dazed at being so close to someone who had been such an enigma for her, for so long. He smelled really good, it was a bit shocking, but his scent nearly made her lightheaded, in the best way. 

He tied the fabric around her hand and stood, allowing her to do the same without them coming any closer to one another. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Snape nodded. Looking about the store.

Hermione was trying her best to alleviate the obvious tension in the air, “I got a letter that you are teaching potions again. And will be instructing an advanced placements course as well as the regular seventh-year courses?" Learning was something they had in common right? She couldn’t go wrong with that.

But he seemed to bristle at the mention of it. “Yes. That is correct.” He immediately understood why she was being so friendly, she was trying to make her way into his class on good behaviour. “I presume, Headmistress McGonagall also made you aware that an essay submission is necessary for acceptance into the advanced course?” The change in her face made him want to smirk.

His words cut her a bit, she was more than capable of that class and Hermione knew he knew it, but it seemed that belittling everyone hadn’t been a fake pass time of his, he really enjoyed it. “Yes, Sir. I began research yesterday. Please, enjoy the wine and thank you for helping me twice today.” With that, she turned on her heels and headed for what was presumably a storeroom. Leaving Snape standing in the store, wondering why he always felt the need to tear people down. It was an instinct but since being reacquainted with Miss Granger she had been nothing but kind to him and was excited about a class he had designed himself as one of his conditions to Minerva. He was fucking hopeless. 

Straightening his back and popping his neck he stilled himself. This was ridiculous, he had made a settlement with himself that sunny morning when he woke up at St. Mungos that he, Severus Snape would not do things he disliked for the rest of his days on this earth. Figuring that he had earned that somewhere. That thought in mind he headed for the door because if there was any major dislike in his life it was apologising or showing any weakness, especially to a student. Reaching the door, he paused, his conscience was poking at him, whatever minuscule particles were left of it still out to bother him. Growling softly he turned back around. 

…

Flipping the store lights off Hermione went back to the main room, in the dark she drew her wand and cast a security spell on the store. She was still trying to shake off Professor Snape and his coldness, even while berating herself for trying to be civil with him. What was the purpose? She knew how he was, but there was a nagging in her that though he looked healthy and actually seemed to be doing normal people things, that he was still lost. Hermione loved a lost cause… 

“He’s not a charity case…and he was nasty to you” she grumbled to herself aloud. 

Professor Snape did look good though, she thought. It was an odd comment she must admit but there had always been that part of her that found him intriguing even in school, it was probably why she always tried to defend him to Harry and Ron. Even before they knew Voldemort had come back Professor Snape had looked worn down at the very least, but she saw him at the coffee shop and now there at the store… he looked well rested and even a bit relaxed there was a tension that he no longer held in his shoulders. 

Shaking off her odd anecdote, Hermione went to the counter to collect her book and bag that had been sitting there. She needed a long bath and a good read. Locking the door, she slipped around back to apparate to her parents’ home. Hermione was about to climb in the bath and read when she noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of her book, tugging it free she sat on the edge of the tub in her dressing gown and read it. 

_ Miss Granger, _

_ The Dumas was an interesting read, to say the least, though personally, I am not one to wholly appreciate the Christian related symbolism expressed throughout. I have made it a purpose over the summer holiday to read a fair amount of Literature’s classics… If you have recommendations I would consider them.  _

_ Do continue the research assignment for Advanced Placement Potions.  _

_ Professor S. Snape _

Her mouth dropped fully open. It wasn’t an apology for being a complete arse to her, but it didn’t seem inhuman either. Professor Snape had asked her to recommend him a book… perhaps she was hallucinating? As she sunk into the bath Hermione pondered how he meant for her to contact him with said recommendation? Or maybe it had been him trying at being a nicer human but missing the mark just a bit. Could it be rhetorical? Like when you pass someone you’re acquainted with in Sainsbury's and they ask how you are, but you know that they really don’t care all that much? Maybe it was just that. 

Why was she actually thinking about all of this so much in the first place? It was the image of those dark eyes, Hermione was sure of it, they could be unnerving absolutely but when she had almost fallen, and he caught her, his eyes held much more than she had ever expected them to. Hermione had been able to see some emotion that he so famously kept hidden. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, first of all, thank you so very very much for all the love this story has been receiving! I am so grateful and those comments and kudos sure make me excited to write and post.   
> Second, the plan is to post this weekly, on Sundays for the most part. As Uni exams are going to begin soon I need to use this Sunday for studying, which means an early post today so I can be ahead of the game! yay!   
> Enjoy XOXO

_The wine was good. Damn._ Severus was already feeling horrendous for writing that note when he made it back to his flat. There was no reason on earth why she would have an interest in some juvenile book club… he should not have been so utterly stupid and why in the first place had thought to suggest such a thing? _Bloody fool._

Severus took another long sip and stared out the window. He was going to be 39 in a few short months why would an 18-year-old girl want to give him book recommendations, how disturbing that even sounded in his mind. Especially when his behaviour toward her until this point had been nothing short of atrocious, Severus couldn’t hide solely behind the war or his part in it. He had still disliked Potter, and because of that Granger and Weasley as well, Weasley for apparent reasons of his own, _dunderheaded idiot_. Miss Granger had to be aware that she annoyed him. Perhaps Severus thought he had just opened a door for her to believe she could get into his advanced class by merely agreeing to this odd arrangement with him. She may no longer look the part of a bushy-haired school girl, but that didn't change anything... it _shouldn't_ change anything. 

“Severus you sick bastard, there are too many ways this could go wrong.” Sullenly he took another sip from his glass. 

…

It wasn’t until Saturday afternoon when she was out with her mother running some errands that Hermione realised how easy it was for her to talk to Professor Snape again and about books if she was able to find the courage. The coffee shop. She felt dense at having not thought of it sooner, of course, that is what he had meant. Now she had to think about what exactly a good recommendation for such a picky and harsh critic was. It was still a surprise in itself that he had suggested it, but she would not complain. It had been one very long summer with no one to actually talk to about anything substantial, besides her parents of course but they had been very consumed by the war when they regained their memory. It had been nothing short of frustrating for awhile readjusting, that didn't provide much room for friendly banter between them.  

Once home Hermione hurried to her bookshelves to scour them for options. When that failed she went to her father’s study, where more of their collection was kept and began to look. Hermione must have pulled a dozen and a half books from the self before she finally sat on the floor in defeat reading the jacket of some German novel her father must have picked up recently. 

“Oh dear,” Collin Granger looked at the scene before him with raised eyebrows as he entered. His study seemed to have been hit by a hurricane. 

Hermione looked up, just now noticing that he had entered. 

“Can’t find anything to read?” He asked sitting down on the sofa against the wall. 

Hermione shook her head, “I’m re-reading Moby Dick.” She blew out a big breath, “a… an acquaintance asked me to recommend them classics… because they didn’t know where to start and it seems that I don’t know what to recommend them. They are very… particular.”

“Well,” Mr Granger leaned back removing his glasses and placing them on his head. “Classics are classics well because in part they appeal to most everyone. At least there is the possibility to appeal to all. What does this _person_ normally read?” 

It was not lost on Hermione the way he articulated the word person. 

“Well, um. Nonfiction generally, I think. Probably studies, that sort of thing… potions studies and theories.” 

“Wizard friend then?"

“Yes… They just finished The Count of Monte Cristo. I really don’t want to recommend them something they won't like, because then what if it makes them think that all classics are bad? And they never give them a chance again?” Hermione sounded like a bit mad, and she knew it. 

Collin tried to repress a smile, “did they like Dumas then?”

“Yes, I think they did.” This cryptically talking of her "acquaintance" was getting a bit old. 

Her father tapped his chin in thought, “I think that Les Misérables would be a bit dense right out the gate. How about T.H. White, everyone loves a King Arthur tale?” 

Hermione had to admit that she hadn’t thought of that one, it was a more modern classic, she shook her head, “no I think that he might think I am mocking him or the wizarding community, I think staying away from fantastical at the moment would be beneficial.”

“An American classic? Gatsby?” 

“He might find it pretentious.” 

“Okay…” Collin’s eyes scanned the bookshelves again. Standing up he went to the stacks she had made near the door fingers rubbing his chin. “How about you do that lovely thing that summons us some tea and between the two of us we can find the perfect book? Yes?”

Hermione grinned at her father and nodded heading for the kitchen to set the tea to brew and come to them when it was finished. Thank goodness she had such lovely parents, that were also very much like herself. Of course, she loved Molly and Arthur but good Merlin they could be a bit much and poor Harry didn’t have his parents. She knew how that felt for a short time and it was not something that she would wish upon anyone. 

Tea made and floating back to the study next to her, she found her dad on the floor now as well, glasses back on and reading the worn cover of a book. 

“From what little you have said of him," Mr Granger held up a copy of Sense and Sensibility, then continued, "I believe that Austen is out. Though once you have him hooked on classics, good heaven, don’t let him brush her off as only romance.” 

“Of course not!” Hermione said, aghast that her dad would even suggest such a thing. 

Collin smiled, “good. So, I have come to the conclusion that it has to be Hardy." He tossed Hermione a copy of Far From Madding Crowd. 

Hermione looked at the cover, he was right it was perfect. Plopping herself down on the sofa, where her dad joined her she summoned their cups of tea with her wand.

“Now for the mess,” he said with a laugh, gesturing to the piles of books that now littered the office carpet. 

Hermione only held up a hand, positioned her wand, murmured and gave it a swish. The tomes flew perfectly into place and some of the ones already on shelves reorganised themselves. “Categorised by genre.” 

Collin Granger blinked amused, “that is very convenient isn’t it?”

Hermione grinned. “I tend to think so.” 

…

On Sunday, Hermione had breakfast with her parents. A full English which was customary on a rainy morning all together, they were trying to suck up the time they still had before Hermione again left for school. Since the Ministry helped her find them and restore their memories she was grateful they were able to spend such bits of time together just having a chat. It also did well helping her not to think of the possibility that she would actually see Professor Snape at the shop later that day or for the most part it helped. 

It wasn't necessarily something that would normally cause Hermione anxiety, he was a Professor whom she had known since she was 11 after all, there wasn't much to it. Other than he was generally grumpy and out of nowhere had decided to ask her for advice on books... _Yes, there was something off about that._ Especially when it was apparent not only to herself but nearly everyone that she had always annoyed the man. It also piqued her interest the ways Professor Snape had seemingly changed in a matter of months. Looking healthier by far and more nearly imperceptibly more relaxed. Perhaps he was meaning to turn a new leaf or something? Hermione snorted at that, _that would be something to see indeed._

…

One of the best things if not the only decent thing about going back to teaching were two full labs at Severus's disposal. His personal one just off his office and the communal student one. The flat he was renting for the summer had no such options and he was feeling a bit out of practice for brewing. Though it was worth it just to be rid of Spinners End. Poppy would need new medical potions when he returned, and there were always example potions for courses. At Spinners End he had created for himself a rather large lab but there were too many awful memories to count in that house and it had been nothing short of a blessing when he was finally able to sell it and Severus hoped never to see the place again. 

As he sipped at his morning tea and took a bite of toast beginning to look over the Prophet he tried very hard to avoid thinking of the fact that it was a Sunday and he most likely knew where Miss Granger would be later that day. Severus even contemplated not going to the shop or going at a different time but try as he might there was something pulling him to see if she would be there. It was utterly stupid and he should instead do something sensible with the little time left before he had to be chasing obtuse adolescents about the castle corridors. 

…

The air was chilled, but it wasn’t raining as Snape headed down the street a bit later than usual to the coffee shop. When first making the choice to reside in muggle London for the summer Severus wasn’t sure exactly how he would find wearing muggle clothes the majority of the time. Of course, he had done so as a child, whatever clothes his parents had found, from god knows where for him. But since becoming an adult his wardrobe had morphed into the same frock coats and teaching robes. His recent attire wasn’t so very different, but a muggle suit felt a tad more casual to him and it wasn’t completely unwelcome. The wool coat he now sported over it, felt like that same protective defence he always gained from his teaching robes, a barrier. If for some bloody reason Miss Granger did show up for his ridiculous proposal, Severus was at this moment, _not_ a teacher… _he wasn’t, not really, not yet._

“Good afternoon Sir,” he looked up after entering the shop to see a tall, lean girl with short silvery, blond hair at the counter. She had a nose stud and tattoos scattered over her arms. Snape had never seen her before, it was usually the boy. Severus didn’t like change. 

“Afternoon,” he returned adjusting his various reading materials and notebooks to the other arm, removing his wallet. “Double espresso, cream, no sweetener. A scone as well, black currant.” 

The girl smiled brightly at him, “of course!” Then nearly skipped to the espresso machine. Snape repressed an eye roll. When she returned, he had already slid the money onto the counter, so often he had been there and ordered that exact thing. 

“I actually just sold the last of those scones to the customer who got here before you, can I get you anything else?” 

Severus’s dark brow furrowed, looking at the glass display that sported their baked goods. “The cherry danish then.” 

“Coming right up!” 

_Good god, the girl is... chipper._

Finally, his coffee and pastry in hand Severus headed for the corner of the shop that he had thus far always sat in. To his dismay, as he turned the corner there was someone already in the armchair in which he usually sat. Severus was ready to turn around in a huff and ask that new barista to pack his things to go when a curly brunette head leaned out from the large chair to take a sip out of a cream coloured porcelain cup. 

…

Hermione had made the decision to arrive at the shop early, perhaps Snape wouldn’t be there, and she could simply read and pretend that she had no other agenda until he himself brought it up. Jamie wasn’t working, which was a partial relief she didn’t necessarily want questions, should Professor Snape actually show up and want to talk to her. She usually got to the shop around two in the afternoon, but instead decided that she would try and get there around 10. Her parents were having a dinner party that evening and she was going to need to be there, unfortunately. This summer holiday had made her a bit of a solitary creature and gatherings just didn’t suit her as they used to. 

When an hour past and he hadn’t shown up Hermione didn’t think much of it, but when it was going on three and the normal time of her own usual arrival was approaching Hermione had pretty much given up hope that he had meant what she thought he had. Clearly, she had misinterpreted. It really felt stupid, _why would Professor Snape want to talk to her of anyone about books? Or anything at all?_

The man hated most human beings, and her as well really. She had always known it. It hadn’t stopped Hermione from raising her hand or trying to get good marks, but she always felt his annoyance and irritation. It always felt as though Snape wanted her to fail, that he despised her efforts. So spending any amount of elected time with a bushy-haired Know It All was the last thing Professor Snape would ever actually agree to. 

“Humph,” Hermione took an aggressive sip of her coffee tugging the sleeves of her jumper over her hands and crossing her arms. There was no need to get worked up, she had found her answer whatever answer she had unintentionally been searching for. Professor Snape was a git and there was nothing more to it. _Other than that jawline... perhaps the way his lips pursed as well..._   _Where in the name of Merlin had that come from, Hermione? What is going on with you? Too much time with Ronald and perhaps Harry as well that's what it is._ It was making her weird, apparently. 

Just then she heard a throat clear behind her. Hermione looked up and Professor Snape stood next to the chair. 

“Hello, Professor.”

“Good afternoon,” Snape looked a bit perplexed at how to continue so Hermione threw him a bone, how he reacted now she would have a very definitive answer. 

“Would you like to sit?” Hermione gestured to the empty chair on the other side of a tiny end table. 

He didn’t immediately respond instead he stood very still his face a hard mask of stone. Then Snape nodded once, taking a seat. 

Hermione came to the realisation that if she didn’t say something it was only going to become more awkward, “did you like the wine?”

Glancing up he pursed his lips... _there was something about those lips_ , “it was one of the better blends I have encountered.” 

She repressed a beam, that was a Snape compliment she was certain... _not directly for her but still._ “Well, I am glad of that.” 

Once again Hermione realised that she would have to be the one that began any conversation, he was far to strung up to make a move so she started to talk. If his intention was not what she had assumed he would stop her, there was no doubt about that. So she began. “After much deliberation, I came to the conclusion that the next classic you must tackle is…” Hermione allowed a dramatic silence as she reached into her messenger bag and pulled out the Thomas Hardy, before placing it on the table and scooting it toward him.

Then she waited, stomach flipping in anticipation of his reaction. 

Severus picked up the book and turned it over. It had a well-worn cover and seemed to be a favourite. He raised an eyebrow to her then reaching into his jacket he pulled out his glasses, placing them on his prominent nose and settling back into the chair he began to read. 

This made Hermione smile as she too picked up her book, a recently released thriller. Taking a sip of her coffee she glanced at him once more over her book… Professor Snape seemed to already be thoroughly engrossed. She was still unsure exactly how he had reacted because the man showed nearly no emotion. He caught he studying him and looked up raising one black eyebrow, before turning back to the page. 

There was a definite strange simplicity to sitting there together Severus thought. When you spent the majority of your life alone and the past year and then some with people who despised you it became second nature to be isolated, even going so far as to crave it. For the most part, Snape wanted it that way, it was easier. People always let you down if you got close enough or they were just idiots. She was not trying to chat with him thank Merlin for small mercies. Perhaps this was nothing more than a strange one-off moment and they could both go back to the carefully constructed purely academic association that had encompassed the years they had known each other. This was just him trying to make up for a stupid note he had left, nothing more. Yes, that was it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for all the incredible support! It makes my day to read through comments and see kudos and just get to post stories in general! XOXO

A week later Snape found himself in nearly the same position, sitting in the coffee shop with Miss Granger. Both of them reading. This was odd... at the very least. An hour into it Severus had already looked over at her at least twice, each time gritting his teeth and turning back to the book. She had this fucking tiny navy skirt on... only hitting mid-thigh, her legs covered in nearly opaque tights but they left nothing about her legs shape to the imagination. The girl kept adjusting her legs in the chair or plucking at her jumper absently. All of these things coupled with the fact that she sat there engrossed in a book and looking very much NOT like a girl but nearly completely like a woman was distracting. It was even arousing... _Oh, if there was hell he was headed straight there for those thoughts alone_ , all other personal character flaws forgotten and by Merlin there were many. 

When his coffee had run dry Severus finally glanced up at Miss Granger this time with the intention of actually saying something. She was just bringing her cup to her lips, the book held out in front of her face and she too became disappointed when realising that the vessel was empty. 

Swallowing he broke the silence and he even tried not to sound too put out, it wasn't as if the girl had done anything to bother him, _yet._  

“Another coffee?” Snape raised an eyebrow. 

Miss Granger blinked a bit surprised but then smiled softly… he almost immediately regretted this gesture… what could she possibly think he was playing at? There had been little interaction when they left the week before, he had nodded and slipped out the door, she had given him the smallest of smiles. Immediately making him deplore the entirety of this blasted situation. It had been... dare he say nice to just sit with someone? So much of his time was spent alone, generally, that was how Snape preferred it but there were times he wished to have someone there. Someone with a half a brain, who didn't want to chatter about useless rubbish like the weather or other. Even the short time spent with the little witch had made him feel fairly content on both occasions. 

Glancing at her watch she scrunched her nose a bit. “I would love one but I better make it tea or I won't sleep tonight.”

Snape snorted a bit surprised at the comment, “a little young to be concerned about caffeine intake aren't we Miss Granger?” He raised an eyebrow at her, taking her cup. 

“I like my sleep,” she shrugged. 

Severus nodded in response, allowing his face to no longer express anything and went toward the front counter. 

Hermione was still unbelieving of what had taken place in a week. Never had she been a room with Snape so long and not been told she was annoying or looked at with disdain. He seemed to be enjoying the book, he had not said otherwise. They ended up at the shop again that day and he hadn’t told her to get lost so that was also a good sign. It meant that perhaps she was tolerable to him… at the moment. First-year Hermione would have been jumping for joy, she had always craved his approval, even over something so small as recommending a good book. Hermione heard the sound of his shoes and pretended to be deeply engrossed in her book. All she needed was for him to think she was some sort of sycophantic weirdo. Though part of her wondered exactly why she was so interested in spending time with him in the first place. 

Snape quietly placed the cup on the table near where her hand rested and took his seat again. Hermione took in the sight of his hands for the moment she saw them setting her cup down, then opening his bool. They were rather nice hands. They looked strong, pale skin that showed his veins a bit, though he was nowhere near as pasty as he had been the years prior. No doubt they would feel very good brushing her arm or… _stop Hermione_ she reeled herself in quickly. Trying to shake it off and go back to the novel in her hands, this time a detective piece, she hoped the story might take away the strange feelings Professor Snape’s presence was stirring inside her. 

Hermione finished her book a little while later and glanced up to see that Professor Snape seemed to be thinking about something he had just read. A finger and thumb supporting his chin as he stared at the wall straight ahead. Laying her novel down Hermione sat back rubbing her temples. The ending of the book had been lacklustre, it was sometimes baffling how stupid people could be when it came to what should be logical situations. Almost without thought, she spoke aloud. “If only muggles knew the existence of Veritaserum."

Snape looked up and after seeing the title of her book seemed to understand, “until they learned how to manipulate it… as they would,” he replied dully. 

This statement made Hermione a little uncomfortable. She always assumed that since he had been deceiving everyone and working for Dumbledore all along that he wasn't actually blood prejudice but that comment made her not so certain and a little startled though Hermione wasn't exactly certain why. 

“How is that?”

Snape drew his eyebrows together staring at her, “Veritaserum as a potion used on someone with no former use of it, or skill in it is effective. Once any of that becomes compromised, perhaps by brewing methods or tolerance, it could only have use to harm or create a larger avenue for corruption. The capacity to use it wisely could not exist in a muggle legal system.” 

“Is there no intelligence in muggles?” To her own ears, Hermione sounded put out. 

He sighed not as indignantly as expected, “that is not the point, intelligence toward a potion that hasn't before been implemented in their society but used for millennia in another is the point. It would only cause issues they wouldn't be able to solve. Therefore creating more of an obstacle."

“How can we assume that before it is given a chance?” Hermione knew this was a heavy idea. The Ministry was working out kinks in their system and it wasn’t the most favourable opinion to have about muggles and wizards cohabitate without secrecy. Even she didn't exactly know how to feel about it. 

“Other governments have tried, and failed.” 

“That happens often and then someone gets it right.” Hermione knew that she should stop arguing but that stubborn streak of hers won out. 

“And if they don’t? If there ends up being another war? How can that be managed delicately or at all? Muggles are not trusting of magic or the people that wield it.”

Hermione frowned, “not in all cases-.” 

Snape cut her off before she could continue his eyes shining a bit dangerously, “in most, the capacity isn't there.”  

Hermione was stunned. She had thought that after Voldemort this would all be over. It was especially surprising that McGonagall would rehire someone who still held those beliefs and make him her deputy too. Snape had leant closer as they spoke and Hermione was able to smell the scent that wafted from his clothes menthol and pine maybe? It was… nice, _no!_   _he was being mean!_

“It is interesting Professor,” she sat up a bit in her chair, trying to look as poised and intelligent as she wished to be under his intense scrutiny. “That so little is thought of muggles because of the abilities they do not have and still we utilise that which they create.” Hermione looked very pointedly at the novel in his hands, written by a non-magic human but still enjoyable to all. Not to mention the coffee shop they sat in. 

Professor Snape looked back at her, his eyes showed that he was thinking, she could tell that much though his face didn't change. It was an interesting development that she found Professor Snape being blood prejudice so hurtful, it wasn't like she had been upset about others opinions on the subject for a long long time. For some reason, Hermione felt disappointed. Perhaps it would no longer be this way, eventually when the world stopped acting so hateful. She may have just expected more from him, not that she knew why, disliking muggles and wanting them dead were two very different sides of the spectrum, not everyone was so far to one view. 

“It is getting late,” standing Hermione began to grab her things, the insufferable man was not even responding to her. It was time to get out before she embarrassed herself and had to look at him for an entire school year afterwards. 

Professor Snape's mouth was one hard line. 

“Good evening Professor.” Hermione turned and didn’t look back, calling goodbye to Jamie on the way out. 

Just because it had been exciting to read with someone… _to have someone who respected what she loved, research, learning…_ did not mean that she could stand for such a sick and preposterous belief system. Her parents were muggles for god's sake, her father had been the one that helped her pick out that book, neither of them had ever been anything but wonderful additions to society and they had raised her to be kind and respectful to all peoples and things. When they realised their daughter was different they didn’t shun her or want to change her, they had embraced her uniqueness. 

It wasn’t until much later that night, Hermione thought that perhaps Professor Snape had not the same support she did. It couldn’t be though, she had always been nearly certain that he thought like purebloods… and must have even been raised like them. Why else would he have gotten involved with Deatheaters in the first place? Whatever the case may have been Hermione had no doubt that whatever strange arrangement they had begun was now very much over. Snape didn’t seem to take slights whether warranted or not very kindly. 

…

_ Who did that bloody girl think she was? _

Severus huffed as he stormed into his flat. He had only been stating facts about what would happen should Veritaserum be used in muggle court proceedings. Severus had spent nearly a month being force-fed ridiculous amounts of the potion, only so that they everyone in Britain and probably elsewhere bloody knew that he was not actually working for Voldemort and he wasn’t a detriment to wizarding society. Not a fatal detriment at least. Severus laughed without mirth at himself. 

If muggles tried to do the same thing it would be chaos. There seemed to be enough corruption in Muggle politics. His thoughts were clearly practical and academic, so why then had she been so offended? _I don’t know Snape?_ _Perhaps its that she didn’t really want to be having coffee with her greasy old professor and talking of books in the first place._ She had probably been waiting to find a reason to get out of there. No doubt only there in the first place because she wanted admission to his fucking Advanced potions course. If that was the case, how very _Slytherin_ of her.

An excellent burier of emotion, obviously Severus pushed the thoughts away and went about his evening routine. Throwing up those familiar walls and pretending that he had no feelings at all. It was not until he was in bed picking up the book she had lent him to continue reading that Snape realised. 

Miss Granger was a muggle born. He had been a Deatheater… On the first inspection, his comments could have only come across as blood prejudice given no context of his own blood status and past… 

Allowing his head to fall back, knocking against the headboard, he groaned. Always fucking everyone and everything up. _Wasn't this just all too familiar?_ Severus thought sardonically to himself. Pretty little witches and he opening his fucking stupid mouth. _Wait... did he just admit to Granger being pretty...?_ Severus growled aloud, yanked open his nightstand drawer and downed a Sleeping Draught. Before waving a hand and turning out the lights. 

Snape tried to ignore it all for the first few days. Once he finished the novel he couldn’t get the thoughts he had out of his mind, and he needed to return her book. It wasn’t as if he could just hand it to her on the first day of class or in the Great Hall for all of Hogwarts to see. Even now how was he to know where to give it to her? No doubt she would avoid the coffee shop from now on. So he did his very best to instead put it from his mind, disregard and all thought of Miss Granger. 

But Snape knew he would go to the coffee shop. It was an absurd notion that she would be there but he still needed to plan lessons... It had nothing to do with her usually being there. 

…

Hermione had begun reading some more the research for her project and it was giving her a bit of grief. She just didn’t understand some of the mechanics of this particular theory, though she very much wanted to explore it. To make it worse her thoughts kept flitting to Professor Snape and that if she had not been quite so dramatic he may have helped her a bit. That was far-fetched in itself as he did not seem to help anyone with such trivial things very often, _if ever._

That particular thought made her feel bad, he had saved the entire wizarding world. If that isn't helping, Hermione didn't know what was. it still puzzled her why he had done it if he still despised muggles so much. _There is that bit about Harry’s mum Hermione!_ For some reason that made her squirm uncomfortably. During Snape’s trial, the whole world now knew of that and the details of that. How he and Lily Potter became unacquainted had been told to Hermione by Harry himself, as he had seen it during an Occlumency lesson. She never would have said it in front of Harry but she felt a bit bad for Professor Snape… _more than a bit._

Hermione felt that Lily seemed to have overreacted. Hermione herself knew the sting of such statements but she hoped that she would never be so wholly unforgiving.  Hermione would never compromise on her stand on the absolute absurdity of blood-related discrimination but she could see that perhaps she had not allowed him to fully explain, instead snapping. Though, Snape wasn’t exactly the most candid person she had ever encountered in her life. Hermione had along with Harry and Ron spent the better part of 7 years trying and failing to peg what side he was on. 

If Hermione was wanting to understand Professor Snape she had a feeling that she should quit while she was ahead of that game. 

If she went to the shop Sunday, at the very least she could see Jamie and work some more on her project for Advanced Potions. Of course, Professor Snape would not be there again. Not after this. Yes, she would go to work on her assignment, _splendid idea._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are officially over and I am celebrating with a new chapter. Thanks so much for reading!   
> We are working up to the physical contact... hehe ;)

Coffee was something that Severus enjoyed in moderation, now. There had been a time near the end that he was chasing Invigoration Draughts back with it. Never a pleasant combination especially on an empty stomach, but when you hadn’t slept in days, it did the trick. Now it was a pleasant comfort, he could enjoy it, take his time with it and he really treasured those moments now. Especially as very soon he would have to the unpleasant experience of having his coffee whilst also viewing the Great Hall and all the dunderheads that it housed. Snape should have made that one of his agreements with Minerva, no eating in the Great Hall, _ever_. He smirked just thinking about how she would have blustered about that.  

The young man barista was back and had already begun to make his order as Severus entered the door. Severus Snape was not a man of quick or unexplored change, he liked things one way, his way. That was why, though his triple espresso with cream was the same as always, the way the boy looked at him wasn’t and that unnerved Snape. He clearly had noticed Miss Granger's reaction to seeing him for the first time the week before. Snape tried to put this out of his mind, instead taking his coffee and moving for the armchair he loved. Skipping the scone was an effort at health, the weight he had put on since summer began was necessary but he certainly didn’t want to look like Horus anytime soon. He had even taken to going for walks in the mornings for a bit of exercise.

Getting himself situated and removing his journal Severus began to write out a new theory that had come to him the night before. It was a way to make Amortentia not nearly so potent, for safer use. It made more sense to himself for everyone to just stop making and using the damned stuff but that was wishful thinking. Bloody idiots most of the world was. If he could figure this out and get a patent from the Ministry, it would alleviate some of the more ridiculous situations in wizarding society at the very least. 

The idea to even look into a potion he detested so much came from a letter he received via MACUSA. They seemed to be dealing with problems regarding the potion and reached out to the Ministry for help. Shacklebolt, in turn, sent them to Severus apparently. Snape didn’t want to admit it but the idea of research and experimentation that did not directly involve Hogwarts or The Order was something he fancied a bit. It had provoked an interesting discussion with Shacklebolt and himself, the first that they had actually spoken since Order meetings and Snape found him to be decently intelligent. Shacklebolt had always been one of the less obnoxious of those present at Grimmauld Place.  

Severus had explained that most of the textbooks for the Hogwarts curriculum were outdated or just wrong but no actual texts existed that had the correct information. He taught as best he could with his own knowledge but if students did not pay attention or take proper notes… which was often, there was nothing he could do. Kingsley had made the suggestion that Severus himself write a textbook when it was done, the Ministry would no doubt approve it. Snape was unsure if he would actually do this if he wanted to do it. Strange it seemed and he wasn’t certain that anyone would care to use a textbook compiled by himself. Many of course still thought of him as a fucking Deatheater sympathiser. Either way at that moment he would try and focus on the theory, perhaps a potions text and certainly… not think of Miss Granger and if she would be stopping by that day. 

…

Jane Granger’s alter ego in Australia had been a gym freak and that trait had carried over. Hermione was probably in better shape this summer holiday than she had been even on the run. Proper food intake and regular spin classes made for some toning that was for sure. Hermione though, unlike her parents, was not so completely taken with the running or more intense workouts, pilates and yoga were her favourites and thankfully that morning it was a nice calm Yin Yoga at the studio her mother went to. After the ever constant thoughts of Professor Snape and what had happened didn’t seem to be going away she needed a mental break. 

As they were retrieving their things and heading out of the stylish and Hermione thought overpriced studio her mother brought her back to the thoughts she had been trying to keep at bay. 

“So, this _person_ , you think you may have offended them?”

Hermione rolled her eyes tucking her mat a bit tighter under her arm, she had briefly told her mum she was worried and vaguely what the situation was the night before. “Mum…”

Jane turned to look sideways at her daughter as they walked up the street. “Hermione, it is rare that I have ever seen you so worried about something you said in a long time. Perhaps you should just talk to them, explain. Obviously, you didn’t mean to offend _them_.” Her mum pronounced that last word pointedly, she had already tried to pry at who it was. 

“I just don’t think it is that easy” Hermione replied stepping inside a breakfast place they liked. “They are… easily discouraged.”

Jane raised an eyebrow sliding into a bar stool at the sleek metal counter. 

“I just mean that they don’t take slights lightly.”

“Neither do you,” her mum pointed out, “and you're as stubborn as anyone.”

Hermione was about to add something but her mother cut her off. 

“Just try.” Then proceeded to order them both green juices much to Hermione’s dismay. 

...

The air was cooling immensely and today she had opted for a few layers over her yoga attire as she walked to the shop. Hermione’s stomach was doing small flips as she approached. It was a bit out of fear but for the most part, she was curious to see if he was there and what sort of reaction she would get from him should they talk. It was bizarre in the first place that they had sat together and read but it was also not as uncomfortable as she had expected it to be, well not until their conversation had become strained. It had been careful but pleasant. Something that she rarely got with anyone else, Harry and Ron were constantly talking about things she didn’t care about or irritated her. She had felt very alone most of summer holiday and for a brief bit of time, she had felt very at peace. In Professor Snape's company no less. 

Tugging the door open Hermione entered and could see Jamie’s red locks poking up above the espresso machine. 

“Hey Curls,” his face spread into a wide grin. 

“Ginger,” she returned with a smirk. “How was your week?” She asked trying hard to pretend she wasn’t looking about for Professor Snape. 

“Busy, with school starting up again. How about you?” Steam rose from the shiny device as he made her coffee, the loud whirring music to her ears after whatever that green concoction had been. 

“It was alright, mum and dad are busy with plans generally but we spend the time we can together,” she shrugged “I like time for myself anyway.”

“Well next time that happens you should see what I have going, there is usually a party or something.” 

Hermione knew that a party was not what she wanted to go to in the slightest but politely smiled, “thanks for the offer, maybe.” This time he caught her looking around as he brought her coffee over, steaming in its cup. 

“Are you looking for that guy?” 

Hermione became flustered, “what? no… I, no.” Taking the drink she tried to control her features. 

“Okay… Well if you were, he’s sitting in your corner.” Jamie obviously now thought she was insane and wandered into the back shaking his head. 

Her stomach which had been slipping about was now full on rolling. Jamie was correct when Hermione turned the corner Professor Snape was sat in a chair with what seemed to be research laid out on the table in front of him. She wanted to turn and walk out of the shop, there was absolutely no reason for her to be so nervous, on top of that, there was no reason that she should be so concerned by what Professor Snape thought of her or if she had offended him. This was all madness. Still, something about it all pulled at her. Sucking in a breath to steel herself Hermione crossed the distance to reach the table. It had been her table, to begin with, hadn’t it?

She knew he must have heard her but he didn’t look up. His black glasses were once again on his nose and she had to admit they gave him a strange adorable quality that and just seeing him had a ball of electric excitement buzzing around inside of her. _Good God, Hermione._

“I found the concept of class divisions riveting. As usual, within a Victorian novel, there seems to be an interesting conversation around pride and its effects, that too is something Hardy seems to understand, unlike others. Though as for the characters, I like them far less than even expected.” He finally looked up removing his glasses and placing them on the table top. 

She stared at him, half in shock and half wanting to hear more.

“I am not prejudiced, Miss Granger.” 

Hermione wasn’t sure how exactly to react. He was so direct and it was not often that someone addressed a point of contention quite so exactly. It certainly didn’t happen in the Weasley home that was for sure, it was all passive aggressiveness and underlying hurt. 

He seemed to take her silence for an understanding of his statement. “I find it particularly disheartening that I would need to make that apparent but it seems that I must.” 

Carefully she slid into the seat across the table, feeling a bit of shame and though she was an adult Hermione felt instead very much like a petulant student once again disappointing the surly Professor Snape. “I should not have assumed Sir… but.” 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Your statements did not necessarily make your views on that particularly clear.” 

Interlacing his fingers he sat back in the chair and pinned her with a heavy stare, “I was simply speaking of the effects magical use in Muggle business would have, I thought perhaps that you would understand such a thing and not become offended so easily and without true cause.” 

“It is still a touchy topic… Sir.” 

Snape grunted in response. 

“You liked the book then? Overall?” she asked hopefully, trying to remove the tension and perhaps stop thinking about how drawing his eyes were. 

“Indeed, it was adequate.” 

She beamed, “I am glad.”

“Yes,” he paused, it would be best to cut it all off here. Allow the reasoning of offence from her presumption to be the catalyst and allow this whole situation to dissipate. He should not be talking to her like anything but his student, that was it. It could make for difficult classes and she might want special treatment… He was being utterly ridiculous, so starved for human contact that he was willing to invest in some kind of bizarre friendship with a student. He was pathetic. 

Instead, like the complete moron that he was Snape gestured to her armful of various notebooks and texts. “For the project?” At least it came out sounding rather gruff.

She nodded, “research, I believe that I will have the assignment turned in by the end of the week.” 

“Is that presumptuous?” 

“No, I know how I work.” 

“Indeed,” replacing his glasses he looked at his own work. 

She seemed to take that as an okay to stay and sit with him. He didn’t object and they both began working, quietly. Apparently, Snape was not the only one that thought the shop was a bit warmer than usual. He had removed his jacket and still felt that it was warm. Miss Granger seemed to feel similarly as she began to bit by bit remove layers. He tried not to pay attention, she was doing it without thought but he just couldn’t keep himself from noticing. First went her scarf and parka. A little while later the oversized baggy jumper was also removed and it revealed more than he had bargained for. 

The jumper had been covering the majority of her upper legs but now… he could tell she wore tight-fitting black leggings, cleary for some form of working out. _And Merlin_ help _him..._ when she stood to reach into her bag and remove more materials he took in that arse… _fuck._ The top was a long sleeve that hung loose exposing a shoulder. _God, he was a creepy old bastard_. Never before had he ever, in his teaching even as a younger professor so close in age to his students think about one like he was Miss Granger. It made him sick but it also felt strange, this idea that one person could change his outlook on a facet of his life like his teaching. The way she was looking over her work, so excited for a class he was going to instruct. It was refreshing and a little bit of an ego boost. Miss Granger didn’t seem to think he was a monster that most had made him out to be. Some parents had been so upset with the verdict in his trial and finding out that he would be teaching again, that they weren’t sending their kids back. Obviously, Snape had little care about that but still… being hated by people was never enjoyable no matter how much you valued solitude and the like. Sometimes. though he would never in a million years admit it out loud it still stung. Severus shook his head, he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and work. Bloody hell, he deserved all he got anyway. 

The light outside was dimming when Hermione seemed to catch sight of a note at the top of one of his papers. To be honest she had wanted to ask him about all of it earlier but her courage had failed her till then. 

“Why don’t you analyze someone under the effects of the potion to get a real idea of how to damper it?” 

Snape looked up, initially wanting to be angry at her prying but she had asked him a genuine question. “how do you propose that would help?”

“Well... see how they react to a lower dose or alter an ingredient, something like that.” She shrugged. 

“That could be dangerous.” 

She nodded, “yes, it could but not if you take precaution and that is how most potions are altered or created. Correct?”

He unfolded his hands, “sometimes it is theoretical.” 

“Theoretical isn’t usable.” 

“True.” 

“All I am saying is that a potion that is so directly related to emotion will need to be tested excessively.” Hermione went back to the book she held in her lap. 

Snape was left to think about what she had said. He could not help but admit to his anger that she was right, he would have to find a test subject. That, could prove very difficult and even if it was only when he needed to test a new formula. 

“What are they hoping you will achieve with the potion?”

Snape looked up and saw her peeking over the top of her book again. It was not very often he found someone who had the faintest interest in his research, even Dumbledore who had Snape create many a potion or spell was never really interested in the why or how just that he made it work. 

“They want the potion to be based off real emotion not ingenuine ones, it can enhance an already present emotional attachment. Not create one. Essentially they want it to be safer.” 

“That seems to be reasonable.” 

“I agree,” he sighed and sat back. 

There was a break of silence, the sound of the espresso machine buzzing or the drip of coffee in the background was the only sound. Hermione glanced at Professor Snape and he looked back as if he had just made a very hard decision. Carefully using one finger he pushed his notepad toward her. 

“Would you care to take a look?”

You would have thought he handed her a million galleons by the look that came over her face. It was awe and pure elation. Severus rolled his eyes so she could see, but the malice that usually accompanied that was not there. Like it or not the girl had worked her way into his thoughts and he could no longer say that he detested her. Something about her interest in his work, true interest… was somewhat comforting. Snape had not been sure that there was anyone left in the world that could actually take him seriously, really. They all did to his face but behind his back, he was either a Deatheater or a pitiful romantic sod. Her giving him that room to perhaps show a bit of the real Severus Snape was very… refreshing. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Grinning Hermione walked down the street, tucked into the camel coat her parents had given her earlier that morning, a warm scarf wrapped around her neck and a hazelnut latte in her hand she felt happy and fulfilled for the first time in a while. It was her birthday and what a better way to spend it than doing the things she loved most. Later she would have dinner at the Burrow but for now, her time was her own. She had spent all her spare moments that week finishing and turning in her acceptance project, then spent the rest on research of Amortentia. Hermione wanted to make sure that if Professor Snape allowed her to look at his own research again, and she hoped he did that she was fully prepared to talk potion with him. 

“Skipping out on me aye?” Asked Jamie when she entered the shop clearly the cup in her hand was from another shop. 

Hermione blushed, “My mum, dad and I went to breakfast this morning. Don’t fret too much I will be needing to feed my caffeine addiction once again soon.” 

Jamie only shook his head grinning, he really was so nice to her, Hermione had to admit, perhaps she didn’t give him enough credit. There was just something... missing, Jamie had asked her out to dinner several times but Hermione just didn't see it going anywhere, though she didn't exactly know why. It produced a few sleepless nights where she thought something was wrong with her for not being willing to try it out. 

“Ah, yes I believe a Happy Birthday is in order.” There was another dazzling smile.

“How on earth did you remember that? We must have talked about it ages ago at the beginning of summer.” Hermione was truly surprised when they had discussed their ages she mentioned her birthday but that had been it. 

“Oh, I never forget something like that,” dropping beneath the counter he came back up holding out a package to her. It was wrapped in lilac printed paper with a beautiful ivory bow. “Now, don’t you get worked up, I only saw it at the school library sale and my mate Josie helped me wrap it.” 

Hermione stared at the package then looked to Jamie, “that is too sweet of you Jamie.” 

He shook his head those auburn curls bouncing, “you have made a summer of work bearable lass," he winked cheekily at her, "now open it.”

She did as asked and her hand flew to her mouth when she saw it. It was a beautifully embossed and detailed copy of Sense and Sensibility. “Oh, Jamie…”

“It’s your favourite Austen, isn’t it?”

Hermione nodded, running a finger over the printed gold leaf title. “It is beautiful!”

“As I said…” he blushed obviously embarrassed, “I saw it and thought of ya.”

“Thank you, Jamie.”

“Don’t mention it, now go off and have a look at it. Your guy is waiting for ya.” Jamie gave her a mischievous smile. That nearly struck Hermione dumb. Her guy, no. But before she could say anything Jamie was headed to the back and Hermione was left to go join Snape. 

He must have already been there for a while as his work was spread out on the table before him. He grunted in greeting to her and looked up for only a second. Unbeknownst to her he had overheard the conversation she had with Jamie or at least part of it and now knew that it was her birthday. Snape found that to be very interesting, that meant she was nineteen, he had never known she was so much older than the rest of her classmates, though it made sense. It somehow made this odd arrangement a bit less terrible… What was he thinking? It did no such thing at all. The boy had called him _her guy_. That was bad, indeed. This had to stop, _immediately._

Miss Granger sat and out of the corner of his eye he could see her place the book the boy had given her lovingly next to her bag. Snape had to resist the urge to snort. If there was ever a person who could possibly like books more than himself it was Miss Granger. He also had to admit only to himself of course that he already looked over the project she had submitted… it was good. Exceptionally good. 

“Professor?” 

“Yes?” he asked not looking up from the potion journal he was scanning. 

“I think that moonstone may be of some significance… in your endeavour.” 

This time Snape did snort, “I would imagine so as it is a key ingredient in the potion.” 

“That isn’t what I meant,” she retorted bit hastily, making him glance up at her. “I meant that I think substituting something else would be a good place to start.”

Snape raised an eyebrow, indicating that she continue.

“You wish to make it work only when there are present feelings involved yes? Or at least attachment of some kind?"

He nodded curtly, pursing his lips, what was she getting at? 

“Moonstone is used in Draught of Peace as well as various love potions that give a person a sort of hazy, ecstasy-like effect. It is my thought that perhaps removing and replacing that with something that provides more stability to the intaker would make the potion less dangerous.” She bit her lip quickly adding, "as a start of course."

Snape steepled his fingers and thought for a moment. 

Hermione held her breath. 

“Perhaps,” he said after a moment. “Have you any suggestions for what to replace it with?”

Reaching over she opened her bag and removed a piece of parchment that was covered in small script, tiny and neat so unlike his own sharp scrawl. She passed it to him, there was at least 2 dozen different ingredients she had written out and why she thought they might work. Scanning them briefly it was easy to see that there was potential in at least some of them. 

“Take it,” she murmured. 

He furrowed a brow but nodded, tucking it in between another folder as not to look too eager. Though damn it the concepts seemed to have merit. 

“How are you liking Tolstoy?” Hermione asked after a small moment. War and Peace was the book she recommended after Far From Madding Crowd. 

Snape’s lips twitched the slightest bit at a smile and it made Hermione’s heart beat fast in her chest, had she done that? “It is dense, I know but…” Hermione trailed off with a smile, there weren’t words for how much she loved War and Peace. 

He seemed to understand and nodded, leaning forward just enough so that his scent carried over Hermione that crisp pine smell… she might be able to drown in that… what? “Since seeking out this endeavour it has been the favourite.”

“And?” She prodded for more. 

“And, halfway through I believe that it has real and integral connections to what our world has gone through…” Snape trailed off for a moment, saying a bit softer though gruffly, “what we have gone through.” 

“The emphasis on the reasonings of people and their actions are fascinating,” she added a bit dreamily. 

Then he allowed his bloody mouth to run away with him. “It is interesting that you are able to make such connections at a young age.” _Fuck. Severus, that was much too near a compliment._

But to his surprise, her face turned a bit sour at his comment and she replied not without a touch of acid in her tone. “Yes, well sometimes there is no choice but to understand, the more terrible things life can bring, though fascinating it can also be very sad.” Her eyes got distant for a moment. 

_Of course, that wasn’t a compliment it was a fucking insult… she fought a war. You fucking twat._ Snape simply nodded, trying not to fall one way or the other with his apparently uncontained speech. Why did he have a care about offending her? It might be to his benefit, ending all this stupidity once and for all. 

“It's not given to people to judge what's right or wrong. People have eternally been mistaken and will be mistaken, and in nothing more than in what they consider right and wrong.” She murmured the quote, then tilted her head and looked at him as if she had been lost in her thoughts and just noticed he was there. “I think that still holds true, especially when the people we blame think they are doing good, or perhaps on the other side a person is doing good and we do not see it, sometimes until too much damage is done.”

He looked away immediately, no emotion.  

They didn’t speak any more about War and Peace instead spent the rest of that day looking over his work. Surprisingly he hadn’t been rude to her, direct yes, but foul? Not in the slightest. Hermione had left the coffee shop and headed to the Burrow feeling like she had already had the most splendid birthday imaginable and Professor Snape hadn’t even known. Going to bed that night Hermione felt that she had found a forgotten purpose that the war had perhaps taken from her, if for a while. It was unfathomable that she may have found it aiding Professor Snape but really, he had been far different, still brusk and a bit intense but there was that new ease he seemed to possess at least now that he seemed if slightly more comfortable around her. 

And thus began this routine, they never said explicitly they would be at the shop and what time but when the one arrived there was no question about joining the other. It was just sort of assumed. Hermione was beginning to realise that he actually had a sense of humour it was a bit dark and sardonic but it was there when he wanted to show it. Gods, there was that fucking voice too, try as she might, she could not get over that voice of his. Two nights in a row she woke in the middle of the night all hot and bothered from a dream about Professor Snape murmuring filthy things in her ear… She fancied him. There was no way around it now, in a matter of nearly three weeks Hermione had gone from being the golden girl of Hogwarts to having full on wanks over her Potions Professor. _What was she going to do?_

The deeper they got into the theoretical issues with altering the potion, it only got worse. He would move closer to her to point something in a journal out and she could smell him. Or just hearing him talk about something that was so mundane as potion ingredients had her feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach and yet how exactly did any of this have a matter? He had even given her a very gruff congratulations after she received the owl informing her that she was accepted into his advanced course. He was still closed off and even if he wasn’t, it was Professor Snape! The greasy, bat of the dungeons, though thus far his hair had never looked greasy and black was a nice colour… seeing him in something else would just be strange. Hermione had already known that he was wickedly intelligent of course, but she was able to appreciate it a bit more when it was visible to her first hand, not just behind the screen of his teaching curriculum. Either way, she needed to get over her little crush… whatever it was and quick… nothing was going to happen there, of that she was certain. 

Severus was also having a bit of a struggle with this strange circumstance. They had begun meeting more often all without discussion they both just showed up. To his surprise, she was not irritating and in fact, he was often impressed by the thought she actually put into what was supposed to be his research. Miss Granger had taken to his project and sought to help. At first that had been a truly horrifying notion but now… Snape with her little bits of help was at the point in his work that he could propose the plans to brew an experiment potion to Shacklebolt before the new year at least. Then there could be testing, she was correct with a potion like this there had to be a test subject, that he would deal with once the plans were proposed and approved. Miss Granger’s capacity to read was also extraordinary, the sheer volume and so quickly was astounding even to his high standards. Not to mention that she could read about anything, there was no genre or limit.  

With all these new findings of Miss Granger intellectually Severus had also noticed all the more that she was not indeed a girl. She was a woman and a fucking pretty little one at that. There was absolutely no use denying such a thing, the bushy hair of her childhood had given way to soft curls that framed her very grown-up face. And there was the figure… just as he had noticed that day in the winery... and after if he was being honest, _many times after._ Lack of a school uniform could really alter a man's thinking, though that was a poor excuse and he knew it. She generally dressed casually in jeans and a top of some kind, it never gave too much away but it didn’t matter. Severus couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering on her curves when she wasn’t watching. This also meant he could not control his thoughts a feat which the fucking dark lord couldn’t achieve to meddle with and yet this little witch had managed all without knowing… Late in the evenings as he lay alone in his bed he would allow his mind to drift... _Gods… he was going to hell there was no way around it_. Just another discretion adding to his resume for biggest greasy git to ever exist. 

…

All the talk of Amortentia had Hermione wondering about the actual potion and what it smelled like to her now. It certainly wouldn’t be Ronald. She had to pick up a few things in Diagon Alley anyway and decided that perhaps she would pop into George’s just to have a look at the love potions, perhaps she could try and deconstruct one, though she wasn’t certain she had the ability without a proper lab. 

She had a decent chat with George, out of all the Weasley’s he had been the most understanding of the breakup. He seemed to be in better spirits than Hermione had seen him in a while, even giving her a bit of a hard time about buying a love potion. As she went home after retrieving a few other items, Hermione pondered George and his jesting her. It had all been in fun she knew but there was this ugly part of herself that wondered if she was, now that she had given up Ron destined to be alone. The thought didn’t utterly terrify her, she would manage if that was the case… perhaps even be fulfilled and happy so long as she continued to learn and found a career field she enjoyed but she thought it might be nice to share that with someone who understood it. The problem was that seemed to be hard to come by. God, she hadn’t even had a proper shag yet, fooled around… definitely but not actual sex. It made her feel slightly pathetic and a bit worried about the future, but when was she not? Overthinking everything was Hermione Granger’s speciality. She shook it off and when she got home uncapped the potion bottle, lifting it to her nose and taking a sniff. 

It smelled of books and Crookshanks after he had his bath… Hermione only hoped that didn’t mean she was destined to be an old bookish cat lady for eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the encouragement, it really makes me excited to write and post :)

Her parents were away again, and Hermione could have easily felt upset at the prospect of going to Sainsbury's alone but instead, Hermione was elated, because the next day she could talk with Snape… she hoped at least. They never exactly planned it, though it seemed that nearly every other day they were both there. She had recommended another book, this time something she was a bit unsure he would like but as an avid fan she had to give it a try, and now was dying to hear what he thought of it, a bit terrified but eager none the less. Wuthering Heights. 

Once when they had finished looking over his notes they had talked about the Thomas Hardy and Tolstoy his insight and analysis of the plot and characters were riveting Hermione could’ve talked to him all evening. In fact, she would have if Jamie had not walked over and reminded them that they were closing. Even Snape though she couldn’t tell for certain had seemed a bit miffed that they had to stop talking. That had only pushed her to want to find out what he thought about more literature, she loved discussing potions with him, as he eased a bit and seemed less tense, most likely because he felt in control of that topic. Considering character and plot though, that always seemed to give her glimpses into his emotions if barely. He did have them she had come to see, very subtly, she had been able to peer at brief times through the cracks of his armour as they discussed. 

Thursday had seen her telling the Weasley’s that she could not make it for dinner and that also made her feel a bit lighter. It was one less thing she had to worry about. Dredging up old things that didn’t matter anymore, like the joke of a relationship she had previously and very briefly had with Ronald. For the past few months, there had been a distance between herself and her friends it was something that Hermione did not want to think about and would worry about later. Hopefully being back at Hogwarts would make things easier, make all right again. 

Grabbing a basket she began to the veg section, having a hankering for soup with the cold setting in all of a sudden and needed supplies. Hermione wandered about putting various things in her basket and humming under her breath to the background music playing. Hermione was clearly far too distracted as she nearly ran someone over near the carrots. Looking up she quickly started to apologise, “I'm so sorry, I…” The rest of her sentence tied behind her lips when she saw that Professor Snape was standing in front of her looking aggressive at best.

When he too realised who had bumped into him, his demeanour changed just a little, shoulders relaxing a touch and brow not so severe. “Miss Granger.” 

“Hello, Professor.” How odd this was. 

Somehow the slight ease that had been allowed between them seemed to backstep… it was awkward… the coffee shop was safe. This was…?

“Yes, it is strange that I shop for essentials like everyone else.” His sarcastic tone coming across in a sneer that she had not been privy too in a while. 

Her mouth fell open. “Did you just…?”

“No. That look on your face seemed to suggest it and I made an educated assumption based on it.” 

Hermione turned pink, she had always been told by nearly everyone that knew her, her thoughts were far too easily deciphered in her eyes. She had been thinking that it was odd to see him but not because he was doing something mundane or normal, just the chances of it. For some reason, it irked her that he thought her so childish that she did not think that he was a human outside of being a teacher.

“I am aware that you eat Professor.” 

Both of his eyebrows quirked up at her response and for a moment she thought to cower away in case of a detention. “Mhm, watch where you hum Miss Granger.” 

“I’ll do that,” Hermione felt a pit grow in her stomach and wished for it to swallow her up. They had been toting a delicate line that she apparently had not been careful enough with. Without thinking it through, she just wished to make sure they didn't again leave on bad terms and had been secretly debating this in her mind for a week. Since her dad presented her with the tickets encouraging Hermione to ask this _new friend_ of hers. 

Hermione allowed her mouth to move before it should have. “I was going to be going to a production of King Lear tomorrow evening… would you like to attend? Sir?” As soon as the words escaped her mouth Hermione wanted to slap a hand over the treacherous hole, to keep anything else from escaping. He was surely going to be rude and snide, never wish to talk to her again...

Snape stared at her. Just _stared._ Those black eyes held nothing, fathomless pits telling her to run or be embarrassed by whatever sardonic remark he was cooking up. 

“I-I” she needed to backtrack. “Well, I meant that I have been looking over more ideas about the potion and I have wanted to show them to you, which at a performance would not exactly be easy to do… , I guess I supposed that you would like Shakespeare though we have not exactly talked about the Bard, I-”

Snape held up a hand to stop her and Hermione’s heart withered in her chest at the angry look on his face, though there did seem to be something else, strain maybe? “I have many projects to look over Miss Granger. As of the moment preparation for your schooling is overruling my need to alter Amortentia or look into it further at present.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up, “oh, I didn’t mean tha- of course, I know you are busy sir...er,” her shoulders slumped and Hermione resigned herself to feeling stupid. She was a silly girl… what had she been thinking? Blurting that out like that? He was a man and her teacher, inevitably she must look like the biggest idiot and sycophant to ever live. 

She tried at a confident tone, “have a good day, Sir.” Then was about dart out the aisle before she noticed that she needed tomatoes for her breakfast the next day and they were only just down the aisle, in the opposite direction. Professor Snape was still standing where he had been. Hermione lifted her head, she would do this with dignity, _what did she care? She had just been being nice after all... to invite him._ Hermione would get those damned tomatoes and then get the hell out of there. 

Reaching out instead of any of the grace she wished to exude she dropped the packet cherry tomatoes spilt out over the floor and once again Hermione was wishing for the ground to swallow her whole. Curse her clumsiness. Thank god at least he had been the only one around, it could have been worse, people seeing her get rejected then make a mess of the place. 

Bending down with as much dignity as she could muster which at this point was minimal, Hermione began to chase after the rolling red spheres. Abruptly Snape was crouching down in front of her, he glanced around to assure they had no onlookers and then wandlessly the tomatoes were back in their packet. He stood and Hermione followed but looked at the ground anywhere but his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Hermione managed, turning to leave. 

“I finished Wuthering Heights,” he said to her back and Hermione spun around. 

Now terribly worried that she had ruined all hope of him liking Bronte and possibly even respecting her book recommendations ever again. There was no exact way of telling she had noticed just how he was going to react to something. 

“I found it to be one of the more provoking pieces of literature I have ever read.” 

“Really?” 

Snape glanced around once again, then with a look of pure struggle said. “I suppose that… if you have the time it might be… interesting to discuss it…?” After the words were out he seemed to look like he may take it back, she did not give him the time. 

Hermione couldn’t stop the grin that came over her features and part of her wondered if he did, in fact, regret asking, but he didn’t take it back. “Yes, did you have somewhere in mind?” She glanced at her watch as not to seem too eager, Hermione didn’t want to look clingy or desperate but she very much wanted to chat to him. 

Snape’s face was set and impassive, after a second he said “there is a decent pub, up the street. Perhaps there?” 

Hermione nodded, trying to stop the fluttering in her stomach… _it was nothing! Nothing!_

...

It would have been preposterous to just leave the shop together, even if part of him had wanted to. So Severus made a plan with her, to meet later… even that made his stomach roil uncomfortably, this was wrong and very foolish. _He didn’t even like the girl._ That was a blatant lie that he could no longer keep telling himself, she was intelligent and he did not despise her company. _Unfortunately._

Hermione though shocked was excited that he proposed they meet. That sealed it that at the very least he enjoyed her presence in some way or another. When she arrived it was clear that he wasn’t there. It was fairly empty, so she went to the bar top and ordered a glass of wine before finding a table in the corner. Perhaps he had changed his mind and was not going to come, it wouldn’t exactly surprise her, should that be the case. Either way, the room was warm and the dark, mellow light that inhabited it calmed her as drank the wine, even a bit sleepy. 

To the shop, she had not dressed all that exceptionally. A pair of tights and a pullover, her hair in a ponytail and trainers on her feet. Just what would be expected of a random jaunt to the store? Now she found herself a bit self-conscience. Pulling her hair from the band, Hermione tried to arrange it a bit, so it wasn’t completely awful. She was about to try and transfigure her pullover when Snape strolled in, he inclined his head when he saw her and ordered himself a drink. 

_Damn, it was too late then to change her outfit._

Snape sat and sipped a bit of his drink, he looked kind of relaxed. “Decent wine?”

Hermione nodded, “yes, I approve.”

What she couldn’t interpret from his lack of expression was that in the meantime between seeing her, Snape had fought a battle with himself and lost. It was wrong to be around her like this but he was enjoying himself, something that hasn't been achieved in decades. So Severus had come to the conclusion that he was going to be cautious and let things play out. He justified that or if he didn’t what did it matter? If he had not achieved some kind of atonement already he never would. 

“So you said the novel was provoking?” She started lightly. 

Snape took a long drink and nodded, “yes, it is complex… in a Victorian sense. As I have stated before, classic muggle literature is fairly new to me, but I have delved into some prior to this. I find the characters to be particularly captivating, though detestable. Originally I assumed because of that, I may come away hating the novel… I didn’t.” 

“I think that is one of the things that sets Wuthering Heights apart from other Victorian literature, even just Bronte’s in general.” She played with her coaster, shifting it back and forth with the tip of her finger, obviously lost in thoughts of the book. “Mr Rochester for example, Jane Eyre," she glanced up to make sure he knew who she referred to. 

“I am familiar.”

“Well, you could peg him in the same, angry, violent light as Heathcliff but the circumstances are different. Heathcliff almost demands that you look past some of his flaws for the sheer fact that he didn’t make all of them for himself necessarily.”

Snape pursed his lips, “he is the obvious choice to be pegged as the villain, he makes barbaric choices.” Something is settling in his stomach, it is uncomfortable where this conversation seems to be leading.

Hermione stops toying with the coaster and looks up. “I am not saying that we aren’t responsible for our actions, he made detrimental choices as well… but I feel he was led to them a bit.” 

They were silent for a moment. 

“I detest Cathy,” Hermione muttered rolling her eyes. 

Snape snorted, “explain?”

“She is immature. That in itself is frustrating but more than that, she plays with both Heathcliff and Edgar’s emotions, she is selfish and misleading, not to mention she lets Hindley get away with far too much, even when she expresses how much Heathcliff means to her."

“Isn’t Heathcliff so cruel as well?”

“Not in the same way.” Leaning forward Snape almost feels like she is about to tell him a secret, “it is my favourite book and I hate the heroine, the idea that she is so romanticized, in general, or by Heathcliff makes me sick, but that is part of the reason it is such good _fiction_.” She enunciates the last word, “it makes for a tantalising tale but in reality would be wholly atrocious.” Miss Granger sits back and folds her arms over her chest. 

Snape smirks, he just couldn’t help it, why was it that she spoke like she was ten years older than her actual age? “Many would romanticize it, they would covet that idea.”

“Then they are not very bright, it would end badly. Situations such as that, do end badly. People aren’t playthings.”

That was the last they spoke about Wuthering Heights, Severus wanted to get away from it. It dredged up things that ought not to be dealt with in present company. Instead, they spoke about other novels and ended up conversing about Shakespeare. Snape had always appreciated the Bard's work but hadn’t seen many productions. When he was younger that was of course not a Snape household possibility or want. Snape had wondered at certain points if his wretched father read anything but the paper... even then, it was in a gloomy way somewhat laughable to even think that. After there had never been time, but Severus read them. Part of him itched to accept Miss Granger’s proposal to go. He was weak. School was so very close to starting, he had been flooing to Minerva’s office every morning to aid in solidifying details. This would be the end of the road for he and Miss Granger's strange… acquaintanceship. _He must end it._

That was in his mind as Miss Granger got up and excused herself to the loo. Snape could leave right then, never say a word and she would most likely be too ashamed to say anything about it. Gods it had to be embarrassing to even be talking with him, her friends would think she had gone mad. She was young and vastly intelligent, there was so much that little witch could do, he only caused people to hate him and wish they had never known him to begin with. Lily should have never talked to him in the first place, not as a child when it seemed that he was just an innocent boy, Severus had never been that. From the time he could think for himself he was tainted by something or other that was his hand dealt, for life. Severus was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice her come back. 

She cleared her throat a bit, softly and he looked up, she looked nervous and perhaps sad? 

“I… I can see that you are preoccupied and I don’t want to take up too much of your time… sir.” She shifted a bit on her feet. _Wearing those tight fucking leggings_ , even the soft grey pullover that hid her figure made still her look delectable. There was yet another reason this had to stop, he was verging on full on perv. _Old, disgusting. Stop this. Now._

“No doubt you have places to be,” Snape stood and watched her face fall, or was it just a trick of his mind?

Her shoulders slumped but she tried to force a smile. “Have a good evening, Sir.” Turning for the door she started away. 

“Miss Granger?” _No. Stop. Snape you coward._

“Yes?”

Snape cleared his throat trying to look stern, but he was surely failing. This girl was doing the most bizarre things to him. “Does the offer still stand for the production?”

Miss Granger broke out into a grin. “Of course, the ticket would’ve just gone to waste.” 

He gave a curt nod. 

“Saturday evening at 7,” she reached into her bag and handed him the ticket with the address printed. 

Taking it Snape avoided her eyes, when he did look up she was halfway out the door, nearly bloody bouncing with every step. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! I hope everyone has an enjoyable Christmas if you celebrate and if not just a couple really great days! <3 I am very grateful for the wonderful community of people here that read and write stories. xoxo

They were to be at the theatre at 7:00 sharp for seating. As soon as Severus had returned to his flat after being with her, he thought of what had just transpired… this was not possible or a good idea in the slightest. He had said yes to an activity… alone with a student, not just any student but Miss Granger. Potter’s best friend and the Gryffindor Princess. How in god's name had that happened? It could almost look like a fucking date! He should not go. This could be some ridiculous ploy from that damned attorney they had placed against him in his trial. That even he knew was ridiculous, after Potter’s little speech to the court Severus had been innocent to them, no matter how much internally he knew that innocent was not a word that should be associated with himself, ever. This just all seemed too insane to be real life at all, it would surely come back to haunt him. As he paced about his sitting room he wondered what Miss Granger's friends would think if they knew about this little acquaintanceship they had struck up? He stopped walking. Did they already know? Had she told Potter and Weasley? That could not happen, he would not teach another day if he was to be looked at as soft or even simply feeling. The entire world knew too much of what lay inside him already, even if it was just garbage the media had blown up. _Merlin, why was he so without self-restraint? Too long under the direction of masters? Too many Cruciartus to the body?_

Still, with all this stewing in his mind, Severus left his flat and headed into the city just before 7. He had even had a drink before leaving the flat. That was not normal for him, he avoided having alcohol multiple days in a row. 

Soon he was standing outside the semi-crowded theatre entrance in the cold, wet air. Seeing her in the coffee shop looking so unlike anyone’s student was messing with his head, as it had been and she was  _his_ student. Not just that but Snape was almost twenty years her senior… Severus was about to flee when he saw her approaching, and he was rooted to his spot, of course. Severus was realising very quickly that he far weaker apparently than he ever thought. Especially when it came to this little witch. 

“Hello.” She spoke softly once she reached him, Severus hadn’t realised how much of a height difference they had… she seemed so tiny. Looking up at him and blinking away the rain that fell on her face. Warm brown eyes, such intelligence and cleverness behind them.

“Good evening,” he mumbled rather stiffly. Hide it, Snape. This cannot happen, not that anything could happen, you are nothing but a bitter old man, you are entertaining thoughts that are wishful at best. 

Miss Granger looked at queue expectantly and glanced at him a bit curiously. Eyebrows descending Snape, against his better judgement walked past her toward the queue. She wore a thick black wool coat, though he could see that she must have a dress on as her calves were exposed. Once again looking nothing like a student. Ugh, Severus you disgusting bastard, justification is not effective.

Walking into the theatre was tight and cramped, more than once they were stood right up against each other and he was not in control of his thoughts. She was small and brilliant, clearly very excited about the production almost bouncing a bit as they continued through. Severus's own thoughts were very much in the gutter. All the ways he could pin her against a wall were swimming through his foul brain. It did not help that she looked possibly more grown-up than he had ever seen her before. No longer a girl at all, a woman. And she would grin at him on and off. Seemingly genuinely happy that he was here, him. 

Severus sighed in relief when they reached their seats, thinking that perhaps he would be able to focus on something else, not the bloody curve of her waist accentuated by her coat, or at the very least he wouldn’t have her pressed so near to his person. Then she removed the coat, and Severus wasn’t able to hold that impassive mask that had been his protection for so long, it slipped for a portion of a second. Clothing hugging her body in a tasteful way, an inadvertent way. Not too much, all by accident and all by her. So many witches Snape had known just gave it all away immediately, that was fine he supposed and their choice but Merlin… there was something so much more simple and subtle about this little witch, it was all her and only her. Severus wanted to peel those clothes off her and reveal what lay under them. Fuck! It stuck in his throat and in his gut, the utter truth of it all, how badly he really did want her. 

...

Hermione had decided on a black pencil skirt and charcoal v neck jumper with black tights and knee high boots. Subtle but put together, hopefully looking a bit grown up. When she took off her coat she thought Snape might have flinched at her attire… did she look bad? Hermione touched her belt subconsciously and proceeded to sit with as much dignity as she could. Snape’s dark suit seemed to be nicer than the ones he wore regularly, the material was smoother, clearly for special occasions. Unlike the frock coat Hermione had seen him in all her life the suits did not fully cover his arse… Oh god, had she just thought that? Not only that he smelled bloody amazing. How on earth had she never noticed this during her time at school? It was spicy and dark scented, with just a hint of woodsy and maybe citrus… it was intoxicating. When she sat Hermione crossed her legs to stop the ache that had settled between her thighs. 

Did she want Professor Snape? 

He wasn’t saying anything though neither was she. It was too hard not give away that… whatever it was bubbling just below the surface in her mind. Damn it. She wanted Professor Snape. He was everything she had always thought she wanted in a real man and wizard, not a boy. Intelligent, similar hobbies/likes and dislikes, complex man that was for certain. Where Ron had been a shallow pool, Professor Snape was an ocean and now… now Hermione could see that there was something undeniably sexy about him. Not in a traditional sense, but it was there and Hermione was now lost to it. 

Hermione could feel him next to her, this aura of him. She wanted to focus on King Lear, she even tried but it was not happening. And so it went one through the entire first half of the performance, it was so much for the both of them, that when intermission sounded both were out of their seats muttering nonsense about needing water or heading to the loo. Before dashing off so they could breathe freely. Returning just when intermission was done so that they did not really need to look at each other or speak to one another. Instead, tuning back into the performance.   

How could this be happening? Hermione had been wanting someone to give her conversation and intellect… and she couldn’t deny that good sex would be a very accepted added bonus to her, but Snape? He was her teacher and he was barely okay with this odd friendship they had begun over the past month. He absolutely wouldn’t shag her, that was crazy! Oh god, she wanted to shag him… Hermione couldn’t stop it she brought a hand to her lips in surprise at her own thoughts. Severus noticed, looking at her and raising an eyebrow, his movement sent his aroma wafting toward her. Hermione gave him a tight, nervous smile and looked back at the stage, unconsciously tightening her legs together. He was sexy, she wanted him and there was no denying it. 

…

He had noticed the way the hair, small hairs on her exposed neck had prickled. Was she feeling this magnetic between them as well? Fuck. Snape's mind would not stay on a decent path and his cock was following suit, all this speaking of Amortentia and he bloody well felt like he was under the influence. How he longed for teaching robes at this moment. Teaching robes… Hogwarts… the Gryffindor Princess, Potter’s best friend. There, those took care of anything that had been happening. For the moment. She was insufferable, she always had been and always would be. The girl had spent the greater part of her schooling making him want to throttle her from across the room, hand always shooting into the air and never once getting the hints he not so subtly put down that he did not care to have his questions answered and certainly not by her. God. he had been awful to her, how was it even possible that she wished to spend time with him this last month? Severus had never treated her with anything but disdain and aggression at best but there she was just next to him… The past bit had even been tolerable, the little witch was able to keep up with him generally and only occasionally acted as if she knew everything. 

Without taking the time to actually think it through, a very big difference to his normally cool and calculated thought process, that seemed to be slipping more and more every moment he was near her. Severus got up swiftly and started for the aisle and the door to the auditorium. If he didn’t leave he would do something that he regretted and that she certainly would too. The outside air hit him and yet did nothing to sober him from this haze he felt… Merlin, he was so past fucked. Miss Granger stubbled out into the rainy street, those black fucking boots making her legs look even more enticing. He could not stop himself, Severus looked her up and down, savouring every expanse of her body without shame for once. She stalked toward him and he froze, this was where it all ended. He had just outed his disgusting thoughts without saying a word, him, who was so renowned for his passivity. Damn, fuck, Merlin. Then his racing mind was stopped when he felt her press her body against his and pull his face to her own, their lips met. 

There was no stopping it then, he clawed at her waist, pulling her hard against his own body and sucking at her lips, teasing her mouth open and allowing their tongues to tangle. The kiss was so unlike anything he had experienced, there was something so exactly right about their mouths coming together. The witch he held in his arms did not feel like his student or 20 years younger, none of that even registered… just her mouth and her body. His hands on her waist, one of her own hands in his hair. Without even the slightest thought of implications or other he apparated them into his flat, King Lear and anything rational forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh! It happened...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this because I love writing this story so much! This story keeps getting longer cause I keep adding to it haha. xoxo

When her feet touched the ground, Hermione pressed against Snape for balance. His arms were still firmly wrapped around her, she prayed that when she looked up there would not be disgust or realisation on his face. Hermione wanted this and by the way, Snape reacted so did he. Chancing a look Hermione could see that his chest was heaving still, his face though gave little away as usual. Okay, now was her turn to spur this on… if she wanted it, she needed to take it. That had been her push to act earlier, that and the way he had looked at her. This man was insufferable and stubborn, that was putting it nicely, Hermione had to be assertive. Reaching up she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to her own, entrapping him in another kiss.    
There was nothing he could do to stop it. Powerless was a very good descriptor for the tumult that existed in his being. I _t was wrong… god, her lips… she was his student… fuck, I can feel her tits against my chest…_ She had stepped so her legs framed one of his legs and he could feel her body pressing against his. The witch in his arms was so warm and fucking gorgeous, she seemed to want him and Snape had denied himself the everyday pleasures for too long. But she was not any witch, it was Hermione Granger. 19 years his junior and the most famous witch in perhaps the whole of the wizarding world, there was not a way that this could be a good idea or end without terrible aftermath. So against the wishes of his cock, Severus yanked himself away from her stepping back abruptly.    
Miss Granger looked at a loss. Staring at him wide-eyed a blush creeping up her neck. Suddenly looking far more self-conscious than Snape had ever seen her before. Even perhaps the teeth incident fourth year... which he now felt a bit bad about.    
“This should never have started.” Snape spat bluntly.    
“I-,” she began but he cut her off.    
“Miss Granger, is there a reason you decided that this seemed like a safe idea?” He knew that was a low blow, he had been looking at her and hadn’t hidden it well, he was at fault here as well, but he couldn't admit it. Wouldn't.    
She glared at him, placing hands on her hips… hips he wanted to sink his finger into as he... no.    
At first, it looked like the little witch was going to bark back at him, then there was uncertainty that passed over her features. Severus could use that.   
“If you think that trying to do something like this would get yourself better marks in the advanced course than you are sorely mistaken.”   
Her face hardened. “I sent my project in a week ago! You know bloody well that I didn't need to seduce you to get into that course! Or to excel at it!"   
His plan had backfired. Not only could she match him intellectually but by Merlin, she was not the weak little thing that he had expected.    
“Deny it if you want. That’s fine but I know this,” she waved a hand angrily in the air around them. “It’s not just me. You apparated us away from the theatre.” The witch fucking raised an eyebrow at him, nearly imitating his own look of disapproval and she was not wrong. Even just then as she was yelling at him, his disloyal prick was getting excited by the way her chest was heaving in anger… in that tight outfit…    
Severus ran a hand aggressively through his hair. “Fuck!” It was said in that quiet anger that so easily slipped past his lips, he was horrible for more reasons than one and getting involved with her… however innocent it had been in that damned coffee shop was a mistake. This would be far worse.    
“That is what I thought was meant to be happening,” she muttered haughtily. That surprised even herself, Hermione was not crass usually but god she wanted him. That kiss had been exquisite and now she was standing there with damp knickers watching him consider throwing her out or taking a risk that both of them could end up having to pay for.    
Severus was also struggling to put it politely with his arousal and the fact that she was his bloody student. That made him by the far the most disgusting bastard to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, a bat of the dungeons no doubt he was, allowing himself to paw at young girls…   
“I’m 19 you know.” As if she had read his thoughts.    
“That changes nothing in regard to you being my student.”   
“No one has to know…” Miss Granger stepped a bit closer to him.   
Damn him. His drive was waning and quickly with every word.    
“There don't have to be strings. Obviously, this is something that we both… desire.” She added, placing a hand on his chest, Snape worried she could feel the pounding of his pulse.    
Everything she said was driving him to accept the offer she seemed to be laying down for him. It had been years of all work, danger and no control over his damn life, that left very little room for any kind of play. Whether Severus deserved any kind of respite was debatable but at the moment it seemed fitting he be allowed… something.   
“And when the term begins?”   
“We pretend it never happened.”    
Why did that make his chest tighten in anxiety? “You aren’t wanting anything then?”   
Hermione furrowed a delicate brow, “what are you meaning?”   
“Grades? Blackmail? I could think about a dozen things that you could use against me.”   
She rolled her eyes and though it set his teeth on edge and made him want to remove house points whether they were at school or not, it also made his blasted dick twitch as she bumped a hip out and stared at him. “Look.”   
Snape elevated an eyebrow.    
“See if I am trying to deceive you?”   
Severus blinked, then dove into her mind with little resistance. He saw attraction and heavy arousal, even regard but nothing detrimental to him. Severus pulled out and didn’t allow a second before stalking forward and pressing her back against the wall his lips crashing against hers, hips and body pinning her. He was most likely going to regret this. “No. Expectations.”   
“Understood.”   
Severus could not actually find the restraint to pause even as he was discussing the terms of their little situation. Palming one of her breasts he pulled back and inhaled sharply, though still massaging her, “and certainly there will be no… discussion of this, with anyone?”    
The back of her head was against the wall, tilted up her mouth open in pleasure as he continued to apply mild pressure to her breast. “Of course not.” She said a bit testily at him making eye contact with a look that said she wasn’t stupid and he would benefit from remembering that fact. Severus didn’t respond, instead, he used his other hand to tilt her chin back up and attend to her neck with his lips and tongue.     
Something in his brain tsked at him, even as he grazed his teeth over her flesh and felt her shudder against him. She was an intelligent witch if Snape hadn’t known it when she was under his teaching before he certainly knew it now, Miss Granger was beautiful, yes he would admit that heartily and she deserved far more than a quick fuck with her Potions Professor. Maybe she would back out of this… and then perhaps he wouldn't have to carry this also on his conscience, but as their lips held each other again and she allowed her body to mould against his it didn’t feel like this was coming to a close any time soon.    
Swimming around in Hermione’s brain was just how much shit she would receive from any of her friends if they ever found out about this. Not to mention the fact that Snape would most likely be sacked and she be expelled should anyone find out. She had been trying to show strength and confidence but it was somewhat terrifying.    
He growled into her neck when she ground herself against his thigh trying her hardest to gain any and all kind of friction between them… god, it was worth the risk. Snape's kisses and caresses had been fairly tame and yet she was soaking. There had always been that streak in her that craved doing something just over the line, past the rules by a bit. Very much like forming Dumbledore’s Army this set excitement coursing through her veins… or it could be his fingers beginning to trace her nipples over her thin jumper. Those hands were really something, Hermione had to say.    
Reaching down Hermione tried for his belt and when he swatted her hands away she pouted against his lips, frowning.    
“Patience little witch.” He murmured kissing behind her ear, he didn't sound so sharp for once, his voice was like melted chocolate, sexy yes, but also a bit sweet.    
Snape let a hand trail down her side to the hem of her tight skirt, scooting it up her thigh, lightly squeezing her there. The other hand finding her arse, pulling her closer so she could better grind on his leg. The palm on her thigh moved to the inside, Hermione couldn’t help it she moaned at that. All the time she had spent with Ronald and even the small bit with Victor was nothing to this, in regard to Victor at least he had tried to please her. Ron never did much of that at all, surprisingly for a teenage boy he had been very uninterested in her that way. It had always made Hermione feel unsexy. This was exquisite Snape seemed to be pulling pleasure from her with the very lightest of touches.    
His long fingers brushed over her knickers, and she nearly came right there, so much had been building all evening.    
“Very damp knickers, Granger…” Snape said silkily still at her ear, “If I were to guess, I think you may be enjoying yourself.”   
Hermione couldn’t speak only nodded and kissed his chin and down his neck, her hand trying again for him and this time he let her. She palmed his length over his trousers and Snape groaned low, his fingers pulling her knickers to the side and trailing them over her wet centre.    
“God…”   
Carefully, taking his time he began to circle her clit with his thumb, Hermione threw her head back, moaning lustily and without control. Severus couldn’t get enough of it and he couldn’t keep the smirk from his face either. It had been a long time since he had similarly been with anyone… too long. He had relented to that base need that had sprung up and he would be damned if he did not allow himself to enjoy it, there was plenty of time to think badly of himself later. When she is in your classroom, you idiot, that voice in the back of his head spoke.    
Her moaning was continuous now and the telltale signs of an orgasm approaching. It was only then as she began to clamp around his fingers that Severus wondered how much innocence he was really dealing with. She was just out of school… not even, he reminded himself with gritted teeth. Burying her face in the crook of his neck as she came down gasping from her pleasure, Hermione began to furiously try and get him out of his clothing, this time he allowed it and helped her as well. Severus had never been what anyone would call traditionally handsome and though he was not so skinny as he had been most of his life he was far from proud of his physique. The little witch seeing him like that so exposed, it gave room for too much, added another brick to the growing wall that was the after effects of this… And yet Snape didn’t stop her as she unbuttoned his jacket, then his shirt. Severus did though leave little time for her to actually look before he had scooped her up, legs around his waist and made a beeline for the bedroom.    
It was the best orgasm of her life. Granted there was not an exceptional amount to choose from, but still. She was never able to do anything that intense for herself. When they had been hunting Horcruxes an easy distraction had been kissing and touching each other, she and Ron. It had always made Hermione feel worse and not better and she wasn’t certain Ron cared either way at all.    
This. Snape's hands on her… in her was incredible and as he hoisted her up before tossing her on a very soft bed Hermione decided that whatever happened post this, whether expulsion or humiliation it might… just maybe be worth it.    
As he stood over her, the top button of his trousers undone and no shirt Hermione also came to the realisation that it wasn’t just a passing attraction from getting to know him better if only slightly, it was a bit of a crush… he was sexy… very. Snape made a motion with his finger that Hermione turned around, she looked confused but did when he raised an eyebrow at her. Snape splayed a hand out on her back, slowly pulling the zipper of her skirt down, then lifting Hermione's jumper over her head, exposing her back. As he did taking the time to smooth his hands over her skin. Then he eased her back around to face him. Hermione scooted back to accommodate him and Snape climbed onto the bed, burying his hand in her hair locking their lips, whilst simultaneously removing his hand and dragging them both down her arms, pulling back slightly to gaze at her newly revealed body. Hermione silently thanked her earlier self for taking the time to match her bra and knickers. They were pale pink and silky, it wasn’t exactly sexy beyond belief but very acceptable.    
Snape stared down at the woman on his bed and had to fight the urge to tear her knickers off and embed himself inside her all too quickly. She was fucking gorgeous. Smooth, soft, the blush of her underthings complemented her pale creamy skin well and intensified the blush that was beginning to spread over her as he stared a bit too long. No, he must not show too much.    
Reaching forward he started to slide her knickers off her hips, to see how she reacted as his other hand took the time to caress her breasts again his thumb brushing over the hardened peaks. She mewled and arched off the bed. It hit her momentarily that Professor Snape was about to see her naked, but the way he had reacted to seeing her in her underwear was acknowledgement enough that at the very least he found her to be appealing. The part of her brain that worried he would think of her as little more than a ridiculous teenager quieted for the moment.    
With knickers removed Severus couldn’t help but grunt in appreciation, trailing kisses over her belly and up to her bra disposing of that as well and finally taking one of her perfect pink buds in his mouth. She squirmed below him, rocking her hips up toward his own, feeling benevolent Severus brought his fingers back to her slit running up and down her dripping flesh before allowing two fingers to enter her.   
Screwing her eyes she pressed the back of her head into the mattress, hips coming up to meet his hand and crying out, “oh! God… yes!”   
Severus teased her nipple with his tongue, surely Mr Weasley had not been capable of this reaction. It felt very good in perhaps a demented way that he was possibly the first man to give her actual pleasure like this and he smirked against her and curled his fingers inside her.    
Hermione was panting. She wanted him inside her but was completely without control over the words escaping her lips and the sounds. Everything he did to her was an entirely different type of magic than she was used to. It was… unexplainable… and Hermione never wanted it to stop. As she was about to crash over the cliff of pleasure once more, he removed his hands. Hermione jerked her head wanting to protest but just then she saw Snape had magically discarded his trousers and aligned his hips with her own, pressing forward he allowed himself to sink deep into her heat.    
It was uncomfortable for a moment, just at the very first. Hermione was glad that her cry sounded like one of pleasure and it was for the most part. As soon as he thrust again it was all pleasure. It felt, filling and stretching but both in the best way. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes as Snape continued to move his hips against her own. Too soon Hermione was again so close to that ultimate goal. Noticing this he bent his head to nip at her chin and neck then attached his mouth to her nipple, swirling his tongue. Not able to control it a moment longer, Hermione opened and closed her mouth without sound then released a breathy moan, coming hard her whole body shuddering against him.    
As she clamped around his cock Severus pulled away from her breast groaning deep in his throat, only able to hold off his own release for a moment or so more as she rode her own orgasm out. He fell to her side breathing heavy, allowing one of his hands to lay on his chest, rising and falling rapidly. Fuck. That had been the best orgasm of his life, perhaps it was spending so much time without such things but there was no denying how amazing it had been. How amazing she felt around him.   
Glancing down he caught sight of his now not hard cock, Severus did a double take sitting up. Then looking at her, next to him with her eyes still closed breathing heavy. There was blood on his cock and the inside of her leg, not much just a little. At first, he thought perhaps her cycle had come round, he wasn't squeamish, it would not phase him obviously. Then he remembered her crying out… god, fucking damn it. Fuck.    
She opened her eyes and was looking at him now concerned.    
“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was straightforward and cold.    
“Wha-” Hermione started then realised what he was getting at. “I didn’t want it to change anything… I didn’t want you to think that-.”   
Severus cut her off, snapping “didn’t think that I should be privy to what I was doing?” If he hadn’t been a fucking bastard before, now he certainly was. Taking the Gryffindor Princess's virginity. He would have approached it far different if he knew… She just seemed eager and he assumed, he should not have. Fuck!    
“Is your home connected to the floo?”   
“Uh...yes, I-”   
Waving his wand he placed a cleaning spell over both of them, then summoning her clothes Snape set them to go on her before he did the same to himself. “The floo is in the sitting room. I trust you know the address?” Severus was disgusted with himself, this was the lowest and most horrendous thing he had done.    
Hermione could feel tears behind her eyes and thoughts swirled endlessly. He hadn’t been supposed to know. Was is that repulsive to him? She would NOT cry in front of him. Steadying her voice she replied, “Yes.”   
Before he could say one other word, Hermione was up off the bed and through the door and away through the floo. When she reached her home Hermione stumbled through and burst into tears. Part humiliation, part anger.    
Severus knew that he lashed out to protect himself and the feelings that had already begun to bubble toward the surface and he was sickened with his behaviour. He was weak and atrocious. He knew that her being a virgin wasn't exactly the biggest issue but all the self-hatred and doubt he felt were pushed over the edge by that realisation. He allowed his head to fall into his palm, anger, frustration and great sex exhausting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that personally, I don't think that virginity/the loss of virginity is really that big of a deal and I know that it is different for everyone. However, in this, I was trying to portray Snape's feelings, his self-hatred and lashing out, that was what I came up with, hopefully, it isn't offensive or anything, I know it can be a touchy subject. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a very happy New Years!   
> A bit of tension in this one, but don't worry it won't last long. They are too weak for each other lol. xoxo!

She had done it. All this madness with Snape and then giving in to her stupid juvenile desires Hermione bloody knew the way he was, and still, she had gone against her better judgement and shagged him. Not just that but deceived him about being a virgin, not that she had meant to do that. It kind of slipped her mind and when it resurfaced it was too late to bring something like that up. After locking herself soundly in her room Hermione had proceeded to cry for a good few hours, then she became furious, pacing about and tossing a pillow at the wall. Angry at the way he had reacted and angry at the way he had simply just thrown her out. Of course, they had agreed it was only one time completely casual thing but the man had no tact did he? When the fiery streak began to die down Hermione found herself sliding into a state of fear. What if he now decided to tell Professor McGonagall? Oh god, would she be expelled? There had to be some rule somewhere about not seducing a teacher. This was bad. 

After all, these emotions had calmed into sullen silence and Hermione found herself staring at a wall for a good thirty minutes. Taking a deep breath, yanking her hair up into a messy knot on her head, removing her nice clothes and replacing them with an old tee, threadbare cardigan and sweatpants. Hermione shoved a pair of slippers on her feet and began to pace her floor, thinking. There was no way that Professor Snape would be telling anyone about what had happened that was for certain. He would not want people knowing, especially if he was so bloody mortified he had shagged her in the first place, which it seemed very much that he was. No, he wouldn't tell anyone. That she was safe from. As for the other bits, he was a right git and treated her like a child, after they had mind-blowing sex. Screw him, Hermione was not having any of it. If he thought that she was intimidated by him, well he was mistaken. 

“Harumph.” Hermione folded her arms straight over her chest and set her jaw. This did not have to cause her any more grief. She had finally been able to get past her virginity and it had been astonishing. Who with and the after effect had nothing to do with it. Not unless she let it. It was her own choice, just as it had been to lose her virginity. 

…

Snape stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He was perhaps the most intensely stupid person that had ever lived. Sleeping with a student. Not just that, oh no. Hermione Granger. One of the Golden Trio. He knew that he had been unnecessarily harsh at the end, but she lied to him. Granted he had never asked but still, it would have been decent to tell him that she was a virgin. Now that was on his conscience along with all the rest of his miserable life choices. Perhaps she would tell and he would be sacked… it wasn’t the worst outcome that could happen. There was worse, she could tell and he would have the whole of wizarding Britain clamouring for his neck… _again_. Oh, how the noble Harry Potter would change his tune about the potions master if he found out what had occurred. 

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. There was truly nothing that he could do about it now. If only he had access to a time turner he might… no, he wouldn’t Severus couldn't even lie to himself about that. It had been far too incredible. Watching her come undone by his hands… it was a vision that he would store away. There had been something about their time in the shop as well… It was unlikely that she would tell anyone. No doubt she would want absolutely no one to know about being with the likes of him especially in that way. Probably she was terrified that someone would find out for that reason, she would keep her silence and if there was any luck the two of them would have very little contact. 

“Severus?” Minerva’s voice rang from the floo. 

He growled getting up and checking himself over once again to make sure his clothing was in place. 

“Severus?!”

“I am bloody coming.”

Once at the fireplace, he frowned at the aged witch that looked through. “What can I help you with Minerva?” He asked boredly but inside he felt like a heavy rock sat in his belly, could he be wrong was this going to be Minerva berating him for deflowering her precious girl?

“We planned a conference tomorrow to go over the agenda in preparation of our meeting with the 8th-year students and I am afraid that tomorrow I need to go to Germany on some last minute business. Are you available now to look over the list?” 

Severus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, yes at this time of night he was free as a bird. Inside he was a bit relieved to have something to distract his mind but he, of course, did not let it show. “Fine, quickly Minerva.”

The older witch came through his floo and began to speak almost right away and Severus was able to forget for a moment about the little witch that had come so beautifully on his sheets only an hour or so before. 

…

Whether or not she had wished to Hermione had not succeeded in forgetting about Professor Snape and everything that had happened. Instead over the next few days, she tried to bury it with other means. Sleep, tea and chocolate biscuits. Hermione was wallowing even against her better judgement. There was a meeting that all 8th years had to attend, so she knew that getting out of bed the next morning was a necessity but she had also planned on sleeping as long as she was able. Unfortunately, Hermione was woken earlier than planned by her mother who had returned the day before bouncing excitedly near her bed. 

“Mum…” Hermione grumbled, "its six in the morning."

“It is! And you know what tomorrow is!” Her mother grinned down at Hermione as she desperately tried to block the sound out with a pillow.  

“Yes, I have to go back to school, but today I thought I might have a lie in.”

Her mother frowned. “Didn’t you do that yesterday? And why aren’t you excited love?” Sitting on the edge of her bed Jane Granger touched her daughter's forehead to make certain she wasn't ill. It was incredibly unusual that Hermione would not be anticipating the new school year with a passion.  

“I’m not, not excited,” Hermione said sitting up and rubbing her eyes, clearly the time for sleep was over, whether she liked it or not. “I just am having a hard time thinking about going back is all… and nervous about the meeting today.” This was, of course, nerves for very different reasons than her mother would think but still, it wasn't a total lie. 

“Well, it will be alright. I know you, once you are back up and running it will all be just as you know it and love it. Now,” She tugged Hermione’s hands until she stood. “You are going to get dressed throw some trainers on and you and I are going to Gale’s pilates class this morning.” 

Hermione groaned, flopping back onto the mattress.

“Oh, don’t look so put out, you’ll feel better after a good sweat and then maybe we can chat a bit before your meeting at the Ministry.” Before Hermione could protest any more her mother was out the bedroom door and down the hall. Hermione had lovely parents at least that was certain. Even if she did end up alone forever at least they would be there for her. 

…

The Ministry was reinstated and running properly and it seemed to be doing quite well as far as Hermione could see. There was a sense of pride in it now, not in a narcissistic way but one of forward thinking and achievement. As she straightened her blouse she tried not to think of the fact that Snape was Deputy Headmaster and would most likely be at this meeting. So engrossed in her own mind was she that when Ginny appeared at her side Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Oh! Geez Gin you gave me a fright.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow, “a bit jumpy, yeah?” 

“No. I just was thinking that's all. Wait a sec what are you doing here?” Ginny obviously a year younger was not an 8th-year student. 

“Oh, I just came to talk with Professor McGonagall about Quidditch tryouts, she said we could talk after you all finish up.” 

Professor McGonagall making time in her very busy schedule to discuss Gryffindor Quidditch was not surprising in the slightest, everyone loved that blasted game didn’t they?

“Where the boys at?”

“Already inside I think. It seems that Draco is back and I think they both wanted to get a look to be sure no one was pulling their legs.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, and her insides rolled a bit remembering Malfoy Manor and what had happened there. Seeing Draco back at school was a surprise. Lucius was in Azkaban and Narcissa was on house arrest still awaiting trial. Draco had been given a brief community service sentence over the summer she knew. Working in the filing rooms at the Ministry. Ron had been on one for days about how he should be locked up with his father. Harry and Hermione were not so quick to condemn Draco, it was clear that his home life had been trying at best and that survival for everyone had been top priority whatever way it could be achieved. 

“Alright, I better go. See you later Gin?” Hermione asked, heading for the conference room door. 

“Yeah, I think the boys are thinking about going to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch later if you wanna go.”

“Sounds good.” Giving her friend one more smile, Hermione straightened her shoulders and entered the room. It had happened and now she had to deal with the consequences and that meant seeing him. In the Ministry, in school… in her head at night. While she was in the shower and it would be all too easy to scratch an itch...

…

Severus surveyed the students filing in and told himself he was not looking for Miss Granger. He wasn’t. Potter and Weasley were already there so perhaps she had made the Headmistress some excuse and wouldn’t be there. Not that it mattered. 

“Looking extra enthused this morning Severus,” snorted Minerva as swept past him and sat at the head of the long table. 

He rolled his eyes, “really? I thought I was looking rather ecstatic.”

Minerva only rolled her own eyes and stood to call attention. In the space of that small back and forth Miss Granger had managed to slip inside taking a seat next to the Thomas boy. She didn’t look at him instead trained her eyes on the Headmistress so Snape did the same, chiding himself for even looking in the first place. 

“As most of you are aware the school has been under constant construction Thankfully with all the help we have the structure up and running. Now we need to sort out the terms of the 8th year student contracts.” 

A sound of agreement went up around the table, Hermione was surprised at the small amount of returning students there were. It seemed that many had decided not to come back. 

Professor McGonagall continued, “with the Ministry, we have decided formally the rules and regulations that you as adult students will be adhering to. As there only a small group of you we will not be assigning Heads or Prefects, all of you should be able to keep track of yourselves over the year.” She did raise an eyebrow at Seamus, which made Hermione bite back a smile as he turned a bit pink. 

“You will still stay in your respective house dormitories but we have added separate branches of rooms off the normal boy and girl dormitories. For some of you, that may only mean a few of you in one dorm but it was the idea of the Ministry that your living space is kept separate from the younger students. Rules regarding curfew are the same as well as there will not be boys in girls dorms or the other way around.” Another eyebrow raise this time at everyone, “I trust that you all understand that you must still behave as students for the length of this year. It has been decided that you will though be allowed to leave the grounds during weekends to Hogsmeade or other and from there apparate wherever you like, but must return to the school no later than 7pm on Sunday evening. If we see that it has begun to affect your work or other rules are broken we are at liberty to remove such privileges. Now onto a few more details...” 

…

As they filed out of the room Hermione was looking at her feet her stomach hadn’t stopped flipping the entire meeting and once when she hadn't been able to help herself she looked at him and felt a boulder in the pit of her stomach. How was she going to get through this year? 

“Miss Granger?” It was Professor McGonagall still stood near the head of the table… next to Snape. She waved Hermione toward them. 

“Yes, Professor?” Hermione asked. 

“I was wondering about your parents dear, how are they? Every time I found myself at Grimmauld Place or the Burrow you seemed to be elsewhere.” 

Hermione forced herself to look straight at the Headmistress and nowhere else, especially not at the man standing just next to her. “They, they are very well. It took some time but they have adjusted, I suppose I have been busy though I am sorry to have missed you, Professor.”

McGonagall smiled and seemed she was about to say something else when someone caught the older woman's eye. “I am glad to hear it. Oh! Mr Longbottom,” the Headmistress noticed Neville about to leave and called out to him rushing from her spot with an apologetic look to Hermione. 

That left Hermione standing next to Professor Snape. Hermione chanced a glance up and met his hard unfeeling eyes. She felt hurt at first, then she steeled herself, allowing her own features to descend into a displeased and perhaps disgusted look. Turning on her heels she headed for the door. Severus Snape would not push her around, with his haughty and rude attitude whatever had happened between them, she would and could rise above it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up classes...


	11. Chapter 11

Snape stalked through the floo the night before students would arrive. Carrying a small suitcase. He had shrunk all his items to make for more accessible carrying, paid his final rent and said a brief goodbye to the little flat that had eased his weary body and mind over the course of a few months. Now it was back to dunderheads and old demons. Dumbledore had tried his hardest to speak with Severus in the Headmistress's office, but Snape had ignored him. He owed nothing more to that man, Severus really wanted to be done with the thought of him ever again… though that wasn’t likely. 

He had done his bit with Granger, trying to look every bit the bat of the dungeons the students were always making him out to be. She in return had given him that withering look, bold and almost unfearing. God, he was a bastard in one respect or another. It had been in that moment that he realised things were going to be much more difficult than expected, she was not some vulnerable little girl. After waking up that morning from a dream about her soft skin under his lips… Severus clenched his hands into fists and slammed the suitcase he held down on a desk in his rooms. There was nothing to be done. She was far better off with him being so callous with her afterwards, perhaps now she would realise that even trying to be friendly with the likes of him was a bad idea in itself. If Snape could get through the year, perhaps come summer everything would be forgotten. There. Goals, he was nothing if not stubborn and when he set boundaries he kept to them, or he had. Severus had always known he was destined to live a life that invited little joy, he deserved that. For many things. 

… 

It was the last class of the first day. His AP potions course. Mostly Ravenclaw, no Hufflepuff, several Slytherin and two Gryffindors had been able to meet the requirements with their essays and studies. Glancing over the class he could see that Miss Granger was sat next to the other Gryffindor Mr Thomas again. After spending the entire day regretting his decision to come back and teach, he now had the unpleasant duty to avoid thinking of the little witch that had encompassed his thoughts with or without his consent for the past three days… more if he were being honest. Merlin, Snape had been fighting against murdering a student since ten in the morning, how was he supposed to teach when more intimate feelings were stirring? How had he convinced himself that he could forget it, it was mad. It was stupid, she consumed so much of his thought and Snape damn well hated being out of control. That was precisely how he felt like there was nothing he could do but drown in the memories of her body against his. 

Sweeping in violently he barked the page number they needed. There was a rustle but no chatting, they all were looking attentively at him. Then Snape realised this class may not be as bad as he thought, they were all looking at him waiting for his instruction to begin. They were here because they wanted to learn, that surely had to make this easier. So he set to lecturing and relished in the silence of the students sat in his class. 

A while later, Snape, had them reading and taking their own notes in a potions study he had handed out to them he made the mistake of looking up and seeing Miss Granger sat there the feather of her quill tapping her bottom lip. The longing he felt was like a punch to the gut, the thoughts that entered his brain at the thought of her uniform were obviously filthy, sick bastard that he was. At least they were all quiet and working, that was enough to allow him to stop fantasising about her and instead look over the short essays he had the fifth years doing earlier. 

 

Hermione tried not to think about his voice as he lectured. Merlin she tried, but fuck it was so sexy. Even talking about the disgusting potion they were to be studying, it sent goose prickles on her arms and her core to tighten… she wanted him again. Hermione had sat next to Dean in surprise that he was in the class and happy for it. When she returned to the school it only then hit her that no other Gryffindor girls her age had returned and she was alone in her dorm. Of course a door down was Ginny in the normal 7th-year dorm but it all felt so different to her everything, even the castle corridors looked if only slightly changed. So it was nice to have a face Hermione knew and had known for years, in the class with her. 

Then there was also the new occurrence that she found herself in... fantasising about her Potions Professor. That was bloody inconvenient. At least Snape had stopped lecturing and now they could work in silence, that was something that though his methods were generally a bit horrible she liked. Silence and Hermione Granger were very good friends, that is when she wasn’t thinking about his hands trailing down… She couldn’t help the growl of frustration that escaped her mouth, Dean just to her left made a low whistle. 

“Alright, Hermione?”

She glanced at Snape quickly to make certain he didn’t notice they were talking and found that he must be in the storeroom as his desk was now vacant. “Uh, yeah. Just trying to think this through is all.” She gestured to the page before her that was already filled with her tiny neat scrawl. 

Dean chuckled, “I think you're doing one better than thinking it through.” There was a pause and he continued, “it's hard to be back huh?”

“Yeah, everything has changed. Even us.”

Dean nodded in agreement. 

“I didn’t realise you liked potions,” it was true with everything that always went on during the school years, what with not trying to be killed or allow the boys to kill themselves and all that she had never paid much attention to how Dean did in Snape’s classes. 

Dean smiled, “yeah, I like it I've even thought about doing an apprenticeship after my NEWTS, well if I can.”

“Oh, Dean that's brilliant I-”

“Miss Granger, Mr Thomas. Did I ask you to be discussing the assigned articles? If I somehow forgot that I said such a thing... do... continue.” Snape’s voice was terrifying calling them out from the front of the class, his hands clasped behind his back and his body taut. 

Both Hermione and Dean scrambled to answer but he didn't let them. 

“20 points from Gryffindor, the both of you have detention. Now get back to work.”

…

Hermione flopped back onto her bed with a great sigh. This was shit. Snape had been absolutely cruel to her and Dean that evening in detention. The man was never pleasant but he had been on top form that night. After cleaning cauldrons and scrubbing beneath lab tables… which were far more disgusting than Hermione thought possible, she had stumbled up to his desk a sweaty mess with Dean trailing behind her, looking no better off than she. Snape had been making some extra biting comments at Dean’s expense. Professor Snape didn’t even look up from the papers in front of his nose just waved a hand and told them they were dismissed. Hermione had noticed on his desk were the plans for the new Amortentia and she had felt the pull to ask him about how it was going even if he was being foul. Obviously, she had stopped herself that would have been a disaster if ever Hermione thought of one. It was sad thinking back to the time they had spent together in the cafe, there had been a peace she felt just being around him, how that was when he was now being the git everyone made him out to be. It was those damn walls he used to keep everyone at bay, Hermione had seen past them a little and now she craved that kind of access all the time.

There was a knock on the door and then Ginny poked her head inside, she looked sweaty as well but no doubt from Quidditch tryouts. 

“Hey, heard you had detention with Professor Snape, Dean said it was bloody awful.” The red-headed girl walked in and plopped down on the bed next to Hermione. 

“Yeah… it was pretty bad. Are you talking to Dean again? I thought things were awkward after…?”

Ginny shook her head, “oh, no we are all good, over it and all that.” She smiled mischievously, “you know what? you and Dean would probably get on great!”

“Oh, Gin, no I don't-”

“Come on Hermione, it would be good for you to find a decent guy and Dean can be really sweet.”

“Maybe,” Hermione said to appease her friend, but inside she was starting to feel like she may not want anyone except for a very particular man ever again… that was terrifying. 

…

“Mr Weasley! If you do not stop fussing I will never be able to help you!” Madam Pomfrey was livid staring down the redhead for all his friends to see, hands on her hips. Ron had been knocked from his broom on the first day of practice and was now landed in the hospital wing. Hermione had been walking down the hall nearby, nose in a book when she heard the moaning, immediately knowing who it was that was shouting. Ginny and Harry were there too, both looking a bit stricken but trying not to laugh at his fit. 

Ron shut his mouth quickly and Madam Pomfrey bustled away to her stores for a pain potion. 

“What happened?” Hermione asked. 

“We had to share the field with the Slytherins, that Pansy bint hexed his broom.” Muttered Gin angrily. 

Hermione’s eyes widened, “did Madam Hooch see?”

Harry shook his head and Madam Pomfrey returned empty handed, “I seem to be out of pain potion Mr Weasley, I am going to push your shoulder back into place and…” she paused looking at the gathered group, “Miss Granger, please go in search of Professor Snape. He usually keeps extra pain potions handy. in his own stores.” 

Hermione paled and tried to object but Madam Pomfrey kept talking not looking at her. 

“Tell him that I need him as well since I do not have any of my assistants here today… he has seen me do it enough…” she trailed off getting distracted by her task and Ron’s whimpering no doubt. Harry and Ginny had tried to melt into the background at the prospect of having to disturb Snape at 8:00 in the evening. Hermione realised then, that she was not going to be able to get out of this. Setting her shoulders she headed for the dungeons.

…

Her stomach flipped and bounced as Hermione approached his office door, this was just her luck. Reaching an unsteady fist out she knocked shakily. No sound emanated from inside and she prayed that he was asleep in his quarters or hadn’t heard the door. No such luck. The door swung open violently and Professor Snape peered out, seeing her alone raised an eyebrow any other emotion vacant. 

“Miss Granger? I trust you have good reason to interrupt my evening.” His words almost sounded like a warning. 

“Professor… Madame Pomfrey- uh, she needs a pain potion and your help, sir.” Merlin, she sounded stupid even to her own ears, stumbling over her words all because he was stood so close and she could smell that scent of his. 

Snape's brow dropped back into a flat expression, “why does she not have her own pain potion? And why is Madam Pomfrey not asking for this herself?”

He was being cruel what other motives could she have with a story like that? 

It made Hermione angry. “She is out of that particular potion and is in the middle of assisting an injured student, sir.” 

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, turning on his heels he went back into his office leaving the door open for her to follow. Hermione did and saw him riffling around in a cabinet. Getting what he needed he walked passed her swiftly without looking, now leading toward the infirmary. Hermione followed trying to keep up with his long strides. 

“Oh, Severus thank you.” Madam Pomfrey said when they approached Ronald's bed. 

Professor Snape did not reply only held out the potion. 

“It seems that I ran out and neglected to tell you.”

“Hmm yes,” muttered Snape frowning. Mr Weasley was obviously the blithering dunderhead he had always been. Just then the Headmistress also entered the infirmary. 

“What on earth is all that moaning about?” Then she noticed the gathering and Ron who had quieted a bit at everyone’s insistence that he was being ridiculous. “Mr Weasley? What on earth happened.” 

Ron shook his head no doubt embarrassed he had been thrown from his broom by a girl. Hermione spoke up, “Headmistress, could we speak alone about what happened to Ronald?”

Mcgonagall looked around at the empty infirmary except for the teachers that were there. “Miss Granger?”

“Well… it just seems this incident involves another student.” She tried not to look at Snape, “Pansy Parkinson hexed Ron off his broom during their practice.” Hermione didn’t have to look at Snape to feel the withering look he was projecting at her. 

“This happened in the Quidditch pitch, yes?” Asked Professor Mcgonagall. 

Hermione nodded. 

“Were you there Miss Granger?” 

Hermione shook her head, “no but Harry and Ginny-.”

The headmistress held up a hand, “I will speak with the both of them but at this time it is not your affair.” 

Hermione knew better than to argue and the Headmistress was right. 

“Severus, do you have more stores of pain potion?”

Snape glanced at the Medi-witch when Hermione had peaked at him his face had looked a bit thoughtful. “Yes, I knew that you would be needing them soon and brewed them the day before classes began.” 

Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands with a smile, “always thinking ahead.” 

Snape looked on unamused or phased. 

“Miss Granger, would you be a dear then and help Professor Snape bring those potions to me? I would get them myself but…” she trailed off glancing at Ron again. 

The headmistress nodded at the idea, “yes, 10 points to Gryffindor for your help Miss Granger.” Before Magonagal turned for the door. 

Professor Snape’s face had descended into a bit of a sneer and he also stalked toward the door, Hermione had no choice but to follow. 

When they reached his storeroom the door swung shut behind her almost hitting her in the backside with the force it showed. Snape was aggressively searching through cabinets until he came across what seemed to be a case made for toting potions around. With a tight, practised flick of his wrist it was opened and potions began to fill it. Hermione stayed quiet nearly shrinking into the corner, obviously, he was not thrilled that she had been asked to come with him. The tension in his shoulders was clearly visible and he refused to look at her. Hermione was thinking that perhaps she could slip out of the room and he would not notice or care, it didn’t seem that he really needed her help with the potions anyway. Then Professor Snape turned rapidly, striding across the short distance to stand right before her, his face so very very close to hers. Hermione couldn’t help it she whimpered, she saw his jaw tighten and then his lips crashed on her own, one hand gripping her waist tightly. Hermione’s own hands found their way into his hair. 

Hermione had to after a moment tilt her head back for air and when she did, she bit his bottom lip very lightly and he growled, mouth descending on hers again. It made her knees weak, it felt like Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With The Wind or something akin to that, it made her chest throb with all the feeling that was stirring, not to mention the very intense ache between her thighs. That were presently pressed tightly together in some effort for friction. Snape's body was pressed tight to her own and she could feel his hardness through her clothes and his trousers. Snape pulled back leaving his face so very close to hers, Hermione could have gotten lost in the dark pools of his eyes. 

Severus then pulled back blinking at her Oh, god where was that famous self-control that he was so accredited for? There had been none of that. It had been greater than him, involuntary he couldn’t keep himself at a distance when he was trapped in a room barely bigger than a broom closet. She was staring at him heavy-lidded her school tie was now very rumpled, Snape’s stomach turned. She deserved so much more than this… than him. What he wanted, it didn’t matter, it was wrong. Pressing a fist hard, into the wall above her head, he tried to pull from any drive he had left against this, he could see the look in her eyes, she knew he was going to pull away. For once he didn’t want to fight his emotions with anger and resentment. So Severus gave her a brief, god he hated to admit it, but look of pleading. Then drew back with difficulty, walking toward his chambers just outside the door and called behind him. 

“Take the potions to the infirmary,” Merlin he tried to keep his voice clipped and cold but even he knew it was not his best. With a wave of his hand the case finished filling and closed just as he let the door fall shut behind him. 

Hermione moved before she could feel too much of anything. Grabbing the case and not thinking just doing. Dropping the potions at the infirmary, she then went to her room, crawling into bed and cried until she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... angst, but don't worry next chapter will be a reprieve from that, XOXO!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than I like, but I will try and get the next one posted in the next couple days :)   
> As always thank you very much for your comments and kudos they make my day! xoxo

Snape woke up hating himself far more than usual. His actions had been so past horrendous, he was a lout. Apparently, Snape had lost his mind somewhere along the line. He had allowed himself to give in and in turn, he must have hurt her deeply, for some reason that pierced his very soul. Seeing the pain in her eyes was not something he wanted ever but why? Why was it that he always had to cheat his wants in favour of others? Why did he have to deny himself the basic enjoyments everyone else seemed to be afforded? And why the bloody hell did he actually care that the girl was better than him? Since when was he privy to sparing little Gryffindor witches feelings? Hadn’t that been what got him into all this mess in the first place? 

Along those thoughts as Snape stepped into the shower he couldn’t help but think of Lily and that mess, it had been some time since he had let himself dwell on that. A summer without regrets had been good for his psyche as well it seemed. Now in this moment guilt seemed to wash over him again without control, Severus always wanted to just let go of the damn business but couldn’t seem to. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he nearly died or risked his neck, no matter if he did die. Nothing would change the fact that Lily Potter died because of him. Not to mention that now, someone had tolerated him... perhaps more than that and he just kept fucking it up. His actions had been inexcusable. 

Melancholic mood descended further as he entered the Great Hall and saw that it had slipped his mind that there would be a Quidditch game that afternoon. Snape didn’t feel in the slightest like going to that and no doubt Minerva would order it. He was also not in the mood to be lying to himself, so he accepted that he would be glancing over the students to see Miss Granger. She was not in attendance. No doubt that too was his fault. Why she decided to take something he did to heart was far past his knowledge. Oh, fuck him why wouldn't she? He had made an awful judgement in that storeroom then tried to fucking back out like a coward. Perhaps she would finally blab to Minerva and Severus could wipe his hands clean of all this. Snatching up his cup of tea he drank it steadily, paying little attention to the conversations around him, with any luck that would communicate to his fellow instructors that he was not in the condition to chat. 

Either by sheer luck or perhaps Snape allowing himself not to give a shit for a day Severus surprisingly had a decent teaching day. No one blew up any cauldrons, ingredients were not wasted and even Longbottom seemed to understand and effectively brew his assigned potion. At lunch, the house elves must have been extra attentive because his afternoon cup of coffee was perfectly made, with just the right amount of cream. It gave him a pick me up just as he was beginning to feel the weight of the day before. Snape had gotten on top of his already tremendous vat of assignments to grade and was able to begin a new book. So when the last class of the day came around he was almost shocked to realise that Miss Granger was in this class and with that, all of the good washed away and was replaced by longing, anger and deep-rooted self-hatred. So back to normal then. 

Most of the students seemed to be excited about the Quidditch match and for the first time since term began Snape had to snap at this advanced class to be quiet. Luckily they did so without question or complaint. Snape did well to completely avoid Miss Granger. Keeping his eyes pinned to the board or lazily glaring over the whole of the class. Setting them all with ingredients Severus had them begin brewing while he sat back at his desk. For the first half hour he did perfectly well, going over his lesson plans for the next week, checking that he had everything he needed to restock Poppy’s stores, then his mistake came. Snape looked up and saw Miss Granger he should have known it would not be so easy to bypass glancing at her. 

Her hair was pulled up into a messy knot, exposing her neck to him as she tilted it, looking down. She was very carefully adding a phial of Salamander tears to her potion with the same care that he, himself might do so. Fuck… her neck. Snape could see it and all he remembered was pressing his lips there, the way she shivered. Severus bit the inside of his cheek, hard. There had to be a way to forget about this, not cause her or himself any more hurt or frustration. Damn it! The little witch had sunk her teeth into her lower lip as she traced a finger over the instruction page and kept stirring. Then her eyes flicked up, Severus couldn’t pretend he hadn’t been staring at her. Big brown eyes narrowed in consternation and maybe anger as well, trying to figure something out, and her hand stopped its stirring. Just for a mere instant, but it was enough. The potion bubbled over, spilling over the desk and sloping to the floor. She leapt back but not in time for the liquid to avoid the skin of her forearm. Miss Granger gripped her arm eyes screwing up in pain.

Snape stood making quick strides to her table and grabbing her arm. There was an angry red burn, gods this was his fault. Everything bad recently in her life was his fucking fault.  Pulling out his wand Snape cast a cooling charm on the burn and tried to avoid her stunned eyes, staring at him, then cast a stasis charm on the student's potions. 

“Class dismissed,” he barked, Snape did not have time to deal with this or them. "Write me 2 pages on the importance of consistency in brewing. On my desk Monday.” 

The class no doubt looked a bit fearful but they seemed to get the message that further questioning was not going to be accepted. Snape sat Miss Granger in a chair and summoned a pain potion, handing it to her to drink. Still, he would not look at her face. He knew they were alone now and despite the fact that he was her Professor she had every right to be angry with him. More than every right, he was atrocious. 

“I believe that Poppy has a burn salve that will help the sting as well. There were no toxic materials so that is not to be concerned about.” 

This was the most frantic no doubt Severus Snape had ever seemed in front of a student or anyone and he wanted to kick himself for being so. He was still holding her arm but try as he might Severus kept his eyes on her forearm, pushing the sleeve of her shirt up more than it already had been to better see the wound. 

“Professor?” Her voice was strained a bit with discomfort. 

“I believe that I have that same salve in my stores.” Snape ignored her and went to his storage room, thankfully finding just the potion and returned, trying to breathe. The self-depreciation was taking over, he could barely take it. 

She gave him her arm once again and didn’t question it when he started to apply the mixture. Then Severus noticed that something was keeping it from seeping in. For the first time, he looked up at her and saw fear in her eyes. “There is glamour on your arm.”

She nodded and began to pull her arm back, Snape held it. “Yeah, uh I can go see Poppy for this- thank you-.” She seemed to be on the verge of tears. Severus didn’t do tears, but he didn’t get this worried over any student either. Waving a hand over her arm he removed the charm with ease. 

The burn made an angry red mark over the centre of her forearm right in the middle of the word that had so long ago ruined his life. The scar looked deep, no doubt it must have taken a month or more to even heal and there was no hope of it going away for good. This was absolutely atrocious, how could this have happened to her? Who could have done such a thing? Something akin to rage boiled up inside him. Severus looked back at her and realised that he had just inadvertently done the very thing he hated most from others, he had invaded the girl's privacy. In the split second he took to come to terms with that, she had hopped from the chair and grabbed her school bag, heading for the door. 

“That essay will be on your desk Monday… sir.” It was an aggressive statement, so much so that really he should've taken house points for the tone she used. 

Hermione wanted to rip her hair out. Feeling emotional all the way back to the common room and then sitting on her bed thinking about all the ways she had begun to dig this hole for herself. Thinking about Professor Snape that way… sleeping with him… liking it… loving it...this was a disaster. Hermione had a small magical first aid kit and was easily able to help the burn. Damn it! She should not have been distracted by the man, it was easy to do but still. She was supposed to be constantly invested in her schooling and studies, everything that had been Hermione since forever. Yet there he was creeping into her thoughts, even after he had been such a bloody bastard. The man had walls and for good reason, she knew, but that gave him no excuse to have done what he did. 

Hermione was strung out, and the bottom line was that if she didn’t sleep with Snape again she might be ruined for men forever. It had been amazing and when she had thought that he didn’t want anything else to do with her fine, she could have moved on but after that kiss… the way he looked at her today. Snape hadn't looked at her scar with pity or disgust it was something like understanding and anger for her. No. Hermione needed to do something about this. It was time to stop living like the rule-abiding, never rocking the boat Know It All. It was time to put her brains to use and find that Gryffindor courage. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya I would try to get the next one up quick ;) Hopefully this one ... satisfies for a bit hehe.   
> Thanks for the lovely words last chapter! and kudos! xoxo

The Quidditch game was, as usual, something she suffered through for her friends and actually it wasn’t the worst. She sat by Luna cheering their friends on. All the while she was cooking up an idea in her head. Perhaps it was not going to work, there was a real possibility that it would, in fact, blow up in her face but the fact was that she had to try. If she didn't she could regret it. So later after everyone was in the common room or dorms, celebrating their victory. Hermione as it was a Saturday and she was an 8th year, free to leave the grounds, go to Hogsmeade, go home, or somewhere else… Hermione decided to take a walk. 

As she strolled toward the dungeons it felt odd to be out so late in the halls and she kept to the corners avoiding anyone, though it was very rare that she would actually encounter anyone else at all, it still seemed like the best idea to try to avoid people. The dungeons were even colder at night and Hermione thanked her earlier self for throwing on a jumper over the long sleeve tee she had already been wearing. When she reached Professor Snape’s door she almost lost her courage, there was that part of her that still wondered if everything she had begun to fancy about was just in her head. Maybe he had thrown her out that night because she really did disgust him. It wasn’t like she was gorgeous or anything… he could and probably had done better… at least he must have if he could make her feel like he had. Hermione! Snap out of it. Setting her shoulders and holding her head high she knocked on the door. 

Severus had been staring at the same bloody pile of papers for at least 20 minutes, his chin resting on his thumb and index finger. The knock startled him and glancing at the clock on the wall it was shocking still that anyone would be coming to him at this time. Standing he felt his back crack, he was getting old… no, he was old. Covering the distance in a few long strides Snape flung the door open abruptly and before he could even open his mouth Miss Granger had pushed into the room, flipping around to face him. Snape very quickly shut the door and scowled at her, it was the most forced scowl he had ever been able to muster, there was something that set him on fire inside to see her here. It even made him feel ... giddy- Oh, disgusting! He should tell her to leave. Deduct house points before she so much as opened her mouth. That full, pink… mouth. 

“You do realise I am an adult? Don’t you?” Hermione knew that she should get at least a months worth of detentions for yelling at a teacher and actually since it was Snape, perhaps something even more terrible. Hell, if he spilt his guts about everything she could get expelled, but at the moment none of that mattered and by the way, he was standing there his usually emotionless face showing a touch of shock she decided to keep going. That at least something was working, and there was no way that she was backing out now. 

“If it really had to do with me, my lack of experience, my annoying know it all personality, bushy hair, whatever, fine! But I am not so certain that is true or at the very least that you can’t look over that.” Now Snape was visibly fuming, if he were a cartoon there would be steam coming out of his ears. Do not lose your nerve. Walking forward swiftly to where he stood, Hermione stopped just short. “If you do not want me, turn me away and I'll stay away.” Hermione stared into his eyes. “If you do… until 7pm on Sunday evening, I am free to come and go as I please… as an adult.”

Severus couldn’t even muster an argument. Closing the short distance he pulled her to him by the waist, lips mauling hers and dragging her toward the door that led to his quarters. Becoming frustrated with steering her, Severus stopped lifting her until she wrapped legs around his middle and stepped into his sitting room. Then on to the bedroom. If this was going to happen, by Merlin he would make up for the last time and its abrupt ending. He had no idea why but for some reason he wanted to give this little cheeky witch all the pleasure she seemed to desire. She was right, she was a consenting adult that was not forced to be at the school at the present moment… Minerva’s rules probably protect so far as teachers fucking students on school grounds, of age or not but if anything had shown thus far, Miss Granger seemed to be just as in need of this as he was. There. He was going to do this and do it right. 

Severus didn’t even let go as he lowered her to the bed, simply climbing on top of her and continued kissing her lips. Breaking for air, he took that moment to run a hand over the thin fabric of her leggings, just between her legs. She bit her lip and released air through her teeth, it made him smirk. It was intoxicating just watching her. Oh, this was spectacular, he was going to enjoying fucking the little witch. Everything else that could and most likely would come out badly from this situation would at least be partially worth it. Plus it wasn’t as if she was a stranger or someone trying to get something from him if their time in the coffee shop had told him anything it was that she was intelligent and unlike most, he felt that there was some trust he could give to her. Some. 

Eventually, she would realise that he was nothing at all worth her time and then it would be done. It had happened before and that was that. For now, at the very least he could enjoy the ride and try his hardest to perhaps turn a new leaf, do something for himself. It wasn’t as if he really liked his job all that much, to begin with. Whilst thinking, one of his hands palmed her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple and she squirmed on the bed below him. 

He needed her out of those clothes, in a fluid motion he removed her jumper, expecting to find her in her bra, instead, there was another layer. Frowning a bit he removed that one only to find a vest top below it. Bloody hell!

Miss Granger smiled sheepishly at him, “Quidditch was cold,” she murmured. 

Snape snorted and the tank also he took away finally revealing the black bra she wore beneath. 

It was simple and that suited him just fine, all the women he had ever been with put far too much effort into their underthings especially when it had always been such fleeting casual affairs and really he was going to take it off anyway… Severus Snape was a generally practical man. 

Pressing closer he allowed his cock, covered by his trousers to brush her sex adding a pressure there he knew she was craving just by the way her face screwed and she sunk her teeth into her lower lip. The witch loved to tempt him with that lower lip. He leaned in and nipped it himself. 

“Miss Granger-”

Hermione cut him off, “don’t call me Miss Granger whilst you're about to fuck me… please” She nearly opened her mouth in surprise at the comment, it was not natural for her to be so utterly crass and demanding, but there was a portion of her that very much liked it. 

Snape also paused, calling her by her first name was far too intimate but since he was on this already quick downward descent to hell he might as well add to his later misery. Raising an eyebrow his hand travelled down her belly and began to pull her leggings off her hips. 

“Just- call me, call me Hermione. As I said I am a free woman on weekends, not your student and you are not my professor.” 

Severus buried his face in her neck planting kisses and nips so he could think, without worry of having to cover the emotions on his face. He was not going to tell her to call him by his first name that was too much, there was too much room for it to affect classes. Impact the already cracking ice that they still stood on. 

“On Monday?”

She grinned mischievously, “I am Miss Granger, the Know It All, whatever you see fit but please I beg you do not call me so informally when your hand is inside my knickers”

His hand was now unquestionably inside her knickers, Severus smirked, moving his digits to find her clit and begin his work, “Hermione then…” he whispered in her ear as his fingers circled her bud of nerves and she moaned, pressing her head back into the mattress. Snape had to admit there was something rather creepy about his thinking of her as Miss Granger while also fingering her, she had a point. 

She was so wet and every movement of his fingers made her all the more excited. He really did know how to work those hands of his. Using his thumb he worked his index finger to press lightly at her entrance, teasing her. They had been in this position before, he knew how she would react if only slightly. Moving more vigorously against her opening and pumping his finger in and out Hermione already felt herself on the edge of her orgasm. Oh, if she explained to him just how good it felt when he touched her or how much she burned beneath his body so close to hers, his lips on her neck. He would surely retain the biggest ego in the world and then find much better sexual endeavours than she and her inexperience. Even as those thoughts entered her register, he had hit the right spot and her pleasure peaked, throwing her into that heady, delicious swirl of feeling. The moan that escaped her when she came down was one of pure satiation. 

Reaching a hand down she rubbed his hardness over his trousers, taking her time enjoying the feel of it. Then going for the buttons as he began to remove his shirt, frock coat already banished. Snape groaned and pressed himself further into her palm as she rubbed him, at least she knew that she was doing something right. Reading could be very informative… very. Once freeing him from his trousers she worked at the boxers that were to her surprise not black but a dark blue. She bit her lip and looked up at him, now kneeling as she peeled his boxers off. A fire lit up in his eyes and he took her cheeks in his hands connecting their lips again mauling her mouth and pressing her back into the covers with his body. Hermione wanted him, all the earlier satisfaction was gone, giving way to her need for him to be inside of her. 

Pulling at his boxers, he helped her finish removing them breaking the contact of their lips for a moment before returning. Seemingly not wanting to take time with the hook of her bra he whispered a spell and the front of it parted allowing him to take his lips to her nipple and while his hand directed his cock to her entrance. Hermione lifted her leg and hooked it around his buttocks, pressing an ankle into the small of his back, urging him. 

“What do we say?” Severus teased, against the skin of her chest. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, he certainly thought he was clever but god she needed him. Swallowing her pride she murmured please in his ear, caressing the back of his head, there was something surprisingly gentle about it. With ease he pushed inside of her and Hermione was lost to all sensation but his thrusts in and out of her. 

“God…” he let out as he felt her even in that short time start to clench around him. He was grateful his lasting capacity was not going to be what it usually was. Not with her leg pulling him closer, those fucking moans and little cries. In an odd, perhaps sick way they were … cute? Tiny noises that gave away her pleasure, never anything forced or faked. If he was doing a good job she was showing him and it was honest. They became more pronounced, louder with every thrust and when she pressed her eyes closed and her mouth fell open a strangled gasp and moan escaping he knew that was real as well. He did that. Severus let go, let go of the guilt surrounding this and just enjoyed the sensations that rippled through him and that he could feel from her. It was incredible, he had never before had sexual experiences quite like these, with her. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I went a bit off the grid this last weekend, but I am back! <3 All I have to say is thank goodness for fanfiction because life can be hard haha xoxo

Severus stared up at the ceiling. Fuck. That had been good… more than good. Hermione lay next to him, seemingly thinking the same thing. Her eyes were closed and a small smile graced her lips. Snape took a moment to study her features, the rise and fall of her chest… it was all somewhat mesmerising to him, though he couldn’t say why exactly. He looked away before he could be caught staring and waited for her to stir. She did, rolling over and moving to stand, running her hands through her hair and releasing a sigh of pure satisfaction. Reaching to the floor she picked up her split bra and held it up for him to see. 

Snape only rolled his eyes and waved a hand the piece of clothing was back in place. 

“Thanks,” Severus suddenly got the sense that now she felt awkward… of course, she fucking did. She just had sex with him… who wouldn’t no matter how good it was he was still himself. 

Finding the bits and pieces of her wardrobe Hermione changed quickly and went to the door, looking back at him and biting her bottom lip, this time not in pleasure but thought. 

He would give her an out, she needn’t feel bad. She got what she wanted, but he certainly wouldn't throw her out, never again. Snape would leave it open-ended, he was lost to it all of course but the rest was her decision. Should she never wish to again, as he expected Severus would allow that to happen on her own terms. “Until next time, Hermione,” Snape said vaguely, sitting up and turning his back to her. 

…

Hermione plopped herself down on one of the plush couches in the common room, it was now late but Ginny was looking through Witches Weekly and Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess. That was all so normal and yet what had just happened was not. Hermione’s life was very quickly descending into something she didn’t quite understand. There had always been the thought in her mind that she would be with someone like Ron, it made sense… not that she was with Professor Snape, but still. 

“Where’ve you been?” asked Ginny nonchalantly. 

“Oh… I popped out to Hogsmeade and apparated to see my mum.”

Ginny hummed, “quick trip?”

“Yeah, they were having friends over tonight, just wanted to say hi.” That was something she had not thought about… explanations. Ginny seemed to take what she said to be true and went back to her reading. Hermione did her best to do the same, summoning her book from the dorm and settling back to read… but her mind was restless and she didn’t get much read. 

…

 

Sunday afternoon Hermione wanted to go back and see Snape. Badly, but she did not want to be a burden or show her friends any kind of difference in her behaviour. So she suffered, thinking about all the ways he could have her spread out in his bed. At dinner in the Great Hall she took her book and ate whilst reading, god, she hated not having things planned out. Hermione liked to know exactly what was happening and when. This was past her element. Not to mention that unlike usual Snape was eating in the Great Hall as well. Usually, on weekends he didn’t so much as enter student populated areas. He was even talking it seemed quietly with Professor Brennan the new Transfiguration professor that took over for McGonagall. For some reason that set a green ball of envy to light in Hermione’s stomach. Professor Brennan had this long brunette hair that was sleek and straight, and lovely blue eyes, there were more than a few boys in the school, Ron included she had noticed that seemed to fancy her. 

Shove off, Hermione. She thought to herself, there was no reason to get all worked up about it and either way it wasn’t as if they were in a relationship or she wanted them to be. It was all so bizarre, plus he was only talking to Professor Brennan, nothing at all to be concerned with. Snape lifted his gaze to the hall just for a moment and Hermione had to duck her head to pretend she hadn’t been looking, her face was burning then. 

“You finished that essay?” asked Dean taking a seat next to her, Hermione was very thankful for the distraction. 

“What essay?” Then it hit her, Snape’s essay! Oh, bleeding hell. If she didn’t turn that in, her grade would suffer and not only that but Snape would no doubt think she was wanting some kind of special treatment if she tried to explain it to him. “No… I kinda forgot about it actually.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up but he nodded, “well I mean that was a bit of a scare, I thought he was going to kill you when that potion spilt over. It could have happened to anyone, the guy can be a right prick sometimes.”

Hermione resisted the urge to tell Dean off for calling Snape a prick and instead only nodded. 

“He wasn’t rude to you was he?”

Hermione shook her head, “no, he helped me with the burn. I guess I have been thinking about other things and that essay slipped my mind.” Starting to get up she added, “I better go get it done then huh?” 

“I’ll go with you, I have an essay for Flitwick that needs finishing as well.”

The two of them headed off to the common room and their studies. 

…

Snape had been hoping she would come again, and when she didn’t he felt stupid. She had things to do, friends, studies. Not everyone was so lonely and apparently in need of human interaction as he was. That was the way he bloody liked it and there was no reason at all that she would want to spend a perfectly decent Sunday with him and it probably wouldn’t be prudent anyway. They had best keep it as infrequent as possible. If they were not careful things could be noticed. So after seeing her walk off with the Thomas boy at dinner, Snape excused himself from Colleen and her ridiculous banter to read for a while. Without having a spy job on top of his normal one he seemed to get lesson plans and grading done far quicker and actually had free time. 

The book was an annotated version of the Odyssey, it was good and Snape desperately wanted to discuss it with her. How utterly frustrating that was, to feel the need to talk with her about it now, just because they had spent a bit of time doing so before. Severus rolled his eyes and tossed the book on his nightstand rubbing a hand over his face and turning out the lights. A little extra sleep could do him no harm and perhaps in the morning, he would not feel so out of sorts. He proceeded to stare at the wall, thoughts of Miss Granger under him constantly flitting through his mind. 

…

If potions hadn’t been awkward before, Hermione was certainly worried that it would be now. Since Saturday all she had wanted was to go back to him and have him fuck her senseless. That said she had made a point of it being only on weekends… the next weekend couldn’t come soon enough and by Friday Hermione still wasn’t even sure how she was going to go to him. It was all so uncertain and strange. It wasn’t as if Hermione could just pop over like she would anyone else… and Snape was so complicated sometimes. Instead, she held her head high entering the lab every day she had class, trying to look nonchalant. On Friday Dean was already there and she pulled out the chair next to him. Usually, Snape didn’t appear until everyone was present but he was already sitting at his desk scratching at a document with his quill. 

“He said to put the essay’s on his desk before you came in,” Dean said helpfully. 

Hermione swallowed, pulling hers from her bag and walking up the aisle. If he knew it was her dropping her paper off Snape didn’t show it, just kept writing. Just as she sat down he stood and flicked his wand toward the board where instructions appeared. 

“Obviously… to even be allowed into this course all of you have the ability to produce a viable Polyjuice Potion. What I want to know is your thoughts on the potion. It is a tumultuous topic in the Ministry at the moment, as there is so much room for subterfuge with the potion.” He clasped his hands behind his back and began to stroll in front of his desk as he lectured. Hermione crossed her legs… damn it how was that sexy? 

“If you wish to create a career in potions it is more than knowing how to brew them and what ingredients do what. It is also about strategy and understanding of how the potion would affect a community, what it would be used for…” His eyes flicked up momentarily scanning the class. “I want four lengths written on why or why not the Ministry should have more restrictions on Polyjuice Potion use.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up, it was unusual that he wanted their opinions about anything. She had lots of thoughts on this particular subject and actually, she had wanted to talk to him about it as well. 

“I want that on my desk at the end of the period. The rest of the week we will focus on the various versions of the potion. Begin.”

Ready and willing Hermione began to write furiously on her paper, there was so much that she wanted to say about this. This class was turning out to be very interesting indeed. 

…

The Prophet that morning had Snape all in a fuss. The Ministry was voting on what to do about Polyjuice and it was infuriating, there were a million and a half ways to make it safer without banning it. This is why you should write that textbook… teach them something. It had been a spur of the moment thought to have the class write on it but in hindsight a good one, if there was enough of them that weren’t idiots or even had a good idea, he could always show it to Shacklebolt next time Severus was at the Ministry. Miss Granger had seemed well enthused by the prospect of writing on the subject and got straight to work, not at all surprising of course. The little Know It All. There was no acid with that thought Snape realised… hmm, that was dangerous. He needed to scare some Hufflepuff second years during his rounds and perhaps that would make him feel himself again. 

His thoughts were pulled from that as the door flew open and Minerva came bustling in. 

“Severus! I need you.” 

Snape fought the urge to snap at her, it would not do well to do such things in front of the students, instead he clenched his hand in a fist and stood his face blank. “What can I do Minerva?”

“My office please, Severus.” By the look in her eyes, he could tell that it was not some menial. 

“Class dismissed, drop your pages off this evening before 6.” With a swirl of robes, Snape followed the Headmistress out the door. 

When they reached the office Severus felt a touch apprehensive it wasn’t like Minerva to not come straight out with it. When he entered the room Minister Shacklebolt stood there and for a moment he wondered if they had been found out. Perhaps he was about to go to Azkaban. Served him right if he were. 

There was silence for a moment and Severus rolled his eyes, “Minerva? I do not believe I have time to stand here all day, I already dismissed my class.”

“Severus… Dolohov has escaped has been spotted in Hogsmeade.”

Snape’s expression didn’t change, he hated the bastard but he was tenacious and it wasn’t shocking that he was still lurking about. 

Minerva added, “We only thought it was best you knew that… the Prophet, Rita Skeeter is running a piece it seems on you and … allegedly that you are helping him.”

Snape tightened his jaw. No one would accept that he wasn’t a bloody Deatheater would they? Not after almost dying, spending the better part of his life trying to stop all of this. “Am I being sacked then? Or…?” He trailed off boredly. 

Both of their eyebrows shot up. “Of course not!” Minerva stated. 

“We were only wishing to make you aware, I wish I could have stopped the article Severus really… but unfortunately that is not always in my power, we aren’t MACUSA.” Added Shacklebolt. 

Minerva sighed, knowing enough about Severus’s demeanour that this was not going to be a reaction for them to see. “The article is going up Monday.”

Snape nodded pursing his lips. “Is there anything else?”

They shook their heads and Severus turned for the door. 

…

Hermione wrote more than she was supposed to and had to cut pieces out. As much as Snape hated them not writing enough he always docked marks for more as well. There was just so much that she could say on the subject. Hermione found herself wishing it was still summer and they could have their carefree conversations without all the upset that it would cause here… or all the complication that had been added since then. The common room was unusually quiet and when Ginny plopped herself down next to Hermione it made her jump. 

“Ugh, a couple weeks into classes and they are already trying to kill us with work.” 

Hermione smirked, Ginny was a good student but she did not enjoy it like Hermione did, sometimes Hermione wondered if anyone did in fact. “Just this essay for Professor Snape." Gods, why did saying his name set butterflies around loose in her stomach? She had to control herself. 

“It's so weird, he has actually been the least intense of all of them. I keep thinking he’s going to load us up with homework but it's actually been manageable. So weird.” Ginny shrugged. 

Biting her lip in thought Hermione hopped up a bit on the sofa crossing her legs and turning so she faced Ginny. “I thought the same thing actually.” Is he acting differently in all the classes?

“I guess none of us really knew him when he wasn’t a spy all the time. Maybe his summer did him good.”

Ron and Harry came in from the boy's dorm, overhearing the conversation. “He did give Neville a right scare yesterday though.” Ron sounded as if he really did not want to start thinking of Snape in a good light no matter what the circumstances. 

“Mate, Neville nearly killed you when he blew up that cauldron, and actually I think Neville was okay. Snape wasn’t gentle with him but he’s been far worse as well.” Harry added and Ron decided to shut his trap, for the moment. 

Ginny laughed, “Ron you just wish every teacher could be Professor Brennan.” 

Staring off dreamily Ron smiled and Harry pushed his shoulder lightly. “You’re in deep with that mate, you know you could get expelled for shagging a professor right?” Ron turned bright red and Harry chortled throwing his head back, Ginny alongside him doing the same. 

Hermione tried not to let the blood drain from her face and laughed nervously with them, before noticing the time on her watch. 5:54 pm. She was supposed to have the essay to Snape by 6. Leaping up she grabbed her work and headed for the door. 

She reached his office door at 5:59 and burst in without knocking. Snape looked up from the papers on his desk, blinking, irritated obviously at her brash intrusion. 

“Please come in Miss Granger.” His glare could be verging on a touch terrifying at this point. Hermione tried to keep her cool, Harry’s comment had her already scattered brain in a bit of a fuss. 

“Sorry, sir. I lost track of time and did not want my assignment to be late.” 

“Hmm.” His gaze had dropped back his desk, but he jutted a finger out pointing to a stack of pages on the tabletops edge, no doubt the other papers. 

Hermione placed her paper there and was going to turn but they were alone and perhaps she could get him to indicate if she could come this weekend. 

“Was there something else Miss Granger?” Snape still didn’t look up. 

“Well… sir, I was wondering. The essay you assigned was very interesting and I well… I wanted to know what your thoughts were… sir. You did not express them in class as we were interrupted.” She added as not to sound stupid. 

He finally stopped writing and looked up folding his hands together and looking at her, more aggressively than she had seen in a long while. “As you can see Miss Granger, I am very busy at present.” Oh, he was in a foul mood she could tell, something must have happened with McGonagall. 

Still, Hermione felt her chest tighten at his harsh remark, she had been wishfully thinking that it wouldn’t be so anyway. “Right, sorry sir…” She trailed off, she wanted to ask him what was wrong but that would not be smart at all, Hermione had no right to and he would only become more irritated. “Have a good weekend, sir.” Turning for the door, Hermione felt tears pressing, what was that? It was not as if she could expect him to be bloody excited to have her bother him, she was still the Insufferable Know It All. 

“I believe the Ministry would be making a grave mistake banning it… though restrictions would not be unwelcome.” His tone was clipped but not necessarily unkind and was more relaxed.

Hermione looked over her shoulder with a smile, “that is what I think as well.” It was a lot of what she had written about. He looked back down and obviously that was her cue to go and she did feeling a bit better. Hermione wanted so badly to ask if he had made any progress with his research, but decided she should keep her mouth shut as not to upset him more. Something had troubled him or at the very least he wasn’t feeling himself. Giving one last small and hopefully not too telling smile she slipped out the door and back to the common room. There was something hopeful about his demeanour.

Did that mean she was not coming back? Severus hadn’t a clue. She had told him to have a good weekend, did that mean he would not see her again for other things? Well, you were quite rude, weren’t you? It was better that she didn’t come anyway. If people were already thinking badly of him again… if anything ever got out she would be slandered of course. Gods, he had really gotten himself into a business, hadn’t he? And there was the bit that now he had extra time he very much wanted to think about the Amortentia situation. The little witch had been helpful and really it would be nice to pick someone’s brains he knew wasn’t stupid. He had this block and perhaps she could help. But that would be showing too much, wouldn’t it? Why would she want to see his work in the first place? It had no doubt been only to be kind at the shop and now… forget it. 

Snape went to bed that night thinking of all the ways he wished to fuck Miss Granger… and all the things he wanted to discuss with her intermittently. Whatever was happening to him was exhausting. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words on the last chapter, as always they make me want to post far too much hehe! xoxo

Saturday mornings in the Great Hall were always pleasant for Hermione. Many of the students didn’t get up early so. Usually she could sit in some relative silence and eat her breakfast. That day Hermione held a book in her hands… a not a book she would typically pick up. It was written by a witch and Ginny had, produced it from somewhere stuffed in her trunk and leant it to Hermione ages ago. Hermione had charmed the cover before she even left her dorm… it was a racy romance novel probably the most so Hermione had read… ever. 

That genre had never been her thing. No matter how many times Ginny or other friends told her how amazing it was, Hermione just never seemed to be interested enough to pick one out. But after having wildly good sex… twice and having no idea how to go forward in that she decided at the very least it could help her when needing some ...solo time. This decision had her nearly early falling down the stairs walking to breakfast, so engrossed in the book she was. To Hermione's surprise, it wasn’t rubbish, the characters were a bit much and obviously overzealous at best but it actually had beautiful prose… and some serious steaminess. 

The night before, after returning a few of her friends convinced her to go to Hogsmeade with them Saturday afternoon and she had agreed. Popping into the bookshop now wouldn’t be the worst idea… She could grab another novel by this author, perhaps, or something else equally enticing. A bit of time spent away from the Snape situation may do her some good. Of course, her friends didn’t know but, in part, Hermione wished to tell them. At least Ginny, but on the other hand, it was a little exciting having a secret like this inside her. So as she sipped her pumpkin juice and ate her toast Hermione fully engrossed herself in the book and hardly noticed that Professor Snape was there eating breakfast on a Saturday as well. 

Snape had not slept well, again. This time he had nightmares of a vast degree and intensity. He woke up groggy and remembering what Minerva and Shacklebolt had told him he was miffed. He had planned to work on his research all day, perhaps read, do a bit of grading but when he woke the only thing that called him was a hot breakfast and perhaps seeing Miss Granger in the Great Hall… What the fuck was his mind doing to him?

She was there. 

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, sipping at her pumpkin juice and intently reading a novel. Perhaps she was back to herself and had realised she was better off to use spare time reading and spending time with her friends, not fucking her old, greasy professor. It was right that she feels that way. He was disgusting for giving in and for still wanting it, but he sneakily watched her flip pages furiously, as he ate. By the end of his meal she looked to be near the end of the book, it must have been suitable for that kind of speed. He had been, per her suggestion reading David Copperfield, perhaps that would get his mind away from her. 

It did no such thing, in fact, he couldn’t focus on the damn book for 5 seconds before his thoughts drifted to other… things. For the first time when Minerva called him on the floo, he was happy to oblige anything to get out of his head. She needed to go over some details about the Slytherin students and how they were holding up. It had thus far been the most trying year it seemed as, head of house. Most of his Slytherins had parents in Azkaban, dead or the complete opposite, either way, it caused fights or just plain bad feelings in general. Most of them had been somewhat terrified initially of his the first week. All remembering the year before he was sure, but Severus did his best to show them that though he had not turned into a pushover Merlin knew, far from it, he also wasn’t the bastard they saw the year before. Snape still had nightmares set around what he sometimes couldn’t halt the Carrows from doing. He hated children, but he also wasn’t a monster, much to everyone’s surprise. Having to watch some of that happen… not doing anything about it. It still haunted him. Luckily he had been able to form a bit of respectful trust back with the Slytherins, and it seemed that things were looking up in that respect even after a few weeks. 

…

Hogsmeade seemed to be extra packed with people, and Hermione was feeling slightly claustrophobic. She never felt at ease around crowds but sometimes it was worse than others, and Ron was on top form that day. Going on and on about Quidditch and Hermione found herself rolling her eyes arms folded over her chest more times than not. 

“You okay?” asked Ginny when they walked to the Three Broomsticks a few steps behind the boys. 

“Yes. Why?” Hermione clipped. 

“Well that just there,” Ginny pointed a finger at her, “you seem super high strung.”

“I’m always high strung,” Hermione huffed. Merlin, they barely let her forget that, didn't they? 

“More than usual,” Ginny joked, then realised Hermione was not in the mood. 

After finishing that damned book, all Hermione had been able to think about was Snape and his hands on her. How insane was that? It made her want to bite everyone’s heads off. That was a vastly dangerous realisation, becoming addicted to Snape in any form was not exactly a good idea. 

“Just tired I think,” murmured Hermione, hugging herself, Ginny’s comments only fueling the pity party that had already been raging inside of her. 

Her friend seemed to understand that there was more going on and nudged her shoulder, “I’ll tell the boys you weren’t feeling well, go back to the castle and have a read or something.” Ginny widened her eyes when Hermione hesitated,  “go, it might just be that you need some time alone.”

Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend and nodded, slipping away before Harry or Ron could protest her absence. 

The castle was quiet and still, when she entered almost everyone it seemed had gone to the village, even the younger years had chaperones with them. Hermione breathed a soft sigh of relief… sometimes people were just too much. Hermione was about to head to the common room when an idea struck her. If she wanted something, she needed to reach out and take it. That had been her for most of her life, get over the insecurity and achieve things, do things. It could be the very same; she knew Snape at the very least liked their sexual encounters so why was she waiting about for that stubborn man to say something? 

New drive, propelled her all the way to his office, where Hermione knocked on the door soundly. There were a few beats of silence. Then some more, Hermione almost decided to turn and leave when the door opened and at first, a weary-looking Snape peered out, his bad mood seemed to be carrying over. When he noticed her though, his face showed the tiniest moment of perking up, before it fixed into a frown. 

“Miss Granger? What is it?”

Hermione decided to chance detention and pushed past him into the room. When she flipped around Snape was shutting the door slowly and glaring at her. 

“I would very much like to know if you have continued your research… and ...I would also appreciate it if you took me to your room and shagged me stupid.” She stood her ground even under his glower and added, “either order would be sufficient...sir.”

Snape wanted to yell at her, tell her to shove off that this was stupid and dangerous, but he did not. Instead stalked up to her and pressed his lips to hers, finding her arse almost immediately, clad in a tight pair of jeans. His tongue took possession of her mouth fighting for dominance; she had made this power move, he needed that power back. Then he pulled back squeezing her bottom and rumbling in her ear, “I thought on weekends we dispensed with titles?”

Hermione bit her lip and said back a bit softly, “Severus.” 

This made him growl and haul her toward his rooms.

This was not when he would take back control, Hermione had felt out of control in this situation almost from the moment they saw each other in that coffee shop. A catalyst for trouble had been her innocence. Yes, she was not very experienced, but she and Krum had their times and of course Ron, not to mention she read… some books more informative in this regard than others. She was going to show him that she could be more than timid. He was still kissing her when they reached the main room of his chambers and moved her to the bedroom. When he went to push her onto the bed, Hermione planted her feet and turned to that he was the one sitting and she standing between his legs. Severus raised an eyebrow but didn’t object as she came closer and trailed a hand from his neck down to his belt. Undoing it and unbuttoning his trousers, stroking him over his boxers. He tried to reach out and grab her for a kiss or to touch but Hermione evaded instead adding a bit more gentle pressure, distracting him. Then easing into his lap knees on either side of his legs, she rolled her hips placing her hands on his shoulders. 

Fuck. Snape wanted that control but damn it he couldn’t remember why… all his mind could really focus on was that warm witch grinding against him. She was nipping and laving at his neck as she pulled out her wand and trailed it down his buttons. Whatever had happened to the shyness she usually processed? Severus decided that at present he did not care. Instead, when she pushed on his chest to lay him back on the mattress he obliged, watching her remove her jumper and then her bra as well. Severus inhaled sharply, Merlin he was not good enough a man to have this witch in his lap, that was certain, but he would enjoy it while he could, how could he possibly resist? 

Hermione seemed to notice his admiring and smiled, raising up and moving to the side she took her jeans off, and Severus scrambled to remove his own clothing. When she had finished climbing back onto him and feeling his length on her core, she bit her lip. Severus was fully prepared to ease into the new position, but instead, she sat up and slipped him inside of her. Without the warning, Severus had to grit his teeth not to come immediately. Being inside of her was something that he could little describe, so unlike the other experiences he had in that department. How odd he found such immense pleasure in something so very wrong. 

She rocked her hips on him, and he adjusted on the bed so she could have better mobility, and he also began to meet her, thrusting his hips up. Hermione would throw her head back and groan deep in her throat it was a sound that seemed so unlike her… what he knew of her that is. It was beginning to be that Severus could peg Hermione’s reactions to things… that was dangerous. 

As her pleasure rose, Hermione leaned forward her nails digging into Severus’s chest, making him hiss and flip her onto her back. Hermione thought to protest but instead allowed it to be; she loved to have him over her like that, his hair falling in his face, thrusting into her… He leaned forward and captured her lips; it was a hard and bruising kiss that made her breakaway with a cry as her climax crept up and took her. Severus only lasted a moment or so longer before collapsing on her and quickly rolling away to the side, he couldn’t lay in her arms. 

Silence reigned until Hermione spoke, “are you feeling better?”

“Hmm?” he questioned. 

“You were upset yesterday.”

He stayed emotionless. “Not more than usual.”

Hermione decided it wasn’t best to push him. Not at the moment. 

“What brought that on?” he asked after a time. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Hermione sat up reaching for her knickers. 

Severus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him, nipping at her shoulder and making her head loll back, aroused again. “Cheeky witch, what have you been doing?”

As his hands moved to her breasts, massaging Hermione sighed, her mind hazy “I read one of Ginny’s smutty books.”

Severus chuckled darkly in her ear and rumbled, “I see. Like it did you?”

“Oh! ...yes,” she moaned as his fingers found her clit and began to rub the already sensitive bud and as he continued Hermione came again, this time falling back into his chest, panting. Surprisingly he didn’t push her away; he let her lean against him and catch her breath. When she did, suddenly Hermione sat up, what time was it? Was it passed curfew?

“You are allowed to be away from your dorm on weekends, I recall you, yourself saying something about being a free woman.” Severus was smirking and going to an armoire, opening a drawer and to Hermione’s utter astonishment, placed on a pair of black jogger style sweatpants. 

After a moment he noticed her gawking, frowning. “Did you honestly think I sleep in a frock coat?”

“Honestly, the idea of anything else really didn’t cross my mind. Speaking of my mind…” She pinned him with a pointed glare. 

Severus strode over to her as she picked up her bra, “I could see your thoughts playing over your face, not in your mind.” 

Hermione nodded, then bit her lip, “do you think you could sneak me out of the castle?”

Both his eyebrows shot up, bewildered at this question and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What I mean is, that I cannot go back to the dorms now, I am not supposed to disturb curfew if I am here on weekends, the Fat Lady has been snitching on anyone who so much as thinks about breaking the rules, I think she scared of Professor McGonagall... What I mean is that I need to get out of the castle so I can apparate to my parent's house, so I have somewhere to sleep tonight.” 

She stood there now with her jumper on, and Severus knew his next words were not what he intended them to be, they just happened. 

“Oh. Just stay here.” He turned as not to show his face to her, of course, she wouldn’t want to stay there what was he thinking? But Severus had said that he would not give her any special treatment. Helping her sneak out would be just that… 

“Well… okay, I just didn’t want to be a bother to you…” 

“It won't be, tonight.” He added the last bit as an escape, a way out. She was, of course, bound to get annoying or he to be a git, she couldn’t be thinking she could stay there often. 

“You’re sure?” Hermione pressed. 

“Yes. Are you tired? I thought that you wanted to see some of the research?” He was rifling through a desk now. 

Hermione grinned stupidly at the back of him, her chest warming, that little ball of light dancing away inside of her. “Well, I am tired after all that… but not so much that I cannot look at what you’ve done.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's a bonus chapter this week anyway so oh well hehe!   
> XOXO!!! Have a great rest of the week!

Still, in her jumper and knickers, Hermione followed Severus into his personal lab. As he pulled some more papers out, she sat on the edge of one of the clean work tables. When he turned his eyes took her in hungrily, strolling over. “That really is against every safety code in the Potions Master's Handbook.”

She scrunched her nose, “there is a 

Potion Masters Handbook?”

“No, but if there were, it would explicitly state, do not let distracting witches sit their knicker clad bottoms on worktops where various potions could spill.”

Hermione laughed, and that made Severus smile a little. They spent the next hour and a half looking over the work he had done. Hermione made various suggestions, and Severus actually wrote most of them down, saying that he would try them or that he would look into it further. It made that ball of light sparkle a bit more in her stomach, such a strange feeling but she loved it. 

“So that’s the tester?” She asked when he held out a bottle to her. 

Snape shook his head, “it is its predecessor, there are still a few kinks left, now perhaps more experimentation as you have given me ideas, then there will need to be testing." 

Hermione smiled at that and took the potion, it looked very similar to the original love potion, the liquid somewhat thicker than the average. As she studied the potion, Severus began to clean up the space they had splayed papers out. Hermione up capped the bottle and smelled it if it was so similar the smell would be the same certainly. Books, the freshly cleaned Crookshanks smell… and coffee… okay, that was new, uh but she loved it… and the very end there was the softest hint of pine needles. She sniffed again, more profound, there it was, stronger now. Severus turned, and she hurriedly capped it, handing it back and trying her damnedest not to look like the cat that just ate the canary. 

“Seems to be quite like the other,” she muttered. “A bit thicker, I think.”

“Yes, I haven't any idea how that came to be…” he continued to talk, and Hermione half listened because when he had reached for the bottle, she caught the smell that always lingered on his skin, that woodsy fresh pine scent. 

Her mouth fell open. 

Snape raised an eyebrow, “what is it?” 

She looked at him, Merlin what was she supposed to say? “Uh, nothing… just tired.” She faked a yawn, inside her mind was reeling.  

As they made their way back to his bedroom, Severus was calculating what had come over her. Tired wasn’t accurate. Little witch was not the best at hiding her feelings, they always flitted around in her brown eyes. Though whatever it was shouldn’t matter to him. 

It was a bit awkward as they both climbed into his bed, she had removed her jumper and got under the sheets in a camisole and her knickers. Hermione seemed a bit unsure how to proceed, and of course, that wasn’t shocking, he wasn’t exactly sure how to go about this either. With a wave of his hand the lights went out, and they both lay awkwardly on their backs. It was a strange place they were in. They weren’t in the type of relationship that allowed him to pull her against his body and breathe in the scent of her hair, that just wasn’t in the cards, but it wasn’t as if he should move to sleep on the couch either. He had in fact been inside of her, not that long ago. 

“Severus?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Has this been your room, the entire time you’ve been teaching?” 

An innocent question, nothing wrong with answering that was there? “Yes, though I have made little improvements here and there during the years.” That made him seem very very old. 

“I see, that would make sense, I suppose, it has, for the most part, been your home I assume?” She was trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Yes…” He was careful with his words then, as not to too open. “I have spent a good portion of my life in this castle.” 

Hermione didn’t respond then, instead when Severus chanced a look at her she was staring at the ceiling. She had her arms folded over the covers, up on her chest and the fact that she was in his bed, looking so casual as if she was meant to be there. It made his chest tighten a bit, what does that mean? Why was he feeling any of it? 

“Did Dumbledore make you?” There was a level of unease and even perhaps disgust in her voice. 

That was an unexpected question, Snape usually readily assumed that everyone thought of Dumbledore as a hero and not just that but that he could do little wrong. Severus had experienced a very different side of the man, because of the choices he had made. 

“He did not make me… no.” The way Severus took the time to control his words, slowly allowing them to leave his lips were telltale signs that there was more to the story. “My home was never a place that I enjoyed being, so there was really no point to my going there. Not to mention as everything progressed I was needed.” 

“I see,” she paused then obviously made a point to lighten the mood. “Well, teachers quarters are far nicer than I expected, even in the dungeons.” 

That Snape couldn’t help but snort at, “yes, well Horace Slughorn had these quarters before I, and he had and still does I imagine have a flair for the extravagant. I had to strip this place of some of its pomp when I moved in.” 

Hermione laughed rolling over, her chest ending up brushing against his side as she face him. The warmth of his body made her shiver and sober very quickly. For whatever reason, his presence had some way of turning her on. She wanted to ask more questions about his time here, his life, all of it but it wasn't prudent at all. It could only end with him getting angry. 

Transfixed by her shape, barely able to be made out in the low light, reaching out a hand Severus trailed his long fingers over her jaw and down her throat. Pausing at the place where her vest barely covered the tops of her breasts. Hermione’s breathing had become much deeper, and when Severus glanced at her face, her eyes were closed, enjoying every sensation that he was providing her. Snape knew that this. This. Was addictive, making her feel this way was precisely the best and most pleasurable thing that he had ever experienced. He continued his exploration, moving down, over her belly and toward her knickers, inside them. Hermione whimpered, and it made him smirk, he didn’t realise then that she was looking. 

“You enjoy teasing me?” It sounded a bit sultry. 

“I do.” But he wanted to see her undone yet again. Severus began to pump his fingers in and out of her, his movements otherwise were almost lazy. He lay on his side, head propped up on a hand supported by an elbow, just watching her. 

It made Hermione blush, but her thoughts weren’t able to linger long on such a thing before she was overtaken by sensation once again. Moaning loudly she bit her lip in an effort to stop the sound, make it less wanton. Severus wasn’t having it, pressing his body next to hers, one hand with fingers still moving inside her, the other went to her breasts, and his lips to her mouth. Forcing her to interact with his lips, her moaning once again able to be heard when he pulled away, mouth travelling down her neck and chest, tongue beginning to lav at her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking. 

Usually, there was a massive build that Hermione could feel, but the moment Severus placed his thumb on her clit she exploded. Coming louder than she had yet, all at the work of his fingers and lips. Breath heaving she fell back against the pillows. 

“That was incredible!” It was an explanation that ended with a giggle and a grin. 

“Careful, don’t want to add any ego that could be present.” His chuckle was thicker than usual, as they lay there. 

“If it does, oh well, you deserved that praise!” Without thinking Hermione moved fast, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with abandon. When she pulled back, the realisation hit her that what she had done was something a lover might do, her thoughts were back to the potion. Could she love him? Was that possible? If she did... what was she going to do?

Snape seemed incredibly stunned as well, retreating a bit over and Hermione did the same. Taking up their own space on the bed, now both in thought. Surprisingly it didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep, drifting off in the reminiscent pleasure of their evening. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are seein some progress with these two!   
> Thanks much for the comments as always they brighten my days immensely!!!   
> xoxo

It continued on like that for weeks, Hermione would slip out Friday night saying she was going to see her parents and carefully maker her way to the dungeons. Snape would shag her nearly senseless, and then they would look over his potion progress or sometimes just read like they had at the cafe. There was the occasional time he had rounds so she would work on her studies or read herself. She never stayed longer than the night, Saturday morning Hermione always returned with a story for her friends of what she had done with her parents. She was beginning to know his quarters well. True to their word, classes were kept very professional, neither of them slipped on purpose, but it was starting to be apparent that Snape no longer seemed to be as harsh, not with her specifically but everyone. A decent shag seemed to be doing wonders. 

They were both towing a dangerous line, and Severus was worried it would catch up with them, sooner than later. He had come to terms with the fact that he liked her company long ago and obviously the added pleasure of her body against his was near perfection. Something Snape had not anticipated was that sleeping with her next to him was something he had begun to relish. That first night he had allowed her to stay, he half expected to hate himself for it. He did not sleep well, to begin with, years of torture showed up in his dreams often. Age and abuse of sleeping potions made it difficult to fall asleep as well.  Having someone else in the bed was sure to be awful. It wasn’t. He liked it. Fuck. 

She had kept a distance from him in the night, but slowly as time went on, she got closer and recently it had been unconscious his reaching for her in the middle of the night. Then when she wasn’t there during the week, he found himself trying to do it then as well. There had to be a bad ending to this, he was letting himself get attached in whatever way, letting her in... it was not good. Severus needed to end it. Or at the very least put up his boundaries, if he didn’t all the pain that was sure to come would be his own damn fault. 

Hermione was beginning to feel that there was something there. Something could actually be changing in him, it made her happy that perhaps she was giving him something to feel pleased about, or at the very least less morose. She also had this feeling though, that it was all a time bomb, there were so many things that could go wrong, and Snape wasn’t the type of person to just let things be natural. Hermione was worried about smothering him, he liked his privacy and having her there every weekend was most likely getting on his nerves. Not to mention her friends were beginning to wonder what she was going home every weekend for. Ginny wanted them to hang out that Saturday and Hermione had agreed. Of course she wanted to see Severus, but there was the matter of her friends, and hopefully, it would keep him from getting tired of a silly girl hanging all over him. Plus he had mentioned something about having to be a chaperone in Hogsmeade that weekend, for another teacher… at least she may be able to see him. 

It was no longer chilly. Instead, the Highland air was frigid as they walked down to the village. A month of school gone was absolutely shocking. Hermione felt that it had all flown by, she was content… very happy and more relaxed than many of her previous years at the school.

Ginny and Harry chattered back and forth when Dean came into step beside herself. That was another thing, getting to know Dean better had been very nice.

“That potion's homework was bollocks wasn’t it?” 

Hermione grinned, it had been an especially hard assignment that Snape had given them the day before, she was not about to admit to already being done with it. Indeed she was beginning to think that perhaps she would go into potions, it was all so interesting, and research was something she loved to do even in her free time. “It was challenging.” 

Dean rolled his dark brown eyes, “don’t tell me. You already have it done don’t you?”

Hermione tried not to give a guilty smile. 

“You are too good Granger, too good.” This made her heart warm a bit, people said she was an overachiever, that she was a nerd but having something kind said about her smarts by another student sent a thrill through her. 

As they came around a bend, the group nearly ran into Snape and Professor Brennan walking to the village as well. In surprise Hermione slipped on the icy ground and stumbled into Dean who caught her, steadying her. 

“Whoa, careful there Mione,” Dean flashed her another dazzling white grin. 

Hermione tried to return it, but when her gaze lifted and she saw Snape watching them, it faltered. His face quickly changed from perturbed to flat and emotionless. He seemed to be particularly irritated that day, whether that was to do with chaperoning or something else Hermione wasn’t sure. 

“Thanks, Dean,” she murmured and stood a bit away from him. 

They continued their descent to the town engaging in dialogue with Professor Brennan and Vector. Snape was, as usual, sullen and terse when actually adding to the conversation, as they entered the Three Broomsticks. Unmistakably, he did not wish to be there, but Hermione was sure there was something else as well that was bothering him. He was thoughtful that much she could tell. As they split to separate tables, she heard the tail end of Professor Brennan mentioning something about the Daily Prophet and an apology to Snape. That was odd, what could she mean?

Hermione ordered a butterbeer for herself, and they sat at their own table a ways from the Professors. 

“It's a bit off isn’t it, that we aren’t really children anymore and we are at school.” Ron started, “well sept for Gin.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed her hair at this comment.

Harry grunted in agreement with Ron. 

Hermione looked away trying not to draw attention to herself and that all too real fact that she was definitely having an adult relationship with one of their professors. Quickly she finished what was left of her butterbeer and Dean wordlessly got up to get her another. Smiling to herself, Severus had helped her find this odd sort of confidence, though he most likely had no idea that he had. Hermione knew that she should have discovered it on her own… but it was such an exciting thing to be wanted by someone you wanted as well. In one way or another. That confidence seeped into other aspects of her life and created a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Accepting the butterbeer, Hermione tuned into her friends' conversation, now talking about Quidditch and she didn’t even mind. Perhaps later she would thank Severus for her mood, even if she didn’t say what she was actually thanking him for. 

Snape did his very best not to pay attention to the group of students only tables away. He really did try. Though the conversation around him wasn’t exactly riveting… for the most part, he stared into his glass of Ogdens. If there were movements in that direction though, his traitorous eyes would glance up. Mostly they looked to be having… fun. That did not upset him in the slightest, the little witch deserved that. He was decidedly not fun, she really deserved better than such a grumpy old man. This melancholy barrage of thoughts brought him to order another drink. It was rare that Snape drank much at all. When you grew up with a father like that… it was easy to imagine what might happen to him should he decide to get dependent. It was such fear in his mind that during the final years of his spying Severus swore off all alcohol. It was in part to help his judgment from becoming impaired, but more importantly, he knew the draw that it caused. If he had let it at that time, it could have consumed him. 

With Dumbledore, Severus had done his best not to question the man. There were few times that Severus said or did something to contradict or question, even if the man was making his life miserable and treating him like a puppet, as was customary. It seemed standard for Dumbledore to do this with people and of course Severus deserved the treatment more than anyone. There was a moment in the late Professor's office when Albus asked if Severus would like a drink, it was when they had been discussing the end… of the Headmaster. Severus refused, and Dumbledore seemed to find that cute or perhaps endearing, the comment he made at that time felt backhanded. Severus would never forget moments like that. It was hard to know how to think about the late Headmaster… very hard. Even after all of that had been forced to the light via Snape's memories wizarding Britain was still running articles about him helping a Deatheater escape prison. Snape wasn’t surprised exactly, but it did sting. 

Amidst his thoughts Snape noticed Mr Thomas get up to retrieve yet another butterbeer for Hermione. She was laughing hysterically at something and looked so utterly… adorable perhaps? He would have to ponder that one. Unquestionably, she was already a bit passed buzzed. Mr Weasley and Potter were verging on pissed. The Thomas boy handed her another drink, and she touched his arm in thanks, flashing him one of those lovely smiles… Why was there a white-hot rage that coursed through Severus for a moment at such a simple action? The immediate and powerful feeling shocked him. Was he jealous?

“What do you think Severus?” He was torn from his thoughts and left looking up at his colleagues, hopefully not showing anything on his face. 

“About the new studies surrounding Dementors?”

Severus took the bait, doing his best to ignore that feeling in his gut and pretend that it didn’t exist. Out of the corner of his eye, even as Snape was giving some run of the mill comment about Dementors did he see Hermione lean toward Mr Thomas and whisper something in his ear. 

Why was he so worried about this? Fuck. Damn it, Severus, you are getting attached. From that moment on, Snape kept himself fully turned away from her and instead trying and failing at not wanting to strangle his fellow Professors as they droned on about things that he had little care for. Last year none of them would look at him and now since they knew far too much about him they must think Snape was just a little grumpy but on the inside a complete and utter romantic... it made him sick. 

So grumpiness settling in more than even perhaps usual Severus was relieved when it was finally time to wrangle the younger years and make sure they made it back to the castle. He refused to look at the table of 8th years, aside from sending Brennan to fetch Miss Weasley of course, while he made his way to the castle. There was much coursing through his mind, which was not uncommon, but it was more acute than usual and not precisely the subjects it commonly featured though recently that may not have been true. Severus found himself more and more with thoughts of a certain little witch plaguing his mind. A hot shower, cup of tea and distracting book were in order if there was ever something the doctor ordered it was that. 

After applying his self-medication of such things, and settling into bed, Severus found himself in mere minutes drifting off. Aided by the alcohol of course, though he had been sleeping much better in general recently he had to say this was very superb.

A knock far too loud roused him from his sleep, it had been a blissful sleep as well. Deep and soothing so much so that he was a bit groggy as he stumbled to the door, this was not usual. He was always reasonably alert when awakened. If Minerva needed him to attend to something she may not have what she customarily expected from him. Perhaps her was getting ill. 

It was not Minerva. It was Hermione. Standing there, on first inspection very, very drunk and her brunette tresses, lobbed off at her shoulders a bit unevenly. He stared at her for a moment trying to make certain he wasn’t dreaming. Then she mauled him. That was the only word for it, throwing herself at him and kissing him rather more than sloppily. It felt desperate, for a moment he could do nothing but give into it. Until he began to realise that she was very very pissed still. He didn’t need to add fucking drunk witches to his resume as an old, creepy letch. Severus quickly pried her away and shut the door, going straight for his rooms and a glass of water, Merlin she would be a hazard to herself and others. After that show, he may taste blood in his mouth from her intense assault of his person. 

Hermione whined a bit and pouted as he sat her on the couch, going straight for his cabinet looking for a sober up potion, then water. At first, she refused but was easily swayed into taking them. Hermione frowned and scrunched her nose as the sober up hit her tongue, he had to admit that it was not the most pleasant of potions to the pallet. 

“Hermione…” he started when she had finished her water, “I thought we agreed that THIS.” He emphasised the word, “would be carefully handled.” Snape raised an eyebrow, at her and Hermione blinked. 

“It’s night time.”

He wasn’t sure if that was a question or not. “Yes? And you simply walked down here after curfew… where anyone could have seen?”

The potion was taking effect, he could see realisation coming into her eyes. He couldn’t help but look at her hair… what in Merlin’s name had happened there? Snape swore internally that if he found anything was amiss, where Potter or Weasley was concerned he would not hesitate to murder them… or perhaps scare them into an early death at the very least. 

“I was with the others and … Dean was- then Gin decided we should try out new hairstyle-” Her words stopped, and she pressed a hand to her mouth, “Oh my Merlin… oh, Merlin!” Hermione closed her mascara smudged eyes and was clearly trying to hold back tears. “How bad is it?” she whispered, sinking further into the couch. 

Severus had just then realised that she was wearing an overlarge t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts… were those property of…? Not that it mattered. She was a free woman as she had said, they were not in a relationship… not really and he didn’t want to be. 

“How bad is it?” she repeated, and he now knew that she was entirely sober, whether from the potion or the realisation. 

“Um,” god what was he supposed to say?

She reached a hand up and touched her severed hair, “oh… no.” She moaned and flew to his bathroom. Thank Merlin for his wards as he heard a little scream from the loo before she wandered back out, tears in her eyes. Regret was there, very present all over her face. “I am so stupid.” Then she looked at him. Still sat on the sofa. “You are right, I shouldn’t have come here, I wasn’t thinking- I need to go- to…”

Snape stood and held her in place, “going out again after curfew will do no good, you could’ve apparated to your parents, but it will be of no use to get caught now that you made it here without being found... by some miracle.” Then he looked at her hair, pulling her by the hand to the cabinet he had previously attained the sober up from. 

Searching for a moment, Severus found what he needed. Then touched her hair, “this was not your intention… I am guessing.”

Hermione shook her head in mortification. 

Dabbing some ointment from the vial into the palm of his hand Severus massaged the mixture into her hair. For a moment Hermione forgot what it was they were doing, it felt so good especially as she was getting very sleepy all of a sudden. There was a bit of tingling when he removed his fingers, and then Hermione felt the weight of her hair against her back again, where it should be. 

“There,” he murmured. Severus couldn’t help it, he pressed a kiss to her hair. It was probably too far, he knew that. Hermione sagged back against him his chest and Severus sighed, bending scooped her up under the knees and carried her to bed. The Sober Up he had given her was specially made to help the drinker sleep. 

When she was settled beneath the covers next to him, and he doused the lights, Severus had to fight to keep himself from going into those dark places in his mind. He wasn’t supposed to have something like this. It was wrong. She needed to be with someone like the Thomas boy, he was more matching to her intelligence though not enough so. He seemed respectful and kind in most regards, though letting her wander the castle half dressed and pissed was not exactly an added point toward him. Severus made a scoffing noise and covered his face with a hand, he had no right to even make a comment on such things. Him, the miserable old man that had for some reason fallen into the correct coffee shop at just the right time. It was a chance, and it would all slip away. It always did. For the moment, he would appreciate her warm body next to his own. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3, xoxo

The first thing Hermione felt was her stomach roll, then opening her eyes the nausea hit, along with a headache to combat all others. Flashes of the night before flitted through the mind, but she decided not to let any of them linger for too long. That could be dealt with later. Now, now she needed water and the toilet. Her bladder felt like it might explode, she wasn’t so trusting of her nausea either. The room was fairly dark, perhaps she had remembered to close the curtains at some point, but after a moment she realised that this was not her dorm. It was Severus’s bedroom. She could hear his very soft snoring next to her and the weight on her waist was his arm. 

“Oh no…” she was so past screwed. The hair! Oh! She and Ginny had been so stupid. Then Severus fixed it… and the look he had given her… she could melt at just the thought of that. Hermione knew that she was falling harder than she should be, after all, she had wandered off her own accord and down to his room. That was dangerous, she made a pact with herself as she got shakily to her feet that she would not drink like that again at least while at Hogwarts. Or perhaps ever again with the way her head felt just from standing. 

Hermione managed to avoid vomiting as she padded to the loo. Taking the time to splash cool water on her face, removing the leftovers of her mascara. Thankfully a hair band was on her wrist, and she could pull her mane of unmanageable tangles into a messy knot on the top of her head. Exiting the bathroom, she saw that Severus was sat up in bed, seemingly waiting for her to return. He didn’t look mad, so that was a good sign, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably she ventured to speak. Trying to ignore the throbbing in her head, “Severus… I am sorry… I never should have come here, I really don’t know what I was thinking.” 

He pursed his lips and nodded, “you were intoxicated,” he shrugged non-committal and to her surprise did not immediately throw her out, instead patted the bed beside him. Without question Hermione climbed inside, tucking her self into the covers. The softness of the mattress cradled her, she sighed in pleasure and relief. 

“Thank you- uh for fixing my hair…”

Severus nodded, “I am assuming your head is in desperate need of a headache potion and perhaps some coffee?” 

Hermione nearly began to salivate on the spot at his mention of that, groaning, “yes, yes, coffee.” 

Smirking he got up and went to his sitting room, Hermione heard popping and realised that Snape was speaking slowly with a house elf. There was another pop and some rummaging in a cabinet, the one from the previous night. Then a noise and the clatter of dishes, which even from afar made her wince. Severus returned levitating a tray in front of himself, without a wand. Show off. Though fuck... it was sexy that he could do such mundane tasks without speaking a spell or using a wand. 

“I have seen some lustful looks sent my way, in recent days but I don’t believe any can compare with the way you look at that contents of that cup.” Severus quipped at her, he was in a surprisingly good mood that morning. The previous night had only intensified the thought in his mind that, he was going to let all of this play out and if he got hurt later well it was just a part of the ride. And most likely he would deserve the pain anyway. It was not his usual default to relinquish control but oh well. Perhaps tomorrow he would come to his senses, but for now, he didn't give one single shit. 

Hermione swallowed the headache potion with a grimace and glared at him playfully. Then proceeded in taking a large gulp of her coffee as Severus watched. She had cleaned her face he noticed, and her hair was pulled up, her cheeks very pink with sleep, it was lovely. Even if she looked a bit tired and groggy. It was rare that she did have her hair up and Severus found that he liked it, it showed off the shape of her face well. Hermione had those stunning cheekbones and delicate chin, all the better on display with the hair out of her face. 

This was the first morning they spent properly together. How odd. It felt intimate in a way that they had not yet come to venture into. Severus's eyes lingered on her clothes for a moment, and Hermione noticed. 

Damn. No, she needed to make sure he knew that it was nothing like that. All she could think about was him, Dean poor guy was not really even a selection, Hermione wondered if anyone would be when Severus finally tired of her. 

“Oh, this isn- Dean was-” 

“You have no need to explain yourself to me,” Severus stated, sipping his own brew and staring at the wall opposite. 

“No, I threw up all over my clothes last night in the common room and Dean summoned something for me to wear, that was all.” 

“Hmm” was all Severus replied with. Could that honestly be true? He wondered. “Are you hungry?”

Hermione nearly doubled over, shaking her head rapidly. 

Severus chuckled darkly, “I should have assumed.” 

“I am going to have a shower,” waving his hand, Hermione heard the taps begin to run in the loo. 

She couldn't help but perk up at that, sneaking a look at him from under her lashes. “Can I come?” 

This had Snape smirking at her, leaning down he ghosted a hand over her breasts and murmured in her ear, “only when I say to.” 

Hermione shut her eyes tight and released a soft exhalation. Hungover and he still had her hot and bothered for him. This man was past insanity. 

Clothes were discarded the entire way to the shower, Severus wanted to be rid of any and all evidence of another man's presence so much as near her. Stepping into the shower, he pulled her against him and continued to kiss her lips, hungry and raw. Hermione whimpered when he moved his lips to her jaw and neck, the water beginning to hit both of their skin. It was warm and the spray coupled with his touch Hermione shivered. 

Their skin was slick, taking her hand Hermione drug it over his chest and down his abdomen. Taking the time to really feel him, it seemed that they were almost always in a hurry, whether that was in her mind or not, Hermione wanted to savour the moment. To take it all in. 

The weight that Severus had put on since the war was pleasant. It filled him out and made him look stronger, especially compared to the end when he nearly died. Hermione realised now that he probably hadn't been eating and no doubt stress was so high he had to of been barely functioning. Now she could feel his muscles beneath the skin. 

Caressing his cock Hermione pulled back to look at him. Severus allowed his head to fall back and a soft groan to expel from his lips. She bit her lip, there was something wild that was released inside of her when she had this control over him. This ability to unhinge him, if only slightly. Reaching for her Gryffindor courage, she knelt under the stream of water, bracing her palms on either side of his thighs and staring up at him, she took him into her mouth. 

Severus's hand shot out, to steady himself against the wall. Her mouth was fucking sin itself on him. Nothing was quite so overpowering he was satisfied. She set a slow and teasing pace that slowly built until Severus was terrified that he would come far too quickly, before even being able to properly touch her. Forcing his eyes open, he reached down and pulled her up. To his surprise, she growled very softly at him in irritation. 

"Ah, a little lioness cannot have all the fun," he murmured turning her so that she was braced standing against the tiles of the shower, her back to his chest. 

Hermione tried to say something sexy in return but wasn't able to as Snape had pressed her against the wall of the shower, his fingers dipping between her legs. Rubbing the sensitive flesh there. 

"Hmm, it seems that tasting me made you very very wet... naughty girl." It was a dark, deep hiss in her ear as he continued to pleasure her. 

Hermione's eyes popped open at his rather vulgar words. To her surprise it only made the ache she felt intensify more, she moaned her want and opened her legs more for him. 

Severus was getting used to understanding her body and the signs of her release. He pulled his hand away and moved them to brace her waist, drawing her slightly from the wall so he could better enter her from behind. Pressing himself inside of her with a grunt and kissing her shoulder. 

This was unlike anything she had felt so far, their connection, pressed close together like that making the feelings intensify. Slowly adding speed, Severus couldn't help it, she felt too amazing around him. He nipped at her shoulder and used a free hand to tease her breasts. Making Hermione almost pant, her whole body was taught, tensing almost suddenly and with a shuddering cry, she shouted his name. "Fuck! Severus... Oh, fuck!"

He couldn't slow it then, thrusting deeply perhaps two more times before his own orgasm overpowered him as well and he was breathing hard in her ear. 

…

Laying there in his bed a while later she asked softly, praying, hoping he would say yes. “Can I stay?”

He should say no, it wasn’t smart to press fate such as this. “Yes.” Then Snape rolled over and pulled her closer to him, it felt like it meant something like it was an unspoken statement. They laid there like that for a time, until both fell into a peaceful nap, Hermione still in her towel.

When Hermione woke, Severus still slept near her, breathing deep. She smiled at the sight. That man deserved every bit of extra sleep he could possibly get. What he went through to keep all of them safe had to be far more than immense. It almost brought tears to her eyes just watching him. The Amortentia was right… she must love him, oh god. Hermione used a finger to lightly brush the tip of his nose, he stirred, and she drew her hand back quickly, but Snape didn’t wake. Sliding from the bed, she retrieved the makeshift clothes Dean had lended her, transfiguring the boxers into a pair of grey sweats and the top into a vest. Then Hermione went to his bookshelves. 

There was so much, scanning was not enough she would need to study them to know everything that he owned. Her hand stilled on a thriller, it had been something of a recent obsession of hers. It could be that she no longer felt her own life was in danger and so it was interesting to see it from an outside perspective, or perhaps it was just morbid curiosity, but she loved them. Not wanting to wake him Hermione went to the sitting room and sat on the sofa, tucking her legs up underneath herself and beginning the book. 

It was gripping and a bit gory for her usual tastes, that said she couldn’t stop reading. At a particularly scary part Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, she squeaked loudly, the book went flying from her grasp, whirling around, Hermione tried to catch her breath. Severus stood just behind her, hand still outstretched where it had touched her shoulder, looking a little surprised at the extreme reaction.

Hermione pressed a hand over her heart, “Oh Merlin…”

“Apologese.”

She scooted into the corner of the couch as he walked around to sit, still trying to slow her heart. Maybe it had been spookier than she thought. 

“Have a good sleep?” She asked summoning the book and opening it again. 

Severus nodded and retrieved his own book from the coffee table. They both began to read. 

After a moment Hermione began to feel nervous again and scooted over the cushions to sit near Severus. His lips quirked up, without taking his eyes off the page. 

“If my memory serves me that one is rather... frightening.”

“Yes,” she moved even a little closer. 

Severus smirked and opened one arm so she could crawl in just next to him. She did, cuddling a bit into his side with a smile. Warmth in her chest. 

The clock ticked and the two of them sat there turning pages. It was so right. Severus could barely keep the smile that kept tugging his lips from appearing on his face. It was almost endearing the way she would furrow her brow, or murmur to herself as she read. He was reasonably sure she had no idea that she was doing such a thing, so absorbed in the book she was reading. He settled into reading his book as well until there was a knock on his door and Minerva’s voice called through for him. 

“Severus, I need to speak to you.”

He growled calling that he would be there in a moment. Hermione looked a bit nervous chewing her lip, but at his motion moved into his bedroom, shutting the door. Severus let McGonagall in, she walked past him into his sitting room. She had access to his office and classroom, thank Merlin she did not have the same to his personal rooms. 

“What is it, Minerva?” 

“Quite a few of our Gryffindor 8th years were... inebriated last evening.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“I know that we need to treat this all differently, but I don’t know that I can stand for that behaviour in the common rooms.” 

“What do you suggest?” 

“We make new rules… perhaps we remove the privileges that we gave for their weekends.” Minerva seemed frustrated. 

Severus panicked that could make it so that Hermione couldn't come to him. Fuck. You stupid bastard you knew this was bad and that it would end badly. Just because you have feelings bubbling up now does not change the fact that she is your student and this is very very frowned upon. 

“Did anyone break the curfew rule?” Inside he felt his chest constrict with worry. 

Minerva glanced up at him, stopping her pacing. “No, not that I know of.” 

Whew. “So perhaps we just have a conversation about drinking then? That should be a request that is not too much to ask, the dunderheads may be able to follow that simple request." He feigned annoyance. 

Minerva nodded, “Yes… I hate to put too much on them… poor teenagers never got to have as much fun as they should have.”

Severus snorted but realised that he felt the same at least about Hermione. 

“Is someone here?”

Severus had instant control of his features. “What?”

Minerva gestured to the books that sat one on either end of the sofa, “a study of potions in the 15th century and Insomnia... by a Stephen Ki-?” 

“I cannot read more than one tome at a time?” Severus cut her off, trying to sound put out and not anxious.

Minerva rolled her eyes, “don’t get so worked up Severus, what you do with your time and who with is your business. I was only wondering, I will leave you to it. When I decide what to do about the 8th years, I will inform you."

Snape nodded and walked the headmistress out, doing his best not to sigh in relief, this was very bad indeed. Hermione could not stay here for such lengths of time or for so often. Returning, his bedroom door was still shut, Snape took the time to breathe a bit and think about how exactly he wanted to handle this situation. He did not under any circumstances wish Hermione to be shunned or get into trouble because he decided to give in to his desires. It was sick and wrong. Running a hand through his hair, Severus thought about the ease he felt around her and how he just observed the negative feelings drain out of him when she was there. Minerva had incited a bit of clarity to him though, they were playing with fire, it was detrimental at best. 

He rapped once on the door and went back to the sofa. Hermione peaked out and returned to her place next to him, though this time not so close to him. Severus had closed off part of his body to her. He picked up his book and brought to his lap, not saying a word. 

“You are worried that this is getting dangerous, aren’t you?” Hermione sighed. 

Snape felt himself bristle at her ease in knowing what he was feeling. It was very unnerving to find that anyone could be that intuitive to his emotions. So as was his usual level, Snape snorted and rolled his eyes. “It was dangerous ages ago. Now it is impossible.” He had to fight not to grimace at the words… he did not want it to be impossible. 

Hermione looked up worry in her eyes, but something else as well. An expectation, maybe? It was clear that she had been waiting for him to react like this to something. “So am I to leave then?” Her brave show was almost perfect, but there was a quiver in her lip and a warble in her voice. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and released a long breath. “... this is- not appropriate and it cannot... “ Snape looked at her, she was fighting back tears. The wind was taken from his sails at this, at her sadness. “You must be more careful, we cannot be stupid.”

This seemed to shock Hermione and himself, but she nodded readily. “No more late night wanderings and if I am going to my parents I stay there until Sunday evening?” He knew the hidden meaning behind “going to her parents”. Severus against his better judgement nodded, returning to his book and allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder once again. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice weekend! As always I am so thankful for the kind words and kudos :)   
> xoxo!

They did their best to lay low the next weekend, not seeing each other. Instead, Hermione stayed in the common room with her friends. The only time she and Severus saw each other that weekend was at the meeting, the Headmistress called between all of the 8th years and their Heads of House. Hermione chatted lightly with Dean before it started, the Headmistress had them in her office with tea to no doubt lessen the blow about their miss use of alcohol. Make them all fee a bit more at home, even if they were to be chastised. Dean seemed to be unworried about the incident from the weekend before, though Hermione was sure that he did not remember much of it and that was certainly why. 

He was happy to talk, Hermione didn’t mind either Dean was nice, he was kind and smart. Everything that she should want, the correct age, he wanted to show her affection and seemed to be interested in more… but he wasn’t Severus. No one was Severus Snape though. She felt something from him that it seemed no one else could give. Even then as he walked into the room and took his seat next to the Headmistress who had been talking with Harry. Hermione had to force herself not to catch her breath, to breathe normally and not think about how he made her feel all gooey and mushy on the inside. He was nearly overpowering when it came to her, and Hermione found that it was unfair he had this power. She was to invested in something that never could be. Or at least she thought it couldn’t. 

“I am assuming,” the Headmistress started, “that you all could figure what exactly this is about.”

The 8th years all collectively nodded or gave a noise of agreement. 

“We must be careful as to how we use our time. This is a school, I understand that the last years was… well, there are no exact words to describe it fully but trying seems to be a fitting descriptor.” McGonagall smiled a bit sadly at them, then continued. “I believe all of you are understanding our meaning. Professor Snape and I have chosen not to take away weekend privileges... though if something like this happens again, we are at liberty to do so,” The Headmistress had always been tough love and her look as she finished her statement made sure they all knew how serious she was. 

Everyone in the room of course agreed and ended their tea talking of other things. Severus didn’t say much and avoided looking at Hermione at all. It was far too distracting, he could not afford to have anyone think off at his behaviour. Hermione also tried to avoid looking at him. It was too easy to stare, she even caught herself thinking how nice his hair looked that day. Since the war it had never seemed greasy, at least during the time that she had begun to know him...or somewhat know him, if anyone ever could actually attain such a thing. Hermione concluded in regard to the hair that it had something to do with having more time and actually thinking of himself for once. It was becoming, every day he looked a little less pale, and he smiled at her more often than he had before, it wasn't actually a full smile usually but it was a marginal improvement from the scowl that had before then been ever present on his face. 

Dean nudged her shoulder one of the times she had lost herself in thought about the Potion Master, Hermione’s eyes had lingered a bit too long. “You alright?” Her friend's brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Oh-uh yeah, sorry must have just been thinking about things is all,” she smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Alright, hey, you know I was wondering… maybe later tonight you might want to go to Hogsmeade and get some dinner?” 

Hermione knew that this was a bit pivotal, she could try for something with Dean, that was possible, more realistic… less difficult. It sounded better and better, at least when she allowed her logical brain to take over. “Umm, yes, I think I would like that.” She tried to smile brightly though the words coming from her mouth felt thick and sticky, a bit uncomfortable. 

Dean grinned, flashing her those perfectly straight teeth, “k, cool, cool.”

Hermione didn’t notice that Snape had been watching them. Of course he didn’t hear what was said, but by the way, Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and the way the Thomas boy was rubbing the back of his neck nervously Severus could guess. He murmured an excuse to Minerva and stood swiftly, wanting to get out of the room that now felt sweltering. This was absurd feeling worked up over something so menial. There had never been even a word said that he and Hermione were something other than casual if that. Bloody hell, he didn't wish them to be more... So why was his chest paining at the thought that the Thomas boy might place his hands on her? 

Snape went to his lab and began brewing immediately. Anything to free his mind from the ridiculous thoughts that were coursing through his brain. Snape had spent years doing this as a way to free himself from problems, that was why he had ended up creating so many potions and spell. When you are a lonely miserable bastard, your spare time when you have it is used for constructive, distracting tasks. Not to mention when Albus truly realised the abilities Severus possessed in those fields he had been quite forceful about Snape continuing to pursue them. It was perhaps the only thing that Severus might have thanked the man for. 

The Amortentia was almost done, Hermione (fuck!) always had good ideas, and without them, Severus would not be, in the slightest able to have finished a project so quickly. He was often thinking outside of the box, trying to find the short cut or the "better way" that was his entire potion career. Snape broke the rules to create better ones, but Hermione had begun to teach him that there was merit in the following of steps. She used logic as he did, but she asked if something would work without modification where he assumed that it wouldn’t. Many times there was a simpler solution that he had never expected there to be. Blast! The little witch was even prodding at the academic section of his mind. 

Uncapping the vial of Amortentia, Severus poured it into a shell and prodded it with a stir stick. It was still very thick, more than was palatable, generally. Strange that it had taken up that consistency anyway. Leaning down to peer at the gooey like substance he caught a whiff of it. Through the majority of his life, the potion smelled of freesia and Evan’s family home. This time it did not. He leaned in and tried again. Same result. Snape took this one of his many test bottles and poured it into the bin, getting another one and smelling it. Oh, Merlin. Fuck. 

It smelled of books, espresso and muggle laundry detergent, the kind that always lingered on Hermione’s clothes and body. How in the name of Merlin had this happened? Severus felt his stomach turn with anxiety, this was horribly bad. He was opening himself up to a world of hurt. It had always been that way, if he let those walls come down, it was bound to hurt and hurt severely. That is why they stayed firmly in place no matter what, no one could actually care for him long term, so he protected himself. Snape had unintentionally allowed himself to take his mind off of that protection and instead enjoy the feelings that she brought him, now he was at risk of losing that control. Oh, God knew he had already lost it. It was gone a long while ago, and Snape was concerned that if this really ended the way he expected it to, he was very confident that those walls would never come down again. He would not recover. He must stop it now before it got worse. 

…

When Hermione was getting ready for her date with Dean, an owl pecking at the window to her room startled her. It was all black when she let it in Hermione could see that it had two different coloured eyes. One was a brilliant grey and the other a dark indigo, an actually very lovely bird. Retrieving the letter, the bird didn’t even wait for a treat or her response before flying away. Strange. Hermione sat on the bed and began to read, she had to perform an authenticity charm to even open the letter but when she did Hermione instantly knew the spiky handwriting. 

The dangers that have loomed above this arrangement seem to be of more concern at present, after curfew incident. I am unwilling to allow such things to cause a problem. It is prudent that we not encourage the situation further. 

S.S.

It hurt. An overwhelming wave of depression flooded Hermione's system. Heartbreak was physical, no matter what anyone said. There was a genuine chance that this was the last she would have a personal conversation with him and it hadn’t even been in person. Hermione had no claim on his heart and yet there was something so incredibly tearing that she felt like someone was ripping something she desperately wanted away from her. Every part of her wanted to lay down on the bed and cry until she fell asleep. That was how she would typically handle a situation like this. Why was he so infuriating? What had brought this on? Was she really that terrible at reading people? Yes, he held his emotions well, but there was something there? At the very least she thought that he enjoyed their time together, that was a step in itself. Trying to ignore that tugging her heart to lay down or perhaps just yell, Hermione finished getting ready in a sort of numb haze. She was going to go out with Dean and not worry about this right now, she couldn’t, if she did her heart might completely crumble, and that was not an option she was and had always been far too strong for that. 

Hermione met Dean in the common room, they headed out of the castle toward the village. They both wanted to make it back to the castle before curfew. 

The Three Broomsticks was a bit packed, but Rosmerta found them a table. The light was low and warm, there was a fire that crackled, it was honestly a bit romantic... Hermione hated it. There was this pit in her stomach at the very thought that she was there doing this with Dean. Instead of allowing that to linger she focused on the good, as they talked about classes and books. They really did have a lot in common. Hermione was not going to allow herself to be struck down by this situation that she had gotten herself into, Severus Snape was about the most unattainable man. So her deciding that starting anything would have been attainable was entirely the worst possible idea, she had known that in the back of her mind all along.  

They were finishing up dinner when a noise from outside seemed to quiet the establishment. Everyone was still a bit on edge since the war of course. It would most likely take far more time before anyone that close to the chaos felt totally at ease. When there was nothing more of the crash everyone went back to their eating and Dean smiled at Hermione sheepishly, that he had even been nervous of the sound in the first place. 

“So what do you think of-”

The door to the pub being thrown in stopped his sentence in its tracks. The light of spells being fired through the air had both Hermione and Dean diving under the table. There was an uproar as more spells flew, from her vantage point Hermione could see a few Deatheaters that she had observed once or twice and Dolohov as well. She didn’t think just yanked her wand out of her jacket and stood to help, ignoring Dean’s comments that she stay out of sight. The Deatheaters were being easily overpowered, it had been utterly stupid to attack a place that was so densely filled with witches and wizards, most of whom who had seen the war. Dolohov was the last to be bound, just before someone unarmed him he shot a Sectumsempra into the space hoping it would hit anyone. One last ditch attempt. 

Hermione didn’t feel it at first, she had been distracted by helping bind a few of the other Deatheaters. They really hadn’t stood a chance, but Dean’s eyes got big, he had joined her after she decided to help. Hermione looked at him confused, then at her wand hand. Red blood dripped down her arm and onto the floor below. Suddenly she swayed on her feet and pain radiated through her arm. Sharp and biting, it stung and her eyes watered. Dean put an arm around her waist to steady her, saying something to Rosmerta who was now stood next to many Auror’s that had been called. Hermione blinked, her vision a bit fuzzy. Why was it so hard to focus, was there really that much blood? 

Dean was talking to her, but she couldn’t really hear him. Then across the room, a moment after Rosmerta had made a floo call, the floo exploded, Headmistress McGonagall exiting, followed swiftly by Professor Snape. His black eyes were frantic, Hermione felt herself sway on her feet again. Snape flew forward and grabbed her shoulders, so she didn’t fall. He said something to Dean and Minerva, yanking his wand out and beginning to murmur a spell over Hermione. The pain started to ease a bit, but Hermione was losing her battle with consciousness. She looked up at him for a moment there was distress in his eyes and worry real worry, that was all she could see before Hermione felt herself slump forward against his chest. 

…

The infirmary was empty when Severus returned there, later that evening. Poppy had long since gone to bed, no doubt she would check in later, but Hermione was healed she just needed sleep. Like a bastard that he was Severus had offered to stay awake just in case she awoke and was confused. Minerva and Poppy had been shocked at the offer but didn’t ask more questions only agreed to his odd, kind behaviour. Now as he sat next to the bed, and Hermione looked so utterly tiny laying there under the covers he felt his shoulders slump and the energy drain from him. He was stupid. Severus had fallen for her, in some form or another, there was no denying that. Now he was hard pressed in knowing what to do with all the emotions. The second Rosmerta had flooed he had been stalking toward the fireplace. Thankfully he had already been in Minerva’s office, what would he have done, if he hadn't been there to see for himself that she was alright. That she received the proper spell that could help cure her wounds, Severus dared not think something so terrible. 

Dropping his head in his hands, he was lost to his swirling thoughts and only came to after he heard her sigh and stir. Blinking open her eyes and squinting as if shocked that it was him sitting there. Well, she would be, he had let her down so incredibly terribly before, no doubt she would wish that he leave that very instant. He would. She deserved more, even if it hurt him to, he would step aside. Hermione needed to be happy. He could never make anyone happy. Severus felt shame like he had very rarely felt course through his mind. 

“Sev- Professor Snape?” Her voice was gravelly, and she looked very sad when she altered her addressing of him. 

“Hermione,” he replied, the use of her name was telling without he even having to genuinely express his thoughts. 

She looked at her arm then, it was already entirely healed, but no doubt the whole experience had been tiring to her. She glanced around for a moment as if to make sure they were alone. This was it, this was when she would tell him to bugger off and never speak to her again, Severus prepared himself. Instead of the hostility in her eyes, Severus had expected, they instead filled with tears and damn him he couldn't help himself. As she struggled to sit up, he moved to help her and didn’t let go. Instead sat on the edge of the bed his arms around her. 

Hermione pressed her face into his chest and wept, “I thought it was all over.” 

“It is,” he stated though he knew what she meant as well. No one wanted anything of the war to continue. 

She cried without speaking for a while, then he felt her tense in his arms, pulling herself back, looking awkwardly and avoided eye contact with him. “I… why are you here?”

“Poppy needed to sleep.” Stupid answer you dolt. 

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and then her eyes got large, “is Dean alright? I didn’t even notice him after I got hit.”

The pressure in Snape’s chest intensified and he nodded stiffly, separating himself from her and sitting in the chair he had been in before. “Mr Thomas did not sustain any injury, he was here earlier and went to bed.”

Hermione looked relieved, it felt like a knife to the heart for Severus. He had no right to think that she should only keep her affections for him. He had been the one that made it clear he did not want anything of that sort penetrating the careful existence of their acquaintanceship. Now the lines were blurred... he felt things. The potion had thrown him. Hermione’s eyes fell at his obviously uncomfortable demeanour. “I am sure I can manage if you would like to leave, I feel perfectly alright,” 

Severus shook his head, “I told Poppy I would stay and I will.” He held the bit about how he also wanted to make sure that she was alright. 

Hermione’s face turned cross, and after a moment of staring at him she laid down on her side facing away, “Well no doubt it won't be too long and you can return to your space and privacy.” It was the coldest he had ever heard her sound before. 

Severus didn’t know how to react or what to say to her. Of course, there was much he could say, but his voice didn’t allow it past his lips. So once he heard her breathing grow deep and the light of morning had Poppy bustling back out into the hospital wing, Severus slipped out of the room and to his own. The idea that he may perhaps never have the opportunity to tell the little witch just what he felt, in his mind. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update, cause you were all very worried about these two ;) and I had a proper bad day and needed a little pick me up :)   
> XOXO!

It was very hard not to think about Severus. For a man that Hermione had for most of her schooling expected never to think of as anything other than a platonic teacher, he certainly had taken over her mind and altered her senses. In many ways. It wasn’t just the fact that they had shared a sexual relationship because she knew without a doubt that there was a part of him that had merely enjoyed her company as well. Even if he would never admit it. Snape had expanded her mind and her thoughts, the fact that they had fantastic sex was simply an afterthought and a beautiful one at that. Well... maybe not an afterthought. 

Hermione threw herself into her studies the days after waking up in the infirmary. Trying to take her mind away from anything else. Dean seemed to have wanted something more, but Hermione knew it would never work, as much as she appreciated his efforts, he just wasn’t right, she could feel it. Instead of leading him on she did her best to kindly let him down. That posed her with the thought... if Dean felt wrong, was Severus right? If he didn’t care for her as she did him, didn’t that mean he should be wrong? She didn’t want someone that was only partially sure about her. Hermione knew she was worth more than that and yet her vision of the future was muddled. He had thrown her the most beautiful and heart-stopping curveball. Life seemed to have seen the option for an odd scenario allowing Hermione to play it out into the fullest intent she could. She supposed that gratitude was in order, for what had occurred and perhaps it was at the very least a learning experience. These were the thoughts playing in her mind as she wandered from the library on Saturday evening, deciding that she would forego dinner, instead have a walk around the castle before curfew came about. 

She had taken a portable CD player of hers from her parents home when she popped in the weekend before. Music had always been a nice distraction for her mind, she relished it, and it soothed her. The halls were relatively empty as most everyone was at dinner so she could walk about, bouncing a bit here and there to the beat. Severus seemed to have done an excellent job of healing her wound as there wasn’t even a scar marring her arm. Hermione had changed out of her uniform before going to the library and was grateful the corridors were drafty, thankful for her sensible jumper and jeans. This structure had so much history and not only that, but it held so many of her memories. There was so much that had happened to her here, good and bad. So lost in her thoughts and the music that played in her ears that she didn’t notice the dark figure that was standing at the end of the hall, tucked in a corner, looking out one of the large windows. 

Severus too had been lost to his thoughts about the witch. It seemed that she was not in fact involved with the Thomas boy, but that meant nothing. Snape was hard pressed to avoid looking at her during meals and often even in class. He would set the students to brew. Choosing to go to his office to grade instead of staying in the room, just so there was an expanse of stone wall between he and the curly headed witch in the classroom. He hadn’t wished to have to force himself not to go looking at her during dinner that night and instead opted for a walk. That seemed to backfire when he turned at the small noise of someone approaching and heard a gasp. Snape's eyes settling on the very witch that he had been trying to push from his thoughts. Hermione held a hand to her chest in surprise, eyes widely staring at him, mouth popped open in shock. It was almost unintentional, but he reached out and pulled her into the alcove he stood under. Her mouth only falling open the more in surprise, giving him, the bastard that he was direct access to properly kiss her lips. Severus placed a cloaking spell around them, anyone that walked passed would not know they were there. So they stayed there mauling each other's mouths, she tasted so good, she always did. 

Finally, pulling away, Severus registered the shock on her face at this exchange, then he could see the change as her face descended into a touch of anger, as well as confusion. He must think and speak promptly, or he would be without her again, possibly worse. 

“I was wrong,” Severus looked at her deeply, “and a proper arse.” 

Hermione looked utterly at a loss at his apology. Unable to formulate speech at least not correctly. 

“Come to my rooms?” He paused still not wanting to give too much emotion away and scare her, “we could talk more discreetly.”

Hermione nodded stiffly and followed him after he peered out into the hallway to make sure there was no one around. 

They had just almost reached the dungeon when they ran into Minerva, thankfully Hermione was walking quite a bit behind him, her much smaller legs making it hard to keep up with his long strides. They didn’t look as if they were together, together. 

“Minerva.”

“Severus… Miss Granger, what are you doing down here?”

“I-”

Severus cut her off, and thankfully it sounded more of an annoyance than anything else, typical of him. “Miss Granger had a question about her essay and asked if I would give her aid.” He made the remark sound snide, a bother... good. Hermione saw how those skills would've been good for playing as the double agent. 

Magonnagal nodded, “I see, well I was only getting something from your stores, I hope that you do not mind? I needed a bit of headache potion… a stronger one than you brew for Poppy.” Her voice was a bit strained, Hermione noted that she did look extra tired. 

“Indeed,” Severus looked to Hermione, “Miss Granger would you wait in my office?”

Hermione nodded and continued on, only hearing a bit of the exchange. Severus asking if the Headmistress was alright and she brushed him off, with a half-hearted laugh. His office was clean as it usually was but not quite as tidy. The man was generally far past meticulous, so it seemed to be odd. Hermione took a seat on one of the chairs reserved for students or others that were there and waiting for him. There was a strange feeling in her stomach at the thoughts of Severus. Certainly, they had not meant to see each other in the hall, but it had happened and now what would seeing McGonagall sober him up to his prior thoughts? 

There was a small creak, the door to his office opened and closed. Hermione kept herself turned away from him, she didn’t want to see a decision in his eyes. Even though she was struggling with her own moral compass. After he had treated her so, should she just fall right back into his bed? She could hear the swish of his teaching robes as he hung them on the hook near the door. 

“Tea?” He asked.

Hermione shook her head a bit and looked to the floor, “no thank you.”

Severus only nodded, he thought of going to his desk but instead decided that was not the best course of action and rather leaned on the edge of the desk somewhat casually, he didn’t want to make her feel like she was in detention or something of the sort. 

Neither of them spoke for a while, Hermione was going a bit mental trying to rationalise that if he brought her here, he wasn’t about to just throw her out. 

“As I said before, I was an ass, and I very much disagree with my earlier assessment that our encounters should… stop.”

“Why did you say it then?” Hermione nearly clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise at the rogue words. 

Severus raised an eyebrow and folded arms over his chest, staring her down. “This isn’t exactly well advised is it?” His voice was sharp and direct, he was uncomfortable with this subject obviously. 

“I suppose you are right.”

“I know I am.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but got up and walked toward him; his legs were close together, arms were still crossed. So it was self-resentment that had caused his worry and subsequent turning her away. She pressed herself to him and traced a finger down the buttons of his frock coat. “So what exactly am I doing here, if this is so ill-advised?” 

She was reasonably sure that he did not expect her to be so direct with him. His mouth opened and closed, then he unfolded his arms, wrapping them instead, around her waist to tug her closer as he, opened his legs to allow her to stand between them. “Ill-advised it may be… but I cannot help myself.” It should have sounded sweet or sexy but it was just gruff, that is until he placed both palms on her arse and squeezed gently, drawing her even closer to him. 

Hermione sighed as he pulled her into a deep kiss, making her moan into his mouth when his hands became tangled in her hair. There was a sneaky, small voice in the back of her head that whispered she had no answers. Severus tugged her hand, breaking the connection of their lips to pull her toward the door to his quarters. Hermione finally forced herself to ask. 

“Will you just stop this again?” She had planted her feet and was staring at him as he looked back at her in confusion. 

He looked stuck between morals and desire. “I have no want to.” He said finally after some time. 

Hermione took this as something, whatever little it was that he was able to give. He had those walls, she knew, that had been apparent to her since the moment she saw him even as her teacher. Severus Snape kept pieces of himself hidden, he always had, and she was worried that he ever would. 

Suddenly the overwhelming need to make sure he knew that no matter what, she wanted him and cared for him came over her. Hermione was the one pulling him toward the room, suddenly not even that was enough, as soon as the door was shut, she pushed him against it and once again began to explore his mouth. Severus quickly traded positions and used his own body to pin her to the door. Even that small amount of time had been too much for him, he was becoming dependant on her touch and apparently so was she. 

Ridding her of her jumper was quickly done, underneath was a plain white bra, which he unhooked with one hand and slipped from her shoulders easily. Taking his mouth to her breasts Severus took his time with each one, teasing and sucking, grazing them with his teeth and having Hermione panting, head thrown back against the wall in seconds. It was strange that the morality behind what they did was so off colour and yet it was so incredibly pleasing, perfect, right. The little witch had fallen into his life, in such a way that made it near impossible for him to protest against this. Now, he didn’t want to. 

Hermione was impatient and undid the button and zipper of her jeans on her own, bending to work them down her legs as Severus smoothed a hand over her now mostly visible arse. For good measure divesting himself of the frock coat and shirt, he wore, leaving him merely in a pair of trousers. Hermione’s clothes piled at the door as well as his own until both were left in their pants. They were in a hurry, that was clear, but Severus decided he didn't mind. There would be time to take it slow, as he had now vehemently accepted that there was no way he would tell her to go again, leaving on her own was another story entirely, that did not need to be thought of at the moment, as she was dragging him into the bedroom.

Climbing back onto the comforter, Snape followed her and as soon as he was able captured her lips with his own. She sighed into his mouth as if that alone quenched the craving for him. Trailing fingers over the cloth that covered her core, he slid his fingers beneath, finding that the little witch was fucking soaked. 

Severus groaned against her lips, pulling back a bit to murmur, "excited are we?" He raised an imperious eyebrow, and the witch giggled at him. Severus found that he couldn't contain it, he joined in with a small laugh, somewhere between a snort and grunt of amusement. 

Hermione became serious though very quickly reaching down for his hips and pulling him toward her. Eager, pet he thought, but none the less acquiesced. 

Adjusting forward to thrust fully inside her in a smooth motion that had her throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Severus couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that crossed his own face, giving her pleasure was something he decided he relished in. Reaching for a pillow he pulled away, Hermione growled something aggressive that almost made him laugh again. 

"Shh, lift." He motioned to place the pillow under her bum, to lift her hips. She did as asked and he quickly placed himself again at her entrance. 

When he entered this time, her eyes popped open at the new sensation. "Fuck..." she moaned. 

"Indeed," Severus whispered close to her ear, setting a pace that was steady, and capturing a pink nipple between his teeth. 

It took little time at all as he thrust in and out that Hermione was catapulting toward her orgasm, Severus was extremely grateful for that as he was holding on by a thread. 

He was sure when it came that he had yet to feel anything the like in his life. Transcendent was a word that he would describe little as...but it seemed to fit here. 

….

They had been in such a hurry, that the fire wasn’t lit and the room was a bit cold. Hermione shivered, still looking at the ceiling, thinking of how surreal her life was at present. For Merlin sake, she was in Severus Snape's bed! He had been inside her! And It had been marvellous!

Severus raised a hand, and the fire came to life, in the hearth across the room. Hermione smiled and moved so that she was entirely under the covers. Not even realising that was a clear move, it had become very ordinary over the past while. 

“Are you going to stay then?” He didn’t sound mad. Actually, his voice was somewhat soft, resonating in the dim room, lit only by the fire. It made her want to shiver even with the fire now blazing and warm quilt over her. 

“Oh, I suppose I should’ve asked.” Hermione turned on her side to look at him, her eyes long adjusted to the dark. Able to see the outlines of his face and those piercing onyx eyes. 

“Stay… anytime you like. So long as it is prudent to do so, of course.” That was gruff, but she would take it, Hermione had to fight to keep the grin from her face at his words. 

They both stayed like that for a while thinking, under the covers, facing each other but not looking at anything in particular. The melancholy that had settled over both of them in the past week or so was dissipating. Though there was always the potential for it to return, that was the way relationships were or people perhaps. They could always bring you back to a state you didn’t want to be in. Hermione had learned long ago that it was best to remove the effect people had on you, be happy and don’t take others too seriously. That was far easier said than done, and unlike Severus, she was not so adept in placing walls up around her. Hermione was so lost in thought she didn't know she had begun to chew her bottom lip. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was husky with sleep looming, the deepness of it startling her, Hermione jumped a bit. 

“I’m… yes, I believe I am alright.” She would be, she always was after a while. 

“You sound incredibly convincing” it was just bloody dripping with sarcasm. “If you do not want to say, you need only say, it is still earlier than curfew.” 

Shaking her head, Hermione couldn’t stop herself from reaching out, touching his face. The gesture at least seemed more exploratory than loving, “that is not it. I was just thinking, I do too much of that I am afraid."

Severus nodded, “I cannot throw a stone, I find myself in too similar position considerably often.” 

“It’s awful sometimes when you can’t reign it in, it just kind of goes on and stopping it is the hard part.” Hermione sighed and lay fully on her back looking at the ceiling. 

Severus snorted, “you are far too young to have to worry too much… though I know that you have reason to, after everything.” Snape added the last bit before he could think of how caring it sounded. 

“Yes, when you go through what we have, life is just a little different, isn’t it?”

“Indeed…” there was a pause, Hermione never felt comfortable talking to anyone about things like this, and yet there was no discomfort speaking to Severus in this way. “You never told me where that scar came from.”

Surprisingly she did not tense, instead looked at her arm, where the glamour had been removed by sheer forgetfulness, in their lovemaking or sex; rather, she chided herself. “Bellatrix, at Malfoy Manor.” 

“Ah,” it was a thoughtful comment, “that woman was a cunt.”

Hermione chuckled at his frank remark. “At the very least. How-.” She stopped herself, he didn’t want her asking questions like that. 

“Hmm?”

“Nevermind.”

“How…? What?” His tone, as usual, drew out the words and said without actually saying it that she continue. 

Hermione sighed, “how did you do it? Be around those people, when they were doing such appalling things?”

Severus usually would have told someone who asked that to fuck off and not ask questions of that sort, but he had told her to continue, he released a breath loudly through his nose at least he didn’t have to look at her. “I knew what the cost was if I didn’t. Dumbledore held me at a standard, I had to follow it, not just that, I knew what was at stake.” 

Hermione made a small noise of disapproval, now that she knew a bit more of Dumbledore’s decisions, she couldn’t say that she agreed so entirely with them at all. “I find the more that I know of Dumbledore’s choices, the less I believe that I knew him.” 

Severus shifted a bit closer to her, though Hermione couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. “Albus… had his ways of looking at the world. There is very little that he did not have an absolute opinion on.” It was a generic enough statement, but there was acidity there, the sour taste that was left after being treated like an object, a pon for so long. 

“Now you are free of him and anything else that ties you, at least it seems so.” Reaching a hand out she brushed her fingers over his chest, they were now yet again laying so they faced each other on the mattress, having unconsciously shifted. Hermione chanced the disapproval and leaned in to kiss his lips. 

Snape allowed her to do so, one of his hands reached out and pulled her by the waist against his body. When their lips came away, they were comfortably settled in a proper cuddling position. She was running hands over the sparse black hair that sprinkled his chest, he was rubbing easy patterns over the skin of her lower back. Severus did not push her away, and Hermione didn’t question it, she was the most comfortable she had been in a long while. Quickly her breathing deepened, and she was fast asleep in his arms. 

Severus felt her fall to sleep against him, his own mind starting to slow, feeling the gentle lull of being pulled into sleep. Before he was fully there, the idea popped into his head that he was in fact not free, Hermione Granger had him ensnared. 


	21. Chapter 21

“Laid before you are all the ingredients for Draught of Living Death, I conjecture that you did, in fact, brew this potion or attempt to, in 6th year. One of the operative words being attempt. This should be a flawless production as the potion is not, in truth, difficult, just volatile.” His voice resonated over the classroom, calling all that aggressive, seething that it had for years and yet without a touch of the malice. The class all began to work at his insistence.

Severus no longer felt so worried about the Thomas boy sitting so near to Hermione, they were lab partners, yes, but beyond that, it was clear nothing was going on. Snape had long since stopped trying to pretend that didn’t give him immense satisfaction. Being also that it was a Friday after a rather long work week further aided in his good mood. With any luck, Hermione would be in his chambers, that very evening. It was almost winter holiday, he had been dreading the fact that she would be leaving and he would not see her for a week. Snape shoved that thought away for the moment, no use getting worked up, the entirety of this odd… would he call it a relationship? Was based on the fact that indeed she could put an end to it at any time and so could he. He should, that would be the correct thing to do.

“Sir?” The very witch Snape had been thinking of was now stood in front of his desk, biting her lip so temptingly. _Calling me sir is... fuck. I did not think I was that kinky._

He raised an eyebrow in question and silently thanked the gods that he was wearing his school robes. The trousers would not quite cut it alone unless he wanted to embarrass himself in front of a room full of adolescents.

“I did not receive any Valerian Root."

He must have been bloody distracted, how stupid. “Right. Come with me then to the storeroom.” _Keep that clipped tone, Severus, you great moron. This starts affecting classes and you are screwed._

Hermione followed him into his office then the door that led to his storeroom. When the door smacked shut behind them, he was on her in an instant. Hermione barely had time to take a breath, and she was pinned against one of the shelves, being kissed thoroughly at the very least. He was not usually so bold, but she could not say that it was not wanted, she wanted him in just about every way, even like this. Especially like this. Severus pulled back after a moment and looked at her.

“I… that wasn’t prudent I think,” it was a faint whisper, and it nearly took Hermione’s breath away again, it was rare that he was so softly speaking to her or anyone.

Hermione smiled effortlessly, she wanted to kiss him again but decided that it was not best to press her luck just now. “No harm done, that I can see.” Reaching behind his head, she plucked the Valerien from the shelf and headed back into the classroom, allowing her features to descend into passivity.

…

That kiss had Hermione a mess the rest of the day. She could barely get through classes, and on top of that, she had told Ginny, Harry and the others that she would have dinner that evening with them in the Great Hall. She had taken to “going to her parents” early on Fridays, and her friends seemed to be feeling a bit neglected. So Hermione suffered through, it was probably right anyway. Snape hadn’t been to dinner on Friday evenings either. Eventually, someone could put something together… maybe, there was no telling exactly, but better safe than sorry.

She and Ginny chatted as they all walked to the Great Hall and it was a blessed distraction. Hermione had been in the library after classes ended, there had been no way that she would be able to focus on studies or a book. It was a bit angering truth be told, that he had such an effect on her in this way. To the point that Hermione could not think about much else. That kiss had very much taken her off her guard and sent her into a state of unsureness. What exactly was he playing at? There had to be something more he felt… right? Why were men so difficult all the time? Snape was usually the one, all business, all this is not a game, and we need to be careful. So why had he been so careless if he wasn't that invested? Hermione had become lost in her thoughts and stopped listening to Ginny all together.

“Hermione?” Gin was snapping her fingers near her face.

The redhead came back into focus. “Oh! Sorry Gin. I really must have got lost there for a second.”

Ginny chuckled, but looked a little concerned, she didn’t say anything, and Hermione tried her hardest to focus on her friends, the rest of dinner. If Severus Snape was going to be so bloody cryptic all the time, then she for certain was not going to waste time thinking of the details. Hermione would enjoy it for what it was, moving forward with what she needed to. Through the entire meal, Hermione successfully avoided looking at him, evading the head table as best she could. At the very end, she looked and caught his eye, something akin to rage boiled up in Hermione’s belly making her want to scream a bit. This shocked her. How dare he be so entirely captivating to her. He graced her thoughts more times of day than she cared to admit and what did she have to show for it? Good sex? ...yes, there was that. It made her cross that in itself was so infuriating.

And so that mindset, that quiet boiling anger continued even through their incredible tumble in the sheets. There had definitely been a bite or two and perhaps a scratch that had more force behind it than she wanted to admit.  Hermione tried to suppress that smouldering rage but couldn’t afterwards, as they both lay in bed, breathing heavy and chests heaving. Severus had his eyes closed, Hermione got to her feet. The stones that were his floor were always warm; surprisingly, he must charm them. As she padded to the loo, the emotions that had been building all day long, coupled with her having just experienced a rush of endorphins accumulated and spilt over. Once behind the door, she wrapped herself in one of his black robes slid to the floor and began to cry.

Hermione cried for the fact that she was out of control, for the fact that there was nothing she could do that would make it easier, for the fact that Severus was her teacher and about the most inaccessible man she could have ever been with. He would never love her, never could and she did love him. If the Amortentia had not told her that, all this emotion did. Only love could hurt like this. And hurt it did, deep in her chest, panging every moment that he was away from her. Every moment that he gave her a rare smile, she wanted to see it every day for always. Then Hermione cried some more at the idea that she was so wholly ridiculous, sitting there in the loo being a such a blubbering mess.

A loud sob or gasp came out of her throat, and suddenly the door was being pushed in. Severus in sleep trousers rushing in, seeing her on the floor dropped to his knees next to her.

“Hermione? What is it?” He tried to lift her chin with a finger, she pulled away.

“Nothing!” This was stupid. She should have placed a charm to keep her little meltdown silent.

“It is clearly not nothing.”

Hermione shook her head, curls bobbed around her face as she tried to stand. “I just got… a bit emotional.” Hermione finally chanced a look at his face and saw that he seemed to be trying to hold back a look of terror. Quickly recognising that he thought she was upset about their intimacy that night she went to correct him quickly. “It wasn’t that… that," she huffed a bit with mirth, "was amazing… as usual.”

Severus nodded once and then placed himself against a cabinet, arms crossed over his chest. “I am here to listen whenever you are ready to talk.”

_Oh! That is bloody rich coming from you Mr Crypitic._

She glared at him but did not voice yet again that she was fine and his concern was not required. Silence reigned and finally she sighed, of course, she would not tell him what was actually wrong, that would be a disaster, but she could voice something else that had been bothering her. “My parents are going to be in Sydney for Christmas, they will be gone too long for me to go with them. They offered to stay home, but it will cause all the winemaking for the beginning of the year to get delayed. I have been trying to decide if I should stay here or if I should spend it in our family cabin.”

He looked a bit relieved or was that her mind wishing for something that wasn't there. It was all true it had been playing in her thoughts, the idea of the Christmas holiday. To be away from Severus or not to be, that was the question.

“See it really isn’t all that important.”

Severus ignored her somewhat petulant comment and tried, “what of the Burrow?”

Hermione shook her head, “I need away from all that sadness, with Fred absent it will be ...tough and I… I know it sounds selfish, but I just don’t want to have to see that or be around it.”

Snape rubbed his jaw with a thumb, there was a bit of stubble that had begun to show, Hermione liked it, “it is not selfish, self-preservation is actually unselfish within reason. If you could handle it, I am sure that you would go, being there and not having full control of your emotion could make any situation far worse.”

That was profound.

“You’re right.” The obvious choice then, in an effort to not be alone for the holiday was to spend it at the castle. It also meant that she could go see him, but that set her on edge. It felt like everything was hanging on him, her whole being and that was not pleasant. Hermione needed to see his effort. If she stayed, that wouldn’t happen. “What are you doing for the holiday?”

Snape looked up as per usual he savoured the words that he was about to speak before letting them leave his lips. “I haven’t left the school for Christmas, since my first year." Then he thought better of what he said, "Well, I suppose unless you count the two or so years that before I became a teacher, though I can't say I even noticed it was Christmas.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, that was one of the most blatant statements about his earlier life she had ever heard him utter, or elected without any coercion that is.

“Oh, don’t look so shocked.” Severus wasn't looking at her, instead picking at a nail bed absently.

Words came out before she could help it. “Come to the cabin with me.”

His eyebrows knitted together.

“I mean, we can both get out, it's secluded and away from people. It … might be … nice?”

“I am sure your parents would love that idea, should they know.” He snorted.

Hmmm, not outright refusal.

“But they won't, and if I explained it, they would not care all that much.” Hermione crawled closer to him, now that the idea her holiday didn’t have to be terrible pressing at the back of her mind making her want to believe it.

“That is not a sound idea.”

“Why not? You need a break, it is isolated. I won't bother you too much if that's what you are worried about.”

Severus glanced up at that and snorted. “Is that a promise?” It was deadpan, but she had learned to know when Severus was joking and when he was being snide.

“A definite promise.” She winked at him.

“I’ll have to think about it.”

That was more than Hermione had expected, so she took it and his offer to return to bed. On the inside her stomach did little flips, could she actually end up being this lucky? The really positive part of her hoped that the answer was yes, but she needed to be realistic, keep her hopes low.

…

Molly and Arthur were sad she couldn’t make it for Christmas, but they seemed to understand. Harry would be there of course, and no matter how much she was famed in the wizarding community she still was not the chosen one. Not that she would’ve wanted to be. Severus still hadn’t said anything about her offer and Hermione assumed that was an answer in itself. She would still go to the cabin and enjoy her time alone for the holiday, maybe read ten books and knit some socks for the boys and Ginny. There was plenty to could keep her occupied. She did not need Severus Snape.

Severus had been going back and forth in his mind trying to understand precisely what it was he was considering. There was no reason for him to go with her, that signalled that something was going on, that he cared. He did. That was unfortunately now painfully obvious. The sex was marvellous, he appreciated her companionship as well… so when she came to his rooms the weekend before school would be out, Severus couldn't help himself from accepting her offer. Albeit as gruffly as he was able, but still what a prat he was turning out to be.

Now there they stood in the living room of Mr and Mrs Granger’s lodge in Wales. It was cold outside, snow lay all over the ground, but inside it was warm. Despite the cold air outside it was lucky that the Granger home had a stove and a fire in it. Severus had been happy to see that there bared no real appearance that the house belonged to her parents. Instead, it seemed like any holiday lodge. That Severus could deal with. At least it made him feel much less like the cradle-robbing creep that he was.

Hermione had gone in search of something, and that left Severus to take a look about the rooms on the base level. There was a decent kitchen with very new amenities all bright and shiny. It was strange to see that someone’s parents could afford such luxuries. A former version of himself might have been angry about that, yet Severus was pleased inside that Hermione had spent her childhood happy and with what she needed.

He was lost in thought and when Hermione appeared behind him, touching his arm Severus who wasn’t usually easy to scare on account of all the spying almost jumped.

“Hey, sorry I shouldn’t have left you to fend for yourself like that. But this was what I was looking for.” Proudly she held up a bottle of red wine, grinning. “And I believe it is time to let the Christmas festivities begin.”

Severus relaxed almost immediately in her presence and even turned up his lips at her excitement, gesturing that she lead the way into the kitchen. Hermione had been bundled up in a large coat, scarf and bobble hat, but now that they were inside shed it for a pair of those tight yoga pants and a long sleeve top. When she bent over to retrieve the bottle opener from a low drawer, Severus couldn’t help but admire the fact that presently he was the only one going to be seeing that gorgeous arse. She turned and caught him looking, Hermione smirked.

“Like what you see?”

Snape tried to compose himself, keep a straight face. “You know that I do.”

“Maybe,” she then began to open the wine.

“Maybe? What in gods name is that supposed to mean? I should think that my appreciation for your ass is well and apparent.” Snape reached down and ran a hand over her bum whilst also pressing his chest close to her back. “Hmmm?”

Hermione nodded, her throat dry, he really could be so incredibly sexy even with barely trying. He pulled away plucking the bottle from her hands, Hermione allowed him to do so. “May I?” Severus rumbled in her ear.

Hermione nodded her head, there was really not much else that she could do in her current state of arousal and sheer happiness that they were alone somewhere, where no one could find them and freak out about what was happening.

Severus poured the wine and snow began to fall outside of the window in the kitchen, it was lovely and serene. They both took a seat at the island in the same room and enjoyed their wine, not speaking just being together in companionable silence. They were near a frequented ski resort, but their position allowed for them to be immune from the noise or bustle. Something they were both simultaneously grateful for. When they both finished their wine, they decided to have another it had been a long few months, and they could both do with a bit of letting loose.

After the third glass, Hermione was feeling a bit light-headed, Severus was far more relaxed than what was normal. Without much thought of what they were doing, they stumbled up the stairs toward the bedrooms, removing clothing as they went. His coat, Hermione’s shirt, bra, his pants. Really whatever they could all the while pressing each other against the walls of the hall or a doorway to make out like teenagers. Hermione would giggle, and it caused Snape to smirk at her, palming a breast or squeezing her arse. Finally, when they reached the room, both stumbling a bit, they fell into bed together. Neither of them were drinkers, inebriation seemed to have them both a little less straight-laced, more open to each other. As they laid there kissing everything appeared to slow down. Severus threaded his fingers through her hair, the thick tresses coating his pale fingers. Both tasted of wine, as they languidly explored lips, tongues dancing with one another. Most of their kisses were heated, but this one was a natural, careful smoulder. Everything held under the surface bobbing up and showing itself just a little. The only awareness they had of this difference was the warmth that was spreading over them, only making them want to stay like this forever, lost to each other.

Finally pulling away, air an unfortunate necessity. Hermione settled herself, head against his chest, her palm flat on his stomach. Severus's arm wrapped protectively around her, feeling her soft, warm body against his own, so unlike what he was used to in his normally solitary and cold existence. It was only a matter of moments until both of them were asleep only half under the covers and holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be seeing a look into the Amortensia project. Fluff in this chapter apparently really called to me hehe!  
> xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but I will try and have the next one up a little early to make up for it!   
> Thank you for all the feedback! <3 makes me so happy :) xoxo

Morning came quicker than Hermione expected, and though she wasn’t entirely sure how she had reached the bed, she did know that Severus’s arm was around her, pulling her into his chest, his scent was encompassing her. It was blissful, even if her head was aching a little. 

When she felt him move next to her, Hermione decided to open her eyes they were met by his dark eyes seemingly looking at her as well. 

“Morning,” he murmured. 

“Good morning,” Hermione tried back, she squirmed a bit, just realising that she had no shirt or bra on, but her knickers still seemed to be in place. 

“I believe that we may have been a bit exhausted.” Severus eased her away from him, onto her back. Allowing his fingertips to trail down from her throat, between her breasts, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Before he circled a nipple with her a finger making her clench her legs together without thought. 

Hermione tried to snort but it came out more of a sigh, “if by exhausted you mean drunk, then yes.” 

“I wasn’t drunk,” he said stiffly. 

“Hmph,” was all she could muster as he continued to trace patterns over her skin. “Either way, it seems that we did not achieve what we were meant to…”

“Hmm, yes I think it best that is rectified immediately,” Severus smirked sliding down the bed, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to her skin and removing her knickers. 

Settling himself between her legs, he blew out a relieved breath. There was no pressing concern that a teacher would require him or that another student would think more of her absence. It was all in his control, just the way he liked it and Severus planned on using that as much as he was able. He was going to make this little witch come all over this cabin, and he would love every single moment. Bringing his lips and tongue to her core, Severus heard her moan and felt Hermione grip the back of his head. Yes, this was only the beginning. 

Adding attention to her clit with his tongue, Severus slipped two fingers inside her channel, slowly pumping them in and out. This yielded him something that could only be called similar to a shout from the witch above. Blast, but she kept moving her hips. Snape's other hand was used to hold her hips in place, by laying it flat on her lower belly and pressing gently. He sucked, circled and prodded at her in all the ways he knew she loved and it wasn’t long before he had her calling out his name and coming undone. 

Tugging at his hair, Hermione was gasping, "Sev-Severus! Gods!" 

She had let go with more enthusiasm at least verbally, Severus partially wondered if it was that sense of freedom she felt as well. Either way, he relished it. Making his way back up her body and to her lips, kissing her, even as her breathing was heavy and desperate.  

Hermione, of course, tried to reach down and begin stroking him but he batted her hands away. She looked hurt. 

“I only wanted to give you something this morning. Later.” Then he winked at her, actually winked. Lord, he needed to get a firm handle on himself and right away. Sliding off the bed to pull on a black t-shirt and sweatpants over his boxers. If he was on holiday he was not going to button himself up to his ears the entire time. 

Hermione smiled lazily watching him, she was still a bit heady from her orgasm, but when he left to no doubt go down to the kitchen, Hermione followed as well. Finding a large t-shirt and a clean pair of knickers. The house was warm despite the weather outside, and she was feeling very very relaxed this morning. When she reached the kitchen, Severus had already begun to cook breakfast, and there was coffee brewing in her parent’s fancy machine. Even though it was her parents home, she didn't feel very strange about it. Hermione had always had very relaxed parents, always open about things and easy to talk to. She would... talk to them eventually. Maybe. Though it wouldn't really be necessary when Severus tired of her. Still, Hermione could have sworn even in the slightly pissed haze that she had seen some feelings in the man the night before. 

“Do have a preference for breakfast?” Asked Severus when he seemed to have enough of her staring at him. 

“I am not very picky, whatever you make I am sure I will eat.” 

“Well then, I was thinking french toast, something normally not served at the castle.” He tried not to show it, but her scrutiny really did have an effect on him. It made him worry that she would notice (since it seemed she had not yet) how old and ugly he really was or whatever else had always been wrong with him to make him so adverse to the rest of humanity. 

Hermione had in his moment of thought slid from the barstool she sat and went to the window where an owl was pecking. She let it in and found a box of crackers in a cabinet, feeding it and giving it a pat she took the rolled up copy of the Prophet and the bird flew away. 

“Anything other than rubbish?” 

Hermione snorted as she read, she sort of enjoyed his grumpy comments, they were some kind of adorable in their own way. Mentally she made a note maybe not to bring that little thought up to him. The small ding of the coffee machine, let her know it was ready, hopping out of the stool Hermione walked over her nose still in the newspaper. “Black?”

Severus glanced up from the eggy toast he was flipping in the pan, “what?” 

“Coffee, you want it black right?” Hermione was pulling down mugs and pouring their coffee, still reading and not paying much attention to his answer. 

Severus raised a brow when she finally looked, “no, I take it with cream and a sugar. Did you just assume I took it black?” Now he was turned and had arms crossed over his chest. 

Hermione blinked then blushed, “well… perhaps… I never heard you order at the coffee shop… Or have noticed, at the school I suppose.” 

This amused Severus immensely, “I don’t even mind a decent hazelnut creamer every once in a while, I do have taste buds I am not so bland in all ways.”

“I know that!” Hermione tried, “Sorry…”

Severus smirked, making it clear to her that he was only joking with her and Hermione playfully glared before placing a mug of coffee next to his hand and she, taking her own cup went back to her reading of the paper. 

“It seems that Rita has an idea you are working on a potion, do you think someone at the Ministry leaked that?”

“It isn’t necessarily a secret, Kingsley may have had to tell others, in order to apply for a patent panel.” Severus was nonchalant, he did not want to begin talking about the potion with her, ever since he noticed the smell. Snape had tried to put distance between Hermione and Amortensia project. Despite the fact that he rather enjoyed her help, not to mention often got him through his ruts when he was out of ideas. 

Hermione didn’t seem to think that his comment was out of sorts and only put the paper away as Severus brought over plates that held lovely looking french toast, drizzled with syrup and topped with berries. 

“Oh my… this is soooo nice,” Hermione nearly moaned at how good the food was, closing her eyes and savouring every bite. What she woke up to, then this? God, Hermione could get used to this treatment. 

Severus chuckled, “cooking is similar to potion making, at least I have always thought so.” She looked fucking incredible eating like that, he wanted to push the food aside and lay her on the countertop but thought better of it. It still was her parents home…  that was a thought that Severus wanted to push as far to the back of his mind as possible. This whole situation was just a disaster waiting to happen. He was becoming more and more attached to her, and if she didn’t pull away once this was made known to others, her family and friends would surely drag her away. This descended Snape into a somewhat sullen mood and the rest of breakfast he ate quietly. 

Hermione perceptive as always seemed to notice his change in demeanour. “What are your plans for the day?”

“I thought a nice simple read would be beneficial.” 

“That does sound nice... “ Getting up and clearing their now empty plates she smiled, “I will leave you to do what you will then.” She gave him a smile though it felt challenging to do, she wanted to spend time with him, but she had also promised that he would have time to himself. It was so frustrating not having the ability to read other people’s minds. Perhaps she should ask him for Occlumency lessons… as if she could have read his mind, or would. No, this was those issues with control coming out in her, they had been there since she was a child and though more manageable, they still caused Hermione grief regularly. 

“Were you planning to do something else?” He asked, Severus had gone back to the coffee machine and poured himself another, and reached out for her own cup, which she relinquished of course to him. 

Hermione shrugged trying to be as nonchalant as possible. “Just wanted to relax a bit, and maybe later go to the village for some food.” 

“What are you reading right now?” 

Was that the sexiest thing that she had ever been asked? Yes. Hermione was reasonably sure it was. “Well a couple of documents about the ages of magic, but that is not necessarily recreational… and muggle nonfiction on the rise and fall of the Roman empire, and also some self helpy book my mum recommended." There was an involuntary grimace at that one, her mother though always wonderful in recommending did not have the same taste as her daughter.  

Severus chuckled at her last comment, “I see, well I think I would like to see the village after I read for a while would it be alright if I join you?” 

Hermione had to force herself from grinning most literally from ear to ear. “Not in the slightest.” 

And they read together on the couch, as they had done a few times before, but there was that added element of comfort in that there wasn’t a school of people that would ridicule or worse to them just floors above. It made for a much more relaxing moment. It felt so without need or expectation, they could just be together, to anyone else their morning might just look boring but to them it was different. There was a bit of chat back and forth, neither of them objecting to being interrupted by the other to discuss something when they thought of it. Severus actually happened to know much about Rome's history, and it made for some very compelling conversing, that Hermione visibly relished in. Not only did his voice just caress her, but when he was talking about the various constructs of Roman aqueducts... sod it, she was like putty in his hands. 

A few hours and cups of tea later, they both decided that a walk and some lunch would be pleasant. The village was not too far away, though it had snowed previously, the weather that day was bright and warmer than was the norm. Both Severus and Hermione welcomed the fresh air and the casual walk. There was the talk of books they were both reading and also some of the more heavy topics that the Prophet had come out with recently. So much upset over restrictions on various potions or spells that were used in the war. 

"Speaking of banned spells, did they ban Sectumsempra?" 

Severus frowned at this, "uh no, Shacklebolt wished to keep it on the spell register... and I received a portion of a prophet from its creation." 

Hermione noticed that he did not seem happy about this in the slightest. To her surprise, she didn't have to ask he went on. 

"As you know the spell was constructed when I was a teenager. Now... I rather wish it hadn't been." Snape wasn't looking at her, but she got the feeling that pressing this wasn't a good idea. 

She only touched his forearm lightly, "I think that creation of a spell, in general, is brilliant, I am sure it could have good uses." 

He snorted indignantly but said no more. 

There was a difference in their banter as well. The strain that usually seemed to overcome at the very least Snape was gone, replaced by an ease that Hermione hadn’t seen even at the coffee shop over summer. His shoulders weren’t taut, and his forehead did not crease between his eyes so much. Severus looked younger and happier than she had seen him, a little bit of her did a dance inside because surely she had done that… right? 

Their lunch was magnificent, it was an Italian restaurant that Hermione’s family had frequented when they were here. The pesto dish she loved tasted just as good as she remembered, buttery and flavourful. Severus had the lasagna and seemed equally impressed by it. That got them onto the subject of Italy and Severus’s short trip there right after he was recovered from the final battle. Hermione had actually never been but had always wanted to see Rome, the Coliseum and the Vatican. There was so much.

Severus was happy to talk about it, Minerva had asked brief questions about his jaunt there but kept it short as she thought he would have liked. At the time that was precisely what he wanted but now, he wanted to talk with Hermione about it. There was just so much that he could say and express about it all and she was such a good listener, the little witch looked about as entranced in his conversation as she usually was in his lectures. Sucking it all in like an adorable, wide-eyed sponge. Learning in whatever form was her favourite past time, as was his. 

When the waiter came and asked about dessert, both wanted the gelato but couldn’t eat a full one to themselves. The waiter suggested that they share and both tentatively agreed. Warning bells were going off inside Snape’s brain, that was intimate, romantic even and something that he was supposed to be getting away from. That was a moment when he really looked at her, she was glancing around the room, taking in the details, and thinking. Hermione was beautiful, intelligent and these feelings he had gone far deeper than simple lust. Why was it so wrong? He should accept it! Merlin! He was being given an opportunity to care about someone that was more wonderful than he could have ever dreamed of. But she would leave. That was holding him back, she would turn her back on him and leave him alone, just as Lily had before. Then he would have to see her in the prophet someday with another Weasley like or perhaps even someone a bit better, like the Thomas boy. If Severus allowed himself to care for her now, there was no telling the pain and hurt he would suffer. No telling how it would intensify and make his life nearly unbearable. It already felt as though his heart was being torn apart just thinking of all the outcomes that he would surely suffer through. Still, Severus couldn't stop himself from wanting, that was his weakness had been since he was young, he wished for more. More of her and more for them. Perhaps he could get it for a while.


	23. Chapter 23

They had taken up time after dinner, moving to a small cafe that overlooked a frozen lake. Sitting in front of a window watching snow fall softly outside, was blissful, better yet when Severus brought two drinking chocolate's over for them to sip on. Hermione was lulled by the soft music as well as the scene in front of them and began to nod off. At first, she was able to keep her head up but very very slowly as she lost herself to dreams her head found its way onto Snape’s shoulder. Glancing down, the initial reaction was to move her, that was very intimate, too personal. He couldn’t do it, not only did she look so utterly content there and with him no less, but he wanted her there. Just for a moment, Snape allowed himself to picture it. To think about a life where she was a part of it, where he could have this moment and others like it freely and without all the anger and fear that usually clouded his mind. He breathed in the scent of her hair and considered the way her own breathing calmed him, made him think that perhaps there was something that he could be missing. In all of this, Snape needed someone, maybe just maybe she needed him too. 

After a long while of thought and reflection Snape knew that if they wanted to return before dark, he needed to wake her. That would dispel all of the small beautiful images that had been going through his mind. He wanted nothing more than to live in this strange dreamy fantasy as long as he could, but it was just that exactly, a fantasy. So brushing a couple of those big curls from her face Severus shook her gently. 

She was groggy but only smiled softly at his prodding her, sitting up and looking about the now depleted cafe. “Time to go?” she asked her voice was thick with sleep. 

Severus nodded, trying not to get distracted by how her pink cheeks and sleepy demeanour made his chest ache. 

…

The cabin was a bit cold when they entered, but that was quickly resolved with a few spells and the fire being started in the living room. Hermione excused herself to the bedroom and was very quickly changed into something far more comfortable. A pair of plaid pyjamas and thick socks, her hair pulled up and piled on her head in a messy knot. Severus wanted to laugh when he saw her, she looked like the absolute picture of ease returning to the kitchen where he was making tea. Thankfully he was able to control himself, instead of chuckling turned up his lips in a small smile. 

“Is there something funny?” 

He shrugged passing a mug of steaming tea to her. “Your choice of attire is just interesting.” Severus moved to the sofa in front of the fire, Hermione joined him, tucking her legs up under herself. 

Scrunching her nose she rebuffed his comment, “it is the evening, and I want to be comfortable, besides it is Christmas Eve, festive pyjamas are always a must.” 

This made him snort, “to each her own.” Severus made her a mock toast with his tea held up. 

“Do you usually stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?” She took a sip from her cup. 

Snape stared at the fire and then nodded slowly, "we already spoke of this.” He still didn’t look at her, this was getting into dangerous territory, she was trying for more information obviously, and he should close up all the more. 

Her voice was tiny, “no family then?” 

“None that I wish to have any contact.” Snape’s voice was stern now, there was a portion of him that wanted to spill his thoughts about everything, he couldn’t if anything that would make her less inclined to be around him. Severus didn’t actually want her to know anything, did he? 'Oh, but you do' whispered a small voice in his head. 

Hermione seemed to sense his unease and was quiet in return, inside she wanted to know everything about him. There was little she knew about his childhood that didn’t surround Lily, and she did not want to go there. Even thinking about it made her anxiety flare up inside her that he could possibly still be in love with another woman, a dead woman. The idea that he could leave at any time, not want to see her again in any way was terrifying, and Hermione hated that it was so. It made her feel weak, pathetic even. 

Severus was watching her as the thoughts played out, it wouldn’t hurt to elaborate a little… perhaps then she would not feel like she needed to leave him so soon if he could just act like a normal man for one moment of his pitiful life. That was when the anger seemed to push the words out before Snape had time to thoroughly think about it. “I sold my childhood home immediately after the war. The flat in London I only rented over the summer, so there really would not have been a place to go.” 

Hermione tried not to look too excited, she wanted him to keep talking. “No parents then?”

His shoulders tightened, and he exhaled. “As I said, I do not keep in contact with them. My mother and father live in a North Yorkshire now I understand, though I don't know or care where exactly.” Severus tried his best to keep his tone flat, emotionless everything that he was supposed to be good at, but had found difficult around Hermione.

His statement for some reason surprised Hermione, she had always assumed that his parents were dead, in the memories it was eluded to a rough childhood at least from what Harry had relayed, she had just thought Severus’s parents were deceased. “I see… I am sorry.”

Severus snorted and set his cup down on the coffee table, placing ankle over knee, and leaning back into the cushions of the sofa. “For what?” 

“Obviously you do not have a good relationship with your parents, and I can only imagine that would be difficult.” Hermione shrugged, partially waiting for him to explode. He didn’t.

Instead sighing Severus said in a surprisingly gentle voice, “sometimes, it is nice to imagine our lives without the struggles that seem to be unique to us, but wishing does no good in this instance, and neither do apologies.”

The words could have been easily hurtful, but they weren’t. The way he said them made all the difference, Hermione could sense it, she was becoming more attuned to it now. It was perhaps inflexion of tone or other, but she could tell that her sentiments were appreciated.  

“Do you like chess?” She was going to change the subject, he had opened up a lot, and it wasn’t exactly fair to bring up such sad things on a night that was supposed to be filled with happiness. 

“When I have played it has not been wholly terrible,” he was jesting her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for the bottom drawer in the coffee table. 

“Watch those eyes,” he growled as she sat up, his hand rubbed the length of her thigh making her shiver. 

“I will absolutely roll my eyes again, after a game of chess.” She grinned cheekily, and Severus couldn’t help but turn up the corners of his mouth. 

They played a full game that to Hermione's irritation he won, then she thought it was time for her own bit of fun. He was prepared to set the board for a new game, but she stopped his hand with one of her own. Leaning in she began to kiss his lips with a hunger that was less reserved than usual. Slowly she traced fingers down his chest, toying with the buttons, whispering spell that undid the top few, so she was able to reach her small hand inside, trailing nails lightly over his chest. 

"Impressive wandless magic, Miss Granger..." Severus's joking comment turned into an almost embarrassing groan when her hand not on his chest slid over his erection, atop his trousers. Slipping from her place next to him, and onto the floor between his legs, Hermione smoothed both her hands up Severus's thighs, eyes on his as his head fell back, and he sucked in air greedily. 

Hermione attended to the buttons on his trousers, then in a moment of irritation at the complexity she reached for her wand on the coffee table and spelled his trousers off. Leaving him in a pair of black briefs. She hummed at the pants, admiring the way they cradled the sizable bulge they held. 

"Fuck..." Severus realised that he probably if he had less self-control that is could have come just watching her look at his prick like that. 

She bit her bottom lip, grinning up at him, before tracing the band of his pants, and encouraging him to lift up so she could remove them, allowing his cock to swing free. Hermione released a groan at this sight, it was strange that whenever she had seen her past partners, it made her grimace. With Severus it was completely different, he was exquisite. She was turned on by pleasuring him; actually, she was getting wet just by seeing him there at her mercy, legs open, face looking as if she was giving him everything he could've dreamed of. 

Running a finger from his base all the way to the tip had him shuddering, then looking up at her with a fixed glare, a warning. One that she would not head, no she would tease him as she pleased. Her wand still in hand she muttered a spell and his hands were bound to his sides, feet glued to the floor where they were planted. 

"Hermione..." Severus started, raising an eyebrow at her. 

She pretended to pout again using her fingers to lazily toy with his cock. "It's Christmas." Her other hand began to play with his bollocks, Severus couldn't help the involuntary thrust of his hips or the deep moan that escaped him. 

Relenting a bit she wrapped a hand around him, pumping her fist up and down very slowly. Then leaning in she took his tip inside her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue around him. 

"Ahh... gods... fu..." The sounds or words were no longer coherent. 

Hermione removed her mouth with a pop, Snape was panting, in different circumstances, it could've been assumed to be agony, at least of a different less pleasurable kind. Hermione stood and opened his shirt fully, leaning in, scratching lightly at his chest, then took her mouth to a nipple, biting gently. Kissing her way back down his body to his lower belly, where she worked. On her knees again, sucking, nipping all while one hand ever so lightly touched his cock. 

"Fuck! Hermione, please." Snape's exclamation took her by surprise as well as himself. She decided to reward him, taking as much of him in her mouth, and bobbing up and down. 

Severus rotated his hips just for the sake of movement, grunting half in frustration, and the other in pleasure. Hermione seemed to take pity on him, releasing his hands. They were instantly in her hair, petting her head encouraging her, and massaging her scalp as she hummed on him, moving faster. 

"Gods girl..." His fingers tightened. 

Severus couldn't hold himself, his orgasm snuck up and crashed over him. He came quicker than he knew what was happening, groaning loudly and flexing his hips. 

Severus lay back feeling his body sag, but worry clouding his foggy brain. "I'm sorry- I should have warned-"

Pulling herself away Hermione licked her lips, smirking at him. She had loved it that was easy to see. "Happy Christmas." She winked. 

Severus narrowed his eyes playfully beckoning her to him, "Come here, witch." 

Hermione did so without complaint losing herself in his kiss.

…

It was well into the early morning when Hermione awoke. She was half sprawled out on the sofa, Severus lay underneath her and was fast asleep. There were a couple of empty wine glasses, cups of half drank tea, open biscuit and sweet tins. If even a year ago Hermione, being told that this was in her future for the next Christmas would have been baffled. Not only by the fact that they won the war, mostly by the idea of spending a cosy Christmas Eve laid out on top of Professor Snape. The night had very quickly descended into a lighthearted affair, even after the heavy conversation of earlier. Not to mention their incredible shag session.

There were many sweets stuffed into various cupboards Hermione’s mother had made sure that Hermione would enjoy Christmas. Hermione and Severus had both eaten far more than they usually would, opened another bottle of wine, and proceeded to play many of the more 'serious' board games that were in the house (Severus would not adhere to the more silly of them). Apparently, all of that was far too exciting for the both of them, they had fallen asleep after a few hours. 

Moving slowly as not to wake him up, Hermione laid her head in a more comfortable position so that she could also look up at him. Now without his looking at her, she could easily take in his appearance and think about some of what he had let her in on. Hermione had been floored to learn that his parents were alive, but more than that, why they did not have a relationship was on her mind. Even if his childhood had been less than comfortable assuming that they knew of the things that had taken place in the last few years at least, didn’t they know their son was a war hero? That he had nearly died to save all the wizarding world. Severus was stubborn but if they had reached out to him, would he have turned them away? Hermione just wasn’t sure. 

What she was sure of though, was her wanting to spend every spare moment just like this. Sometimes, in the right circumstances, Severus could ease into life, and everything seemed to be less severe. He was more accessible and less angry, that was the side of him that she wished more people could see. Not the hardened shell that he had been for most of his adult life or so it seemed. He was handsome. Not in the classic, dashing prince charming way, unique but just as swoon-worthy in her mind. The weight that he had gained since the war suited him, everyone seemed to make a point of not approving of his nose, but Hermione adored it. Again it was different, as he was, and only added to the individual beauty that he possessed. 

As for Severus as a person, it was so easy to look at things as black and white. That was the norm, that was what everyone seemed to do now, but Severus was all shades of grey. A man of depth, extreme courage, but there were those dark sides, those moments, that had everyone always on edge around him. Complex was precisely the word that came to Hermione’s mind when she thought of him. Something in her just craved being the only person that really got to know him. She wanted him to bare his soul to her, and she would love all the pieces of it just as they were. That she knew would be a miracle if it happened, he had opened up only slightly to her, and even that was something extraordinary in itself. She was going to take what she could and allow the way, show him just how much she cared. That thought present in her mind and the warmth of his body under her, Hermione pulled the throw up under her chin and closed her eyes, settling into sleep the rest of the night in his arms.  

…

It was well into the morning before either of them stirred. There was very little light outside as it seemed a storm was brewing. The sky was thick with dark grey clouds. Both almost woke simultaneously, blinking a bit bleary-eyed at one another as they sat up. 

“Happy Christmas,” murmured Hermione, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

Snape wanted to ignore the sentiment, or perhaps that was just his default setting, but instead, he looked at her, hair a mess and in those Christmas pyjamas, the buttons only half done, exposing part of her perfect breasts to him, and wanted to wish her the happiest of Christmases he could. “I think it is that yes,” he smiled softly and perhaps without thinking or merely using his heart instead Severus reached out, pulling her close, and kissing Hermione on the lips. Not a kiss in want of more, simply a gesture of caring for someone. It was something that he had not felt in a very long time. 

She looked a bit stunned when he pulled back and immediately Severus got up as to not have to look at her reaction any longer. “Coffee?” 

“Yes!” 

He could busy himself with that, and think of how he was going to present her with the gift he had procured for her. His distraction was over far too quickly, and as he carried the mugs into the sitting room, he also summoned the silver wrapped box for her. 

“What is this?” Hermione asked as he handed her the cup and set the present in her lap. 

“I believe it is called a Christmas present.”

Even his sardonic comment didn’t stop the look of shock and surprise on her face. Hermione was baffled that he would think to get her something, she had been wondering how to bridge the fact that she had a gift for him as well. 

“Well? Are you going to stare at me or open it?” His eyebrow was well in the air, as he took a swig of coffee.

Hermione didn’t answer, instead began to tear into the package a grin planted on her face. It was a long box, either side felt weighted differently, and when she unravelled the first box, there was another two inside. She glanced up at Severus, but he was looking out the window at the coming storm, sipping his coffee. 

Picking up the next package which was wrapped in a distinctly maroon coloured paper, Hermione peeled back the wrapping to reveal a book. It was a non-fiction on the lives of the Bronte sisters. She had to admit that she had never even seen it before, and the prospect of learning more about some of her favourite authors was excellent. Hermione turned the book over in her hands studying the cover, and the back then looked up at Severus who was examining her. 

“Thank you, I so appreciate the thought that was put into this gift,” sitting up she pressed a kiss to his cheek and went to open the next present. 

Inside the second considerably bigger package was a leather messenger bag, her initials embossed on the front flap in the corner. It was gorgeous, not too big and very adult looking. 

“It is charmed of course,” Severus said, watching as she ran her hands over the bag. 

“Severus, I love it.” It could have honestly brought tears to her eyes, but that she would not allow, how embarrassing he would find that. It was interesting that he had gotten her that. Summoning his own gift from her suitcase and placing it in his lap. 

He was a bit stunned, Severus never would have thought that she would actually get him something as well, though hadn’t he? Weren’t they both in this strange correspondence together? Through all of it, had he missed that? Was there actually a chance at the two of them together properly? He allowed his thoughts to go there without restraint for once, she was showing signs that her interest went deeper, he was sure of it. 

His own present was wrapped in green and quite large. Inside was a black briefcase. Stylish, it looked expensive. 

“Great minds and all that, I believe,” said Hermione softly. “It is charmed specifically to carry potions along with anything else, even volatile ones.” 

Pressure built in Severus’s chest almost instantly, it was strong, nearly overpowering. No one had ever given him something so thoughtful before. “Hermione…” He trailed off, what was he supposed to say? There was nothing that could really express just what he was undergoing at the moment. 'Nothing except your actual feelings for her, you great prat.' Muttered a very irritated voice in his head.

“You like it?” She supplied hopefully. 

“Yes. So much so.” 

Hermione was able to hear the sincerity in his voice, it was so apparent. “Good!” 

Reaching over she went to give him a small hug once again, but this time Severus was ahead of her. Pulling her into his lap, he crushed his lips to hers and holding her against him. Pulling away he kissed her chin, and whispered, “thank you.” 

Hermione had to duck her head beneath his chin and rest it on his chest to keep him from seeing the tears that had formed in her eyes. There was no denying that she loved him. So much more than Hermione ever thought she could love anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are starting to accept things, soon! :D   
> Also, I understand that Snape's parents are assumed to be dead or we just don't know what happened to them but, for the sake of this fic and some plot in it later I decided to alter that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, people, this is the last chapter of angst for a while. It was originally two chapters but I combined them so that you wouldn't have to suffer the angst longer :P lol. Or maybe so I wouldn't either haha grad school is killin me, and I need some fluff in the weeks to come hehe! 
> 
> XOXO

There was a heavy feeling in the air as Snape and Hermione were packing up their things to head back to the school. It had been the most wonderful of holidays, their time was spent entirely with each other, doing whatever they wanted. Sleeping, reading, having fantastic sex. There was so much potential, they didn’t have to hide, and there was no fear of being caught or found out. Now they would have to go back to that fear and worry, not to mention that it was undeniable there was something other than just sex going on between the two of them. Even Severus had to admit it to himself. He enjoyed being around her, and it was obvious that she felt the same about him as well in one respect or another. But cultivating that, coming to understand it was put in a less favourable light when they were back at the school and he was very much her teacher. 

They had talked very little that morning. Which was abnormal compared to the rest of the small holiday which saw them unable to get enough of each other or their respective thoughts on various matters. Hermione mainly had to keep her head down as she tidied things up, to make sure that he didn’t see the tears that she was fighting to keep at bay. It was this fear that sat in her gut that after this he would regress, pull away from her. All the progress that had been made regarding their situation, whatever it was, would be lost. The thought terrified her. Hermione was becoming keenly aware that the more she spent time with him, the more he opened up, the deeper she fell in love with him. There was that, she loved the surly, grumpy man. 

After everything was packed, shrunk and set near the fireplace, they made breakfast in silence. They had already decided that Severus would apparate outside the gates as the staff thought he had taken a holiday somewhere alone and Hermione would floo to Hogsmeade. Hermione was pushing food around on her plate but eating very little. Severus noticed, despite her trying to keep it from him, he also saw that she had been fighting tears. He too felt a certain sense of melancholy over all of it, and he wanted badly to make her feel better, he didn’t want to cause her sadness at all, in any way. The unfortunate part was that he hadn't an idea of how to change any of this, or if he even should. 

“My french toast is so bad is it?” He tried at a joke. Good god man you are losing your touch, and going soft for that matter.

Hermione looked up surprised, “Oh, no it's excellent,” the smile she gave him was forced. “I-my appetite is just not what it usually is.” 

He needed to say something, this fear and tiptoeing about hard topics couldn’t go on, but there was still that part of him worrying that despite what he saw it could be only his perception. Severus had been wrong about Lily, summers at home she acted one way, then at school it was totally different.  “Hermione I thin-,” the woman next to him cut him off. 

“You don’t need to say it, I understand that this isn’t something that can continue, I have been thinking about it a lot as well.” Hermione hurriedly stood, looking at the floor, playing with her fingers. “It is foolish, and of course I know that I am very much dispensable,” she looked up then at him, into his eyes. “I cannot say, how much I have appreciated getting to know you, like this. It is as if someone finally looked at me, really looked at me and understood. With that said, I also know the severity of what we have done, I have no want for this situation to harm you in any way, despite the war and what people say, you are a good teacher Severus. So you needn’t worry about ending it, I already understand.” 

Severus was stunned by her words, she cared? About him? Hermione thought that he was a decent professor? So much that she would say that. Hermione was already at the fireplace with her things in hand before he broke out of his stunned silence. Looking up she smiled very sadly, her eyes glistening. Severus stood to walk over, to stop her, but she threw down the floo powder for Hogsmeade. He was alone. Again. 

…

Hermione hadn’t expected him to go after her, that wasn’t at all why she had done it. It was time that they made a choice, she tried to make the one that seemed the best for them, logical she was nothing if not that. If that was the case, then why did going back to her dorm and sitting on her bed feel like the most heartbreaking thing? Rationally it was easy to say that she would find someone else. Hermione would not be alone forever, there was someone out there, that could potentially make her happy. Hermione didn’t want that person, she wanted Severus. It was like he took all her want for other things and combined them with himself. She wanted her life, all the things she had desired before. To finish school, find a job, research, all of it, but she wanted him there with her. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Hermione allowed her head to fall into her hands. This was a mess. The best holiday of her life had quickly turned into her seeing the detriment of her actions and choices. Her heart was hurting. But there was no sense for it, she had done what was needed that was that. It was time to move forward, in whatever way that was, but first, it was time to unpack and prepare to see her friends at the feast that evening. 

…

The school itself seemed to be in festive spirits, the ghosts were chatting with each other, and the students all seemed happy to be there. Hermione clung to the walls and kept out of everyone’s way, she just didn’t feel like being a part of all that joy, not after the morning. She spotted Harry and Ginny near the Great Hall entrance and made her way there. 

“Hey, it's good to see the two of you,” she reached out and pulled them both into a hug, for some reason that comfort that she so often found in her friends was very much needed. Though she knew the reason. Harry didn’t seem to notice the odd, but Ginny did, eyeing Hermione strangely.  “How was Christmas?” 

They descended into a conversation about their holidays as Ron and Neville joined them, all walking into the Great Hall. Hermione avoided looking at the head table at all costs if she saw him she was terrified what she might feel and possibly show to her friends. Instead, she kept her eyes pinned on McGonagall as the headmistress welcomed them back, then turned back to her food immediately as her old head of house had finished. 

“You okay?” Ginny asked halfway through dinner. 

Hermione nodded, trying to look convincing. 

“No you are not, you're lying to me, and I know it!” The redhead was whispering harshly, but it wasn’t loud enough for the boys to hear. “You have been being strange since school started and I'm not having it any longer, you are going to tell me what is going on!” Wow, she really did have her mother in her, that was certain. 

Hermione allowed her head to droop a little, it was time, she realised she would not be able to go much longer without talking of it. Especially since it had ended, she was a mess, and Hermione needed her friend. “Okay, after dinner.” She said quietly. 

…

There was a secluded spot in the library that they went to after dinner, the boys tried to tag along, but Ginny was adamant that it was 'girl time'. Ginny had even pulled a couple of grape fizzy drinks from her trunk, and hid them until they were out of sight from Madame Pince and her particular no food or drink policy, made them sure the librarian wouldn't take kindly to that.

“Here, drink, then spill.” Ginny shoved a bottle into Hermione's grasp, taking a long-suffering sip of her own.

Hermione after all the holding it in, all the wondering, all the no one to turn to didn’t have to be told twice, instead, she released everything, barely stopping to take a breath. The coffee shop, the night at the theatre and everything since, even the potion and what it meant. She didn’t think about what Ginny might think, or how she would react to who it was, Hermione just said it all. The whole time, Ginny listened, occasionally asking for clarification but not interrupting or adding anything ever. Finally, Hermione finished and took a large gulp or air, before another perhaps more substantial drag of the sweet drink that had been sitting open and untouched during her speech. It felt so fucking good to get it off her chest, she hadn’t expected it to feel that relieving. It was as if telling it all to someone released a burden that Hermione didn’t know she possessed. 

After taking a deep inhalation Hermione looked up at Ginny, there was no telling how she would react. Her friend's face was thoughtful, there was something in her eyes that Hermione couldn’t quite explain. 

“Well, I would like to say first… bravo, I think the feat of breaking down at least the physical of Snape’s barriers is something to be applauded.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Next you saying Severus so casually… not sure how I feel about that one, it will be something to get used to.” Gin scrunched her nose up as she said this. “And I think that you need to go to the dungeons right now and talk to him. I am not the best at these things, but I am far better than you," Hermione gave her a look at that, Ginny just took it in stride. "You know I am right. You read that whole situation wrong, or over analysed it, whatever it is that brilliant brain of yours did to sabotage you.” Ginny waved a hand in the direction of Hermione’s head. "I think that he was going to tell you he wanted something more, you decided to overthink, instead of feel." 

“Wha- Gin, no I- I can’t.” 

“Yep, you can, and I think that even you know you have to, or you will never be really satisfied.” 

Ginny knew her better than Hermione had previously thought, how could Hermione have spent all this time not confiding in her friend? That still left her with the fear of facing Severus. 

“You know what…” Ginny muttered softly, “that makes sense why he was staring at our table during dinner!” 

“He was?” Hermione responded too quickly even for her own liking. 

Ginny nodded, smirking “come on! We are heading to the dungeons- oh don’t look so distressed I am only going to walk you part of the way!” 

The halls were reasonably empty as they made their way through the school, Hermione chewing on her lip and Ginny keeping her from turning around. They had just rounded the corner toward Snape’s office when they spotted the man himself talking with Professor Brennan. Brennan had just taken a hand to his bicep, caressing it, giving him what could only be described as an adoring smile. Snape’s face was hidden from them, but Brennan saw them, languidly removing her hand and addressing them. 

“Girls, can we help you?” Apparently, they had interrupted.

Snape turned then his face looking angry and pinning them with a stare.

Hermione’s stomach felt like it had rocks inside of it after she had seen that. All of Ginny’s talk had made her think that perhaps Severus did care for her, that he actually was upset at what she had said at the cabin. He had moved on though, she was just a means to an end, just as Hermione had thought. The look on Professor Brennan’s face was very much revealing what she wished to do concerning Severus or with him more like. 

With little thought, Hermione grabbed at Ginny’s hand. Looking straight at Professor Brennan and not even daring a glance at Severus. “We were looking for a friend, but it seems they aren’t down here after all.” Tugging on Ginny’s hand, Hermione made her way back down the hall fighting her tears. This was what she knew would happen, through all of it, this is what she had anticipated. Getting hurt, painfully, regrettably injured.

All the way back to Gryffindor common room she didn’t say much to Ginny. Instead, Hermione focused on what she had to do, all the things that she had meant to study but had put on hold in an effort to spend more time with Severus or just, in general, had slipped her mind. There were always books, they would still be there, they didn’t get bored or find someone new, they were always there. 

“Her-” 

“Don’t Gin, please.” Hermione stopped her friend before she could say anything more, “I am going to go to my room. My parents got me so many books for Christmas, and I need to get started on them.”

Hermione fled the room quickly, went straight to the stack of books near her bed, crawled under the covers and began to read ferociously. Lose herself in all of the words, in the facts that she had always found comfort in. It worked for a while until very sleep deprived after only resting for two hours, she dragged herself out of bed and to the loo. That was when it hit her, Hermione realised looking in the mirror that this hurt like hell. She had lost herself to Severus, and now she could try and pretend that pain was not there, it had worked all night long. But that would only last for so long, Hermione needed to face it, and take care of herself, there couldn’t be another night like that. Hermione needed to sleep, she needed to, or the future looked even dimmer. From the look of the girl staring back at her in the mirror, it seemed like she didn’t care at all. About anything.

After washing her face and trying to get her hair to look halfway decent. Hermione headed for breakfast, a cup of tea was going to do wonders. That and some damn toast. Her immediate reaction to most emotionally trying situations was to curl into herself. Not eat, not engage with others, and THAT, she decided as she walked down to breakfast. Was, in fact, not going to be the case. 

Sitting down next to her friends Hermione immediately engaged in conversation, that was no doubt very surprising to Ginny, who bless her just went with it. Hermione grabbed that toast she coveted and slathered it with butter and marmalade, taking it in bites along with her milky tea. Enjoying Harry's talk of the meeting he had over the break with Kings about Auror training, then the way Ron felt about trying for a Quidditch career. She was happy for all of them, and it felt like she had missed so much. There was a small part of her that wished they could go about their futures and she could still have Severus there next to her… but that wasn’t an option. So instead she would keep on living and forget about him as best she could when having to sit through two hours in a classroom with him later that day…

At breakfast, Severus watched for signs that Hermione may have regretted what she said at the cabin. When he saw that it was her… even with the Weasley girl in the hall the night before, Severus had felt something akin to pure hope and longing. Then that fucking cow Brennan continued to flirt with him. She had been trying since the start of school, for what reason he had no idea. Conquest perhaps? He had even stated to Minerva that she wasn't fit to teach transfiguration at the start of term. Either way, Severus had not the slightest interest, Hermione had just seen the wrong damn moment and turned to flee. 

That night as he pondered in his rooms, wishing for the comfort that Hermione’s body afforded him. Severus realised that she probably had not come to change their situation at all and that perhaps that is why the Weasley girl was there as well, she most likely just didn't want to be alone with him. Now, of course, Hermione must have been mortified that she had been so intimate with him for so long. Still, his traitorous mind lurched to the hopeful, that this could be something else. Watching her at breakfast she seemed so alight and happy, being with her friends. That was a sign in itself he had kept her from that it seemed. Or from at the very least genuinely enjoying it. That is what he seemed to do in regard to most people. That was why he had lived most of his life on his own. How he liked it… of course. 

At lunch he took his meal in the classroom, reading over some new theories trying at distracting his mind. Brennan and Minerva came to his office during his free period, needing help with something to do with arguing students, yet again Brennan tried at something when Minerva took her leave of them. Blathering on about this or that and suddenly it seemed she wanted to go to dinner with him. He had only been paying half attention to the insipid woman, when he realised her intention, Severus was about to oppose this when the door to his classroom opened and his AP Potions students filed inside. Near the front was Hermione. She caught his eye after seeing Professor Brennan but quickly looked away, back down at the book in her hands. Damn it! Fucking hell, could he not catch a break? Brennan was already off toward the door, and he hadn’t yet put her down from her offer of dinner. Christ. How was he turning into such an incompetent fool? Years of curses to the head, had him out of top form when it came to social situations. Really though, when had he ever been good at that, to begin with? 

Teaching the class was somewhat unbearable. Hermione wouldn’t look at him, not even for a second. Severus thought about giving her a note or keeping her after class, but his courage failed him, not to mention the fact that he didn’t wish to be rejected by her. That would be so much more difficult than anything else he had experienced in his life Severus was sure. When his lecture ended Severus sat at his desk almost allowing an audible sigh of relief to escape him. It was a pure and unadulterated blessing that coming back after the holiday had landed so perfectly that it was only one day of classes before the weekend. Minerva had griped about the timing, but Snape was thanking Merlin that was the case. He needed his wits about him before he could face more teaching of this class, and he needed a good wank. That might help him not be so utterly hungry for her. It was somewhat disgusting Snape thought, but at this point, he couldn't be fucked to care.

As the class was working quietly brewing. An owl pecked at the only window in the classroom. Severus went to open for it and immediately regretted it, as Brennan’s huge owl swooped in and dropped a pale pink envelope into his hands. What the fuck was this? 

It was instructions to meet her at the Three Broomsticks that evening for dinner, her treat, apparently. Before Snape could fold the paper and hide it away from any eyes looking, it disintegrated into a poof of floral smelling, shimmering powder. If that witch wasn’t the embodiment of the foulest, then he had no idea what was. Honestly, Snape might have preferred dealing with Bella again, at least he could kill her. There was a snicker from the class, at least he was able to end the brewing session by tearing a Ravenclaw to bits and then sentencing a few of them to detention not with himself, but worse Irma Pince. That put a bit of pep in Snape's step as he went to Minerva’s office for their Friday meeting. He would obviously not go to The Three Broomsticks, and everything would be right. Well, almost.

Minerva looked surprised to see him, but let him in, “Severus?” 

“Our meeting Minerva.”

“Well, we’ve only just come back, I wasn’t aware that it would be necessary, and I was told by Alecia Brennan that the two of you would be going to dinner this evening.” 

Snape scowled, why had they decided to hire Brennan to take over transfiguration, to begin with? She had seemed perfectly normal and not in fact interested in him when they had given her an interview, but now that was very much not the case. She was a menace. 

“I never agreed to it.” 

“Severus… I would do you some good to-”

He held up a hand, “Minerva, please don’t patronise me, you know how I feel about all of it and not least of all you know how I feel about being close to other staff members.”

McGonagall snorted and huffed, “it isn’t as though I am asking you to consider a date with Sybill Severus, she is your age and beautiful and intelligent.” 

In Severus’s mind, though she may, in fact, be many of those things, he couldn’t see it. Not now, not after Hermione, knowing that she was everything... that had taken a turn for the maudlin. Snape's mind was drifting, he had to bring it back. 

“I only want you to be happy, have a bit of enjoyment. You have seemed less worked up lately, and frankly I am pleased, you know stress will put you in an early grave.” Minerva raised an eyebrow almost imitating his own infamous gesture. 

Severus snorted, “if that were the case, I would be long dead,” he glanced pointedly at a portrait of Dumbledore and then away when the man's eyes met his. “I am not going to dinner with Alecia, that is the end of it, she conned me into not saying so to her in the first place.”

Minerva threw up her hands in submission and Severus took that as his being able to leave. Get back to his rooms and his stewing over things he couldn’t wish to change even if he tried to. The corridors were mostly empty, and he took a deep breath of air that wasn’t polluted with people, in a moment of spontaneity Severus decided that taking a walk might be the be incredibly beneficial. Taking to the grounds, he cast a warming charm, beginning toward the forest, just to skirt the outer edges, and take in some of the scenery. Even at night, the grounds were a bit magical. As a student, Severus had always wondered if the world looked like this. If it was just the fact that he was a boy from the wrong side of the tracks, that had never been anywhere in his life, or if there really was a unique beauty to this place. Now after more years and having the opportunity to see more of the world, Severus knew that the Highlands still held a specific beauty and grace that he loved. 

There was a stump of a tree that jutted out of the ground by a nearby swell of earth and moss. He took a seat and removed the book he kept on his person for times like this.

…

Ben and Jerry's hadn’t helped, in fact, she felt a bit sick actually. Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade and from there apparated to her parents. Not before unfortunately seeing Professor Brennan all dressed up and on her way to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione, of course, didn’t know that she was going to meet Snape, but that seemed the obvious answer did it not? Hermione was already feeling upset about it, now that would only add to the sadness. As soon as she entered the house, her mother knew something was the matter. Jane Granger had a nose for such things, at least when it came to her daughter. Without asking for an explanation, she popped over to the shop and returned with some pints of ice cream, as well as carrot cake from the bakery nearby. Even the health nut in Hermione's mother knew that the mood her daughter was in called for something more than an orange. 

So they sat on the sofa and chatted about the day, about her holiday, of course, Hermione sensored that. She was not yet ready to tell her mother about Severus, she might never be, and that was okay, it was just comfortable to have a conversation where that didn’t come up. Where Hermione could distract herself from the madness that was her life, since becoming involved with her Potions Professor, at least in a romantic way. It wasn’t until Hermione had convinced her mother to go to bed and that she would be okay that Hermione allowed herself to cry. Really cry. In her bedroom it only made it worse, thinking of the summer and all that had happened since then. It felt so stupid that she had allowed herself to fall for someone so unattainable. He was not only her teacher but twice her age, just as famous as she was, and powerful, vastly so. Plenty of witches would want to fuck him, she had only been the first in a while to stumble into his path, and expecting anything different was a stupid mistake on her part. Curling up on her side Hermione tried her hardest to fall asleep, to not think about any of it. Unfortunately in her dreams that night, Severus was running his hands over her body, kissing her face and telling her how much he loved her. 

… 

His bed was comfortable enough, and he even felt a bit sleepy, but Severus had come to the conclusion that he needed to really think on what he felt. That was new. Usually, his go-to was to suppress all of it and leave it in the back of his mind to simmer and create an even bigger wound than it previously had been. He had fucking years of that in practice. Actually taking a look at his emotions was new territory, very uncomfortable he had to say. If there was something he was, it was stubborn, and that was on a good day, on a bad one he was unmoving and rigid. Even that trait thoroughly ingrained didn’t mean he could deny it anymore. It would be stupid to believe so, and if there was something he was not, it was that… at least in most cases. 

Hermione Jean Granger was 20 years his junior, his student and he fucking felt like a life without her would leave a gaping hole in his chest unlike any other internal injury Severus had retained in his life, and there were many. At the very least those were some strong feelings. It was not just sex. He enjoyed that of course, but he adored her company and her brain… ugh, she had a mind that was pure intelligence, it was sexy beyond belief. They could have a real conversation, he didn’t need to explain himself, she understood it and then went running with whatever it was in her own way. She matched, if not challenged his mind in many ways and Severus didn’t care in the slightest, in fact, Snape loved it. They would debate, it was entertaining, exciting and sex after a heated discussion about potions was… something otherworldly. 

Something about that damned moment at the cabin had him feeling stumped. It just didn’t seem right. Severus would not blame her in the least for not wanting him, that was very much a given. She was just short of perfection, and he was well him, the greasy bat of the dungeons, but either way, she did not seem to have been honest in what she said. Severus was determined, that if he had a chance, he was going to take it. No more backing out. He wanted to know if Hermione had meant to say all of that, and if she didn’t, he was going to win her back, whatever way he could. As Snape drifted off to sleep he knew there was much more than just that, it wasn’t as if they could actually have a relationship, not a normal one anyway for a while, but that was not a bridge to cross then. The fact that he admitted there were sentiments was enough for this night. Any more and he might just keel over from exertion. Instead, Severus turned over on his side and shut his eyes, hoping beyond hope he could fix this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have some serious fun ;) <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 xoxo, enjoy!

Jane Granger had insisted that she and Hermione go for at least a walk in the morning. Hermione found that she didn’t wish to object. Instead, it sounded nice to just be outside and get some fresh air. It wasn’t warm by any means, but the sun was out. As they passed down a street, her mother gestured to the coffee shop Hermione loved. 

“Coffee?” 

Hermione jerked her head up, “no! I mean yes, I want coffee, but I think that maybe a Starbucks sounds good… today.”

Jane raised an eyebrow but nodded, “we can get it and take one to your father at the wine store.”

“Sounds great!” 

After spending most of the afternoon and the next morning with her parents, Hermione decided that heading back to the school was necessary, there was a lot of studying to be doing, and as of late she had been slacking more than a little in that department, or whatever counted as slacking in her mind. She apparated to Hogsmeade, then made her way up to the castle, just like the morning before, she felt that the walk seemed to clear her head. It soothed that ache that still sat heavy in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she was not so upset as she had thought. She didn’t need him. Hell! Until this summer she had never thought of Professor Snape in a way that was even slightly platonic. A flash of memory, Severus hovering over her, thrusting deep inside her flashes through her mind, Hermione all but moaned at the image. Fuck. Well, it wasn’t as if she was going to forget it either anytime soon. At the very least it could be decent wanking material. That was probably something she should do on returning to her room… perhaps it would ease some of her more stressful feelings regarding the potion master. Though maybe stressful wasn’t the right word, exactly. 

Either way, Hermione felt as though she had a slightly better handle on her situation than before, that is until entering the castle, and the first face she saw was that of Professor Brennan. Standing in an entrance to the main corridor, speaking with Professor McGonagall a look of immense irritation very present on her face. Hermione tried her best to sneak away before either of them spotted her but it was too late the Headmistress saw her.

“Oh, Miss Granger could we ask a favour of you?” Then she looked a bit embarrassed at her forwardness, “Sorry dear, I hope you’ve had a good weekend, it's just that we are in a bit of a situation.” 

Despite Hermione’s wish to be as far away from the Transfiguration Professor as was possible, she wanted to help Professor McGonagall, so Hermione obeyed keeping her eyes trained on her own Head of House. "How can I help?” 

Was it in her imagination or had Professor Brennan rolled her green eyes at her eagerness to help. Brennan was a Slytherin. Recently Hermione had begun to wonder if that house really deserved their reputation, but Professor Brennan it seemed very much did. She seemed pompous and rude, not to mention manipulative. 

“Professor Brennan has an issu- needs to attend to other matters and Professor Snape has a few ingredients she needs for a time-sensitive personal potion.” The Headmistress tried hard not to show it, but Hermione heard the slip up as to why Professor Brennan did not want to journey down to the dungeons. 

“Would it at all be possible for you to collect it?” 

This was Hermione's fucking luck, wasn’t it? No doubt the woman needed to brew a birth control potion and Hermione was the one to walk in at the precise time to be sent down to get the items required. Not only that but get the ingredients from the man that until very recently Hermione had been having regular intercourse with.  She did take some form of solace in the fact that it seemed Severus and Brennan were on not so the best of terms if there appeared to be an issue in Brennan going herself. Or maybe Brennan was just busy? If that was the case why was she looking so annoyed?

“I can do it, of course.” Hermione tried to put on a decent face, “Should I leave the ingredients in your classroom?” Hermione finally looked to Brennan. 

“Yes, thank you.” Clipped the older woman, it was not lost on Hermione that Minerva raised an imperious eyebrow at the young professor and her clearly irritant attitude. 

Well at the very least it paid to be loved by the Headmistress. As Hermione walked to the dungeons, it did make her wonder why exactly Brennan had a problem with her now. It was easy to see that the woman didn’t like Gryffindors, but since Hermione had taken her Transfiguration NEWT early, it was not something she had to be privy to often. Though Harry and Ron had complained of it numerous times. Then all thoughts of Brennan's mistreatment of Gryffindors went out the window as she closed in one the dungeons. Hermione's mind remembered the bloody fact that she was going to have to talk to Snape and that would be a first since their lovely Christmas and her outburst of fear and anxiety. Merlin, she was stupid. If she had not said anything, they might have been able to go on as they had for longer. It wouldn’t have been more than sex, but at least there would have been that, even if he had been shagging Brennan as well. Hermione was beginning to wonder if she really would've been able to handle that or perhaps there was more to it, could she be happy just having his body? After the time they spent together? After how much she felt for him? Probably not. 

She had been standing in front of the door for a while before she even realised it. Damn it! Hermione did not want to see him one bit. Building up that courage she reached a hand out knocking soundly. Feeling the whoosh of air that picked up as it swung in, made Hermione breath in deep, she tried to control her features into neutral coldness as she stepped inside. He was at his desk, head bent, scribbling on what appeared to be essays. When Snape looked up she thought perhaps she had seen a flicker of something then it was gone, disinterest as usual reigned. 

“Professor Brennan said you have some potion ingredients for her… the Headmistress asked me to get them for her.” Hermione kept her distance from the desk, only coming forward enough to be heard, and it not to seem too obvious that she was bothered. 

Snape furrowed a brow at that, “interesting that Professor Brennan could not come here herself.” His tone suggested annoyance and Hermione’s heart beat faster, she could feel the blood pumping in her ears. Even hearing his voice made her crazy.

Hermione couldn’t really muster a reply, merely shrugging as Snape sighed, lifting from his chair heavily, and making strides toward what she knew were his private stores. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that he looked exhausted. There was something at the very least amiss. She started when he appeared next to her holding out a small drawstring bag that clinked with phials inside. 

“Come now Miss Granger, can I really be that scary to you?”

The use of such a formality felt like a dagger in her heart, Hermione did her best to control her voice. “No, sir.” Hermione took the bag and looked at the ground. Don’t you dare fucking cry, Hermione Jean Granger, don’t you dare! Sucking in a breath Hermione again took command of her voice as best she could, “I had better take this to Professor Brennan’s office, thank you.” 

Something inside of Snape snapped at the look in her eyes, he had said the formal of her name to see the reaction he might get. A test to see what she would do, see if she had been bluffing at the cabin. Snape had fully expected her to have been entirely serious, it would make more sense, why in the name of Merlin would anyone actually want him? But she had reacted. The look of pure remorse and sadness that crossed her face was so obvious. He silently thanked whatever there was out there that her thoughts always played so evidently over her face. Reaching out Snape grabbed her upper arm gently. 

“Hermione…” he said roughly, Severus for once was taking a risk, making a choice that was for himself, one that might hurt him. Leaning in to kiss the woman that had forced her way into his every thought without his permission. Before he could kiss her, Hermione’s palm connected with his cheek. 

This was unexpected. It seemed that it had been equally shocking for her as well since Hermione dropped the bag that she held and covered her mouth with both of her hands. “Oh, fucking Merlin! Oh my… I am so… I-can’t-” 

Severus saw a fear like none other in her eyes, they were wider than he had ever seen them. Surprisingly he didn’t feel any animosity even after she hit him. He just looked at her, Hermione yanked her hand away staring at him. Shock changed to anger, she was throwing daggers with her eyes. 

“What exactly do you think I am? I am not just going to be there for you to fuck and then get tired of, find someone new and do the same thing to me again! I may be young but I am not a toy, and I am not stupid. I thought that you of all people would realise what it's like to be used.” Everything was expelling then, she was seething, chest heaving and glaring at him with eyes that showed pure anger and outrage. Something in her had come unhinged in the process because several of his glass jars on a shelf a few feet away exploded, and Hermione’s magic crackled. 

“Fuck you! Severus Snape!” Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, Severus had to wonder if he had ever seen her so enraged before. 

“What in Christ's name are you saying woman?” Now he was speaking very loudly also. 

“You fucking know!”

Severus growled, his face and voice darkening to something altogether terrifying. “In fact, I. Do. Not. As I recall you are the one that left at Christmas with excuses.”

“I know! Then I came back that night to apologise and talk to you, only to find you getting felt up by Brennan, you... you prick!” Hermione was so far past worrying about her choice in tone or language, it was all just red hot rage clouding judgement at this point. 

His jaw slackened a bit, “that is absurd.”

“Is it?” 

“Indeed, I have been trying to fend off the damn woman since the start of the school year, and she has tried to dig her claws in every moment she can,” Severus ran a hand through his hair, growing, he had to speak the truth, but it was fucking painful. “I have no feelings for her physical or otherwise, in truth, I believe she is an atrocious woman.” 

Hermione was beginning to calm… a bit, she pointed at the bag on the stone floor. “Contraceptive potion?” 

He raised an eyebrow, “I make it for the infirmary, but usually staff come directly to me for it as not to interest the students that could be around in private affairs.” He folded his arms over his chest looking a bit smug.

There was a moment of quiet when they both caught their breath, then Hermione tried weakly, “Brennan and you…?”

“Never.”

“I see.” She shuffled her feet. 

“I never have and wouldn't wish to use you,” he was going to do it, he had to. Severus's words were coming out stilted and uneloquent, but it didn't matter. “I thought perhaps originally that I could keep yours and my situation purely… casual. I laboured under a misapprehension..." He took a breath. "It is not average and to be utterly honest; I do not have the slightest idea of exactly what this…" he gestured between the two of them with a hand, "is. I do know that I cannot happily allow you leave of me.” 

Hermione stared at him with wide almost bugging eyes. “Are… are you saying that you have feelings for me beyond sex?” 

Severus furrowed a brow, that was much easier said. “That is precisely what I am saying. I am fully aware that you may not possess such foolish ideas about me… and that you would not wish for me to speak of such things again-” 

Hermione’s body slammed into his with a force that nearly toppled him over. “Kiss me!” In the process, she hit him in the nose. 

“Woman!” Snape called out gruffly, touching a hand to his nose. “I feel as though I have been abused marginally this evening.” 

Grimacing it dawned on Hermione that she had slapped him, called him names and now just accidentally mauled him with her face. She had some things to sort out, that was for sure. Twining her hands together she looked up at him as he tested the use of his face, opening and closing his mouth to see if everything was, in fact, functioning correctly. 

“I hit you… I am so sorry Severus. Here let me place a cooling charm-”

He stopped her with a held hand, “there is no need, it's alright. I deserved the slap… I believe.” 

“No,” Hermione spoke softly, coming closer again, more slowly this time. “I have always believed that physical altercations are crass and boorish. I didn’t want to start now… especially with someone, I care about.” 

“What you thought were my actions warranted such a reaction…” carefully he wrapped her in his arms, swallowing and choosing his next words very very carefully. “I likewise have never wanted… because of past experiences, to raise my voice at someone, I wish to or am in a relationship with.” 

“Is that what we are in?”

“I believe so… though you are a smart witch and can no doubt see the issues that arise or will.”

Hermione got on tiptoes, closer to his lips. “We keep it a secret?”

Severus dipped his head, “yes, until further notice.”

“I believe I can handle that,” she murmured very softly before allowing their lips to meet, in a deep and soul-wrenching kiss. 

Severus began to drop kisses over her neck and down onto her exposed chest, another hand massaging her breast. Hermione allowed her head to fall back, releasing a moan. It hadn't in reality been that long, but god it felt like years. 

"Severus..." he didn't respond at first. "I need you..." 

He nodded against her cleavage, then they both heard a pounding on his door, making then spring apart. 

"Snape!" it was Brennan outside the door. 

Hermione's eyes went wide not for the first time that night, and she looked to Severus for what to do. He ushered her into his quarters as the knocking intensified. 

"I will be back in a moment," his eyes said everything, she was not only wanted but needed. 

When he left to talk to Brennan Hermione rushed to his bed, pulling off clothing items as she went, until she could lay out on his comforter in nothing at all, waiting for him. Severus was back in less than five minutes, and he sagged against the door frame at the vision that greeted him. 

Hermione bit her lip, she had no patience at all, she wanted him so badly that it almost hurt her. 

"Everything fine?" 

Severus was yanking off his clothing with little to no ceremony. 

"I told her that you seemed to have gotten sick, had to leave for the dorms... before you could retain the potion." He seemed flippant as if it didn't matter at all, "I also told her in no uncertain terms that I am not interested in her." Severus shrugged and climbed atop Hermione, settling his hips between her thighs and taking a nipple in his mouth, laving at it, then releasing it with a pop. 

"Ohhhh, gods..." 

Reaching a hand down he could feel that she was already soaking for him, Severus wasted no time, sliding home. He hissed, and Hermione moaned at the sensation. His hips moved in slow deep thrusts, all while kissing her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers. Severus wasn't sure if he had made love, actually if this was what it felt like he definitely had not. This slow, sensual coupling was unexpressed words and promises that should not yet be uttered.

As Hermione's moans became more frequent, Severus sped up his advances and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his hips so he could reach deeper inside of her. Hermione groaned at her release, squeezing her walls tight around him and in the moment biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder hard. This sent Severus into a frenzy of erratic movement before he came with a guttural cry. For a time they didn't move. 

When he removed himself, it almost felt like the loss of something until he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Hermione wanted to be with him, she had said so, there was nothing lost here. Hermione kissed his chin and touched the mark she had left on his shoulder.

"I think I may have been a bit rough with you this evening." 

Severus only chuckled and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the scent that was this little witch.


	26. Chapter 26

“So what’s that then?” Hermione peered over his shoulder, trying to see the difference in colour of the potion options that he was brewing. 

“Witch,” Severus growled in jest, batting her away, “I need to concentrate.”

Hermione snaked a hand out and around the front of him to lightly brush his trousers, rubbing over the bulge there. “Distracting am I? Show me, Professor,” she began to stroke tantalisingly over him. “How you do under pressure…” A soft squeeze for emphasis had a groan slip loose from his lips. 

Seeing that he genuinely needed to focus she drew back and sat on a stool nearby. 

“Tease,” he looked up at her for a moment with a smirk before drawing his attention back to the mixtures on the table in front of him. “The colour is a difference of flavour actually, one is peppermint and the other rose.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows quirked up at this, “did they ask for that option? MACUSA?” 

“No, I thought if I was reformulating it, why not make the drink more palatable.” 

“Ah, that would be why you are the greatest potion master in all the world," Grinning Hermione took pride in the eye roll she had provoked, from the man still tinkering with various vials of liquid, holding them up to the light and jotting down notes in his spiky scrawl.

"Hardly... perhaps only Britain." A smirk. Cheeky man. 

"When do tests begin?” 

“Next month, I think I may take it myself before then just to see if it works…” He became distracted by his work again, and Hermione was left to her thoughts. 

The weeks since they had come to their understanding had seemed to fly by, they were doing well at being rather clever about it all. That much was true, neither being stupid. Hermione still felt a sort of distance from him, but that was not something she had expected to go away immediately, Severus still needed time and space. That was who he was, with time he could become more comfortable, he'd already shown that. Instead of forcing him, she took the changes she could very kindly. It was approaching Valentines Day, she had been debating whether to get him something. This added notion that he may take this newly improved love potion spiked a bit of fear. What if he came to realise he loved Lily Evans Potter still? The elixer was meant to enhance feelings that were already available, to make them more apparent. It also removed, ever so slightly some of the inhibitions of the drinker. Hermione swallowed sliding off the stool, trying to act casual, and not like she had just tasted something bitter. 

“Uh, I had better get back, I told others that I was getting a bit of help on my revision,” Hermione leaned down closer and kissed his cheek lightly, trying not to be a distraction or for Severus to see her face, to know something was amiss. Before Hermione could pull too far away, Severus snagged her about the waist and pulled her into his lap, dropping his mouth on hers in a deep kiss. One that had her toes curling in her shoes.

“There's a proper goodbye kiss,” he teased gruffly, at seeing her expression Severus paused a bit. 

Hermione knew he was going to ask so instead she gave him a big bright smile hoping that it looked convincing, then headed for the door, calling behind her, “see you at the dance professor.” Twisting she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

…

Severus was, in truth, dreading the Valentines ball. The atrocious thing had been put into motion by Pomona and Minerva, with no doubt a bit of help from Flitwick as well. Chaperoning was never fun, he had in years earlier made a sort of game of how many points he could take in one night; but instead of taking his usual duty of patrolling the grounds and corridors, Minerva insisted that Severus be in the Great Hall as he was deputy. Fuck. 

The students had been all a fuss about the event that week, by Saturday all Severus wanted was to be away from a classroom… perhaps in his bed… even more specifically inside of a certain curly headed witch. The fear that had been in his mind about said witch was there but had abated if a bit as they settled into a kind of routine. It quieted his anxiety about sharing himself with another person, especially in such an unusual situation. Merlin but he cared for her, he couldn’t deny it. When Severus saw that look of unease on her face in his lab, it had thrown him. Until that point their teasing, their lives, in general, had been pleasant he had seen her joy in it, but that moment was something else. Making Snape question himself, question allowing himself to actually become attached. She wanted to leave…? Was that what was happening? 

He had immediately tried to calm himself down. Talk himself away from that ledge. Everyone had off days, Snape needed to remember that, it wasn’t as if he didn’t. There had been a day the week prior where he had been in a particularly bad temper and lashed out, at first angry, Hermione had told him exactly what an arse he was being. Then she loved him out of the guilt-ridden state Severus had descended into after seeing the error of his ways. No, he was not going to let this small bump it seemed deter him. He had for once in his life looked forward to the blasted holiday coming up, there were a dozen roses, set to be delivered to her the day.  Anonymously of course. Either way, he was well pleased with himself, something bursting in his chest to absolutely spoil her. It felt very odd indeed to not only have someone to spoil, but also the means the… time. So many years had been spent where time was limited commodity. Just used to necessity and immediate needs. Being frivolous as such was… refreshing. Severus quite enjoyed it.

On the day Severus sat down to a breakfast that set his face in an instant grimace. He had not gone so soft that heart-shaped toast and pink everything else was something he wanted to eat. Alternatively, he forewent food for a cup of coffee, he even took it black just as a jab, a bit of protest at the ridiculous spread before him. The house elves had still managed to replace the usually plain cups with new ones that sported hand painted hearts. Severus rolled his eyes, but when the mail came perked a bit. A loan owl (he would of course not use his own) swooped down, dropping a brown paper wrapped bouquet of a dozen blush roses into Hermione’s arms. She looked shocked, then absolutely overjoyed grinning like a loon. It took almost more self-control to stop the smile that wanted to appear on his face, then it had to deceive Voldemort hundreds of times. 

They smelled absolutely incredible, the most perfect roses she had ever seen. Full and velvet soft, thorns removed and wrapped in simple brown paper. Hermione shoved her face nearly fully into the flowers, inhaling deeply and trying partially to hide the face she was making. This. This she had not expected. Ginny also looked shocked, Hermione still didn’t know how to tell Severus that Ginny knew…  the longer she waited, the more it worried her. 

Harry’s eyebrows were in his hairline, and Ron was too interested in the crepes with bright red strawberry syrup and whipped cream to notice anything. 

“Who would send you those?”

Hermione turned a glare on her friend, “excuse me?”

“I just- well I just mean that I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” Actually, Harry seemed a little hurt. 

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to lie but what else could she do. “I am not.”

Eyebrows went up again, and green eyes showed, prodding her to expand. 

“I think they may be from the guy I was talking a bit with this summer, remember I told you.” 

“The barista? He couldn’t send that here.” 

Ginny came to her air smoothing the situation, though Hermione didn’t like her friend lying to her boyfriend. “He went to Durmstrang member? He was here during the tournament a year above you two.” Hermione wanted to laugh at the thought of Jamie going to Durmstrang, but fought the urge. 

Harry didn’t exactly seemed convinced but stopped pushing the subject. 

Instead of letting the ideas linger in his mind, Hermione mentioned that they should all go have tea with Hagrid, to catch up. Everyone thought that was splendid, getting up to go. Just before heading to the door with the others, Hermione lifted eyes very briefly to see Severus watching her. Discreetly she leaned in and smelled the flowers. Oh, he would get a right proper thank you later. Distracted as she was, Hermione did not see Harry catch sight of this odd behaviour. 

Visiting Hagrid, as usual, was sweet, offering them treats he had baked up and jabbering about a new animal he had found interest in. The half-giant always made Hermione smile and realise just how grateful she should be for the people in her life. As they were walking back to the castle, Ginny and Ron walking ahead arguing about something or other, Harry tugged on Hermione’s hand to get her attention. 

“Hey…”

“Hey?” She looked at her friend puzzled. 

“Uh… you eh, liking Snape’s advanced class?” There was something strange in his voice. 

Hermione furrowed her brow trying to look perplexed and not worried, she knew Ginny hadn’t told him. “Professor Snape's” she corrected him, “class is quite interesting. I actually have enjoyed it so much that I might go into potions.”

Harry’s eyes bugged, “really?” 

“Yeah, Dean likes the class too as far as I can tell?” She tried to push the comment off onto him now. “What about you? How is the normal course?”

Harry swallowed and looked at his feet as he walked, “uh, it's good, he's been… different.”

Rolling her eyes, they entered the castle, “well he isn’t trying to act the part of a Deatheater or having to see Voldemort on the daily, I would say that his stress levels are marginally better.” 

“Yeah, suppose you're right.” Harry looked like he might say something else, but Hermione wanted to end the conversation before she slipped up. Calling to Ginny that they should start getting ready for the dance. All the way up to the tower Hermione fretted about why Harry was suddenly so anxious concerning Severus’s class. At the moment she was not going to concern herself. Hermione needed to get ready, and even with the earlier thoughts of Lily and Severus’s sentiments on the matter, she was pushing it all aside for now. Tonight she was going to have an excellent time dancing and enjoying with her friends. Then she was going to sneak out of her room, using the invisibility spell she had been practising, go to the dungeons and shag Severus Snape senseless. It had been a nervous fear that the lingerie she had picked out was too much, but when Ginny came out of the loo to and saw Hermione slipping into her dress all the ginger did was whistle low, a smirk on her face. 

“That. Is going to make him crazy. Mark. My. Words.” 

…

Blast this fucking event. Snape had already, and the bloody dance had not even started,  broke up a snog session between a Hufflepuff couple. He straightened his cravat in annoyance before entering the Great Hall to see that Minerva had as she said she would, gone 'all out'. Pink and gold were the colours of the evening and by Merlin that was far past apparent, the whole bloody space was covered in roses and streamers. Floating petals hung around pale pink candles near the ceiling, tonight charmed into a clear starry sky that showcased a brilliant moon. Tables were laden with again… fucking pink tinted food and drink. Flitwick was amplifying music in a corner, preparing it. Minerva had opted for a mix of muggle and wizard music to be played as to make all feel comfortable and enjoy. All except her deputy Headmaster, who was looking on as students began to file in, arms crossed over his chest, a scowl placed firmly. 

“Oh, it isn’t so bad,” chuckled the Scottish woman, she came to stand next to him as the hall began to indeed fill with students. 

“Hmm, it looks as if Dolores Umbridge got a hold of the decorations.”

Minerva grimaced, “there are no saucers covered in felines.” 

“Indeed,” Severus passed his boss a small smirk, “that would be an affront to cats everywhere, would it not?” 

Minerva sniffed giving him an almost playful nudge in the arm. “Try to relax and enjoy Severus.” Then she bustled off to the other end of the hall. 

Severus eyed the scene before him, taking in the happy faces. There was an added benefit in that the students no matter their houses were getting along far better. It was in part to the war, having to band together and the like, but also Severus believed it was the lack of emphasis Minerva as headmistress placed on the houses differences. Instead, tuned them all into how they were alike or rather how their various talents worked well together. It was refreshing and something that had not been done before. Seeing that first hand as they were all able to mingle, made him feel hope for the future of the school, not to mention this night a bit more bearable.

As Snape scanned the floor from his spot in the back, he caught a glimpse of Potter and Miss Weasley entering, then Snape’s mouth went dry. The control Severus had to take over his features was almost painful as he sucked in a ragged breath. The little witch was pure temptation itself on an average day, now, now she was seduction as Severus had never known it. Grateful not for the first time when it involved her that his frock coat was made long and covered the erection that he was now sporting. Fuck. 

Her dress was a long black affair. Shimmering in the low lights very faintly. It had a v neckline that showed some cleavage but was still appropriate for the evening, thin straps cut over her pale shoulders and… when she turned to say something to Potter… oh, Merlin, the straps crisscrossed down her back until they met the rest of the dress just above that arse of hers. The skirt flowed slightly from the hips, but not much and a slit that went to just above her knee showed a pair of silver strappy heels on her feet. Hermione’s hair was up in a low bun, she wore only a pair of very delicate stud earrings, silver like her shoes. How he wanted to peel that dress off of her body… no, he wanted to hike it up to her hip, bury himself deep inside her, then remove it and do it all again. 

Severus had to force himself to stop looking, gawking more like. Staring at a student in such a way, at a school event did not look or feel right. 

Severus you fucking letch, you've fucked her nearly every weekend since the beginning of school, if it hasn't felt wrong yet maybe that is a decent indicator of where your morals lie. Or maybe you love the witch? Snape growled at his internal monologue, then grit his teeth biting back the groan that almost slipped out when he looked again seeing her movement exposed more of the creamy flesh of her leg.

The music finally kicking into full swing almost making him jump; it was just what he needed to recover himself for the moment. Severus quickly began to patrol the area that he was assigned to cover. Minerva had been less worried about it, but Severus insisted that giving students too much freedom might mean teen pregnancies on their hands. Dunderheads and contraceptive charms never had seemed to go together. 

Snape did his best to keep his eyes away from where Potter and his gang had congregated to dance. Instead, he spotted Draco sitting alone at a table, picking absently at a couple of rose petals, making them float, then wilt. 

“Mr Malfoy,” Severus addressed him. 

Draco grimaced, “that just makes it sound like you are talking to my father.” 

Snape repressed an eye roll opting for a flat stare, while still perching lightly on the chair opposite of Draco, speaking in a low voice. “Is your mother well?” Severus had always felt that Narcissa was a decent person, or perhaps her motives at the very least were. 

Draco shrugged, “as well as expected, some days are better than others. Anxiety is a constant battle now.”

Snape nodded, he knew that all too well. “Draco…” He said his name hushed so no one would hear him calling the young man so informally. “I thought that things were going better, with the other Slytherins?”

Draco looked up puzzled, “they are.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his being alone at a table, in the middle of a party. 

Dropping grey eyes back to the tablecloth, “it's all going just fine, even the other houses are nice. I just...“ then Draco looked up and stared straight as Severus with a seriousness that was nearly tangible. “I don’t think that after everything I did, that I deserve to have…” the young man was searching for a word, then finally settling on it. “Fun.” 

This took Severus by surprise, it showed just how unlike his father Draco was, the young Malfoy was remorseful. Truly. Snape decided to keep his response simple although effective. “The fact that you are pondering such a thing in the first place shows that you have every right to have… fun.” With that he stood, just in time for Miss Greengrass to appear, hands behind her back she smiled tentatively at Draco and asked him for a dance. 

They walked off, leaving Severus yet again looking over at the sea of students, eyes stilling on Hermione. Throwing her head back and laughing at something Miss Weasley had said. He also got a good view of that material tightening over her arse as she bent to perform some ridiculous muggle dance move.  

“What are you smiling at?” Minerva suddenly urged as she stood next to him.

Severus felt ice rush through his veins. “What?” he inquired gruffly. 

“Don’t try to lie to me Severus Snape, you’re happy that the students are having a good time aren’t you?” 

Almost sagging to the floor in relief Snape swallowed and nodded in return. “I am… pleased that they are no longer in danger.” 

Minerva harrumphed but obviously came to the conclusion that was as much as she would get out of him in the way of emotions. When she went to stand a ways off and speak with Vector, Severus realised he needed to be far more careful. What was he doing staring at Hermione like she was his in a public place? Although they were in some sort of a relationship, she needed to be free. He would only tie her down, keep her from being happy. Those type of self belittling thoughts were ones that Severus had lived with most of his life, trying to combat them was a constant.

Brennan was glaring at him from afar, still sour about his not going on their 'date' that he had not agreed to. Severus merely sent an even look back at her. There was nothing that he found intriguing about that woman, maybe at another time possibly. Snape could have seen himself taking her to his rooms for a shag, then neither of them thinking about it again. Now, now he felt sick at such an idea. How could he have been so frivolous with his bed partners? It all felt so wrong, bizarre even now. It was so different when feelings were involved. 

His melancholy thoughts dissipated if only slightly as the evening wore on. When the event finally ended, and the staff had wrangled all of the students into their respective houses, and he had broken up yet more snogging sessions. Severus finally leaned against the door of his office and sighed. A quick spell rid him of the buttons down the front of his frock coat, then removing it, he placed it on a chair nearby and untucked his cravat as well. Perhaps it was time to start wearing something a little less stuffy… he was beginning to tire of the excessiveness his victorian like wardrobe possessed. It didn’t help that he was sexually frustrated at the moment. Little witch had looked utterly edible, and because of the circumstances of the evening and late hour that the dance ended, there was no way she could find an excuse to 'go to her parents'. 

Groaning Severus sat heavily in his desk chair, steepling his fingers beneath his chin. Was it worth having a wank? Or would that just make it all worse? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. If that was bloody Minerva saying that some students were wreaking havoc Severus would murder them he was convinced. Rising up from his chair, he strode to the door. No one was there, or that is what he thought until Severus felt the brush of an invisible hand against his side. Jumping earned him a giggle that was decidedly Hermione’s. Still, in shock he heard the door shut in a hurry, and suddenly the woman herself was standing before him, in her dress from the evening looking a bit bashful. She had taken her hair down, and it fell in beautiful waves over her shoulders. 

“Sorry, I probably should’ve asked if it was okay. I sneak down here,” Hermione peered up at him all big, brown eyes and a tiny smile. "You might have wanted your evening to yourself after being around so many dunderheads." 

Severus didn’t say anything in return; rather, he walked her straight back into the oak door and held her against it with his body, his lips meeting hers rough and possessive. The fabric of her dress was strange, it felt almost heavy as he massaged his hands over her waist, up her sides all the while continuing to plunder her mouth. Hermione moaned and opened her legs so he could place one of his thighs between them. All fucking night long she had wanted to be just here, with his hands all over her. With little care for how wanton she no doubt seemed Hermione began to grind on his thigh, another wild moan escaped when he trailed kisses down the column of her throat. 

“You… look… fucking incredible…” his voice was melted chocolate as he kissed her. 

“I rather- uh, like the dishevelled potion master look myself,” he pulled back to see her grinning at him and his own attire. 

“Cheeky,” he murmured yanking her from the wall and against him, in time to swat her arse, receiving the sexiest of squeaks from her. 

“Do it again.” 

Severus looked at her raising an eyebrow, then as she commanded gave another firm slap. Hermione bit her lip and Severus decided it was high time they get to his bed. 

“Was that dress meant to distract me?” He asked as he entered the room, waving his wand to summon candles about the area and dim the lights. 

Behind him, Hermione laughed lightly. “Perhaps.”

When he turned his mouth went slack. Hermione had removed the dress and now stood in the centre of the room wearing a body suit of black lace. It plunged in the front, barely covering her breasts and cutting high over her hips. Severus lifted a finger and made a turning motion, which she obliged with a smirk, to show him the back. The straps that he had noticed earlier were not, in fact, part of the dress, but what she wore beneath it. 

There was a slight red mark over her left cheek, and he smirked, walking forward and running a hand over the skin there, then traced his hand up one of the straps and leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Hmmm, I like this.”

“I hoped you would,” she said breathlessly, pressing her bottom back against his cock. 

Taking the bait he wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and bucked slightly against her, she groaned sinking her fingertips into his forearm, her head back against his shoulder. Miss Granger was liking it a little rough that evening it seemed. Severus brushed palms over her breasts, while his mouth began to suck and nip at her neck and shoulder. Steering her toward the bed, he urged her to climb up on her hands and knees. Hermione turned to look back at him grinning until he ran a finger over her covered slit, her eyes shut tightly. 

"God, I have wanted you all night..." Severus's voice was husky as he relished touching her and the pants that she was making in response to him. "I am far too lucky to have such a beautiful witch in my bed." He pulled the fabric that covered her aside, thrusting a finger inside her. 

Hermione mewled in response, muttering as best she could, "you- underestimate how fucking sexy that frock coat is..." 

Severus snorted, leaning over her still working his now two fingers inside her, the free hand went to begin undoing straps, freeing her breasts to him. He seemed to get a bit frustrated with the contraption and vanished it all together. 

Hermione hissed when she felt his palm smooth over her now bare skin, "all... those... buttons." She reared back into him deliberately. 

Severus removed his fingers, smoothing a hand over her backside, then laying a well-timed smack to it. 

"Oh fuck!" She blurted. 

Leaning down next to her ear Severus tsked, "now, now Miss Granger, that language could get you detention." 

"Promises-" Hermione couldn't respond more. She was so turned on; instead, she moaned long and loud, sinking onto her forearms, arse now very much in the air. 

Severus vanished his remaining clothes, teasing her nipples with his fingertips, before running the tip of his cock over her entrance. 

"Severus- its... Valentine's day I-"

"What?" he was having far too much fun teasing her. Running tantalisingly over her clit, but never really staying there for long. 

"I- ahh- I think in light of the holiday it is only fair that you fuck me, now!" Hermione surprised even herself at how well she was able to state that, as well as impressed. Apparently, Severus thought so as well because he rewarded her. Pushing inside her, already setting a brutal pace, fast and hard. Holding onto her hips as she pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust. It felt excellent, their sex always seemed to have a new facet every time. Astonishing as it was, Severus couldn't get enough, of it, of her. This night was especially something, and it would be repeated at some point he was sure. Moaned explicitives from Hermione only drove him to pound into her harder. Severus could feel her legs begin to shake at her impending orgasm, so he moved faster. Placing his chest over her back, he kissed at her neck, almost instantly Hermione clamped around, crying out her climax. 

Severus pulled out of her quickly to keep himself from succumbing to her clenching walls. Distracting himself, he turned the dazed witch onto her back, kissing her mouth, enjoying the way her satisfied state made her kiss lazy and slow. Severus ran thumbs over her nipples, kissing down to her collarbone, then aligned himself with her entrance again thrusting inside her. Hermione's curly head pressed back into the pillow, her back arching and eyes shut tightly. This was not going to last long he knew, reaching down Severus rubbed and stroked at her bundle of nerves, that was already sensitive. Bringing his mouth back to hers, swallowing her moans. She sunk her own fingertips into his back, heels pressing against his arse, then tensed beneath him. Severus let go as well, seeing white and his hip kept movement unevenly, and his release took him over. 

It was a moment before either of them really came too, Severus had somehow ended up next to her on the bed, but didn't remember moving. It was an even longer time before either spoke. 

"Shit... that was..." Severus stated rather inarticulately, his voice deeper from the hour and fatigue. 

"Amazing..." She finished.

Hermione was almost asleep when she realised that she had to be back in her room by morning. Summoning her discarded dress, putting it on just enough to cover her. Severus was still half asleep as she was preparing to leave. He tried to reach out to her, mumbling something about staying. Hermione shushed him softly, kissing his cheek and telling him she would see him the next day. Then turning out his lights she made her way back to the common room, then her own room.

Inside her door Hermione removed her invisibility charm, wishing that she could have just stayed with Severus, she was so tired and just wanted to sleep. Looking up Hermione saw Harry standing in front of her bed, arms crossed over his chest, looking at her with something akin to shock and distrust on his face. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thank you all so so so much for the love! I adore this story, and it makes me so excited that you seem to as well! 
> 
> XOXO!

Fuck. Oh, Fuck. 

Severus really was a bad influence she did not often use expletives, not as much as she had been recently. 

“How did you get in here?” Hermione suddenly found herself becoming livid. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “you think you're the only one that knows invisibility spells? I walked in when you opened the door, I’m not Ron you know.”

Hermione growled angrily, she knew that she must look like she had done a proper walk of shame. Hair a mess, in desperate need of a shower and her dress not zipped as she only planned on performing a couple of decent cleaning spells and dealing with the rest in the morning. “That doesn’t tell me why you did it.” She snapped. 

“Are you having sex with Snape?” Harry just came out with it looking at the same time both angry and worried. 

Then it clicked, the fucking map. How had she not thought of that? 

“Is he bribing you or something? We can go to McGonagall right now, Hermione.”

Her eyes got huge, “No! No to both! Harry, why were you spying on me with that damn map?”

Furrowing a brow, he looked totally at a loss then if their conversation had taken place in a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared over his head. “I didn’t use the map, though that's a bloody brilliant idea! I would have saved myself the trouble of waiting by your door for hours, expecting for you to come back from…” he shuddered. 

Hermione glared, “you didn’t use the map? You what just guessed?”

Harry blinked then nodded, “I mean the roses and tonight the way he looked at you, then I thought about all those weekends at your parents. Granted I hoped I was wrong.” 

Now she was hostile, not only had he been invading her privacy but he was insulting Severus. Severus! Oh no. If he found out… she hadn’t even yet found a way to tell him about Gin, Harry was a whole other story. “Harry you need to listen to me-"

“Did he like give you some potion or something?” Harry was tapping his foot excessively, and Hermione was worried that he was on the forefront of a mental breakdown with the way he was acting. He always did get worked up when he thought there was something noble he needed to accomplish.

“No! Harry-”

“What is it then?”

“Harry! You great overzealous chosen one! Would you listen to me for a moment?”

This seemed to quiet him and equally chastise him as well, he sat on the end of the bed without another word. Hermione then began to pace, tugging her hair up in a bun, and in a somewhat aggressive manner used a spell, so she was instantly changed into her pyjamas. Harry blinked just now seeing that he may have gotten himself in deeper than imagined. “We ran into each other at a coffee shop this summer…” Harry's eyes got wide, but he didn’t speak as Hermione told everything, granted not in as much detail as she had to Ginny. Even the scant things she did say regarding intimacy was rewarded with a look of uncomfortable queasiness from Harry. 

When Hermione finished the clock on her nightstand read 4am. Hermione groaned, rubbing her tired eyes. “So, as I have said, I would be most happy if you did not, in fact, say anything to anyone about this.”

Harry looked dumbfounded but nodded slowly. 

“What no fight?” She was past niceties. 

“You aren’t stupid, I know that.”

She laughed dryly, folding arms over her chest. "Could have fooled me with that show." 

“Honestly Hermione,” Harry stood then and went over to her, “I want you to be happy...I am just a little…” He struggled to find the word. 

“Weirded out?”

He chuckled, “uh, yeah.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“But, I will do what you want me to. If you say that there is nothing wrong and this is making you happy, well then brilliant.” 

“Thank you.” Hermione gave him a stiff hug and pulled away swaying a bit on her feet, she needed to sleep. “Can you do something for me?”

He eyed her nervously, “yeah?”

“Tell anyone who asks that I’m laid out in bed with the flu, so no one bothers me so I can go get some sleep?”

“Go and get some sleep?” He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded with a small smile. 

Harry made a tiny grimace, but nodded, “okay, I think I can do that.

After making herself invisible again, early in the morning of Sunday Hermione wandered back down to the dungeons. Severus had given her access to his rooms, but she tried not to use it unless necessary. She certainly wasn’t going to wake him up with a knock. Instead, Hermione let herself in, dropping her bag on his sofa and entering his still dark bedroom. Her magical mark must have registered in his wards because he was not up or alert at the intrusion as she had worried. Severus still lay on his side beneath the covers as she climbed in next to him. Turning over he placed an arm over her waist. 

“Everything is alright?” He asked sleepily. 

“Mhmm.”

“Good.” 

Then they both fell into a deep sleep. 

…

Sleep they did, well into the morning. Hermione was still out cold when Severus got up to answer the call of nature his bladder was making. How late had she been up? He trusted that she had been smart in her coming down there, but still it was unlike her to appear in the middle of the night unannounced. Severus did his usual morning routine if a bit slowly. Showering, shaving, teeth brushing. When he exited the loo a towel slung around his waist, it looked as if Hermione had just then sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled at him sleepily. Severus caught himself wishing that she would wake up just like that, every morning in his bed. 

“I was going to perform a diagnostic spell on you upon return if you hadn’t woken. Up late?” He began to pull clothing from his wardrobe, instead of his usual dress, opting for something far more casual. A pair of dark denim and dark grey jumper, Severus Snape had a plan to not leave his quarters for the duration of the day. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his attire choice, “I was yes… the common room was still going full swing.” Eyes fixed on the nail bed she was picking at to keep him from seeing anything in her gaze. 

“Hmmm.” He turned and dropped the towel he had been sporting, giving Hermione a view of his arse. For such a pale thing there was something pretty fucking sexy about it. 

Suddenly Hermione’s need for him was a bit overbearing, partially spurred on by the worry that when she inevitably had to tell him about Harry and Ginny that he would freak out.

“Severus…” she let his name come off her tongue soft and suggestive. 

When he turned to look at her Hermione had removed her pyjama bottoms with magic and let her knees fall open, raising a finger for him to come to her. Raising a dark eyebrow, Snape began to stalk forward, crawling on the bed and between her legs. Pinning her to the bed with his chest, kissing her intensely for what seemed like hours. Hermione had never imagined that she might climax from a kiss alone, but by Merlin, she thought it might be possible. 

“That lie in did you well it seems,” he rumbled against her collarbone, trailing down her abdomen, without warning placing his mouth on her sex. 

Gasping out she ground herself against his face, this made Severus reach his hands up and hold her hips in place as he continued to apply himself to her pleasure. Laying a hand on the back of his head she stroked his hair, Hermione swore she could hear him fucking purr. That sound and the sucking at her sensitive bud sent her shooting over the edge. 

“Oh- my…! Severus!” 

He continued as she rode out her orgasm, then crawled up to lay on his back next to her. Hermione lazily leaned over, trailing her fingers over his stomach and down, but he caught her hand bringing it to his lips. Turning confused. 

“Later, perhaps.” Worry must have shown prevalently on her face because he was quick to placate her. “Leftover Valentine’s gift.” Severus gave her a smile, and Hermione leaned in to kiss his nose. 

“You are spoiling me, Professor,” she was breathless, he had made her fucking breathless. 

Growling he began to lav at her neck, “call me professor again, and I may just have to spank your arse, perhaps later might come early.”

Hermione grinned and sighed agonosly, “Professor…” It was a moan.

“Right.” Severus gripped her wrists, holding them above her head, wondering how fucked up the both of them were for getting off on this. 

…

“And what is this?” Snape asks a small smile playing on his lips as Hermione placed a plate in front of him. He didn’t really have a dining room, just the tiny kitchen. So they were eating at the coffee table. 

“The only thing that I am not absolute rubbish at cooking… or well preparing that is.” She gave him a sheepish smile picking up her own piece of toast to explain. “My mum used to make this for me after muggle school. Toast, peanut butter which became her obsession after she and da took me to Disneyland when I was 8. Then on top of that honey.” Hermione took a big bite of her creation rolling her eyes at Severus’s wary look. 

Taking a tentative bite, he looked surprisingly pleased, Hermione chuckled. 

“Did you like it?” he asked after a while.

“What?”

“Disneyland.”

“Oh! Yeah, I loved it. I wonder if it would still be such a hit now that I am older and I’ve known real magic.” She shrugged placing her empty plate down on the table. 

For some reason Severus wanted to take her back there, liking the idea of Hermione somewhere warm, altogether very muggle. Away from everyone they knew, all the judgements. He was lost in thought when she lifted a finger to swipe a droplet of honey from his chin. Bringing the tip of her finger into her mouth, sucking on it suggestively. 

He groaned, “witch…” Then he stopped, staring at the side of her right forearm. There was a faint but still slightly red scar, it branched out like a large droplet of ink would on paper, spiny legs spanning out from a rounded centre. It looked like it had been painful. Then his stomach turned a bit, a memory showing in his mind's eye. 

Hermione noticed his attention, the change, seeing that it was her scar she pulled her arm down and held it to her. “Sorry, it's a right ugly one.”

Severus shook his head fiercely then asked in a soft voice, “where is it from?” 

“When we were taking Harry to the Burrow, and we all took Polyjuice, a Deatheater got me with some nasty stinging hex. The spot would not stop hurting for at least a week, then rogue pains for months, it even twinges here or there now.” 

He had gone very still, “who were you with?” Something was unsettled in his demeanour. 

“Kingsley, on a Thestral. Severus?"

Severus pitched his head forward into his hands.

“Severus, Merlin, are you alright?”

“It was me,” he said shaking his head, his voice was low and tormented. 

“But, I thought that George was hit by…” she didn’t want to say it, “you.” 

“I doubled back around, at least I believe I did. I know it was the Potter with Shacklebolt that I hit in the arm.” Sitting up suddenly Severus reached for her arm, “here.” A quick motion had a potion flying into his hand, and even quicker it seemed he was applying a cream to her scar. “That is the antidote for that particular hex of my creation.” Severus rubbed the paste into her skin until the mark disappeared almost entirely, then he inspected it.

“Sever-”

“You said it still hurts? I think that I may have something that will-” He was a bit manic going to stand, but Hermione was able to stop him, pull him down to sit. 

“Severus,” she touched his cheeks, he looked anywhere but her eyes. “It is alright, that cream is bloody brilliant. What is it?”

After a moment exhaling heavily, Snape closed his eyes and tried to get a grip. “I… can’t believe- I hurt you.” The thoughts that raced through his mind were terrible, he was evil, he was a Deatheater originally by full choice. Hermione needs so much more and now that he knew he had harmed her…

“Hey,” she murmured softly, stroking his cheek. “That was the name of the game, right?” It was a try at humour, his eyes opened looking a little vicious. “Relax you were playing a part Severus, an important one. If you had spared me that jinx, which by the way bloody good one, I want to learn that one in case of emergencies… If that hadn’t taken place, then you may have been found out, and neither of us would be sitting here. Safe, just having had some amazing sex and eating toast for Merlin’s sake!”

He knew she was right. "I had meant to hit another Yaxley, you were sending off spells left, and right, it would have been lost in the fray... But as with George Weasley apparently, my aim was sub-par that night."  

It didn’t stop the self-loathing from seeping into his veins. Thoughts of all the ways he was inadequate coming to the forefront, making him ache at his past choices. Still, he nodded, Hermione was telling him not to worry, she cared enough to look past something that horrendous… god, he didn’t deserve her. 

Hermione climbed onto his lap, knees on either side of his thighs and pulled his head against her. She stroked his back and said soft words in his ear, something that he knew was no doubt a repetition of the nurture she experienced as a child. Trying to soothe him. Severus had never felt such a thing, being pacified like that. Up until that moment, the closest thing was the bliss brought by her body, but this was other. He felt tears burn in his throat, though he very quickly choked them back, he was being ridiculous. 

Reaching out to wrap his arms around her Severus felt the middle of his back twinge a bit, and he grimaced. Hermione looked worried, climbing off him. “Severus?”

How fucking embarrassing as if it wasn’t apparent enough that he was an old man. Now he was having aches? “Just my back.”

She raised an eyebrow almost imitating his own gesture. 

Severus threw up a hand in annoyance. “In the shrieking shack, that damn snake, when I fell back… ever since it pains here or there.” He was being purposefully flippant, trying to make it all seem as though it wasn’t nearly as worrying to him as it was. 

Instantly concern clouded Hermione’s features, “have you spoken to Madam Pomfrey about it?” 

“No.”

She glared at him, “what if it was to get worse and you could’ve made it better? Let me see.”

Severus shook his head, glaring right back at her. 

“Now Severus.” 

His eyes narrowed, “ordering me about now are we?”

“Severus don’t be stupid,” Hermione rolled her eyes, even though there was a part of her that was still a touch concerned that she had just told a teacher to not be stupid. 

Grumbling he moved so that his back was to her. “I could take points for that you know.”

“Guess how many shits I give.” Was Hermione’s terse reply. 

He huffed but said no more, as she began to pull up his shirt and study his back. Pressing her fingers here and there and asking where it hurt. Severus was irritated by her looking so intensely at his skin, not only that but her worry in general. It was unnerving. Yet, she continued to prod at him, and it was no use to keep himself from reacting as some of what she did was extremely pleasing, the pressure she added here of there released much of the tension and ache that had seemed to be ever-present since that night.

“Severus, I think you have a slipped disk, possibly herniated though I can’t be sure.” 

He turned to look at her, blinking stupidly. 

“You need to have Madam Pomfrey look at it, or go to St. Mungos.” 

Severus grimaced thinking of the hospital he had spent time in after the final battle. 

“I am not joking, this could cause major problems later, and if it is actually giving you discomfort, that means that it already is.” Hermione folded arms over her chest in an absolute show of defiance that Severus found to be frustrating, endearing and oddly enough arousing. 

“Fine.” He said rolling his eyes, “now come here, your little show of pestering, Merlin only knows how has made me quite ravenous.” Snape’s grin was almost wolfish as he reached for her. 

Hermione pulled back, looking worried. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

The wind departed entirely from his sails. “Why is that? Finally, that made you notice that you are spending your time fucking an old man?” Severus snapped, his voice seething, but there was a touch of hurt in it that he couldn't help. 

“No! What are you even saying? I don’t want you to hurt yourself more! You stubborn man!” Now she was the one looking hurt. “How could you think me so shallow or fickle Severus? And honestly, you aren’t old, 38 isn’t old.”

Thoroughly chastened Severus dropped his gaze, “39.”

“But the last time we talked about age…”

“Christmas.”

“When was your birthday?” 

“January 9th,” he sighed this morning had turned into just a fest of fun conversations. 

Taken aback Hermione stared at him, “why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It was unimportant,” he grumbled, getting up and going to the kitchenette. 

Hermione followed him, “no it isn’t…” she paused as he stood with hands braced on the countertop. “Happy late Birthday Severus.” It was said with a calming voice, you could hear the truth in the words. 

For once Severus decided to believe that she didn’t care about his age, he chose to accept that she cared for him. Turning he pulled her against him leaning down to kiss her, “thank you.”

Severus Snape was beginning to allow himself the dream that perhaps he could end up happy. 

Hermione broke the kiss after a moment, placing hands on her hips she scowled at him. "And don't think I'll let this go about your back." She stomped back to the living room, picking up a stray book. 

Growling he followed. "If I don't see Poppy it will only hurt me, you needn't worry." 

"I think we have already established that it will indeed, seeing as I care about you, you git." Then she looked up at him smirking, "besides, until you get it checked out I think any sexual escapades are on hold." 

His jaw dropped then clamped shut. How had he gotten himself into this? This woman would kill him with her sharp cleverness and stubbornness to match his own. "I'll see her tonight." 

"I think that's an excellent idea," Hermione softened again and pecked his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously took a bit of my own spin on the battle of the seven Potters, hopefully, it wasn't too off the wall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO!

NEWTS were approaching. Hermione was up in arms about the entire situation, saying that she had not been diligent enough that year, that she was going to fail. It was all rubbish of course. Her friends along with Severus would try to speak words that were meant to placate her, then throw up their hands when she wouldn’t listen to them. She was up late and skipping meals in an effort to study more. The air outside was beginning to show signs of spring, as April was well underway, but Hermione barely noticed as she was always indoors, nose in a book. The problem was that there was no earthly way she was going to get anything less than an outstanding, everyone knew that. Except her apparently. 

As she stumbled into Severus’s chambers one Friday evening. The first time in at least three weeks, she nearly fell over from exhaustion and the weight of the rucksack that was slung over her shoulder. They had snuck kisses here or there during “study sessions”, but that was about it. Severus was feeling the weight of that tension. He was grumpy, and it wasn’t just to do with their lack of intimacy. It also had very much to do with the fact that Hermione was wearing herself down, he could see it. Though he hated to admit it, it also had to do with his just not seeing much of her altogether. Snape had just been getting used to her presence in his life and now… he missed it. Fuck. He had so much time on his hands. Since he had begun teaching it always felt as though he was drowning in never ending tasks to do, but he had also been required to do more work than that of a professor. In fact, without the cheeky witch around, Severus had started and finished the first draft of a potion textbook. Actually, he was quite pleased with it. Some editing and it might just be good enough to send into the Board of Governors. 

Another unusual development had appeared from his new found free time. Around his birthday Severus had begun receiving letters from his mother. Initially, he had thought it was a prank of some kind by Skeeter and the Prophet, it was not. The message held very little substance other than the want of some type of correspondence between the two. At first, Snape had baulked at it, even going so far as the walk toward the fire in his office to dispose of the letter. Then just before tossing it in Severus couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had always wanted to have a relationship with his mother as a child. At the time it had mostly felt as though he was nothing but a burden to her. No matter what he did, it was never worth paying attention to, not in a positive way. His father did pay attention, direct and angry attention. His mother didn’t seem to bat an eye at that either. As a child it was Severus's normal, it wasn’t until he began to be around the Evans family and went to Kings Cross to depart for Hogwarts that Severus realised that was not, in fact, normal for the rest of the world. When he did confide in Lily, she was shocked and appalled. Severus remembered the day Lily’s father went to his house to confront Tobias Snape. Lily had told her father out of care, but it only did to make Severus’s life more miserable. After that terrible interaction, Severus’s first summer home from Hogwarts was close to unbearable. It would remain the most horrible time in his life until after he graduated Hogwarts and became a Deatheater. 

It took a few more letters and a couple of weeks, more of soaking in the light that was Hermione for Severus to finally respond to his mother. It was also a linear and to the point letter, but it seemed to be worth something as he received another one, and since then the two had been corresponding reasonably regularly. Nothing at all life altering but it was something. A something that never would have taken place at all if it hadn’t been for a little witch softening his heart. 

Stumbling over to the sofa that he sat on, now looking up from his book, Severus watched the little witch nearly flop onto the other end. Looking over his glasses at her still form, eyes closed, he had the urge to chuckle. Alternatively, he picked up a small foot, that lay closest to him, removed her trainer and sock, beginning to knead the sole of her foot. 

The aching moan that slipped past Hermione’s lips was not unlike the ones she made when he was inside of her. These noises continued as he finished and gave the same treatment to her other foot. 

“Ohh, god, Severus thank you.” She murmured, “I know that I have been a right pain in the arse and I do not deserve that.” 

“Nonsense,” he said from the kitchen where he had taken to keeping more things in as his weekends were spent generally within the confines of his quarters. He made her some toast and tea, tea for himself as well. 

When he returned he thought she may have fallen asleep, that was not the case. She sat up when she heard him, the smile that lit her face at the sight of food was unimaginably lovely. Hermione dug in right away, muttering through her mouthful, “how was your day?” Then realising that she must have been in his quarters now for at least a half hour, swallowed and got on her knees to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Mmmm, jam,” he muttered sarcastically when she pulled away, licking his lips in feigned irritation. “It was an adequate day.”

“Do go on.”

“Not much more to say, I am not so long winded as others.” Severus drawled, smirking at her. 

She glared playfully at him. “Apparently both of our lives have been rather boring this past bit.”

“This past bit?” He snorted. 

“Oh, you cannot say that your life has been a boring one, Mr Spy.”

“Mr Spy? Either way, in that regard no… in others I think yes it has been.”

This made Hermione frown, the fact that he felt unsettled made her feel just so, there was a portion of her that always worried she was some sort of mid-life crisis for him. “Perhaps when school is over you should take a holiday?” 

“Perhaps.” Severus’s eyes had drifted back down to the book that had been resting on his knee. 

They didn’t usually broach the subject of after school was finished, that had suited Hermione for a while, but NEWTs made her think of life and if that life would involve Severus outside of these stone walls. There was also the matter that she still had not told him about Ginny or Harry. Sure after school ended, if by some miracle he even wanted to be with her, Hermione could pretend to 'tell' them then, but she couldn’t live with herself. In truth, it was part of what was making her NEWT studies so painful. She didn’t want to keep anything from him and even if it meant that he would stop seeing her… she needed to do it.

“Severus…” she started nibbling at her toast. 

He turned his eyes to her, seeing that she looked nervous his brows came together. “Yes?” She had his full attention at that point. 

Chewing her lip, Hermione looked down. “I…” She lost her nerve, but before she could tell him to forget it, Severus spoke. 

“Miss Weasley knows of our… relationship.” It was blunt and direct. 

Hermione gaped at him. “Bu- how…?”

“I put two and two together, Christ Hermione do you think I am stupid?" Severus snorted, “she has been looking at me peculiarly since the start of classes after Christmas.”

Hermione opened her mouth, he once again cut her off. 

“Before you ask no, I did not read her mind, nor yours.” Nonchalantly Severus looked down at his book, “I am not upset. It is absurd to think that this is something that could be kept a secret from those closest to you altogether.”

“You know about Harry then?” It was out of Hermione's mouth before she could think. 

Snape looked up very slowly, “what?”

“Fuck…” Hermione muttered running her hands over her thighs, her palms had begun to sweat. “I… after the Valentines ball, he thought I was acting weird, and he waited till I got back to my room…” Severus was looking much less like the stoic but deeply feeling man she had come to know and instead much more like the Professor that had caused near constant suspicion during her childhood. Hermione swallowed, “I didn’t know how to tell you… I’ve been trying.”

“Trying?” His voice was soft, but there was anger there, unmistakable. 

“Yes! I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up or…” Searching and failing to find the right word, she looked at him pleadingly. “Severus I…” Once again her courage failed her, she had to look down at her hands, “if you want me to leave I- I completely understand.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, “leave?” His brow was furrowed. 

“I,” she winced, “lied to you.”

“Omitted.”

“Either way… it was wrong, I’ve felt awful about it for weeks, I know that trust is important- I know your feelings about Harry… I can’t believe I didn’t just- oh god.” Hermione let her face fall into her hands. 

Severus had expected her to be the one upset, but not like this. He was sure the moment Potter found out that not only would he go to Minerva but that he would pester Hermione relentlessly. Telling her all manner of things and bring her to her senses. The fact that it had been weeks since Valentine’s day and he had not been sacked was something of a miracle in Severus’s mind at least. 

Placing a hand on her back, he rubbed soothingly, “I am not going to tell you to leave, Hermione. I was startled that is all. It seems that Potter is… not causing a fuss of this.”

Hermione sniffled and shook her head, “no, actually he has been really understanding, or he just hasn’t brought it up, like it's perfectly normal.”

“I see… and Miss Weasley as well?”

Another nod. “It’s just them I swear!”

It was Severus’s turn to give a small nod, then he pulled her closer to him, kissing her head. “People will find out eventually I suppose. I was just hoping that it would be after I am no longer your teacher.”

They sat in silence for a while, Hermione’s mind reeling with the idea that Severus had found out and had not told her to shove off, or gotten overly angry. He had been understanding, gentle even, that fact shouldn't really be one that surprised her though. Not after everything they had been through thus far. 

“Are you going to stay tonight?” He asked it was more of a murmur, not wanting to break the silence too harshly. 

Hermione sighed, trying to hide her smile in his shoulder where she leaned. “Yes, perhaps you can distract me from my nerves.”

Snape smirked, “that I can do.” He moved to begin kissing her neck when Hermione spoke, yet again without thought. 

“Have you ever read my mind?”

Severus stopped, looking up, “no.” 

She nodded, “I only wondered, you would ask yes?”

“Of course.” He sounded almost insulted by her worry that he might not.

Hermione nodded… then after a moment bit her lip with a small smile playing on her face. “I read that… well, I read that sometimes if you use Legilimency while… you know-”

“Use your words, Miss Granger,” Snape knew exactly what she was getting at, he was just being cheeky. 

She glared at him in frustration, “during sex,” Hermione decided that his blunt tactic was called for here, she folded her arms over her chest and stared at him. 

Severus barked a laugh, mimicking her arms folded stance. “What books have you been reading little witch?” He asked as he leaned in, stealing small kisses from her lips.

Hermione couldn’t help it, she blushed. “None of your business.”

Another chuckle, “oh but I think it is, kinky little thing that you are unless you were planning on trying that out on another Legilimens your sleeping with.” He raised an eyebrow, “if that is the case, I have to say that I am far better I can assure you.”

“Which part?” Hermione grinned, he was in a good mood, she loved it. 

This time two eyebrows came up, “both.” 

He flashed her a grin and began to crawl his way toward her, Hermione had to back up toward the arm of the sofa. He lifted the hem of her pullover and tank top to begin planting kisses over her lower belly, teasing her before pulling them over her head. Hermione shivered, closing her eyes and allowing the sensation of Severus's lips to take her over.

Gently he whispered in her ear to open her eyes. She did then Hermione could feel him caress her mind as well as her body. Gasping she clung to his back as Severus pressed closer. It was unlike any sensation she had felt before, he was touching nerves that were something else entirely. Legillimency had always seemed scary to her, the idea of having someone in one of the most precious things she had, the epitome of herself... was frightening. To her surprise, it wasn't like that at all, not with him, Hermione felt a trust build that had not been there before. He was in that place, that was so entirely personal to her. 

Continuing to move his mouth over hers, Severus swallowed a moan she made. He had never actually been inside any partners mind while they were intimate, something about it felt far too personal, but with Hermione, it was the most natural thing in the world. At his ministrations, both in her mind and over her body she began to yank at her jeans trying to get them off. He did his best to aid her as she lifted her hips, allowing him more ease to remove them allow with her knickers. He banished his own clothes, before turning once again his full attention on the witch beneath him. 

Fingers brushing over her sex; he could feel how wet she was. Hermione whimpered at his caress, pulling him down to her mouth. They were both lost to the kiss, for what seemed like ages. Until Hermione pulled back, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth, gazing with her caramel eyes. The growl he released was felt against her chest and in her head. His presence there was subtle he did not want to overpower her as she had little experience with this, but he wanted to give her a taste of what she had been curious of. 

Almost delicately he traced a hand up her leg, bringing her foot to rest against his chest. He placed a tender kiss on her dainty little foot, then pushed deep inside her. 

Hermione felt a ripple of pleasure from Severus in her mind, it was intoxicating, this feeling of him being inside her body and her head. With every thrust, she was experiencing his pleasure along with her own. He continued to stroke a hand up and down her leg as he pulled out almost entirely, then pressed deep again. She wanted to touch him as well, to feel his skin, but one of her hands was balled into a fist at her side, the other her nails had sunk deep into the flesh of his shoulder. Breath was coming out between her gritted teeth, Hermione's head was pushed back into the arm of the sofa. It was so much, too much, Hermione could feel Severus's arousal mount as he began to move faster. She was observing the way her own body felt around him, as she clenched and trembled involuntarily. It was fucking incredible. Their build reached its peak with a force that was very nearly painful, before holding at its height longer than Hermione thought she could endure, then crashing down over her. 

Drenched in sweat and panting after several minutes Hermione was able to pry her eyes open. Severus had his face pressed into her neck his own breathing rapid. He lifted his head, giving her a soft smile, engaging her in a lazy, messy kiss. Getting to his feet, he helped her rise on shaking legs, then scooping her up carried her to the bath for a long relaxing soak. 

...

It was dark when Hermione woke in the middle of the night to pain in her abdomen. Fucking, fuck, her period had started it seemed. Biting back a groan she saw Severus laid out snoring lightly and smiled, she could really get used to this being her everyday normal. Another cramp had her climbing from the bed and to the loo hunched over. 

After accessing that yes indeed her period had come, Hermione cast a few cleansing charms and other feminine charms before crawling her way back to the bed. Severus was still very much asleep, and she was not going to wake him to get a pain potion. So Hermione lay there awake, trying and failing not to fidget. Fail she did because her moving about woke Severus after no too long. 

“Hermione?” He mumbled a bit grumpily. 

She was now very much in pain, and his grumpiness made her release a little whimper. Severus sat up quickly at that, looking around worriedly. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“I have cramps… I woke up, and it just started- I didn’t want to wake you for a pain potion, but I did,” she was verging on quite emotional, her throat tight as she tried to calm down. 

Severus blinked, he had thus far avoided having to be around her during this part of the month for whatever reason or another, it seemed that time of bliss had ended. He actually had never had a relationship where this was brought up at all. Mostly he had one night stands in the past, or occasionally friends with benefits, though more the benefits portion. This was new. “I… er, yes. Let me find a potion.” Getting up Severus headed to his personal medicinal potion stores, retrieving a potent, fast acting pain potion. Then popping into the kitchen, he grabbed a bar of Honeydukes chocolate and took that back with him as well. Honestly, something swelled in his chest at the thought that he was helping, it was sort of nice to have the ability to take care of someone. Not a nuisance as he had expected it to be. 

“Drink this,” Severus murmured softly, passing her the potion, then kissing her forehead. While she drank, he cast a warming charm on her lower belly and was given an audible sigh from her in return. After vanishing the vial, he leant in kissing her lips, “open" he commanded against her mouth. She obeyed. Severus pulled back placing a square of chocolate on her tongue, and Hermione groaned happily. 

She tugged on his hand for him to get back in bed and cuddle her. The potion had taken effect quickly. Hermione was breathing heavily, she was beginning to get sleepy that was clear. 

“You know…” she mumbled sleepily. 

“Hmm?”

“It's frustrating when boys don’t understand…”

“Don’t understand what?”

“Periods…” 

Severus chuckled, watching her face as he did, for the first time he got the impression that she rather liked the way his voice sounded. It affected her in many ways, at the moment, it was soothing. “Potter and Weasley?”

She nodded, “yeah… tha… that bloody tent was so confined…” Hermione was cut off by a yawn.

Severus thought about this as she fell into a deep sleep against his chest, he knew what their circumstances had been. When he brought the sword he saw the way they were living,  his life had been hell at the castle, but theirs had been another form of torture as well. Silently Severus thanked whatever entity there could be, that he had not developed any sort of feelings for Hermione before now. He doubted had that been the case that the war would’ve ended the way it should have. An instinct to protect, to take care of her had begun to run deep, since their time being together. This warm witch in his arms, Severus realised had become something far more important to him than very much else ever had or would. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Has anyone else felt like this week has just been a bit mad? I don't know, but I am happy to finally have this chapter edited! haha  
> xoxo

Severus had been putting off showing her the work he had done on the book until the very last moment. He had come to value her opinion and wanted it to be next to perfect. They were sat in his office on a Saturday night when he finally brought it up. “I have something that I would like you to look over.”

“What is that?” She smiled very softly. 

“My textbook.” He didn’t look up from sealing the potion bottles he was sending to Kingsley as he levitated the massive stack of papers over to her. It was bound somewhat crudely in a binder, but Hermione’s eyes got wide. 

“You-you didn’t tell me that you had started this?” She was already skimming the first few pages when he looked up. 

“Well," Snape cleared his throat, "I did.” 

He tried not to pay attention or be concerned as the turning of pages could be heard, and short bursts of breath escaped her lips intermittently. Those were the sounds of Hermione reading, he had come to know those noises very well. Severus was aware of his intellect, for a long time it was the only thing that he was able to take pride in, still was at some moments. But damn it he cared about her opinion, and he didn’t want her to think this was all a waste. So Severus sat there waiting for her to say something and he was going a bit mad in the process. It was pretty irritating that he even cared in the first place since usually, anyone’s judgment of him was null. He had become so engrossed in his thoughts that it startled him when she slid into his lap, facing him. 

“Severus… You. Are. Amazing.” Then she kissed him, pouring all the admiration into her kiss. Latching onto him and moving her mouth with his. 

Severus didn't know if he'd had anyone say so blatantly that he was anything positive. Not like that. In his youth, his intellect had been praised a handful of times, but very often he was overshadowed by his own want for solitude, or it was said merely out of necessity. There was a fucking beautiful, young, intelligent witch sitting in his lap, mauling him and telling him that she thought he was brilliant. What in the name of Merlin had happened? 

Hermione had begun to roll her hips on his now half hard cock, kissing over his jaw and down his neck. Suddenly the fervour that he felt bubbled over. Snape stood, her legs still around his waist tightened around him in surprise. The squeak she made was swallowed by his kiss as he hauled her off to his bedroom. 

Hermione leaned back for air as he stood near the end of the bed, gazing hungrily down at her mouth. She looked at him, “you need to send that to Kingsley, immediately. Like set me down and call an owl, I will be waiting right here when you get back.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, his face was so conflicted it was almost comical.

“Go! That is fucking brilliance on paper Severus.” He still hesitated, and Hermione squirmed out of his arms to scoot back on the bed. She was wearing those fucking snug yoga tights, those things would be the death of him. She leaned back against the pillows and let her legs fall open, running a hand over her still clothed core and allowing her head to fall back at the sensation. “Hurry, you infuriatingly sexy man! I would prefer you to participate-” Hermione stopped to release a wanton breath, “but if I must I’ll manage it myself…” 

Severus narrowed his eyes, but knew when he was beaten, taking massive strides he instead sent an elf from his office to fetch his owl, then sent the manuscript off with a hastily scribbled note, informing Kingsley of its contents. Very happily returned to his witch. Who when Snape entered the bedroom door (already having divested himself of his shoes and frock coat), had charmed her knickers and bra into silver and dark green. 

Severus raised an eyebrow but climbed onto the bed grinning wickedly. He quickly found that he was not about to be allowed control anytime soon. As soon as he was over her, Hermione wrapped legs around his waist, turning him over to straddle him. She took her time with his buttons, finally pealing his white shirt open. Moving between his legs, she kissed at his waistband, then up to his belly button. Dragging her tongue to the base of his throat and blowing on the wet trail, her hand palmed his length over his trousers. 

"F-fuuck," he hissed as Hermione nipped at the soft flesh between his shoulder and neck. 

Undoing his trousers and between kisses, Hermione started, "you know, I've always known you were intelligent... not to mention a powerful wizard." 

She paused to help him out of his trousers and pants, then took his length in hand, relishing in the grunt pleasure he let out, Severus's eyes were tightly closed at her ministrations. "Not like the other professors, they know their fields of course, but you study whatever fascinates you." She travelled down, kissing his abdomen. "God, it's sooo sexy." 

Taking him entirely into her mouth Hermione heard him groan above her, feeling his hand in her hair. A few pumps, she released him, placing wet kisses on his shaft. "You are so amazing Severus," she knew he would try to say something to the contrary, so she didn't let him. Swirling her tongue over his tip rendering him speechless, and once again beginning to go down and back up on his length over and over, until once again stopping. Hermione knelt, running a hand down her body and watching his eyes follow its path, they were screaming for her to stop teasing him, but she just loved the wanton look they held. Knowing that it was her that had his attention, her that he was sharing his bed with, and her he had allowed to see that draft of his book. 

Hermione made quick work of her knickers and knelt knees on either side of his waist, then positioning him and sinking down onto his cock with a sigh. The sensation of him filling her would never get old, it was impossible and neither would the groans he made as Hermione began to rock her hips. Severus reached behind her, releasing her bra to fall and expose her breasts to his awaiting hands. 

Moving faster she had to focus to even get the words out, her rocking felt incredible on her clit. "Severus Snape, you are a brilliant, and sexy as hell man-" she paused panting and placing her hands on his chest for support. "And I," she smirked, "get to ride your oh so perfect cock... take that witches everywhere." 

Severus growled and leaned up, meeting her halfway so he could capture her lips. As they came, he shouted her name and for perhaps the billionth time wondered how he had been graced with such luck. 

…

The air outside was warming up at least a little. As Hermione and her mother walked to the yoga studio Sunday morning. It had been a bit since Hermione had spent time with her mum and it felt good. They soaked up the sun as they went into the studio, spent an hour with various other women and men torturing themselves in various positions and left gleaning slightly with sweat. It was so nice out especially for London that they both wore very light pullovers. Feeling a little extra brave, Hermione had even thrown a pair of socks on with her sandals. Both had donned sunglasses as well as leggings, Hermione’s a burgundy colour her mother's cobalt blue. They looked quite the pair after the sweaty session. Both of their unruly hair falling out of messy buns, the only significant difference was the small streaks of grey in Jane Grangers hair. Hermione had come to love the hobby when she was reunited with her parents and spending that time with her mum made it all the better. 

The only thing was thoughts of Severus weighing on her mind. As the end of school approached she knew that eventually, she would need to tell her parents about him. It wasn’t as if she could hide it forever, that is if she and Severus continued as they were, which she very much hoped that they would. She did have the luck of very understanding, loving parents but even those had their limits. That wasn’t even the worst part, they would demand to meet him, Hermione knew that and Severus would bloody well freak out. 

“Are we still meeting Dad for lunch?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” muttered Jane as she studied a pair of trousers that she had pulled from a hanger in the shop they had popped into. “That sandwich shop is still good?”

“More than good,” Hermione grinned and proceeded to do her own looking about, again trying to sort out how exactly any of this could be breached easily. 

Also remained the worry of the wizarding community at large. Severus kept his lips very much sealed about the future, though he seemed to be invested in their relationship as much as she was he didn't talk of life after school. Why? Well, Hermione had come to know the man well enough that it was painfully obvious he did not, in fact, like the idea that people were bound to have opinions about them as an item and not just that but there would be controversy. Severus hated attention, and he got too much for his liking as it was. This would only add to that, unfortunately. 

“That’s a nice dress.” Her mother had come up from behind, Hermione held a summer dress that she had picked up without really thinking about it. 

“Yeah.” 

“Can you please tell me what is wrong? Or better yet just tell me that it's a guy, I already have known that since summer.” Jane Graner rolled her cognac eyes that matched Hermione’s perfectly. 

The twin of those eyes stared widely back at her. 

“Out with it then? What is it?” 

Blinking Hermione tried to know what to say, her mother had always been perceptive, but this was a new level. 

“You have been either in the best moods of all time or the lowest low. If I could guess you have most definitely fallen in love and as for this last bit there haven't been any hiccups, so I believe that means that he feels the same.” 

It was impossible for Hermione to keep the blush from her cheeks. She was not naive enough to think that Severus loved her, but he did care for her she knew that. 

“I have no idea exactly why you haven’t spilt the whole bit to me yet,” her mother lifted a finger pointing at her with feigned aggression, “I see those lacy knickers you bring home to wash young lady, I know what that means.” 

“Mum!” 

Jane smirked, “oh, it must be good if you are blushing that much.”

“Mum!” 

“Come on then let’s go meet up with your Da, when you want to talk about it you know I am going to listen.” 

Hermione did know that was true, but she also knew that her mother might feel differently should she know Severus’s occupation and her relation to that. It was that thought that saw Hermione leaving the store, not looking, and careening into a dark figure, that smelled all too familiar. Hermione had walked headlong into Severus’s chest. Stumbling back she looked up at him, he looked just as shocked, looming as he usually did, god he was tall sometimes she just didn’t notice it. Hermione had known he had business at the Ministry and was, therefore, going to take care of some other bits and bobs in Muggle London, but this was a surprise, to say the least. 

Seeing the woman behind Hermione who obviously shared a very striking resemblance Severus put two and two together. 

“Miss Granger.” He took another step back, it felt like a chasm of space between them. Especially when he felt the urge to embrace her.

“Uh, Professor, good morning.” Don’t sound awkward Hermione, mum will notice it. 

Snape tried to control his features as best he could, Hermione looked hilarious. Dressed in what seemed to be yoga attire, looking all the part, even a rolled-up mat under her arm. Were those socks with sandals? And people told him he had no fashion sense. “That it is, I hope that it has been a pleasant weekend?” The fact that you were in my bed naked just last night made mine so. 

“It has been! Yes. Oh! Uh, Professor Snape, this is my mum… Jane Granger.” Jane stepped forward and took Severus’s extended hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Professor.” 

“And you, Mrs Granger.” Pulling back Hermione saw him trying to get out of there and quick, that was best she knew, but her mother didn’t quite let it go. 

“You teach… potions? If I remember correctly? Though I suppose it has been so long since I actually had to take to look at one of Hermione’s syllabi that it could be different. Self-sufficient that one.” Jane was smiling warmly, Hermione tried not to squirm. 

“Potions. Yes. Miss Granger is attentive to detail, that is for certain.” Attentive to detail? He hadn’t been cold enough in his speech damn it, damn it. Fuck! Shit, why did he just think about Hermione’s breasts? How did that even pop into his head at this moment? 

“It made for an interesting child,” chuckled Jane. 

“Well, it was very nice to see you, Professor!” Hermione tried to end this all cheerily. 

“Do you have lunch plans?” Asked Jane then, a little quickly. 

“Er-”

“I am sure that he is busy mum.”

Jane ignored her daughter, “we were just headed to lunch, and you are welcome to join us, Collin and I’s treat, we know of what you did for our daughter and everyone else it seems. Please?” 

Snape looked from Hermione to Jane and then back “I... well, I suppose that would be fine.”

The walk to the small restaurant that the Grangers had frequented recently could absolutely have been more awkward, but Hermione's mother was talking with such intensity and keeping the conversation flowing that it was no such thing at all. Even Severus seemed to be slightly less uptight than was usually the case. That is until they reached the restaurant and Hermione’s father was waiting outside. He seemed to tense. Hermione, on the other hand, had not in the time that it took them to get there stopped tensing, she was an anxious mess, and it was only growing steadily more and more scary. Her fear that Severus would freak out upon her return to the castle later was pressing at the back of her mind. This was not the way it was supposed to go, she was meant to have him meet her parents later after school had ended. When she could prepare. 

The regularity of the place was a nice moment of peace for her at least. Hermione sucked in a breath as they settled into the booth they usually sat in, thankfully a corner one. Which allowed for more space. Though her foot was brushed by Severus’s at some point when they were, and she had to fight not to look at him wide-eyed. Introductions with her father had been made outside, it was all strange and surreal not how Hermione had envisioned her day going. 

Her parents kept the conversation light, a little chit chat about each other's days and informing Severus about their jobs. After they had ordered and their food arrived, there was a small silence. Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac played softly in the background and for the first time ever, reflecting on the music or more the band itself and the restaurant that her parents picked Hermione thought of the fact that Severus was a little less than 10 years younger than her parents… For some reason, the music became deafening in that moment. Everyone should their relationship continue would know. Hermione would have to tell her parents... 

...Better make it soon before ya break my heart, ohhhwaaaa. I wanna be with you everywhere, ohhhhwaaaa. Can you hear me callin… out your name? You know that I've fallen and I don't know what to say. Come along baby we better make a start, you better make it soon…

Scrambling Hermione nearly climbed under the table to get out of the stifling conditions she suddenly found herself in. Fuck what was wrong with her? She muttered some excuse about the loo and took off toward it all the way trying to calm her breathing. Once there she was lucky enough to find it empty, bracing her hands against the counter. Hermione tried to think it all through rationally, she loved Severus, but this was all a lot. She had never been one to break the rules without an excellent reason that is. And she had broken some big ones if they were found out, hell even if they found out after. Severus could be in some real trouble, the Ministry pardoned him, but she knew there were some that still thought of him as a Deatheater. How could she do this to him?

During this mental tirade, her mother came into the loo looking worried. Hermione turned to face her mother with wide eyes, and her mother seemed to see through her as always. 

“It’s him isn't it?” 

Thankfully Jane knew that Hermione wasn't so naive to get into something that was going to end badly or not to tell anyone that something was amiss should it be. So very brief questions were needed as Jane knew that her daughter would explain more with time. They both decided that it was best to wait and tell Collin later. After some calming and deep breathing, the two women made their way back to the table where Collin smiled at them unknowingly. Jane gave her daughter a look, it said: men. 

“Where is Professor Snape?” asked Jane. 

“Needed to see to some business, I think. Nice bloke though, Hermione. I swear, doesn’t seem much like the way he is portrayed in that paper of yours.” 

“Huh, yeah…” Severus had taken off, that couldn’t mean anything good, could it? Not one bit. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support it means the world! <3

It was still early evening when Hermione made it back to the school. A few of her friends were in Hogsmeade when she apparated there, definitely confused about her strange attire. Harry jogged up next to her way, as she was trying hard to walk quickly toward the castle. 

“Hey, we saw Snape peal through here quick, everything alright?” He was whispering, but Hermione still shrunk at his voice. Too many people knew this was going to catch up to her, maybe it already had. 

“Yeah, it's all good. Spent the day with mum and dad. I need to get in there though,” instead of waiting for a reply she disapperated to right outside the gates and then entered. 

She reached the dungeons without resistance, the joy of the weekend mindset, no one wanted to be just hanging about the castle with the weather getting warmer even in early evening. Hermione entered his classroom in a hurry as the door was slightly ajar. Her stomach was doing these awful little flips. Then she saw that his office was open as well, he was in there. Fuck, she needed to collect herself. The classroom was dark, so when he stepped into the doorway, his shadow darkened the only beam of light that had been illuminating the area. Severus had his glasses perched on his head when he saw her the scowl that Hermione had expected wasn’t there instead a genuine broad smile spread over his face. A wave and the classroom door was shut and warded. 

“I didn’t know if you would be back in time this evening to see me,” Severus strode over to her reaching out to pull her by the waist to him. 

Hermione blinked at him. What?

Snape seemed to notice this and stepped back, “is everything alright? Did something happen?” Worry seemed to seep from his voice, and he studied her as if looking for injury. 

Hermione shook herself, “no, uh, no I just… well, I was expecting the way you tore out of the restaurant that you were upset, that the situation had upset you.” She actually had no proof of that now, she realised though past behaviour was something, telling?

His brow furrowed, “I apologise. I also said so to your father, Kingsley sent a discrete Patronus to me, I had to go very quickly.” Lines showed on his forehead, “I hope that I did not upset your parents.” 

“No! Not at all, I suppose I'm just being a bit whingey really. Audiences with the Minister for Magic now?” Hermione smirked, relief spreading through her. 

Severus seemed a bit uneasy now, almost bashful if that was something that he was ever able to be. “They are producing the text,” he stopped raising an eyebrow at the squeal she had let out, then forged on, toying with the wood on the edge of his desk. “And next year making it a Hogwarts curriculum-” 

Hermione launched herself into his arms, more excited than Snape was himself. “Severus!” 

He let out a low chuckle, hugging her tight “they want me to write a Defense Against the Dark Arts text as well.” 

“That is amazing! Severus!” 

After a moment she noticed when he began to get prickly about her attention and stepped back. Hermione had learned that Severus was, despite his somewhat dramatic demeanour not exactly one to appreciate over indulged attention. This regularly made him lash out as a way to handle it, he usually felt terrible about it after but still. Hermione couldn’t blame him for that it was just who he was, she did her best to respect it. 

“I wish we could celebrate,” suddenly she felt miserable that it was not within her capability to actually do something like that with him. In that way, he was still inaccessible to her. They were not any other couple, that was painfully obvious, especially at that moment. 

Severus sensed her sadness as he felt similarly. Snape was beginning to consider that he had something to offer the world. That he had a place other than just being used for his past mistakes. Hermione cared about him, and Severus wanted to take her out as he would some other woman, to a nice dinner. Bring her back and shag her senseless and yet there was a block in their way, one that made it more evident still that what they were engaging in was not exactly decent. “Perhaps, next weekend we can get away for a bit. I need to look at flats in some Muggle areas for the summer.” 

“So you’re staying in London then?” Hermione tried to make her voice sound nonchalant, though she wasn’t sure that she was able to do it. There was that dispirited quality creeping in yet again, the unsure feeling that settled over their entire situation. It felt like Hermione was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Constantly thinking that something was going to go wrong, particularly that he might get bored of her. 

“I think that is the idea at the moment,” it was a decidedly non-committal answer, and Severus was no longer looking at her. Instead, going back to the paperwork that he had been sorting through. 

How was she meant to address that this was worrying her?

“Well, I think I should get a bit of studying in before tomorrow,” Hermione paused walking toward him she kissed his cheek since his lips were turned from her. “It really is amazing Severus, you are so brilliant.” 

He turned up his lips but didn’t say anything to the praise. Just as Hermione had reached the door, Severus called to her, “next weekend then, possibly?” 

“Yes.” Hermione beamed. 

…

After their initial conversation, even after having met the Granger’s Severus had thought he was fine. As soon as Hermione showed the slightest interest in his home during the summer holiday, he found that he was not. That nagging suspicion or maybe predisposed, preempted facts kept closing in on him. He, Severus Snape ruined everything that he touched or held close to him. Everything decent always seemed to rebound just as it was going well or it never started going well in the first place at all. It would only get worse and then Hermione would be caught in the crossfire just as Lily had been… just as everyone did. It was fortunate that nothing had happened this far, yet that apparently was not enough for him. 

Pain imminent on the horizon did little to stall the wild beating of his heart as he sat waiting in a small muggle restaurant that literally no wizard could find. Hermione had been the one to choose the place, saying it was often a spot she came during summers with muggle friends. Severus had to admit that he did not expect a witch or wizard would know the place. That was good.

He had asked Minerva for the night off, and Hermione had left the school for whatever reason she gave to her friends. Severus knew that they were edging on pure stupidity at this point but, there was only a month or so left of school, and they would be free from that cage and of course walking straight into another. Unless they planned on staying indoors at all times it was painfully apparent that others would find out, was he ready for that? Did he want that even? When they found out if he didn't go straight to Azkaban that is, would Severus still have the opportunity to produce his texts? Snape never thought that it would be on his mind whether a career pursuit would prove to take a hit from his actions, but now he had found something that he could love doing. He also had found a woman … that he could see himself doing everything with, for the rest of his life. Fuck. 

Hermione stepped through the glass doors, and as always she looked startlingly beautiful. A baby blue sundress on, with a light button up jumper over the top, her hair was loose beautiful curls spilling over her shoulders and down her back. It had been raining, but the air was thankfully quite warm, Severus hoped it stayed that way. So she did not feel the need to pull the sleeve of her jumper up where it had fallen down her shoulder a bit. 

“Hello there,” Giving him a big smile that spoke volumes. Hermione took a seat across from him, "good evening?"

“I believe it is, yes.” Severus also quirked up his lips, she looked perfect, too perfect to be sitting there with him. 

“How was the week?” they had barely the chance to correspond over where they were going to dinner, talking about the mundane of day to day life had been out of the question. 

“Busy. Obviously, end exams for younger years are always trying,” Severus rolled his eyes, then with a small smirk he muttered, “if all of them could brew Polyjuice second year it would be much less exhausting. Though we might end up with far more felines in the infirmary.” 

Scrunching her nose at him, "Ha ha." Hermione didn’t have time to say more as the waitress appeared. 

Before Hermione arrived Severus had thoroughly looked over the menu, Hermione knew what she wanted already, and the girl was quickly on her way. 

“I’ll have you know that there was nothing at all wrong with my potion except the little fact that Millicent Bulstrode had a bloody cat.” She sat back with a huff in her chair, arms folded.

Chuckling he gently nudged her foot under the table, “and that 'little fact'" Severus annunciated the words, "that my ingredients were mine.” He raised a jet black eyebrow, but his eyes sparkled too much to be serious. 

“Oh, Professor Snape is there any way I could make it up to you?” Raising both of her own eyebrows in procession at her rather saucy comment. Discreetly slipping her foot from the shoe she wore, Hermione rubbed up the back of his calf. 

Severus licked his lips, leaning forward, “I could think if a few ways perhaps…” trailing off as he allowed their lips to meet, just for the briefest moment as the waitress returned with their drinks and food. 

“Hermione?” there was a voice a few tables over, a girl’s head popped into view around a booth before she swiftly came to her feet and headed over. “That is you! Girl, it's been some time, how are you?!” 

“Beth! I’m good, I’m good, how are you?” Hermione had risen to her feet, embracing her friend, the girl called Beth, with a little less enthusiasm than the other. Thank Merlin. If Hermione was one of those women that went around screaming every time she saw someone she knew, Severus might have a heart attack. 

“I am doin pretty good myself, Robby and I are making the cake shop work and all.” 

Severus realised then that the woman had a very distinct Northern accent. Of course, he could pick it up with ease, even in a few words. As he had spent much of his early life trying to rid himself of what he deemed to be an offensive reminder of his upbringing, that just happened to come out in his speech. 

“So you did open the shop?” Hermione was engaged in the conversation, Beth seemed to be making herself at home, resting a hand on their table near Hermione’s glass of some cola or other. Severus took in the decor of the shop, studied some of the people. 

“We did. Things are goin alright. You still in school then? Felt like you dropped off the planet there for a bit.” 

Hermione paused on instinct Severus watched as she touched the place over the scar Bellatrix had given her. “Yeah, I did a … travelling program my seventh year, now just finishing up some loose end classes.”

“Still in Scotland, yeah?” 

Damn this woman had a lot of questions. Severus would really like to get Hermione back to the hotel room he had booked for them as a surprise. 

“Yes, oh! Beth, I am being so rude. This is Severus my… friend.” 

Um, ouch. Though could he blame her? They hadn’t really discussed semantics, had they?

“More than a friend from what I saw,” winked the girl. “Nice to meet ya.” 

“Likewise,” Snape replied. 

“Anyway, better get goin, I would love to catch up you know where the shop is right?”

“Yes, and I'll be by. I need some of those sinful cupcakes you make!”

“Absolutely! Bye!” 

Hermione sat again, tucking a curl behind her hair and sipping her drink. “Sorry.”

“What for?” Severus asked, beginning to tuck into his food. 

“It was a bit awkward, I don’t really know what- nevermind. How is the food?”

Severus raised a curious eyebrow at her but didn’t question her more. “It is good, I can’t say that I have much experience with Vietnamese food, only a little here or there.” 

Hermione seemed to take a bit of pride in making his first experience with something. “I haven’t had a fizzy drink in a long time,” grinning a bit giddy as she sipped down a generous amount of the liquid. “Mum and Da are health freaks since coming back from Australia. Both of them running marathons and drinking green juices.” She pulled a face that made Severus laugh. 

“Is that why you were dressed as such last weekend? With a yoga mat under your arm?” There was mirth dancing in his eyes. 

“Yoga I like. Mum’s tried to get me to run… but I spent too much time doing that for reasons that weren't recreation.” 

“I understand.” And he did. 

“You know that is something wonderful that I have found… about us that is,” she hurried on before either of them lingered too long on the 'us' part. “I don’t have to pretend like all of that never happened. As much as my parents try to understand they don’t. I know that you get it… I'm grateful for that.” 

Severus saw her struggling with her admission, and though he was still unsure of their steps, he knew without a doubt how much he cared for her, how she had changed him by her own understanding. So in a moment of rare openness, Severus reached over the table, taking her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

They chatted about much lighter things, school and other. It wasn’t until they were finishing up that Hermione felt her stomach turning uncomfortably and she felt a bit faint. She excused herself, and though she felt like throwing up, it didn’t happen. Putting on a brave face, Severus didn’t even notice she was feeling ill. When they stepped outside, he pulled her into an alley nearby and kissed her against a brick wall. 

“I have a surprise.”

Hermione grinned, “what is it?” The sudden movement made sweat bead on her forehead. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he apparated them to the lavish hotel room he had booked for the night. Severus turned to smirk, Hermione looked around and back smiling, before something odd crossed her face, she wobbled on her feet and gripped a chair back for stability, the smile dissipating, confusion taking its place. She tried to right herself, shaking her head. 

Severus took a step forward. “Hermione…”

Looking at him with confusion still present, Hermione tried to let go of the chair and step back. Instantly her legs gave way. Severus surged forward catching her before she fell, easing her down. What in the name of Merlin was going on? Hermione looked at him a bit fearfully, that was when he noticed her lips were pale, but small blue lines almost vein-like ran through them, Contaminari Sanguinem. It was a fast-acting poison that tainted the drinker's blood, it caused their liver to stop functioning properly. 

What the hell. How? 

He had no time to worry about that right then, at the moment it was all he could do to keep her alive. 

Fuck! He had none of his things, he had become lazy about taking emergency potions with him everywhere, and now he was paying for it. Wildly he reached for his boot, he kept a bezoar hidden there in case of moments like this. Placing it in Hermione’s mouth, he knew that this specific potion needed an antidote, one that he knew Poppy Pomfrey had. The bezoar would slow down the potion but not stop it. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Severus whispered to her, Hermione whimpered, pressing her face into his chest. 

Then he apparated them to Hogwarts. Minerva had left him his apparition privileges as Headmaster but with the condition that he only use them in moments of necessity. He had never until that time thought there had been a reason good enough. 

The infirmary was mostly dark when they popped in, Hermione clinging to him. Poppy hearing the noise from her office rushed out. “Good Circe- Severus?”

“Contaminari Sanguinem, I gave her a bezoar, I know that I made you the antidote last year at some point!” He was half shouting as he carried Hermione to a bed and laying her down. Though she did not want to let go of him, so he stayed close as Poppy rushed to find the potion. 

“Shhh, I know,” he said as calmly as he could, brushing hair from her face and trying to soothe her. They needed to hurry. “Poppy!”

The older witch rushed back into the room, with a bottle of liquid. Severus snatched it, placing it at Hermione’s lips. “This is going to fix it. It will also put you to sleep, the potion can cause upsetting dreams, but that is all they are. Yes?”

Hermione barely nodded and drank the draught, her eyes within seconds falling shut and blessedly the colour returned to her skin. 

After a moment of Snape staring down at Hermione and Poppy running diagnostic checks, the mediwitch looked at him. “I sent my Patronus to Minerva… Severus?”

Wearily he closed his eyes, “I need to speak with Minerva… you’ll stay… with her?” 

Poppy nodded, there was a softness in her face, and she looked like she might say something to him, that he did not wait for. Snape nodded as well, making his way to the Headmistresses office, where he was sure the conversation to come would be unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... we all knew it was coming...  
> Will be posting next chapter this weekend so there is not too much wait, xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My weekend was crazy, I wanted to get this up yesterday, so sorry! <3 Hopefully it is worth it.  
> xoxo

Minerva had very quickly made sure that there was tea for him. Severus was grateful. Even he, as stoic and grumpy as he was felt that tea could lessen the intensity of a myriad of problems like any proper brit. He wanted to make sure Hermione was cared for, even as he had just been with her, but this situation would be made far worse if he didn’t address it. What did it look like? Him showing up with Miss Granger in his arms, from who knows where, and poisoned at that! Trying his hardest to take on the calm, distant demeanour that felt like a shield to him he addressed the headmistress.

“Minerva I-” 

She didn’t let him finish, and the rise of her eyebrow told him that she didn’t want him to. “Severus I am going to assume that Miss Granger is alright? Or going to be?”

“Yes, the antidote took effect properly, and Poppy is confident that it took. As am I.”

“Good. I think it's safe to say that Miss Granger needs to be a bit more careful with her free time, as do you...” Minerva raised an imperious eyebrow at him that swear to Merlin could have rivalled his own, it conveyed everything it needed to. “Now, how did this happen?” 

Severus stopped then, he had been thinking about everything, how to keep Hermione alive mostly and yet that had slipped his mind, how had it happened? Contaminari Sanguinem was an ingested poison; therefore it had to have been the food, but he was fine. He stood and began to pace the office, rubbing his temples, what did he know of the poison. Ingested yes, especially potent in liquids. It had been Hermione’s drink? He had only had water and would have seen the colouring change should someone have placed something inside. When did she start feeling the effects? Who was this friend of hers? Could that have been something?

“I need to think on it… there are plenty of options and reasons, but I do not know for certain. That poison is dangerous, it could have been minutes, and she would have been dead. Someone meant for her to get hurt.” 

“Indeed,” the Headmistress who had been eyeing him carefully looked to one of the portraits, “send for Minister Shacklebolt, tell him…" Minerva paused and once again pierced Severus with a look, “tell him that whilst Miss Granger was out for the weekend she was poisoned somehow and by some… miracle Professor Snape happened to be nearby when she apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.” 

The portrait nodded and left its frame. Minerva turned to Severus. “No doubt Kingsley will come at once, Severus…” she began, “when will Miss Granger wake?”

“The morning most likely,” he said flatly, he was honestly surprised he hadn’t been sacked yet, or some other painful hex fired at him. 

“I will want to speak with her, alone. You go get some rest- and no I will not argue with you. Go to your chambers Severus, I will find you if you are needed.”

…

Hermione awoke to a groggy head, and a very irritated looking Professor McGonagall sat near her. Everything came flooding back and instantly Hermione knew that this was bad. The older witch had launched into questions from the get-go as soon as she knew that Hermione was well. Nothing seemed to be off limits in this interrogation, Hermione found herself blushing and often. 

After speaking with the Headmistress, it was clear that she knew what was between Hermione and Severus. It was never said outright, that was probably Hermione thought for their benefit. It was made abundantly clear once it seemed McGonagall had ascertained that Hermione had not been coerced in any way, that this was to cease on school grounds. It was far less than Hermione had expected really. She would even venture to say that McGonagall could, in a non-professional sense to be encouraging. 

Minister Shacklebolt appeared soon after, asking questions about the poisoning and Hermione found the headmistress cutting in, altering the story just slightly so that it wasn’t given a way that her professor and one of the students had been on what very much seemed to be a date. This shocked, but she didn’t complain about it either. The fact that someone had tried to poison her was terrifying. Yes, there were one or two Deatheaters still mucking about, but they hadn’t seemed to be causing any trouble. Kingsley was about to leave when Hermione remembered that her friend had been there and their conversation had been a bit forced if not strange. He took the name she gave him and said that he would have the Auror office check into it. As soon as he was gone Hermione was assaulted by her friends coming in and making sure she was alright. It left her little time to think of Severus really. It wasn’t until later when she made it to her room, being cleared by Madam Pomfrey that she started to think about what exactly was going to happen. 

…

“So they were using Polyjuice? Lestrange?” Severus’s voice was a steady drawl, he barely looked up from the cauldron he had been stirring. He always brewed when he was anxious, ever since he was a teenager. 

“Yes, seems some strange last-ditch attempt,” Minerva replied, she was sat on a random chair in the lab. “Everything is sorted through, so far as Kingsley has told me. I am going to inform Miss Granger.”

“Hmm.”

Minerva got up and moved closer, their initial conversation the night of Hermione’s attack had been one that Severus did not want to have. Uncomfortable and far too honest for his taste at least when it regarded his boss, but Minerva though making him acutely aware of her restrictions and the rules of the school had also been understanding. Also to his amazement had not sacked him, but made it very clear that it was not to go on within those stone walls. “He also told me that you have a potion patent that will be coming out soon, for MACUSA as well as the Ministry. You didn’t tell me this, and I see that the new Potions curriculum has your name on it as well.” 

Snape only nodded. 

“Severus, let me be frank. I want to keep you here if you would be willing, not just that, but I would be delighted even. I also have to say that … the two of you-”

“Don’t. I have seen the error in this from the start and did nothing, now I see it further.” He was glaring at her then.

“Fine. My opinion is worth little, I know that, but honestly, I think seeing the progress you have made, not just professionally mind you. That girl is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

With that Minerva bustled from the lab, letting the door slam rather loudly behind her. Severus allowed his hand to fall into his palm. 

…

NEWTs were taken classes ended, all without Severus speaking a word to her. Hermione had tried, Merlin she had. Going to his office, waiting after classes, no matter what he always had a reason to avoid her. It wasn’t just that, it was the fact that he would barely look at her, in classes he found every reason to be in his office while they brewed, and at meals (which Snape now rarely attended) he looked down at his plate. It had hit Hermione in stages. First, it was absolute grief, grief that obliterated her, made her want to crawl into her bed and never come out. That was precisely what she had done for a while, the combination of Ginny, Harry and surprisingly Ron who still didn’t know the reason why she was upset. They got her to start studying again, they kept her mind busy and consoled her as best they could. The next stage was anger. Pure rage toward Severus for doing something like this after everything all the nonsense that they had been through and then not gracing her with even a reason why he was refusing to look at her. Her first thought had been that Professor McGonagall had said something that triggered it, that she had told him that Hermione was not worth his time or… but that couldn’t be as her own conversation with the Headmistress had been positive. Though she showed apprehension when Hermione explained. It was easy to see that she was not opposed, just not at the school. The leniency no doubt being partially due to all that Hermione and Severus had been through during the war. 

The last stage was thankfully some form of acceptance. It was far from easy, and it still hurt her deeply, but Hermione had come to a conclusion, once her NEWTs were taken that there was nothing she could do. If he didn’t want to see her that was that. Hermione couldn’t make him, Severus was a grown man and not only that, but he was a stubborn one, Hermione had told him before that she wouldn’t be thrown about. Plus could he really love her as he had Harry’s mum? Was that even a possibility? She wasn’t sure, and Hermione didn’t know if she could handle it should that answer be a no. Perhaps it was some kind of a blessing in disguise, that was a tough pill to swallow never the less. Hermione was irrevocably in love with Severus and though she would do her best to move on it didn’t seem as if any romantic relationship with someone was on the horizon soon, her heart was raw, it would remain so for a while.  

…

Two months later… 

Severus strolled down the pavement, a book in hand, breathing in summer air. It was a nice day, to say the least, not too hot, manageable. Snape had done his best to get through the last two months. Mostly by blocking it from his mind. Helping Minerva and avoiding her questioning while simultaneously avoiding his own thoughts. This was the best thing for Hermione. He wasn’t right for her. That was what kept him going, the idea that he had done this for her benefit. It barely balmed the anguish he felt. Today was the first day he felt somewhat lighter, Severus wasn’t sure why, but perhaps it was an omen and a good one. His entire life could not be doomed to misery, there was going to be moments of joy even if they were only reading a decent book and drinking a good cup of coffee. Snape hadn’t stepped foot into the coffee shop for many reasons, even though he was living once again within walking distance. After some thought Severus had made the decision to rent a flat near the area he had been before, it was a muggle, but a few charms made it what he needed it to be. A suitable lab and all.

Finally, that morning he caved and decided that popping into the shop for a scone would not be so bad, he could keep his brain occupied and not think of her. After that, he needed to take up running or something of the like. Snape had put on all the weight lost from the war and a bit more, it was now that he actually felt a bit conscious of it. He wasn’t overweight by any means, that most likely wasn't possible, but he could probably do to tone up a bit. 

Severus was about to grab the handle of the door when it opened almost hitting him and out bounded a figure. Wild curls held on her head with a clip, an iced coffee cup in one hand and a yoga mat tucked under her arm. Severus hated himself for it, but before she saw him, he looked over her body. That body that he had gotten to know over the last year, he recognised what it liked, how it responded to his touch... Hermione wore loose vest top, yoga tights and sandals. Her face was bare, she even looked a bit sun-kissed. Gods she was beautiful. 

He suddenly realised she was looking at him wide eyed. Severus made a split decision one that he may not have come to had he more time to think, stepping forward he said, “Hermione, I-”

His voice was stopped by the chime of the door and a young man with red hair stepping out,  “I thought maybe we could get some brunch, I’m…” the barista from the summer before stopped speaking, looking at the Severus. “Hey mate, haven’t seen you in a minute.” 

“Uh, yes.” Severus felt his heart squeeze, his face descending into neutrality as the boy nudged Hermione's arm in what seemed to be a loving way. She was still looking a bit gobsmacked, hadn’t said a word. 

This is what you wanted for her. The voice in Severus's head murmured. 

She looked torn, but Severus tried not to think about that, “have a good day.” That well wish did not feel right coming out of his mouth, but he didn't linger on it. Turning Severus strode the opposite way all the while fighting the lump that had climbed his throat, why was he so weak? And why had he thought that going to the place that their whole relationship began had been a good idea in the first place?

Severus had almost finished rounding the corner when a hand grabbed his forearm, forcing him to turn. Then Snape was looking into the slightly hurt, but more than that angry face of Hermione Jean Granger. 

“You are a fucking arse, Severus! I did fucking everything, and you just bloody ignore me, then you show up act like you want to speak to me. Then have the audacity to look upset by my friend," Hermione spat the words out with venom, “touching my arm.” She had hands on her hips and looked murderous. "I saw you look don't even try to deny it."

Snape couldn't help but snort with indignance, “I did not look upset.” Oh, great Merlin what a childish thing to say. 

“Fuck you!” Hermione half shouted, turning to walk away, the calm, cool attitude she had been trying to channel was long gone. 

For the life of him Severus could not let her, he couldn’t. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her back as gently as he could, she collided softly with his chest. Severus could see the small intake of breath she took at being so close to him, even if her face still looked cross. 

It was that moment, seeing her, the way she reacted to him, Severus would beg if it meant he could talk to her. “Will you speak with me, please? We can go somewhere-”

“Why should I do that?” 

Severus stared into her eyes, “because for at least the billionth time in my life, not to mention our time together I have been a miserable atrocious prick of a bastard... so really there is no reason you should.” 

“Fine, I will talk to you but not now. I am going to brunch with my friend. If you really want to talk Severus, then I guess I’ll have to see it for myself that you wont go running off.” Reaching into her bag Hermione pulled out a notepad (of course she carried one), ripping a piece she tapped it twice then handed it to him. She was already walking away before Snape read the note. It was an address and instruction for him to be there at 6 that evening, curt and to the point. Severus couldn’t say he didn’t deserve that. 

…

Hermione was reeling, she had given up any sort of real hope that he would come around. Of course, she had fantasised, that was a constant, but that's all it was really.  The guy was a stubborn bastard, and if he set his mind to something there was hardly hope of changing it, Hermione had also long since realised that it was more than likely his lack of confidence or other that had caused this. The situation and then Minerva had only made it come out. Either way, Hermione had made an effort not to sit around and wait. As much as she wished to hear what he had to say she needed to know that he wasn’t going to go off like an idiot again, she had to know he meant it. If her assumptions were correct, that is. Not to mention that Severus hadn't addressed his feelings about her ever, not overtly anyway. Then there was Lily.  

Whatever happened, Hermione had a plan. She was going to set it into motion. After finishing what she needed to, she headed back to the small flat she had begun renting the past few weeks. Her summer had been informative at least about herself thus far. She had learned a lot about who she was, and what she wanted. 

Immediate reaction when it was getting closer to 6 was to get dressed up at least a little, but she fought that urge. Hermione needed Severus to want her precisely as she was, not to have to be someone else or push away anything that had happened. She deserved that, besides at the moment all they were doing was talking, and as far she was concerned it was purely platonic. So Hermione kept on the pair of cotton shorts and pullover that she had been wearing to tidy the flat in. She did though pull her hair out of its bun and charm it, so the frizz was manageable. 

At 7 almost exactly her buzzer rang. A few deep breaths and Hermione was letting him up, despite her earlier sentiments, touched her hair to make sure it was in place. Opening the door and trying her best at casual, Hermione looked him over. In a muggle ensemble, dark trousers and a black button-down he looked a bit more relaxed than at least he did at the school. 

“Good evening,” he stated when she motioned him inside, his eyes looking over the place. “Yours?” 

Hermione shut the door and went to stand next to him, hands on her hips as he surveyed her flat. “Yep. Wizard owner, but obviously in a muggle neighbourhood.”

“I see… and are you liking it?” It was stated a bit awkwardly. Though she couldn’t blame him at all. 

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, here come sit.” she led him to the couch in the centre of the room that faced a muggle television and numerous bookshelves, none of which surprised Severus. 

“Are you working?” he asked dumbly. 

“I am… though not in the magical field just yet. I actually took a yoga instructor course with my mum. Jamie... the barista," Snape nodded his understanding of who she meant. "his mum owns a studio, and I'm teaching classes for her. I will get a job at the Ministry I think, eventually.”

Severus furrowed his brow at this, “your NEWT scores were, phenomenal. I cannot see why you haven't been taken on yet.”

“It was my choice, taking a bit of time for myself I guess... I went to a retreat with my mum… in Bali.” Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing at the surprise on his face, “I realised a lot about myself... I need some time to figure out what I am going to do. I have been so overly involved in the magical world, almost by default and I needed a break.”

Severus nodded, “not unusual at all, you are young the whole of life is ahead.” Something so positive coming from him felt a bit strange on his tongue, but Severus meant every word. 

“That didn’t feel right did it?” Hermione giggled at the face he made. 

“Not at all.” This had him chuckling, relaxing a bit, they knew each other. Over time they had spent together they had really known each other well, and it showed even in this small way. Despite the ups and downs, she saw him and him, her. “Have you read anything interesting of late?” 

This sent them into an extended discussion about the literature that both had been consuming. It was hard for either of them to miss the ease in which they could talk with one another. Before long Hermione glanced at the clock to realise that it was much later in the evening than she had thought. Hermione’s stomach growled loudly, and she smiled sheepishly. 

“Fancy some take out? There is a really decent curry takeaway up the street?” 

Snape was feeling hungry himself, “that sounds very good,” Merlin he was trying. He wanted to try. Even just these few hours in her presence was enough to show him that he couldn’t be without her, not unless she pushed him away. Even if it was wrong and she deserved more, Severus wanted to be selfish, he needed her, he… lov-, not yet, he couldn’t think it yet. 

Slipping on a pair of sandals Hermione let them out of the flat to begin the small walk there. Severus glanced at her attire, and she noticed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and looking at the ground to keep him from seeing her blush. The sunset lit up her hair like a halo of bronze, it was lovely, Severus wanted more than anything to reach out and touch it. Run his hands through it as he had before, prior to him fucking everything up. Despite his goal of wanting to tell her what he felt right as he entered her home, Severus had pulled back on the reins and decided to let this easy companionship continue, at this point that was wise, it was better than he deserved really. 

The place ended up being a bit crowded. As they waited for their order, Hermione seemed to get more and more uncomfortable. At first, Severus thought that it was him that was causing this, but then he noticed as someone brushed near her or got to close she would have to take very deep breaths. On instinct he reached down and laid a palm flat on her low back, Hermione breathed more naturally at the simple touch, and Snape relished in it. At Hogwarts the anxiety that came from the war didn’t have a significant effect, Hermione knew she was safe. Out in the world, it was a different story, Severus also knew this all too well. As soon as their order was ready, he got them out of there, walking in the now near dark, thankfully alone. 

“I’m sorry after the restaurant… being that close to people it-”

“It makes you anxious, I understand,” Severus paused looking at her thoughtfully, “well perhaps not entirely the same but to some degree, I have similar feelings.” 

Hermione gave him a small smile and thought on this. It was true he did know, not only her but overall, the way she felt Severus had no doubt felt something very like that. It was comforting. Over the summer she had been making new friends with her neighbours some muggle, some magic. As the complex housed both, not to mention Harry, Ginny and Ron, she had even seen Dean here or there, but it wasn’t like Severus. With him came that ease and understanding. Her plan to be distant was seeming less and less enjoyable and more and more irritating by the second. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the top... it made her want to finish the job. Hermione just wanted to jump him, but she wouldn't put herself through that again. Not until she knew. 

Now there was a level playing field between them. She had of course been an adult, but there was still that aspect of him being her teacher and it being wrong that hung over them, now was different. Returning to the flat Hermione let them in, summoning some plates and utensils to ready themselves on the coffee table. 

“Up for watching a film? Or something?” She asked over her shoulder, he was unwrapping the food. 

Severus smirked, “eat in front of the tv like barbarians?” Joking Severus was always pleasant. Less uptight and more light-hearted. 

This had Hermione giggle, and as she passed lightly shoving his arm. Oh, how she wanted him to pull her against him. Use his talented hands all over her body. 

Together they decided on some random movie that neither really paid attention to as they ate, they were more interested in what the other was doing. Or thinking about. How odd, albeit comforting this entire evening had been. With dinner done Hermione began to feel sleepy, it was all she could do to keep her eyes open, she didn’t want him to leave. After a battle with her eyelids, sleep won. 

Severus saw her beginning to tire, but he didn’t want to leave her, it appeared she had no intention of asking him to go. When she did fall asleep, his shoulder was there as a pillow. Deciding to make them both a bit more comfortable Severus repositioned himself on the sofa so Hermione could lay mostly on top of him. With his shoes kicked off and a warm witch on his body, Severus found himself drifting off. 

...

They both woke together a few hours later, eyeing each other and the position they were in. Gazes telling all and more about what they felt. 

Before Hermione could voice a thing, Severus spoke in a rumble, with care placing his palm against her cheek. “I’ll do anything to prove that I mean what I say, that I want you. That I want to try at a real, honest relationship. And that I was so wrong so many times.” Severus did everything he could to project his honesty in his eyes, will her to know that he meant it. That she was everything. 

There was a beat of silence. Hermione’s lips crashed on his, his hand buried itself in her mane of hair and he groaned into her mouth at the feeling of having her in his arms again. Being able to touch her and hold her like this. Severus knew then that despite it all, everything he had been through was worth it for this. 

Hermione was already very really straddling him, and she adjusted as necessary. Less than a beat, she was rolling her hips on him. It had been what felt like ages, Severus's cock was not wasting any time at all, already hard beneath her. Hermione yanked her top off after freeing herself from his lips. Palming her breast, Severus used his other hand to unlatch her bra so he could look at her perfect tits. 

"Oh fuck... beautiful," he groaned sucking a bud into his mouth. Causing Hermione to bow toward him. 

Severus took a moment to vanish the rest of their clothes, feeling Hermione's wet core on his cock was nearly enough to make him come right then. 

Hermione too seemed to be eager to feel him inside her as she sat up and sunk down on his cock. Her mouth falling open, eyes rolling back as he filled her. The sofa they were on made their movements somewhat cramped, but it aided the slow rolling movements of Hermione's hips. 

Severus dug his fingertips into her waist, trying not to hurt her, but feeling the need to hold on tightly as everything built. In a smooth motion, he lifted himself to sit, back against the arm of the sofa, Severus's hands going to cradle Hermione's back, their eyes almost level, mouths only a breath away. He helped her move on him and connected them in yet another way by kissing her with the same deep, slow motions. 

Hermione's orgasm snuck up on her, sweeping over her like in the same way as she moaned into Severus's mouth. Pulling back to see her face as her pleasure took her, he too succumbed to his climax. Foreheads rested together as they caught their breath. Hermione took his bottom lip between her teeth, making Severus hiss and push her back into the sofa, coming to hover over her, he loved her. It would be a lie to not acknowledge it. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! <3 you all!  
> XOXO  
> Just noticed there are some serious typos in here, sorry about that, apparently my brain wasn’t working so well whilst I was editing this chapter. 😬❤️

At some point in the night, they must have made it to her bed. Which was more placed in an alcove of the tiny flat rather than a room per se that was given a bit of privacy by bookshelves, that is where Severus awoke. Her light and bright flat had the sun beaming him in nearly all directions from the high windows. Her mattress had no bed frame and sat on the floor, but had to be one of the damn comfiest beds Severus had ever slept in. Not to mention that he was nearly drowning in plush comforters and fuzzy blankets, Severus couldn’t see over the damn things. He groped a bit blindly for Hermione as his eyes adjusted, but she wasn’t in bed with him. This made him panic a bit. Sitting up he was aware of the noise coming from a speaker somewhere. Then he saw Hermione. 

Sitting in a streak of sunlight she was sipping from a mug, and had a small notebook in her lap, jotting things down. God, she was gorgeous, the fact that he had been able to touch her last night was something of a miracle, anyone would think so by just looking at his sorry face next to the goddess that she was. Hermione had changed and now wore a pair of terry sweatpants and a loose vest top with no bra. Severus could see her perfect nipples through the thin fabric. Hermione stretched then and glanced up. She smiled widely, and it warmed his heart to see her look so excited. Launching herself across the room, he was nearly body slammed into the mattress, as Hermione began kissing him vigorously.

“Careful, I am old remember.” Grunted Severus when he could speak.

“Oh, shut it!” she gave his chest a pat of emphasis and grinned down at him as she was now laying on him.

“I can’t even threaten to take house points for that cheek anymore,” to maintain he gave her arse a little smack. 

Hermione bit her lip at that, shifting her hips to grind on his semi-hard cock. She teased him like that for a moment, rolling her hips and kissing him before getting to her feet with a smirk. “Coffee?”

Severus glared but decided that sustenance was needed anyhow, to keep up what they were doing. “Please.” He got to his feet and pulled on his boxers, which had been discarded on the floor the previous night. Watching as Hermione bounced around a bit to the music playing that was now a touch more upbeat. Summoning her mug from where she had left it, and retrieving one for him Hermione dumped grounds into a french press. Setting the water to heat, she turned to face him. 

“Any plans for the day?” 

“Non at all, am I intruding on anything you have going?” His forehead creased in worry. Leaning against the counter he folded his arms over his chest, he felt casual, it was refreshing.

“No. I rather hoped that you would be free to spend it with me.” 

Severus smiled at that, “I estimate that is just what I will want to do.” 

The smile that he was returned made Snape's heart soar in his chest. “Well,” she motioned to the small island with barstools, “have a sit, or if you want to pop over to your place and get some clothes whilst I cook breakfast, have at it.” 

“That is perhaps prudent, in the case that we decide to leave today.” He looked up from collecting his clothes to see Hermione removing items from cupboards, and nibbling at her lip obviously worried. Going up behind her he whispered in her ear, “I will be right back, shall I bring sleepwear as well or will that be overstaying my welcome?” Severus kissed her ear at the end of his sentence, it was said in jest, but he also wanted to know where the boundaries lay. 

“You would do no such thing… I would very much like you to stay.” Turning her head so she could reach his lips then going back to pouring the boiling water. 

Severus pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Wards?” this had him raising an eyebrow, if the witch hadn’t set them up, he would throttle her. As they had found a few months ago, dangers were still out there. 

“Mhmm, you are keyed in to apparate in and out as you please.” Hermione winked. 

“Sneaky witch,” with that Severus apparated to his home, that now seemed much less bright and far less happy than the place he had just been. 

While Severus was out Hermione made porridge, adding berries and honey on top and setting both of their coffee’s out. She felt incredible after the night before, she was ready to take on the world if necessary. After their second tumble on the sofa, Severus had finally been open and honest with her about what had held him back, and why he had acted so. He had been surprisingly open with his feelings, something that Hermione knew was actually a necessity as they continued. Hermione grinned dumbly at empty space as she thought over how good it had been to feel him inside of her. Just then the man himself apparated back, changed and with a small black bag in tow. 

He lifted a brow at her in question when she nodded he placed his bag on the sofa and went to the island. 

“I hope you like porridge, I guess I didn’t know.” She chewed her lip, looking up at him. 

Severus smiled, gods he was doing that more than usual. “Porridge is perfectly suitable.” 

They both ate in silence glancing at one another here and there, grinning like lovesick idiots. Hermione tucked a foot up on her stool and sipped at her coffee before starting the conversation they had yet to have at least not officially. 

“So we are together?” 

Snape raised an eyebrow, but before he could make a sarcastic quip, Hermione stopped him with a kiss. 

“You know what I mean,” she stuck her tongue out at him in faux irritation. 

Another swallow of coffee, “I would very much like us to be, yes. That is what I want.” Snape was laying all the cards on the table.

“Me too.” Hermione smiled without restraint. Her face then became serious if not grave, “Severus I need you to know that what you hurt me.”

His face paled a little, but he gave her a short nod. 

“I cannot go through something like that again, really the bottom line is that I won't. If something worries you about me or anything else, you need to speak with me about it.” 

Severus swallowed his immediate reaction to her voicing; this was to recede and brood. 

Hermione pointed a finger at him, “that. Right there. We have to be able to talk Sev.” Hermione froze, she had never called him that before, it just sort of slipped off her tongue. 

Tilting his head at her Snape smiled bashfully, then cleared his throat, “I concede with that, again I apologise-” 

“I forgi-”

“Not yet,” he held a hand up, then reached out to brush her cheekbone with his knuckles. “I need to earn that forgiveness, I haven’t just yet.” Glancing down, he looked penitent.

Hermione nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. 

“So I get pet names now, do I?” Severus smirked. 

“Sorry, I… well I just sort of said it,” she shrugged blushing. 

He tapped the counter next to her hand with an index finger, then brushed over her knuckles, “I am fully supportive of it, my name is far too long to be used all the time in unceremonious conversation, and I don’t know if I like the idea of being called ‘dear’ or something trite like that.” Snape shuddered. 

Laughing Hermione nudged his arm rolling her eyes, “whatever you say, dear.”

Growling he moved her hair off her shoulder and took to mauling her neck with his lips and grazing with his teeth. “I cannot take house points, but I can find other ways of punishment…” Hermione moaned softly, shivering as Severus smirked against her neck. 

Sliding his hand up under her light shirt Severus rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them pebble under his touch and Hermione’s breath hitch against his jaw. Circling them again Severus dropped his head, lifting her top with one hand so his mouth could find her now very alert buds. Sucking them one at a time, licking with the flat of his tongue then nipping softly and repeating the motions all over again. 

“Is this going to be average?” He mumbled against her skin. 

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him in confusion.

“Warm weather and you not wearing a bra… if it is” he punctuated his words with a kiss on each bud, shoving his hand into the waistband of her sweats. “I am unsure I will have the ability to restrain myself…” 

Severus circled her clit, making Hermione jerk, but he kept her steady, pulling her closer to the edge of the stool, his fingers dipped into her entrance, spreading her arousal. Hermione keened loudly, biting her lip and holding the stool for support. “Tha-that is to- my benefit it seems.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed placing his mouth once again to her breasts and thrusting his fingers inside of her, curling them, hitting her spot while his thumb still stimulated her clit. 

Hermione could barely keep herself on the chair as she threw her head back shouting his name. “Oh… fuck Severus! You are so…” Then she reached her peak, screaming her release. 

Severus withdrew kissing her parted mouth, and down her throat, as he allowed her shirt to fall back into place. Sitting back in his own seat Severus picked up his cup taking a mouthful having the audacity to look rather smug and casual about having given her a phenomenal orgasm just a few moments before. Hermione finally coming down a bit more pinned him with a heated stare. 

“I am so...what?” He asked innocently. 

Hermione blushed, “you are so good at all that,” she did not have a problem telling him that he was an incredible lover, it was the truth. 

Severus snorted but gave her a loving kiss, “I am pleased you think so.”

“I know so…” Hermione trailed off, she wasn’t concerned about telling him this per se she just felt that it was a bit strange to talk to him about a past lover because prior to this summer she really hadn’t had any. 

Snape noticed the change, raising an eyebrow. 

“I told you that I learned a lot this summer, thus far?” Hermione bit her lip. 

“Yes?” the eyebrow was still up. 

“Well…” Hermione fidgeted with her mug handle, “I sorta had a one night stand.” It came out in a rush, looking at into his eyes and blushing harder. 

Severus tried to keep a straight face but just couldn’t he chuckled a bit, there was a part of him that felt jealous, but it was small and ridiculous they had not been together, and he had been an utter arse. “It wasn’t Weasley was it?”

Hermione glared, “No, I went out to a bar with Jamie and his new girlfriend, she set me up, and well… drinking... “ 

“Indeed,” he narrowed his eyes, this worried Severus, “everything was as it should be?” He was wondering how to better phrase the question of if he needed to go kill someone. 

“Oh yes! Nothing like that, it was just that… well… it was terrible.”

“Terrible?” Once again he became worried. 

“I well- I didn’t come… but also just…” Hermione blushed, “whether it was he or I… it just didn’t work, the whole thing was not so enjoyable…” She scrunched up her nose.

“Ahh,” Severus felt a bit of pride at the fact that he at least pleased her during their time together. “Did this person at least try to make you come in another form?” 

Hermione shook her head, it had been pretty quick, and awkward honestly, a decent experience if only to learn about herself, just to have, but not the best by any stretch. 

“Fucking arse,” Severus muttered, he would have done anything to please her, she was absolute perfection. “Believe me beautiful, it was not you. You.” he slid a hand up her thigh to emphasis, “are fantastic.”

She grinned, “he seemed to think he did a good job, but I believe maybe I have just been spoiled,” she winked at him, “either way I think I won't be rid of you anytime soon.”

“A man who is worth anything would make sure he knew you were satisfied. Glad to know that there is at least that, Merlin knows my personality is-”

“Shut it,” Hermione moved off her stool to straddle him capturing his lips, “your personality is lovely.” She punctuated the last word with a kiss. 

Severus pulled a face, “now I know your creeping, but do not fret I will indulge anyway.” Snape then proceeded to bury his face in her cleavage, planting kisses here, and there.

After a moment of intermittent gasping, and giggling Hermione moved back to her own chair.  As they finished the coffee, there was a knock at her door. Hermione hopped down from the stool with her cup to answer it. Severus took the time to place dishes in the sink. It was a mundane task, but it felt so intimate, their sharing duties such as that. He loved it, making him only crave more moments like these. 

“You really need to let me help you put a floo connection in here, you know there is such a thing as a spelled fireplace. You don’t actually need to have one to-” Harry Potter, followed by Miss Weasley were walking into the flat both stopping when they saw Severus midway through washing a bowl. 

“I’ll get that floo sorted Harry,” Hermione said softly. “I forgot we were going to Diagon Alley this morning.” 

Miss Weasley grinned cheekily at this, and Severus felt his face grow hot as he turned to address them. 

“Professor Snape.” 

“Hello, Miss Weasley, Potter,” Severus nodded, at them and went to stand near Hermione, “if you have plans I can leave you to them.” He murmured this to her, the last thing he wanted was to leave, and her friends convince her she was making a terrible mistake, but Severus was going to respect her wishes in every way.

Miss Weasley spoke up, “come as well!” Obviously, the red-head had gathered that what happened between he and Hermione had been sorted.

Hermione nodded, “it's up to you Severus.” 

Potter seemed to be trying to decide something, looking back, and forth between his friend, and his old teacher. “We’d like to have you.” It was an olive branch, they were saying that it was alright he was with Hermione, Severus felt an odd mix of joy and nausea at the thought. 

“I believe there are a few things that I could need getting from the apothecary,” Severus stated.

Hermione then turned to her friends, “do you mind if we meet you there in a bit?” 

The couple agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour or so and left the flat. Hermione shut the door behind them turning toward Severus, her bottom lip between her teeth. “Sorry, I know that we said that we would spend the day together… I forgot-”

“We are still spending the day together,” Severus moved to put his arms around her waist tugging her closer to him. “I assumed I would have to get used to them being around anyway.” 

“Don’t look so excited,” she joked, “I better change.”

“Why?” He pouted and took a hungry glance at her mostly visible breasts. Leaning down her buried his face in them. Hermione threw her head back moaning, burying her fingers in his hair and holding him against her. 

After a snogging session that could rival any fourth year they prepared, leaving the flat for an apparation spot nearby. Hermione this time dressed in denim shorts, and a loose t-shirt, she looked fucking good enough to eat, and Severus would make good on that later. They walked enjoying the sun that had decided to show itself between clouds. Severus pulled back a bit to watch her, and Hermione turned to see what he was doing. 

“You’re arse,” he groaned quietly, marching swiftly forward to caress it lightly with his hand. 

Hermione giggled. As they neared the apparation site, she turned to look at him. “You know that this will be out in the open now.” She searched his eyes, her bourbon one’s asking him, trying to know that he was okay with all of this. 

“It will, I don’t care Hermione…” he paused he had not wished to say this so soon as he worried that it would upset her, that she would not feel the same way, but he had to show her just how earnest he was about this. About them. “Hermione, I love you.” It wasn't over exuberant or flowery, it was straight to the point, honest to the fullest.

Her mouth fell open. Oh god, how was she going to react? Severus had not thought this through for long enough that was for sure. What an idiot he was, he should have done this in a better place, with flowers or...or...? Quickly Snape went to correct what he had said, but she beat him to it. 

“I love you too.” Her eyes told it all. 

Warmth and joy like he had never felt exploded in Severus's chest. Stepping forward Hermione apparated them in an embrace. 

…

The Leaky Cauldron was reasonably crowded when they entered, everyone seemed to be trying to get out in the nice weather. There were a few small glances in their direction, but as of yet, no one they knew really. Not that it mattered, the wizarding world knew them. To Hermione's surprise, Severus seemed not to care in the slightest that they were in public; he actually helped her weave through the crowd placing a hand on her low back. They spotted Harry and Ginny near the entrance to Diagon Alley, and they, in turn, waved them over. Hermione's stomach was doing flips, he loved her, Severus had told her he loved her. 

“You know this,” Harry motioned between the two of them, “this isn’t so weird as I thought.” 

Snape rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Potter, for that most coveted opinion.” 

Hermione giggled, and Harry huffed not without mirth as they began to walk the street. Again there were a few looks but nothing incredibly direct, they were both famous of course and walking with Harry Potter. The group chatted pleasantly with one another. Severus doing his best to join in when it was needed, or he felt he had something to say, but all in all, he was content to be with Hermione, to watch her interact with them. Keeping a hand on her back was a new thrill that he hadn’t been able to experience with anyone. It was comforting. 

Flourish, and Blotts had a couple books on hold for Severus, they all decided to go there first. When they entered, they almost ran directly into Horace Slughorn. 

“Harry my boy!” declared the man jovially, shaking Potter’s hand, “Miss Weasley,” he intoned, then saw Hermione, looking from her to Snape, and then back again. “Miss Granger how good to see you as well, Severus… I had been meaning to contact you about that potion you are producing, so interesting it is, and brilliant of course.” Horace’s immediate reaction to this had been stilted, but the older man seemed to take it in stride as he went into an anecdote about Severus’s potion education and other. The only distinctive reaction he gave was a small eyebrow raise when Hermione lifted herself to whisper that she would be in the shop into Severus’s ear. 

After a moment of silence when they had finished talking of the Amortentia restoration, Slughorn finally asked. Severus had of course been expecting it. “Are you seeing Miss Granger, Severus?” 

“Yes.” 

“I see, I see…” He seemed to be thinking, then Hermione reappeared at Severus’s side, no doubt realising that he needed to be saved, and took his hand, turning to Horace. 

“Professor Slughorn, it was so nice to see you. Unfortunately, Severus and I need to meet Harry and Ginny, they have an appointment soon.” She smiled widely at the man, he looked back a bit dumbfounded. 

Then grinned at the two of them, “yes, yes of course! Well,” he eyed them suspiciously, “I must be invited to the wedding you hear? Absolutely expecting an invitation when you decide to tie the knot.” He winked and began to walk away, muttering to himself about being at the wedding of two war heroes or other. 

Severus looked down his face stunned to a bright red Hermione, she tugged him away from the shop. “I got the books you had on hold, Harry needs our help with something.” 

Severus followed all the way thinking of what Horace had said. Did Severus want to marry her? Marriage was not something that crossed his mind in a very long time. This and other thoughts raced through his brain as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the street. Hermione avoided his eyes until it seemed the awkwardness had passed. They were crossing the street when he realised that yes he did. Maybe not then or for a long time even but Severus did want to marry Hermione, the question was did she want to marry him. It wasn’t the time to think about that, he told himself as they neared a restaurant. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delay, sorry about that, work/Avengers Endgame really took over my mind the past few days, lol.   
> Hope you all are having a phenomenal weekend!   
> xoxo

They had already arrived at the restaurant when Hermione realised that she hadn't told Severus who they were meeting. Technically speaking she had not even remembered she was going out with Ginny and Harry until they showed up. 

Biting her lip, she tugged Severus's hand to stop him. "I forgot to tell you. Harry’s cousin Dudley and his girlfriend had a baby about six months ago, the baby is showing signs of magic. We are meeting them for lunch because I agreed to tell them about some of my experiences.” Hermione looked up at him sheepishly. Apparently, he had made her forget a great many things about her plans for that day. 

Harry chimed in that point as well. “Prof- er sorry, but uh, what do you want me to call you?” Harry pushed his glasses higher on his nose looking at Snape confused. All four of them stood out on the pavement. 

Hermione smirked, cheekily nudging Severus.

“Snape is fine Potter… or I suppose Severus, should you feel the need to be so... friendly.” 

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

Harry just smirked, “Snape,” he started again. “You knew my aunt didn't you?” 

Severus realised then that yes, he did. His mouth tasted a bit sour, and his stomach rolled uncomfortably. It made him think of his childhood, and Lily, things Severus didn’t want to think of. “Yes, I did.” 

“She will be joining,” Ginny replied softly, they all seemed to know that it may be difficult for him. 

Hermione squeezed his hand in reassurance, “we can get lunch somewhere else, and I can talk to them about being a muggle-born some other time.” 

Severus shook his head, it was time he face some of these demons in whatever form they presented themselves in. “Lead the way.” It had been a long, long time and if he were ever really meant to meet his past, this was damn near close to exactly how he should. Sucking in a breath, Severus felt eased just by Hermione’s simple gesture, placing her arm around his waist and leaning into him. They waited to be seated, Potter and the Weasley girl talked in hushed voices. 

Hermione gave his side a small squeeze. “You’ve put on a little weight, I like it.” She looked up at him then licking her lips. Severus wanted nothing more than to apparate them back to her flat and shag her senseless with that admission and reaction. But it was not feasible at the present time. 

“I need to start running or something,” he leaned to whisper in her ear as they all four followed the waiter, “I don’t want to end up looking like Horace.” 

Hermione laughed, “I don’t believe you need to worry about that, love.” She patted his still flat stomach, as he pulled out her chair. Doing little things like that without the worry of what people would think, sent a thrill through both of them.

As he took his own seat, Severus glanced up seeing that Petunia Evans… or whatever her surname was now seemed to be studying him. Other than the odd general greeting everyone was rather quiet until the waiter left to take their drink order. 

“Aunt Petunia, Dudley this is my girlfriend, Ginny." Ginny smiled, then Harry gestured to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, the friend that I spoke of, and her… boyfriend, Severus Snape.” 

Hermione titered a small laugh, touching Snape’s leg under the table. Severus despite the hilarity of his introduction fixed his eyes on Petunia who showed that if she had not been sure as to who he was, she was now. 

Potter’s cousin, had a small boy in a baby chair next to him. “This is Charlie, Chelsie was sorry she couldn’t make it Harry, she just… well, she is having a tough time ya know?”

Hermione looked sympathetically at Dudley, with a knowing smile. “It will be alright, and we will help you, Dudley.” 

She didn’t speak, but Hermione noticed Petunia narrow her eyes a bit, it was clear that she was not happy about any of this. Severus placed a protective hand over Hermione’s on the table, a gentle show that he would not allow any kind of comment from the woman. 

Dudley gave Hermione a small smile of appreciation as the waiter came back and they all ordered. Dudley talked about some of the magic the child had been showing, minimal things such as lifting toys or unlocking doors. It seemed that his girlfriend, also a muggle, who had no idea about magic at all was handling it poorly. Severus couldn’t help but think back to his own childhood, and his father, how much he hated the magic that Severus and his mother possessed. For some reason, the conversation, just the thoughts in general that seeped in about his childhood made Severus uncomfortable. Petunia looked nothing like Lily especially now, but she had been there when he was young. Petunia was a portion of his memories of then, the good, and the terrible. It only added to his discomfort. When he had awoken that morning, everything had felt wonderful. Hermione was there, she wanted him, she loved him, now there was a massive rock sitting in the pit of his stomach. 

When the food arrived, Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye, trying to still be a part of the conversation taking place, while also looking at Severus. He was picking at his food, actually picking at it. Severus Snape rarely did anything with so little thought, it was worrisome. He was quiet, not just his lack of speaking, but actually truly quiet. Usually, Hermione could sense his mind working. At the moment he was devoid of anything, and she had to wonder if his Occlumency shields were up. 

“Would you do that Mione?” It was Harry asking her something, everyone had finished eating for the most part.  Except for Severus who seemed to just be pushing food around on his plate. Despite trying Hermione had been paying more attention to Severus, only been partially listening to the conversation of the table.

“I’m sorry?” She gave Harry an apologetic smile. 

“Talk with Chelsie,” Dudley responded, “we were thinking of meeting at my parent's home, and maybe your parents could come as well?” 

Hermione noticed that Petunia Dursley didn’t seem the least inclined to do this, but did not say anything to put a halt to it. 

“I don’t believe that my parents would object to that at all, name the time and we will do our best to be there.” She tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you,” said Dudley kissing his son's head, with an affection that Hermione was surprised the big man had in him. 

“Don’t mention it,” Hermione murmured sweetly, they were all finished eating, and Dudley was removing Charlie from his baby chair. The child clapped his hands happily, tugging at his father's shirt. Hermione noticed that as they made their way to the doors, Severus ahead of the group near the door, that Petunia, had said something to him, it made him stiffen, but he seemed to reply calmly. 

“Thank you again,” Dudley said to all of them outside in the cooling summer air of the evening. “It was nice to meet you as well,” he added looking at Ginny, Hermione and Severus. Petunia plucked up her grandchild, avoiding eye contact with all of them. Then the three strolled off, leaving the rest of them on the sidewalk. 

“Thanks a bunch,” Harry said after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to have also noticed Severus’s darkened demeanour because he made quick to leave taking Ginny’s hand. “See you at Shakespeare in the park on Saturday?” 

“Yeah! Mum and dad are excited!” 

“Bye” called Ginny. 

Hermione was prepared to wrap Severus in her arms, but when she turned, he was looking anywhere but at her. “Severus?” 

“I need to… check on a potion.” He stuttered a bit. 

“Oh, okay will you be over after? You can apparate in and out remember.” Hermione chewed her lip, what had happened? 

“I have to see how much I get accomplished,” Severus looked at her finally, no doubt seeing the hurt that was expressed on her face he added, “will you make it home alright?” 

“Yes.” Hermione searched his face for some sign of what could be amiss. 

Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead, one hand in her hair. Then he stepped away, into the alley to apparate. Leaving Hermione to stare at the spot he had just been standing. Walking around for a while thinking about what could have happened, and worrying that her beautiful day was about to come crashing down, Hermione decided to take some time for herself before she went home. In an effort to relax her mind, Hermione went to her favourite ice cream shop and picked up a cookie dough flavour with lots of chocolate drizzle, and every type of sweet or sprinkle the place possessed on top. Strolling around a few of the shops nearby before deciding that it was time to go back to her flat. 

Hermione apparated, when she had the chance, straight into her entranceway. Still twirling her spoon in her mouth, she looked glumly at her flat. To her surprise, Severus stood in the middle of the room. He seemed to have been pacing but stopped immediately when he saw her. 

“Christ! Hermione, I have been worried. I came here right after I left, and waited but you didn’t show up.” He rushed over to her pulling her into his chest, before vigorously pushing her away, to be held at arm's length. Hermione was looking stunned. 

“I apologise. My reaction... when I feel… uncomfortable, is to pull away... I-”

“I know," Hermione cut in, "I was just giving you some space.”

Severus blinked. 

“If you ever need a moment to yourself or whatever, just say so.” Leaning against the counter, and scooping another bit of her treat onto the spoon. Popping it into her mouth she continued, "or you always have the option to talk to me. I love you, I will always be here to listen if you want me to.”

Shrugging Hermione smiled at him softly. It didn’t do to make a big deal of such inconsequential things. She loved Severus as he was, even surly and moody as he could be, it didn't matter. In fact on occasion, his grumpiness could be quite endearing. 

“You want a bit of this?” Hermione held up the paper bowl.

Severus didn’t respond only stalking forward and kissing her fiercely, he didn’t think anyone ever had been so understanding of his needs as a person. 

After he had given her a thoroughly swoon-worthy kiss Severus took a glance at her dessert. “I love you… that, “ he eyed the gooey mess she held, “looks bloody revolting,” 

Hermione laughed, shoving his arm. “It's excellent.” 

Dipping out more, she held the spoon to his lips, which Snape kept firmly closed. “Come on, be a big boy,” she winked at his obvious distaste of her comment, but relented, allowing her to spoon the mess into his mouth.

Swallowing with a grimace, Severus shook his head, “that is for the pallet of a two-year-old.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, leaning in to lick the ice cream leftover on his bottom lip. 

Snape’s eyes were hungry in a matter of seconds, and Hermione was banishing the treat to her freezer just as he lifted her onto the counter, settling his hips between her legs, mauling her mouth. Moaning into his mouth, Hermione ground her core against his erection, still contained in his trousers. After a moment of pawing at each other Hermione, whilst slipping down to stand with him, was knocked unceremoniously into the lip of the counter. Wincing she rubbed her low back. 

“Are you alright?” Severus looked worried, “I am sorry, I should have been more careful.” 

Hermione waved him off, “it's fine, my back has been bothering me in general actually, let's move to a more comfortable area of my room." Chuckling a bit at her own joke about the small flat, and the bookshelves that created her “bedroom”, Hermione pulled him toward the bed. 

“Why is your back giving you trouble?” 

“Hmm? Oh, I am not sure, tweaked it during yoga I expect.”  Grinning at him, she took her top off, revealing her lack of a bra. 

Severus bit back a groan, “do you have any body oil? Or lotion?” 

Hermione furrowed her brow, “bottom drawer next to the bed, why?”

“Lay down on your front,” Severus indicated to the bed, Hermione caught on a bit, doing as asked, if he was going to give her a massage she would not object at all. She even stripped her bottoms off for good measure leaving her only in her knickers, settling onto her belly with a contented sigh. The drawer pulled open, and Hermione heard him chuckle darkly. 

“Why Miss Granger, how fascinating.”

Hermione turned to see what he was referring to going bright red. He held the oil, but also her glossy black vibrator. Narrowing her eyes, “I needed something to pull me through those nights without you.” Hermione winked. 

He hummed, sauntering toward her, indicating with a twirl of his finger that she lay face down again. Hermione did as she was told. Soon, she felt warm oil drip over her back, the man had even thought to use a warming charm… perfect. His deft fingers beginning to knead, and smooth over her skin. Working through knots, and applying gentle pressure where he saw fit. It felt like no massage Hermione had ever received, she was moaning in ecstasy before long. Severus slid his fingers into the waist of her knickers after a while, pulling them off. His hands travelling down over her arse, kneading them as well as her thighs. His fingers brushed the inside of her legs and Hermione quivered, oh she was reasonably confident that she could orgasm just with this alone. 

A quick cleansing charm had his fingers clean of oils, Severus teased her outer lips with the very tips of his digits, enjoying the way she shook in anticipation. Then he removed his hands, pressing the toy to her clit, he relished the sound of her sucking in a sharp breath, then releasing it in a sweet moan. Hermione looked behind at him smirking, and very lightly moving his hand, so he knew where she liked the device placed. Severus adjusted of course, thankful that she felt comfortable enough to indicate that to him. He pressed a kiss to her spine, pushing two fingers inside of her, beginning to slowly fuck her with them, all while controlling the stimulation of her bundle of nerves. 

“Ohhhh, gods- Severus!” Hermione couldn’t hold it in, as she felt the pressure building, she continued to moan his name, writhing on the bed, nearly humping the mattress beneath her.

She heard his deep chuckle as he sped up his fingers hitting just where he knew she felt it most, leaning in closer to her ear, rumbling “come for me Hermione, I want you to come.” 

Seemingly that was all that was needed, with a cry she shattered. Hermione could feel her release travel down her legs, shuddering, and panting, her eyes firmly closed as the spasm subsided. “Fucking brilliant man…” 

Reaching back for him, she felt him behind her. Severus had vanished his own clothes and was stroking the tip of his cock over her wet core, making her quiver again, gripping the covers in her fists. In one thrust he buried himself inside of her. 

Hermione whined beautifully as her already sensitive place was again alight with the pleasure that he provided through it seemed many different means. Severus pumped in and out, his pace was intense even from the start, and Hermione was already feeling herself flutter around him. His body was so close to her own, having her pinned to the bed, it was a position that she would surely want to repeat. Fisting her hands tighter in the sheets, Hermione thanked the gods that he was there, not just for this, but his love only made it all better. 

Head thrown back Severus fought to keep himself in the moment, not to spiral before she did. When the feeling of her walls clamping around him, his name again spilling from her lips he groaned and allowed his release to take him over, “Oh, god yes... fuck!” Breathing hard, and with a few more thrusts, Severus removed himself, falling to the bed. Pulling Hermione onto his chest, planting frantic kisses anywhere he could reach. Hair, face, shoulders, before long Hermione was giggling at this display. If this wasn’t perfect, Severus had little idea of what could be better. 

“Severus?”

“Yes?” His breathing levelling, Snape was stroking her back with long sweeping motions of his hands. 

Hermione sighed in contentment, “that was... so...good,” she sounded so dreamy when she said it that Severus barked a laugh in return. 

“There is extensive amounts of that," he articulated the word, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "whenever you wish it.” Resting her chin on his chest, Severus pecked her nose. 

“Do you mean that?” 

He furrowed a brow, “yes I bloody mean it, woman.” He would shag her until he lost consciousness should she ask it of him. 

“Well, I guess what I mean is… um, would you want to move in together?” Hermione bit her lip, not looking at him, her eyes pinned to the spot just above his shoulder. “I know it's probably a bit early for that but-”

“Yes.”

Hermione's face broke into a wide grin.

“The only problem is,” when he saw her face fall he kissed her quickly, “well my flat is not exactly the best, it was only meant to be temporary, and yours lacks a little space.”

“You want space from me?” she winked. 

“Not at all, but I think you will want space from me, and I think a lab will be necessary.” 

Hermione nodded, looking about her flat with warmth, “I love this place, but we could always find a place of our own, and until then we can stay at yours?”

“Let's look yes, and in the meantime stay here if you love it so much.” His flat was nothing to write home about, it was bigger, yes, but they didn’t need it for the moment. Other than some light research Severus wasn’t working during the summer. 

“Really?”

“Yes, stop questioning me, you should know when I am serious by now.” He griped playfully, "and that is of course if by the morning you still wish me to move in, and you don't come to your senses." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and lay her head back on his chest. “Not a chance,” then a moment later, “will you get the lights? I don’t think I have the energy.”

Severus pressed a kiss to the sleepy witch’s forehead and waved a hand, the light went out, and he too settled in for sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the encouragement, it really does keep me going.   
> xoxo

When Severus woke from his short sleep, it was fully dark outside, but the clock on the wall showed that it was still evening. Hermione was asleep, cuddled up against his side, both her hands tucked beneath her head, looking like the tiny angel that she was, or that he thought her to be. Severus took some time to study her face, it was difficult to see just how this had happened. There was the obvious of course, but it was strange the that his life could end up something so very different than Severus had imagined it would, possibly different than what anyone would have expected. Seeing Lily's sister had only made that more apparent. 

Even when they were young Petunia Evans had a way of making him feel inadequate, it wasn't hard. He had been a poor little boy from the wrong side of the tracks that was the end of it. Lily had been able to see past that, at least for a while. She didn't care that his clothes usually sported holes, or that he didn't want to spend time at his house. She just wanted to be around Severus, that was what mattered to her. They made each other happy in their own ways. Lily never got on very well with her sister, Severus had never got on with anyone really, so they made it up as they went. Creating a friendship without judgements or biases. 

Then that ended up not being enough. Snape wasn't so naive as to think that he was always the best friend someone could ask for. Severus was often sullen, moody and as a teen quick to temper if provoked, but he just kept hoping that Lily would continue to see past it, see the real him as she always had, not the wall he put up to protect himself. Hoping he wouldn't have to explain to her in words that it was his shield, and armour, how he defended himself from what the world had taught him thus far. Things like he wasn't enough, and he never would be, so he might as well get used to it, and find a way to cope. Soon Severus didn't seem as fun or outgoing as others, they were in different houses, and Lily began to drift from him. As a young, impressionable youth instead of understanding that this was normal, that things such as those happened Severus lashed out in whatever way he felt he could, at her and at her new friends. It wasn't until he found a bit of purpose in helping bloody Lucius Malfoy and his mates with potions homework that Severus felt some relief from his pain involving Lily, and his own loneliness. That only the beginning of a downward spiral. He went on to do things that he would regret until his last breath, despite his altering his ways, it had still taken place. 

Severus had long since been staring at the ceiling as he thought of it all and was startled when Hermione reached up to touch his cheek. Severus catching her hand initially out of instinct then brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles absentmindedly. 

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly. 

Looking at her for a moment, those big brown eyes staring up at him, Severus smiled. "I am unsure if I have been better in my entire life." 

Narrowing her eyes, Severus could see the little witch fighting to keep a grin from encompassing her whole face. "Severus Snape you will get me far too used to hearing sentiments like that." 

"Well, you're in luck because there will never be a shortage of them." He still held her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Will you tell him what Harry's aunt said to you?" Hermione asked after a while. 

"If you wish it," Severus was beginning to realise that Hermione would accept him, past and all. It was refreshing not to have to think constantly about what he said in fear of being rejected for past actions. "She simply wondered if I had spoken with Lily before her death. Though something tells me she already knew the answer." 

He could tell by Hermione's face that she wanted to ask more. 

"Ask it, Hermione, I won't keep anything from you." 

"How do you feel about Lily? Now I mean." Hermione's voice was small, she was looking at the covers not him. 

"She was a dear friend at one time, perhaps more for a while-"

"But you did love her?"

Severus nodded slowly, "yes, I did." Rubbing his jaw then, thinking, before asking quietly, "does that bother you?"

There was a beat or two of silence. "Did love… so past tense then?"

"Of course," he vehemence clear in his deep voice, brushing his thumb over Hermione's lower lip. "I love you, Hermione. What I felt for Lily is a thing of the past, not only that but in retrospect, I can see the toxicity of the situation, it wasn't real like this is. Like you are." Gently he brushed his lips against hers. 

Pulling back Hermione spoke, "then no, it doesn't bother me. Actually, I would like to know more about the time you spent with her if you ever feel you want to talk about it." 

Severus nodded running his fingers through her hair. "We had better get some actual sleep, hmm?" 

She kissed his chest, nodding Hermione snuggled in a little closer, letting out a long relaxed breath. These were peaceful moments that she was very excited to see more of in their future. 

…

Brunch at the Dursley home was something that Hermione wasn't very keen on, or at the very least she was anxious about. Hermione had told Dudley she would help, and that is why she was attired in a brunch appropriate sundress, and preparing to apparate to Surrey. The Dursley's had moved back to 4 Privet Drive when Harry informed them that all was clear after Voldemort had been defeated. It was the home she had heard of on the rare occasion, during school when Harry wished to talk about it. Despite Harry and his extended family being on civil terms now, all of is seemed somewhat off-putting. Hermione was more worried about Severus. He had insisted on going when Harry turned up a day or two before informing them that they were both invited to brunch. When Hermione told Severus he didn't need to go. 

Raising an eyebrow and responding in his usual drawl. "You don't need to go alone, isn't that the point of a... boyfriend? Plus what if something happened?"

Hermione laughed, "Like what? They aren't bloody deatheaters Severus, I am safe." She had teased. 

"No. Much worse. Posh, boring suburban muggles." 

Hermione just rolled her eyes and did her best to hope that seeing Petunia again would not upset him. 

 

"Ready?" Hermione walked out of the loo, adjusting the loose knot she wore her hair in. 

"I am, though you make me look far too sullen." Severus looked down at his own attire, it was not entirely black. Having traded his usual black muggle dress shirt for a charcoal one. That was something.

Hermione's dress was ivory with pale yellow flowers, she did look rather cheery next to her partner. "Dashing as ever love." She murmured, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the mouth.

"Ha, very funny. Something that is not a joke is how utterly captivating you look in that dress." Stepping back to look her over, before moving in, and running a hand up her thigh. Until he reached her knickers, they were lace.

Hermione's breath hitched.

"You know, if we didn't go, I could kneel down, put your leg over my shoulder and…" Severus trailed off, teasing her covered slit with his fingers. 

Hermione was clinging to him, thinking about all the ways she wanted to have him, but stepped aside after moment. "I at least need to go, I said that I would," She gave an apologetic smile to him. "Later?"

"As if that needs to be a question at all." Then Severus smirked, preparing to apparate them both to Grimmauld Place before all four of them went to see Harry's family. 

Hermione was sure that she had seen Severus smile more in the past week than she ever had, it was consistently astounding when she realised that it was indeed for her. That she was what made the usually dour man so happy, and he wished to show it on his face. Everything was so changed between them, and all for the better really. It was still odd that they were not sneaking about, looking back that was probably not the ideal way to handle their feelings, then again the situation they were placed in was not exactly average either.  

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked Harry after they had apparated into an empty park, up the street from his aunt and uncle's home. 

Harry shrugged, "I'm more just not really wanting to see my uncle is all. I hope he made some excuse not to be there, he usually does when I'm around." 

Hermione realised it made sense, Harry had been privy to far worse things than a family gathering in his life. Ginny turned to look at Severus as they continued to walk, "are you teaching again this fall?"

This question took Hermione by surprise as she had not even thought to ask him this. He had all of his new potions coming out as well as the textbooks, he probably didn't need to teach anymore. 

"I had thought of perhaps resigning… but I have come to the conclusion that another year teaching wouldn't be amiss."

"How would Professor McGonagall ever find a potions teacher in this amount of time anyway?" Returned Ginny with a grin. 

"Exactly, it is highly unlikely." Severus looked to Hermione then catching her eye she smiled even if her mind began to race, with this prospect. 

As they approached the door many questions raised in her mind. Would Severus be allowed to live somewhere else whilst teaching? What were the rules regarding significant others for Professors? She should have thought to talk to him about this long before now.  Before Hermione could actually voice any of it Petunia Dursley opened the door, her lips pinched together, looking like she had just taken a bite out of a lemon, despite that she let them in. Motioning them into the dining room where a table had been set. Dudley and a brunette girl that could only be his girlfriend were sat at the table as well as little Charlie. 

Dudley stood with a smile for them, shaking Harry's hand. "Thanks for coming, this my girlfriend, Chelsie." 

The woman gave a tiny smile, then kissing the top of her son's head. 

"You know Harry and Ginny, Chels, this is Hermione Granger and," he paused for a second, "Severus Snape? That is how you say it right?" Dudley looked at Snape worry creasing his brow.

"Yes," Severus answered.

"Sorry bout that," Dudley mumbled sheepishly.

Severus waved him off, "not a problem, it's a strange name, who knows what my mother was thinking." 

Petunia who had been standing in the doorway snorted a bit muttering, "who knows indeed." 

Hermione felt Severus tense next to her, but he didn't say anything, just sat at Dudley's invitation. 

"My dad is… uh working overtime today." 

When the table was set, and everyone began eating Dudley asked Harry a few questions about Grimmauld Place and other, but the rest of the table was relatively silent. 

"What do you do Severus?" Asked Dudley after a beat or two of quiet. 

"I am a Professor at Hogwarts, the school that your cousin attended." 

Petunia watched at Severus. "You teach there? How long?" 

Snape took a sip of the orange juice in his cup, "it will be 18 years this fall." 

Narrowing her small eyes, she glanced between Severus and Hermione before turning her attention to the baby sat in his chair next to her. 

Trying as ever to ease the tension Dudley looked to Hermione. "Could you tell us a bit about how you realised you were a- um, a witch? Did it happen as young as Charlie?"

Hermione clearing her throat thought how best to approach this, it was clear that Chelsie seemed uncomfortable. "Well my mum has always told me when I was a year old, or so I tossed mashed banana across the room without touching it, while she looked right at me. I started dad's shirt sleeve on fire by accident at 3. Little things like that for a while, then they got to be more as I grew older."

"Did you feel like you were very different?" Asked Chelsie. 

Everyone looked at Hermione, even Harry had an unusual upbringing, so it wasn't ever strange to think that he was so weird when the Dursley's told him so every day. 

"Well… muggle school was not the best… I will say, but that could be in part to that I was just a rather odd child. I enjoyed being alone, and reading, most kids liked to be playing with their mates. Though there always seemed to be a disconnect, in the beginning, like I was vibrating on a different frequency or something of the like." She shrugged that was most of it, though it was hard to explain. It wasn't until she went to Hogwarts, met other magical beings that she felt truly at home. 

"And your parents? Did you feel differently about them as well?" It was Chelsie asking again, Dudley just reached over and held his partner's hand.

"Well uh, no. My parents and I have always got on very well, and I think that when they found out that I was a witch, it only made them happy to have an individual daughter, special, as all parents think of their children. It is just a different kind of special." 

Chelsie looked down at the baby that she had moved into her arms, kissing his head.

Severus spoke then, surprising even Hermione. "I'm sure that it is all uncertain, but there is help. Hogwarts is there for just that reason, up until the point that Charlie goes to school, and beyond as well the headmistress and others including myself are resources at your disposal."

Placing her hand on his leg under the table Hermione tried to control her emotions, Severus was beginning to turn into the man she knew was in there from the start. He had so much to give; finally, he was being freed to do so. It was gratifying that she would be alongside him as he did so. 

"Thank you." For the first time, Chelsie showed them a proper smile. 

It took a moment for Hermione to notice the look on Petunia's face, it was nervous and defiant all at once. "So was that the help that my sister received?"

"Excuse me?" Snape's voice was wary. 

"All I have seen of the world you live in is people leaving and dying. My parents barely saw my sister every year after she went to school, then she married his father," she pointed at Harry. "Then they both disappeared for a long time, then…then all I hear is that she… they…" Petunia trailed off, "I don't trust it. I never have, any of it." Tears filled her eyes but didn't spill over, "even when she was young, and you showed up, thinking you knew a thing about any of it… that was only the beginning, Charlie will not-"

"Have friends that understand him, who he is?" Harry was staring at his aunt. "My mother, just like Hermione knew nothing of what she was, Severus saw her in a way that others didn't just as Hermione said, no doubt my mum felt that disconnect too as her magic was growing. Severus helped her."

"And she is still dead, despite all that help." Silent tears were dripping from Petunia Dursley's chin now as Chelsie, and Dudley sat silent. "Some people say that is is your fault." She looked straight at Severus. 

So she knew more than she had let on thought Hermione, Petunia had already known he was a professor if she knew about Lily and anything of the prophecy, much of it was common knowledge in the wizarding community now.

"Bollocks, Voldemort would have found that damn prophecy one way or another, and made his choice, even if my parents hadn't died Voldemort wouldn't have been stopped at that time and things would've still been dangerous. At it happened," Harry continued, now looking at Snape. "I was only able to defeat him because Severus kept me alive, and did most of the hard work in secret. It is no one's fault, to be honest, but it is certainly his deeds that make the wizarding world safe now, in the time that Charlie will grow up in." 

The whole room was quiet for a moment until Charlie began whimpering. Chelsie pushed her chair out, "I better go feed him." Leaving the rest of the table still in their silence. 

Petunia sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "so good deeds include getting into relationships with former students? Or was she trying to get better marks?" 

Everyone but Severus's mouth seemed to fall open at the comment. 

"Mum that isn-" 

Just then, cutting Dudley off the ground shook. Nothing in the room moved or fell, it all just seemed to vibrate. Petunia shrieked just as it stopped, Severus stood then looking right at her. "Insult me if you like, I have had far worse said to me I can assure you, but do not suggest that Hermione is anything but exemplary. She came here to help your family, I should think that warrants thanks, not insult." 

Hermione could see Severus's jaw tighten, he was fighting the urge to say more. Standing with him, Hermione addressed Dudley, "you can contact me anytime if you need anything or have questions, but I think we should be going, tell Chelsie it was lovely to meet her." 

Harry nodded to the two of them as they exited the house, hurrying to apparate away. When the two were inside the flat Severus suddenly found his arms full of a curly-headed witch. "I am sorry, you are right; we should not have gone. The last thing I want is you to be upset." She was so worried that he was going to panic, believe all the guilt and shame that he associated with their relationship in the beginning. 

"I am not upset," gently pushing her back so he could look at her face, "I was worried that you would be." 

Hermione shook her head, "no just as you said about yourself, I have had worse things said to me, and her opinion has little if any influence on the way I feel." 

"There you have it then," murmured Severus, stroking her arms where he held her. 

Hermione pulled his face down to hers for a kiss, only pulling away when she noticed that he wasn't responding as he usually did. "Sev?"

"Can I ask you something? And will you hear me out?" He sounded a bit nervous.

"Um, I suppose." Hermione sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

Running a hand through his hair Severus finally started, "well I… I know that my age doesn't seem to bother you, but the fact that I was your teacher… do you think badly of me for that?" He didn't look at her. 

"Oh, Severus no, of course not. Get what that stupid woman said out of your head. It was just as much me as you, perhaps more me really." She laughed softly, "I think the highest of you, I always will."

Reaching her arms around his neck, Hermione grinned, beginning to tease small kisses from his lips, making him growl as she wrapped a leg around his hip. She nipped at his bottom lip, just as he raised his hands to her arse and lifted her so both legs could encircle his waist. Hermione sighed against his lips at the feeling of his length against her core. 

"You can't pull stunts with your magic like that… makes me horny…" She muttered against his neck. 

Chuckling he carried her to the bed. "What?"

"Powerful magic... I think its a turn on…" Giggling, she was tossed on the bed. 

Severus began to undo his buttons before casting his shirt on the floor, and starting on his trousers. "Is that so?"

Hermione bit her lip nodding, sitting up long enough to remove her dress from over her head. 

"Well," he began to crawl onto the bed toward her, "you learn new things everyday…" Severus took his time kissing the insides of her legs, making Hermione whimper and tremble in response. "New things like apparently, you have always had a proclivity for setting people on fire?" 

She blushed, thinking of the story she had told earlier about her father. "Not so much as Seamus, but there have certainly been tim-" Her words were cut short as Severus pulled her knickers to the side, caressing her folds with his tongue. 

He made quick work of her knickers before his mouth was once again on her. Sucking her bud between his lips and pressing his fingers inside her. "Any situation can be made easier when I know that I am coming home to this," he murmured with a chuckle that Hermione felt against her, making her hips buck toward him, she moaned. 

"I agree," she hummed breathlessly, grabbing the pillow behind her head, her hips lifting from the bed of their own volition. "I- enjoy having... uh, your mouth nearby in case of emergencies…"

Their banter back and forth only had Hermione feeling even more comfortable with Severus. Even as he was pleasuring her the ease they had was there. It almost brought tears to Hermione's eyes, she found herself touching his shoulder to get his attention. Initially, Severus looked worried, but she tugged him up to her, kissing him fiercely his worry melted away. 

"I want you," she whispered in his ear, kissing the space just below it. 

Severus knew exactly how she felt and eased himself inside her very slowly, pulling back almost all the way before again taking his time to re-enter her. Planting his elbows on the mattress, he embedded his fingers into her hair so they could adequately look into each other's eyes. It was moments like these that despite her age or whatever had happened to either of them that Hermione knew that she wanted Severus more than she had wanted perhaps anything before. He was exactly what she needed, always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know that was a sappy last line haha.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update yay!   
> Also, I do hope that the story isn't getting boring. I have a few more chapters to go, so let me know how you are feelin about it. :D  
> XOXO! <3

Severus's week of what could only be described as bliss, especially in comparison to what his life had usually consisted of came crashing down when he entered Hermione's flat, their flat. Finding his witch seated on the couch, mid-laugh next to her mother, and father. Severus had been at tea with Minerva and now had an interesting proposition for Hermione. He had planned to speak with her about it immediately, but the sight of her parents had Severus stopping short.

"Well," said Jane Granger blinking at the wizard that had just appeared in the middle of the room. "I bet that's bloody convenient when you don't want to carry groceries up steps."

Hermione and Collin chuckled. "Yeah, I'd say so," Hermione replied, she smirked then took pity on a poor stunned Severus. "Mum and da popped by I should have warned you we had company."

Snape's eyebrows knitted together at the use of the word we. Did they know? What was he in for?

"Come sit down Severus," motioned Jane, "we want to get to know you a bit better." 

Hermione turned pink at her mother's remark but patted the spot next to herself, Severus though hesitating slightly took it. "Tea?" she asked him. 

"No, thank you. I just had it with Minerva." He felt stiff but managed a small upturn of lips at Hermione. She seemed relieved by this, perhaps worried that he was angry with her. He wasn't, just nervous…

"Isn't that the Headmistress?" Jane asked curiously, sipping at her own tea. Collin too seemed at ease in this situation, much to Severus's astonishment. 

Nodding Snape wondered if he should have accepted the tea so he would have something to fiddle with. 

"Severus is deputy Headmaster," Hermione added for some reference. 

"Is that trying?" It was Collin this time asking him a question.

Severus tried his hardest not continue to show his shock at all of this, "well, at times I suppose, I much prefer it to other occupations I have had."

Jane chuckled into her cup, "I'll bet. I think that from what Hermione has told us you have always had a tendency to work too hard, whatever the situation job or no."

Severus didn't know what to say at first to that, "I don't like to be idle, that is for certain." 

"Good," replied Hermione's father, "that Ronald boy always seemed to want to sit about-"

"Dad, you only ever saw him on summer holiday." Hermione folded arms over her chest. 

Her father scrunched his nose in return to her comment and Severus saw that it was obviously a family look, he had seen Hermione do it many times. "Ron was fine I guess, just not for you," He added the last bit as an afterthought, glancing at Severus then back to his daughter.  

"Couldn't agree more," Jane added vehemently, "how were you meant to be around a person that much that doesn't actually read? You would've gone mad sweetheart." 

Collin pinned Severus with a look of curiosity, "so then on that subject, favourite book… let's go with fiction?"

Snape thought for a moment. His reading had been, for a long time mostly potions journals and other of the like, but as a teenager especially he had found reading stories very satisfying. More recently Hermione had opened him up even more to them. 

"Great Expectations, though Dickens in general really, but I also cannot deny that Tolkien always has a pull for me." 

"Right. Solid. Hermione, I have no further questioning." Collin grinned then at his own joke as Hermione and his wife rolled their eyes, giggling. Severus was stunned. It had been a long time since he was around a family that showed such security with each other. The rest of their conversation continued with that same ease, bit by bit allowing Severus to relax, even enjoy himself a little.

Eventually, Jane stood setting her cup on the table, "well we had best be off, but we will see you at in the park tomorrow?" Her husband followed her to the door. 

Hermione perked up at this, "oh, yes! Severus are you busy? I forgot to ask you, they are doing Shakespeare in the park and it's always excellent." 

Severus walked with his witch to escort her parents out the door, "I have nothing planned that I know of." 

"Great!" exclaimed Jane. "We will see the two of you then," Jane pulled Hermione into a tight hug, and then to Severus's surprise, she did the same thing to him, before they wished them a goodbye heading outside, Hermione's father mumbling something about having to walk to the car like peasants. 

When the door was firmly shut. Hermione turned to Severus looking a bit sheepish, pressing a quick kiss to his lips "sorry, my mum is a bit touchy," she made a hand gesture, shrugging. 

"They know?" was all Severus returned, still jarred slightly. 

"Well yeah, we live together Severus," Hermione put her hands on her hips, "did you want me to keep it from them?"

"No," he replied quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I just didn't consider that you would want to tell them… or that they would be so… supportive of it." Severus looked positively flummoxed. Hermione was gathering her bag, and mat as they spoke. 

She came to stand in front of him, placing hands on either side of his face, bussing her lips against his. "They raised me, Severus, they know my judgement, and they know how logical I am. Not only that but they respect it, plus it seems that when they met you the first time, they liked you." 

Severus blinked. What? How was this even possible?

"And, I figured knowing you, that instead of having some dinner where we 'get to know' each other, they could just be normal, come over like they usually do, and all that. Hey, I gotta teach a class, I'll be back later…" Kissing his cheek and taking a hungry glance up and down his body, "very much in need of a shower." Then she slipped out the door. 

Leaving Severus standing there, it was incredibly thoughtful of her to have him meet her parents in that way. His witch honestly did know him well. Severus walked off to the kitchen in a daze, all he could think of was how bloody lucky he was to have her. 

…

The Sunday was sunny, blue skies shone as Severus, and Hermione made their way into the park. Severus had acquiesced to wearing his shirt sleeves rolled up and trousers instead of his full suit or frock coat ensemble. Hermione was in a pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting t shirt, the picture of summer casual, they really did look like a funny pair in that aspect, or perhaps they looked perfect. Severus even slipped his hand in hers as they looked for Potter, and her parents. They wound through the various blankets and chairs that had been set up, Hermione sipped absently at her coffee. 

"I cannot believe that you like drinking it like that," he muttered grumpily, he was referring to the iced coffee in her hand. 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully making sure that he saw. It always sent a thrill through her to be just a little defiant with him. "It's good! But you wouldn't know cause you won't try it." Jutting her lip out in a mock pout. 

Spotting the others, Severus leaned down to whisper in her ear before they got too close, "I saw those eyes Miss Granger, and that tongue." He saw her suck in a breath and fight a shiver, releasing a deep chuckle he straightened up.

Feeling somewhat better about being around her friends and family. They were accepting, it was not something that Severus was used to, but it was refreshing. That still didn't mean he wanted to show too much intimacy in front of them. Hermione laid out a blanket on the grass, and sneakily enlarged two cushions for good measure before falling back onto the ground, patting the spot next to her for Severus. Sitting on the ground as such seemed undignified, but sod it, Severus Snape didn't need to be such a high strung bloke any longer. He was going to enjoy a bit of sun and time with his witch, just be grateful that this was his life now. 

When Severus sat bracing his hands behind him, Hermione slid to sit between his legs, her back to his chest. Out of habit, he glanced around worried that people would think it odd, but no one batted an eye. The Grangers were lost in conversation, Potter and Miss Weasley, Ginny he reminded himself were having a snog… unsettling. 

"Hey, guys!" 

Looking up to see Mr Longbottom walking their way, holding the hand of a short girl with strawberry blonde hair. When he saw Snape, Neville swallowed but tried to play it cool. "This is Aspen," he introduced the girl at his side to his friends, Hermione's parents still weren't paying too much attention. "This is Ginny and Harry, Hermione and… Professor Snape."

Severus rolled his eyes but tried to do it discreetly. Hermione snickered a bit at the girls confused expression, before turning her attention back to Severus, and her coffee.

The show began, Severus had to say it was very good. The players were doing a decent job, the wine that the Grangers produced was spectacular, and Hermione was cuddled up against him. All of it left him feeling far more appreciative for his life, and the opportunities that were presented to him, despite all the damage. 

At his tea with Minerva she had asked Severus to talk to Hermione about taking up a position at the school, it seemed that Brennan had received a post at Ilvermorny, Transfiguration was open, and Hermione's NEWTs were sensational in the subject. Minerva thought she could meet with her weekly, and Hermione would be able to complete any necessary trainings. Hermione's wanting a break from the school was what had stalled him from asking her about it, but he would, soon. She would be very good at the job and not only that, but it would be convenient to have her living in the school as selfish as he felt thinking that. 

Horace's comment had also made him stop and think. Did he want to marry Hermione? Yes. That was the answer, and it had not taken time at all to come to that conclusion, the thing was that Severus wasn't sure he should ask. Hermione was young, and it felt strangely like taking something away to ask her something so significant and life changing so early. It wasn't that he thought her sentiments toward him were not real or didn't run as deep as his own, quite the contrary, he knew she loved him. Severus still wanted her to experience life though. That was what was stalling him. It did not though stop him from picking out a ring, that he had done almost immediately after having seen Slughorn. A gold band with a single flat round stone. It was elegant and straightforward everything that embodied his Hermione. He had shoved it in his pants drawer as any man would, while he thought of it, what and how he should proceed. Even if he waited for years or they never married at all, he wouldn't regret buying it. 

When the show had ended, they said their goodbyes Hermione and Severus found themselves wandering the nearby market. It was quaint, the sun was dimming, but it wasn't completely gone, and there were lights strung around the vendors. 

"Severus?" 

"Yes?" 

Hermione was eyeing a box of strawberries across from them, "would you mind getting me some of those, I want to look at those flowers over there." She pointed at the stand not too far away, she actually wanted to look at some of the unusual handmade bottles at the stand next to the flowers as perhaps a gift for him. 

Severus nodded, strolling over the strawberries, he seemed to be rooted in thought about something which made Hermione's wanting to surprise him much more accessible. Dating a retired spy had its disadvantages in that regard she had come to realise. Grinning Hermione studied the vials carefully. His Amortentia patent was solidified now, and she wanted to bottle one that he could keep, and make it look attractive, in an office, if they ever found a place.

As she looked Hermione backed up, accidentally bumping into someone who seemed to be looking at the stand from over her shoulder. "Oh! Sorry, I-"

"Watch where your stepping!" A man glared aggressively at her, arms folded. 

"Apologies" she tried again, but something caught her eye as he harrumphed in return. His eyes, not only that but the set of his mouth and jaw, it looked so like… Hermione felt a hand on her low back. Severus stood next to her, when she glanced at him, his face was made of stone, his palm tense on her back, when Hermione chanced a glance back at the man recognition was evident on his face. Then Hermione's eyes widened in realisation. It wasn't that the man looked like Severus necessarily, but the manner in which he held his face told her that this must be Severus's father. 

"Severus?" Hermione had been so shocked that she had not noticed a woman come to stand next to the man until she spoke. She was an older more worn version of the girl Hermione had seen in the newspaper clipping during 6th year when they had been trying to find out who the half-blood prince was. 

Snape inclined his head slightly, "mother." 

Hermione noticed that he did not address his father, from what little Severus had told her that was warranted. Hermione to her surprise actually felt something akin to rage at seeing these two people.

"I sent a letter a week or so ago, and uh haven't heard back from you…" Eileen trailed off when she saw the anger on her husbands face. 

"I keep that bloody bird in the house so she can contact ya and you decide to stop answerin?" The man that Hermione could only assume was Tobias spit his comment like a curse at Severus. 

Hand tensing on Hermione's back, her wonderful wizard still answered calmly, "I moved, and haven't been the best at going to retrieve the post, I will make certain that I do so."

There was a hint of perhaps relief on Eileen's face, then Tobias spoke. "Right, coulda told your mam that, she's been fucking miserable bout it." 

Severus cut a glance at his father who only stared back. Hermione had to wonder if Tobias knew what his son was capable of if he knew that Severus was probably the most powerful wizard in the world at present, at least Europe. "I will send the new address to you, we should be going." Voice still steady, and calm. 

"This one's witchy as well I spose?" Sneered Tobias, it took a moment, and a low growl from Severus before Hermione realised he was talking about her. "Not gonna introduce us, even after the chit ran into me."

Before she could even see how Severus reacted Hermione placed a palm on his forearm, he was shaking with fury. He had been collected, but the moment his father said a word about her a hint of the terrifying professor was back. 

"Hermione Granger, sir." She stuck out her hand to Tobias, he didn't take it, but Eileen did with a look that Hermione couldn't decipher. "Once again I am sorry for running into you." 

"Harry Potter's friend then? I thought I recognised you from the paper," Eileen said as her husband glowered. 

Hermione nodded, Severus seemed to relax a bit next to her, but she also could tell he needed to get away, "it was nice to meet you both." That English breeding and manner she had been raised with went a long way, speaking of those manners her own parents were waiting just down the walk waving to Severus and Hermione. Turning Snape sped up his walk he had no want for Hermione's parents to meet his own. Not that say, very possibly not ever. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter, but I happen to think its a nice one :). I'll have the next up earlier.   
> XOXO!

After a quick goodbye to her parents, Severus tugged Hermione into his side, apparating them away very quickly. Once her feet touched the ground, Hermione went to pull away, but Severus had her hugged so tightly into his chest that she almost felt as though she couldn't breathe. 

"I am so sorry," he murmured, his voice sounding somewhat deeper than usual. 

"Fer whaff?" Voice muffled in the fabric of his shirt, Hermione stayed still allowing him to hold her. 

He held her at arm's length, "my atrocious father." Severus's voice dripped with menace. A sound that she had not been privy to in what seemed like ages, changed as he was.  

"Severus, relax. You have explained, slightly what your growing up was like, it didn't take me by surprise, well a bit, but it is nothing that you need apologies for." 

Nodding once at that and beginning to unbutton his shirt absently, acting more than a little strange. "I had no clue they would be anywhere near here." Severus remarked as he removed his shirt, rifling about in one of the drawers that had become 'his' for his pyjamas. It was only early evening, they usually wouldn't go to bed for some hours yet, but he didn't seem to have his wits about him. 

As Hermione watched, surmising that something about this encounter had him in this state of mind waving her wand, the kettle in the kitchen came to life. It seemed that at the very least, her lover needed a strong cuppa. He was acting almost manic. "I didn't know you talked to them." 

Severus sighed, running a hand over his face, "I didn't, my mother had sent me letters following the war even before... though I did not feel ready to respond," Hermione saw that he looked a bit disappointed in himself at that, but he forged on. "Finally… um, around February I felt stable enough in my life to read and respond to them. Since that time we have corresponded here and there, my mother and I. It slipped my mind that she may have sent a letter while I was here." His voice was jittery and stilted so unlike his normal smooth, collected drawl as he searched for his pyjama bottoms, finally giving up and laying on the bed in his boxers. "I did not want you to have to be involved with them at all, not now at least. My mother won't leave him and… I can not- I don't that is, understand-" he was struggling so much. Her brave, aggressively protective, brilliant, scary as hell wizard could barely form speech. Hermione had never given much thought to the way upbringing affected people, how children turn into adults. Now watching the way Severus was fighting with anger, sadness and resentment, she knew that she was beyond lucky to have what she did growing up. Hermione knew the signs of an anxiety attack all too well, she wasn't about to let him suffer without her aid. 

Levitating the tea to the bed and using a charm to stabilize it Hermione handed him a cup, then climbed up to sit cross-legged on the mattress, facing him. "Baby," it was the first time she had called him that, a strange but comfortable sentiment. "Take a breath, you are okay. You are here with me, and you don't need to worry about what I think of anything, it is alright." It was meant to be helpful, let him know that she was there should he need her, but if Severus didn't want to speak about it, he also did not have to. 

Dark eyes spoke volumes of how much he appreciated her sentiments, but instead of speaking, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind the bed, trying to control his breathing. "I just... can't right now."

That was all that Hermione needed to know talking wouldn't help her wizard now, he needed distraction, a reprieve from his mind. Placing a stasis charm on their tea, Hermione sent it to the table, his eyes were open now, looking at her curiously. Smirking, she stood near the bed. 

Sliding a hand down to the top button of her denim shorts, she popped it open, then slowly slid them down her hips, stepping out of them when they hit the floor. Looking up, she saw that his full attention was hers, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. The top came off next, nice and slow over Hermione's head. Tossing it to the ground, leaving her in a pair of bright red lacy knickers and matching bra, the cups of which were thin, and very see through. 

"I know crimson is a Gryffindor colour Professor but… I hoped you wouldn't mind." Hermione drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

Severus expelled a breath from his mouth, the best he could do was shake his head, moving to get up, but Hermione shook her finger at him. 

"When I get on that bed Severus I want you to bury that incredible fucking cock inside me, but before that. Sit back and relax." 

He rubbed a hand over his face, mouth going a bit slack. 

"Good." She was a little bit nervous at first, but by the look in his eyes, there was little she could do that he would not like. Reaching a hand to her breasts, slowly massaging herself, tracing her nipples through the lace until they were firm, pushing at the fabric. One hand stayed, the other slipped down her body and into her knickers. Allowing her head to fall back, Hermione moaned as her fingers brushed over her already wet core. Ever so gradually circling her clit. 

"Severus…" Hermione moaned his name, the mix of a growl and groan that came from him only did to make her wetter. Opening her eyes, staring at him, his hand was planted firmly on the bulge of his pants, rubbing. It was the god damn sexiest thing that Hermione had ever seen in her life, she could not prolong it anymore. She unhooked her bra, throwing it to the ground before climbing onto the bed on all fours, and nuzzling her face into his covered manhood, placing open mouthed kisses over the fabric. 

"Fuck," Snape swore with a grunt. 

Hermione smirked, pulling away she laid herself out on the bed, knees up, but fallen open to either side. Summoning her wand, tapping her knickers, instantly they were gone exposing her flesh for his view. "Fuck me, Severus… gods, I want you so bad." 

Snape was over her a moment later, pants still on he ground his hard cock against her core. 

Hermione's eyes went wide, but she whined so loudly that she worried her neighbours would hear. "Shit, that feels good…" Her voice completely breathless. 

He did it again, rolling his hips against her as his mouth attached to a nipple sucking and pulling lightly. He hadn't done something like this since he was a bloody teenager and it felt amazing. Hermione's sounds became more intense, before long, she was panting. 

"Severus- ahh- in me… in me now!" 

Quick work was made of his pants, then he thrust home, grunting as he felt her around him and dropping his head to her shoulder. Setting a pace that was gruelling, to say the least, Severus pounded into her. Blood pumped in his ears, he knew that after that display there was not a chance he would last long at all. Reaching down, circling Hermione's clit with his thumb, in the process looked down to see their coupling. His entering her over and over, Severus couldn't hold any longer. With something akin to a roar he came just as Hermione's walls clamped around him. He thrust two more times, then collapsed atop of her. 

Hermione smoothed her hands over his back as he lay over her. Enjoying the feeling of his weight and was almost sorry when he rolled off to the side, switching their positions. 

"I love you," Severus murmured in her ear. 

Hermione's heart still caught when he said that phrase. "I love you so much, Severus." There had been something in Hermione's head for a while, but she had wanted to think about it some more before voicing it to him. Partially nerves and her own worries. "Um, do you remember what Professor Slughorn said that day?" 

She couldn't see his face from her vantage point, but Severus's eyes went wide, and he swallowed. "What part?" _Oh, you coward._

"Erm, it was about being invited to our wedding…"

_ Oh, dear Merlin, where was this going?  _

Hermione cleared her throat, obviously nervous. "I, uh… is that something you have thought of? I mean I, well I just kinda wanted to know your thoughts about- a that." 

"In what way?" _Oh my fuck. Really man?_

"Actually, nevermind," she chickened out. "I just thought maybe I had… eh not important, really." Hermione leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I gonna make a trip to the loo." The whole while she cleaned up, Hermione berated herself for bringing it up, she had been waiting, but at that moment with him. She just didn't know how to stop her mouth from saying more than it should. It felt like the obvious next step to her, but really, she had no idea what his thoughts on marriage even were. His own parents were clearly not happy, perhaps he never wanted to be married, and that would be just fine. Severus loved her, and that was important. 

Exiting the bathroom after she pulled a fresh pair of knickers and a t-shirt on. Severus seemed to have found his sleep trousers, as he had them on and was knelt near the bed waiting for her… holding a black box in his hand. 

"I want more than anything in the world to marry you, Hermione. It has been on my mind far longer than I care to admit. My hesitation has been what you want, what you wish your life to be. You have so much time ahead of you."

She was stunned, this was not what she had expected, but everything she wanted. Tears whether she wanted them or not began to slide from her eyes. 

"I want you to be my wife, would you?" So direct and straightforward, just like he was. Severus opened the box to reveal a perfectly beautiful ring, one that Hermione would have picked herself should she have been there. 

She dropped to her knees in front of Severus then, taking his face in her hands. Words wouldn't form so she nodded, nodded, pressing her lips to his firmly. Finally, in control of her voice, she whispered, "yes." 

Severus blinked wildly, then pulled her into his chest, kissing her head. They stayed like that for awhile his lips not leaving her forehead. After a while, Severus slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her with him onto the bed. They reclined against the wall, Severus took her hand, kissing her ring finger, he slid the ring into place. 

"Perfect," he muttered. 

"Yes," Hermione replied, looking at the ring, "it is." 

"We can wait as long as you like, it's on your terms." 

Hermione only kissed him as an answer. 

They sat there in peaceful quiet for a long time. Severus finally spoke, "I have meant to tell you… and this seems as good a time as any, Now, I do not want you to feel in the slightest that you need to do it, but it is an option." 

Hermione furrowed a brow but listened all the same. "Minerva and I spoke at our last meeting, with Brennan gone, we need a new Transfiguration professor."

Hermione sucked in a breath, Severus continued on. 

"We want to offer you the position," he held his own breath. 

"I am not qualified." She finally said, chewing at her lip. 

"Minerva wishes to mentor you, whilst you teach, and I think that 'not qualified' is a bit much, you are very qualified, your NEWT scores are bloody impeccable." 

Hermione finally really looked at him, her brown eyes pinned him to his spot, "yes! Merlin yes! That sounds fantastic, getting to teach one of my favourite subjects, I mean, I can't say that I will want to do it forever, but still, yes." She bussed his lips almost painfully, "Tell Minerva I would adore taking the job!" 

A grin spread across his face at that, "I will floo her in the morning." 

"Wait, would we get to share quarters? Or will we have to pretend like we aren't a thing?" 

"A thing?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

He chuckled, "we will share quarters, so long as we are appropriate around students."

"Naturally," Hermione slid down into the bed and closed her eyes, "I am so happy, you make me so happy!" 

Severus felt so touched, pulling her into his arms, he decided that he wanted to hold her the whole night long. For the moment, he could even forget about their earlier interaction with his parents. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, we are coming closer to the end of this story, it makes me sad as I love it, but all that 'good things must end' nonsense haha XD. A few more chapters after this one, and possibly a little continuation, though I haven't decided.   
> XOXO! <3

Summer already coming to a close, Hermione and Severus decided that instead of getting into a new lease as they had still yet to find a place they liked they would look around during Christmas holiday instead. For the moment, think about their chambers at Hogwarts. Which ended up being a bit of a struggle, leading to a heated debate, perhaps even a fight about where exactly they would be staying. Minerva had given them the option to expand either the

Transfiguration quarters or the dungeons. As usual, both had stubborn opinions. 

"I know that you want to stay in the dungeons, despite what you say! It's closer to the lab, it has more room, plus you are closer to the Slytherins, which is important as Head of House. It. Just. Makes. Sense." Hermione had hands on her hips, looking positively defiant. There were boxes strewn about the flat, that needed to be shrunk, and the kitchen was a mess as Hermione had made a dessert to take to the Burrow later that evening. 

Severus threw his hands up. "You are so stubborn! I don't want you to have to stay in that grimy place, can't you see that?"

"It isn't grimy," Hermione scrunched her nose at the word. "Honestly Severus you're one to talk about being stubborn. We have wasted at least half an hour going back and forth about this." Stamping her foot, Hermione rolled her eyes, staring past him at the wall beyond. 

Severus only glowered, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. All the time. 

As if she had read his mind she muttered, "you know you could just believe me when I say that I have no issue staying in the dungeons, instead of just assuming that I am placating you."

"Who said I thought you were appeasing me?" He folded his arms over his chest, brows set low over his eyes. "I am only trying to think about you, why is that such a bad thing?"

"Oh my god! It's not a bad thing bu-" Hermione stopped took a deep breath, calming herself, before walking up to him and placing hands on his upper arms. "I am saying with all sincerity Severus that I do not mind in the slightest that we stay in your old quarters, in fact, I would prefer it." 

At that Severus also exhaled, it had been stressful getting everything together, he was nervous about going to the Burrow and announcing their engagement. The articles in the prophet had already been bad enough about his textbooks and potion, he was taking his frustration out on the best thing in his life, and that made his heart suddenly throb. "Jesus, I am a stupid bloody git."

"Stop that! You are not. We are going to fight Severus that is inevitable, but that doesn't mean that either of us are bad." Wrapping her arms around his waist, Severus placed arms around her as well, depositing kisses to the top of her head. 

After a bit, Hermione pulled back, looking at him. "I love you."

"I love you." He returned, meaning it with all sincerity. 

Eyes meeting made him instantly hungry for her. Backing her against the nearest wall, he guided their lips together and plundered her mouth with his tongue a bit ferociously. The kiss had Hermione panting when she pulled away, and he started on her neck. 

"We don't have time since we wasted it arguing." 

"Come now," Snape smirked, glancing at the clock, "we have a bit before we are expected…" 

She wanted to argue that they still weren't ready to go anywhere, but instead, she allowed him to capture her lips again, sweeping her into a toe-curling kiss. Severus drew her toward the bathroom all the way peeling her clothes from her body and started the shower. When they took the time to stop snogging and step into the shower, Hermione stepped on a slippery spot and slid, nearly falling, but Severus reached arms out quickly to grab her. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, before they both burst into laughter at this blunder. 

Once Hermione was steady, and the laughter had quieted Severus tucked her wet tresses over her shoulder, turning her back to him and slowly beginning to place kisses over her neck and shoulder. Hermione sighed, closing her eyes, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as one of his hands travelled toward her belly button, then further to her mound.

Sucking in a breath, Hermione gave herself over the feeling of Severus's touch against her. It was gentle but eager. His lips and teeth ghosted over her earlobes, her neck and her shoulders, all while his fingers moved inside her. Just as she was on the precipice of her pleasure, Severus turned her, hoisting her up. As he pressed her back against the tile, he slipped inside her. 

Hermione had hands on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist. As he thrust she rolled her hips against him, meeting him beat by beat. Feeing him hit that spot inside her over and over. Tangling fingers in his wet hair, Hermione tipped his head up to meet her lips in a wet kiss, the spray still running over them. 

Snape groaned into her jaw where he was planting kisses, allowing her feet to touch the floor he removed himself for a moment. Urging Hermione to turn toward the wall and bend bracing her hands against the tiles. Hermione looked over her shoulder, watching as Severus grabbed her hips, joining them once again. Setting a faster pace and reaching around to tease her nipples, then attend to the apex of her thighs. Her legs trembling Hermione cried out as her climax rocked through her, feeling it from her toes to the top of her head. A thrust or two later and Severus allowed his own pleasure to course through him, his hands gripping her hips back toward him. 

They both nearly slumped against the shower wall, Hermione felt like she might never walk again. Her legs felt like jelly. Severus placed a long kiss to her mouth, then moved to the shelf, retrieving her shampoo he began to massage the soap into her scalp. Hermione commenced moaning all over again. 

...

Everyone at the Burrow had been interested to see them together, but all in all, were very accommodating. Though most couldn't contain their shock when Molly suddenly noticed the ring on Hermione's finger and inquired. That said everyone seemed to be supportive, even excited at the prospect. Ginny had to almost close Harry's mouth by force while he sat there gaping like a fish. Molly wasted no time pulling Hermione into a hug, Severus was caught in the crossfire, also pulled in much to his dismay. It wasn't long until Hermione could see Severus was beginning to close off, he needed to be in his own space. It made her glad she was becoming so attuned to him that she could see it happen, and help him feel more comfortable. So making their goodbyes, they apparated back to the flat. 

When they returned to the flat, an owl was pecking incessantly at the window. Hermione let the bird in, feeding it a biscuit, and untying the letter. It did not fly off. Instead, perched on the window ledge waiting for a response. 

"Erm, I think it's from your mum." Hermione handed Severus the letter. 

He gave a stoic nod before beginning to read the short note, "I gave her the address, I hope that is alright." He mumbled as he read. 

"Of course, I was meant to ask if you had." Hermione was busying herself with changing into her pyjamas and didn't notice until she turned round that Severus was standing stalk still, brow furrowed looking at the letter. She went to him carefully, placing a hand on his arm. 

"Is everything alright?" 

He didn't answer for a moment, so Hermione waited, pressing a kiss to the wool sleeve that covered his forearm, moving to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She felt him behind her when Hermione turned to face him, his face was unreadable. 

"He had a heart attack," there was no emotion in his voice. 

Hermione looked him over carefully, trying to judge best how to react. To anyone else, she would have shown deep concern and remorse, but she wouldn't patronise Severus like that. Hermione knew the past of Severus's childhood was far from good. So she moved forward and pulled him into a hug. "Is everything alright?"

"He had an operation, it seems. If recovery goes well, he will recover." Severus didn't pull from her arms, but he wasn't really holding her back either. 

Leaning back a bit, she looked at him, "how do you feel?" Severus wasn't looking at the letter anymore, he wasn't really looking at anything. 

"I don't know." It was said gruffly, but with no malice. "They are at a hospital here in London. Apparently, he needed to be care flighted, or something." Severus waved a flippant hand at that. 

"But he is alright right now?"

"Seems so, my mother is at the hospital but isn't able to be with him because of the ward he is in," Severus mumbled something else that Hermione didn't catch. 

Before she could stop herself, words were out of her mouth. "Why don't you see if she needs somewhere to stay, we can transfigure the sofa." 

Severus stood staring at her. 

"I mean if you don't want to, it's all fine, I just thought maybe she would like to sleep somewhere that isn't a waiting room chair." Hermione wasn't sure where the lines were laid when it came to Severus's parents. She shifted a bit uncomfortably on her feet, waiting for him to say something. 

"Perhaps offering wouldn't be … wasted, if you are certain?" 

"Of course, I am Severus, plus it is your flat too."

He nodded once, though not very convincingly. 

"How about I get the sofa ready, then you can apparate to somewhere near the hospital, I'm assuming it is muggle?"

He nodded then after a moment said without feeling, "yes, alright." 

It looked as if he was about to apparate immediately, Hermione almost said something about his head being in the right headspace not wanting him getting splinched, but she thought better of it. He didn't need to be coddled, he wouldn't appreciate that. Perhaps she had even gone too far at offering for his mother to stay. 

Then Severus took a step toward her, one hand went behind Hermione's head, the other pulled her against him by the waist. Pressing a firm kiss to her forehead, he gazed at her a moment before apparating away. 

The second Severus was gone Hermione began to wonder why exactly inviting Eileen Snape to stay at their home had been a good idea. Was it just feeling the need to be kind? Getting to know the woman that would soon be her mother in law? No, Severus had an acquaintanceship with his mother at best and though Hermione hoped it was growing to be more and perhaps it would make Severus happy she still felt extremely protective of her wizard. If this relationship benefitted Severus wonderful, if it didn't, she would support him however he needed her to. 

The little Hermione knew of his growing up was that it had been wretched, mostly it seemed due to his father's rage and drinking. Only having seen very little of the man, it didn't seem off base to assume things had not been pleasant in the Snape household. Hermione just didn't know how to handle the idea that Eileen had allowed that to happen to her son… it made her angry and so very sad. A picture of a young Severus in her mind's eye, alone and confused made her heart ache. Hermione tried distracting herself with transfiguring the sofa into a proper bed and making it up with clean sheets. It was possible that Eileen wouldn't even accept the offer, it was clear that she wanted to make some form of peace with her son, but that was still a long ways off at the very least. 

Hermione had everything ready and was sitting at the island in the kitchen reading, a steaming cup of tea in front of her when Severus and his mother popped inside. He must have side longed her as she wasn't keyed into the wards. The two moved apart rather awkwardly. Getting to her feet and pulling the light jumper a little tighter around herself, Hermione smiled softly. Severus was tense, but not so much as she had expected him to be. 

"Welcome to our home, I hope everything is still looking up after the operation."

The older witch nodded a little, looking a bit stiff herself. 

"Would you like some tea?" 

"I- no, thank you," the last bit of Eileen's words seemed forced. 

Severus stepped in from there, "I hope the transfigured sofa will be suitable."

"We are waiting to find a bigger place as both of us will be going back to school soon," added Hermione. 

"The couch is fine. You teach, as well?" Eileen eyed Hermione. 

"Yes, well, this will be my first term." Severus sat in the one armchair and gestured Eileen to the couch. While Hermione perched on the edge of Severus's chair. The whole thing was more than a little bloody awkward. 

"I see," Eileen seemed to notice Hermione's ring in the light. "Are you engaged?" It wasn't shock so much as blatant puzzlement. Eileen obviously possessed some of her son's observation skills, or she had been looking for it. 

"Yes, we are," Severus taking in a deep breath and picking up Hermione's hand, her interlaced their fingers. Hermione felt her heart soar in her chest, he was becoming so uncaring of others seeing his affection. 

"Hmm," was all Eileen added in return, Hermione was beginning to get the feeling that this woman might be as hard to understand as her son was. 

"It's getting late, we should let you get some sleep. I am sure you are exhausted." Hermione stood and pointed to the loo door. "Through there is the bathroom, there are fresh towels under the sink, make yourself at home, Mrs Snape." 

"Thank you." Muttered the older woman, looking more at her son than Hermione. 

"Let us know if you need anything," added Hermione, before following Severus to their own sleeping space, grateful she and her Dad had the foresight when she moved in to section off a makeshift room in the little studio flat with her bookcases. That said anything could be heard from inside, so Hermione and Severus dressed for bed in silence, there was a bit of tension, but neither addressed it then. 

Climbing under the covers, Hermione blew out a breath, staring at the ceiling. Then turning on her side to look at Severus, who was looking back at her. His jaw was clenched. Hermione took her index finger to it, tracing the line there, urging it to loosen, it did along with the stress in his shoulders. Once Severus seemed more relaxed, Hermione began to draw lazy patterns on his chest, toying with the black hair there, lulling herself into a sleepy state of mind. 

"I love you," she mumbled, kissing his shoulder. 

Severus's eyes told her what he felt as strongly as any words could say, and they both were able to fall asleep. 

…

The shower was running when Hermione got up to make coffee. It had to be Eileen as Severus was still sleeping, one arm draped over his face and looking absolutely adorable. She decided that although they had company, she was not going to waste Saturday morning by immediately changing into her clothes. Her starry pyjama bottoms and the grey top would have to be suitable enough. Yawning, she made her way to the kitchen and set to heating the water and grinding the coffee beans. The process of making her morning coffee was something that Hermione took great pleasure in, there was a simplistic comfort and enjoyment in it all. Humming a bit as she poured boiling water into the french press letting it sit, while she made toast and eggs. 

Eileen quietly walked into the kitchen then, Hermione saw her out of the corner of her eye. "Would you like coffee?"

The woman hesitated, then nodded once, "yes, cream no sugar." 

Hermione nodded and began to pour the aromatic liquid into a mug, preparing it, she also flipped her wand toward the plate of toast, applying butter to the pieces. When that was done, she flicked her wand to set the plates out as well as jam, honey and utensils. Passing Eileen her coffee and setting Severus's favourite mug down as well. 

"Do you have a preference on eggs?" Hermione was trying to be casual but kind, she hoped that it was working. 

"However you like," murmured the woman bringing the cup to her lips. There was a break of silence only split by the sound of eggs sizzling in the pan. "He's still asleep, then?"

"Yeah, should be up soon, doesn't usually sleep long that one." Hermione chuckled a bit, plating the eggs for herself and Eileen then placing a stasis charm over Severus's breakfast. 

"He was like that as a child as well, always up early," Eileen said as Hermione sat near her at the barstool, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Hmm, it is interesting how sometimes things are ingrained that young, I sleep very soundly, and my mum says that was always the case."  Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

There was another stretch of silence again. "Are you pregnant?" 

Hermione nearly spat her coffee back into the cup but coughed instead. "Erm, no." 

Eileen tilted her head, seemingly surprised by this. 

"I think you may find that my son is hard to get along with at times, are you prepared for that?" 

This had Hermione looking up from her drink very quickly, "I'm sorry?" she asked, hoping that she had misunderstood the woman's comment. 

"He can be trying, always has been. You should know that going in." 

Blood pounded in her ears, Hermione tried to quell the anger that had come up unbidden in her. Severus shouldn't be judged in the slightest by this woman, it was entirely without cause and unfair, she didn't have the authority to say those things. "I don't find him _trying_ in the slightest." It wasn't an entirely cold response, but Hermione stared straight into the woman's eyes. "On the contrary, I think he is perhaps the only person that has ever come into my life who I feel I can be completely at ease around. There are not many people who care so deeply, listen so fully or are as adept at understanding." Taking a long drink of her coffee, Hermione continued, "if you helped instil even a fraction of that in him, then I am grateful beyond belief because he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is brave to an unimaginable degree, I have seen him in situations that would make any lesser man crumble, and yet he stood. He has been through so much and yet persevered." Hermione sucked in a breath, "he has been through harder things than I can imagine," she looked up at Severus's mother then, "and still he can forgive when he feels that it is earned. I am so proud to be marrying him." 

Eileen was staring wide-eyed at Hermione for a good minute before Severus entered the room. It seemed he had not heard any of this conversation. To Hermione's surprise and excitement he too was wearing his sleepwear, she was happy that he was beginning to feel so confident in himself that he need not wear his armour in the face of anyone that wasn't her. 

"Good morning," he murmured and even pressed a small kiss to Hermione's hair. Taking a grateful sip of the coffee, she had set out for him, closing his eyes, Severus seemed to be savouring the flavour. 

Hermione took in this sight of her wizard so at ease and couldn't help but smile, "that it is." 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO!!!

Eileen had asked her son to apparate her to the hospital quite quickly after that, and Hermione wished her well, that everything would be in order. Making a point to stress that she hoped Eileen would be well and happy. The whole situation though making her angry, also made her sad. When Severus returned, Hermione was lounging on the now restored sofa reading a novel, having a second cup of coffee. 

"There's one for you on the counter," smiling at him, she let her eyes fall back to her book. 

Severus got his cup and went to sit on the couch, Hermione lifting her legs and replacing them over his lap. He summoned his own book, not looking up from it, he spoke, "thank you."

Hermione glanced up, he still wasn't looking at her, staring straight ahead. "Hmm?" 

"I haven't had anyone say something so positive, or… loving about me, in my experience. I hope that everything you said was true and that I can continue to make it so for the rest of my life." 

Hermione placed her book on the table and sat up to wrap her arms about his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Severus, you are absolutely everything I said and more. There is no one else that I would want to be with." 

"Truly, I am starting to believe that I am worth those words of encouragement." 

"Good! Now I have a proposal that you may or may not like…" 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, I thought that perhaps since neither of us really want a big party... if you want, I called the Ministry, and an official could marry us this afternoon." She bit her lip awaiting his reply.

Hermione could have laughed for a year at the look on Severus's face. Pure, dumb shock. 

"We don't have to. If you want to wait, of course, that's fine. I just thought we could get the semantics out of the way as neither of us really care about a big affair, then we are on each other's medical files, and it will make the Hogwarts situation more-" She was cut off by his kiss. 

"I am very much in favour of that idea." 

"I would like to have some small gathering, or something relaxed maybe at my parents to celebrate, but it doesn't need to be today or even this week. I know that I want you and I think that putting it off in an effort to conform to societal norms will never be our cup of tea." Hermione listing off her reasoning for something, especially when it was so well thought out and sounded just like her made Severus love her all the more, thinking was sexy. 

He hummed at her condition in mock thought, "I suppose I could suffer a very small gathering." Then Severus grinned an actual full smile just for her. This was going to be the rest of his life, and Snape really couldn't be happier. 

…

Leaving for the Ministry a while later after Hermione ensured there would be someone there to marry them, Severus could feel his heart pounding. Flooing straight to the department both were surprised to see Minerva McGonagall standing there, the only other one in the room.

"Kinglsey was assuming that you wished to keep this somewhat under wraps?" Minerva smiled, raising an eyebrow at the couple. "I happened to be on some business here at the time." 

"That is true," answered Hermione, she shouldn't have been surprised to see that Kingsley had found out, though Minerva was another story. 

Severus was impassive, it wasn't that he didn't want people knowing, they did not hide their relationship; it was merely more true to themselves to have a small affair. It felt more natural. 

"Well, I can get another official to perform... but if you are not opposed, I would love to be the one to officiate. Not to mention, I would like to use this license I attained ages ago." The headmistress's demeanour went from light-hearted jesting to very serious. "I think that both of you deserve to be so happy, not just because of what you have done for the world. It would be my honour to have a part in something special." 

"Sappy," Hermione laughed softly, even as her eyes felt a little misty. "But yes, I think that would be lovely of you." She looked at Severus for confirmation. He nodded, but she saw him swallow, he looked... well a bit nervous. Hermione grabbed his hand, they followed Minerva to a table where she summoned some papers and a quill that hung on mid-air, poised over the paper. 

"Ready?" 

Hermione went to speak, but Severus beat her to it, his voice steady, even and sure saying precisely what she had been about to. "More than ready." 

"Very well." 

Minerva spoke the words, the ones you expect and some that were specified to wizarding ceremonies. The whole while Hermione and Severus interlaced hands standing side by side, glancing at each other here and there. 

"And now, the two of you may wish to kiss and seal the deal." The smirk on the older woman's face was priceless. 

Hermione beamed at Minerva for altering the usual 'now you may kiss the bride' for something a bit more modern. Something that very much showed the equality of the couple. Looking to Severus then, all she could see were his shining onyx eyes, boring into hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. The other hand found her cheek as he slowly lowered his mouth onto hers. A gesture that Hermione was pleased she now could spend the rest of her life enjoying. 

…

He was married. There was a certificate shrunk in his pocket to prove it. As Severus and Hermione apparated back into the flat, he could have whooped in an undignified show of his joy. Instead, he settled on relinquishing his hold on Hermione as she mentioned she needed to get something. Severus summoned glasses and the bottle of champagne they had picked up on their way home. When she returned, Severus held a drink out to her, both going to sit on the sofa. It was like any other evening, but a lot had changed relatively quickly. 

"I have something for you," Hermione held out her fist and dropped what it held into his waiting palm. A flat gold band, nothing fancy just perfect. 

Severus smiled, closing his fist around the ring, standing and retrieving a ring box from his frock coat that had been discarded over the stool in the kitchen. He produced a very similar though thinner gold band that held four tiny diamonds pressed into the surface. It was obviously made to go with her engagement ring. Severus fit it onto her finger and used a charm to stick them together. Then allowed Hermione to place his own ring on. 

They sipped at their champagne in silence for a moment when Hermione burst out, "we got married! Severus! A little over a year ago, I wouldn't have been able to believe this if someone told me they were the best seer in the universe." 

"Well, thank you very much," he nudged her shoulder, playfully smirking. 

Hermione just shook her head dazed, she was so happy it was just mad. "Oh dear…"

"Hmm?" 

"Well, I just realised that the students might get a bit confused…" Hermione ran a finger over the rim of her glass. 

"Of?"

"Both our names being Snape, we will both be Professor Snape." Giggling Hermione took a long sip of the champagne. 

Severus blinked at her for a moment as if just registering that she was there. "I presumed you wouldn't desire to take my name."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "well I do, I mean I hyphenated it," she smiled sheepishly, "but still. I did look at the paperwork, I had to sign it with my new name." 

Severus sat his glass on the coffee table very calmly, then took hers from her hand doing the same. In a split second Hermione was being pressed into the sofa her mouth now occupied with her husband's lips. He planted firm kisses all over her neck and chest, tugging the neckline of her top down, continuing to pepper kisses over her. Hermione had at first wondered if she would take his name, quickly realising that she absolutely would. Severus never had and never would endeavour to own her or stunt her freedom. That one of the many reasons why she knew that marrying him now or years later it wouldn't matter. He was what she wanted. 

"And," she pressed despite her state of arousal. "Our titles?" 

"Well I certainly like the idea that there will be another Professor Snape, perhaps you can be someone's boggart now?" Quirking his eyebrows at her Severus went back to attending to her body with his kisses. 

...

Thankfully they had a few weeks before school began and decided that despite their less than traditional nuptials, they would partake in the normality of a honeymoon. Between the two of them, they had plenty of money from their Orders of Merlin. Not to mention Severus's patents, and their expenses would stay very low over the school year, so they needn't worry about the cost so much. After a couple nights of going back and forth between where they would like to go, both decided that Thailand had to be it. It was a place that both had wished to visit but hadn't had the opportunity or ability. They booked a hotel for 6 days and a flight for the next morning. It was a whirlwind, but it felt oddly exciting and refreshing to do something so spontaneous. Mainly for two people who usually had to plan things with such precision that it was almost scary. 

They both came to a conclusion, having a muggle vacation was the best option. They wanted to stay out of the public eye, enjoy their time together. Since being in her own place during summer, Hermione had on multiple occasions, tried to get Crooks to come live with her, but he was far too attached to the Grangers. So there were no pets that needed taking care of. The only thing they needed to do before they left was actually tell Hermione's parents as well as Harry and Ginny that they were married. 

Harry and Ginny were shocked but seemed to be decently happy for them. Harry, a bit stiff about the whole thing could at least see how in love his friend was,  being comfortable around Snape would come with time. Ginny squealed and pulled both Hermione and Severus into a hug. Severus was not impressed, and he was reasonably certain that his hearing would never be the same again, but it was a kind gesture he supposed. The redhead pulled back looking at them a bit of interest. 

"Strange how life works isn't it?"

Severus and Hermione knew all too well what she meant, glancing at each other, with soft smiles present. 

"It is, yes," drawled Severus barely being able to tear his eyes away from his wife to look at Miss Weasley. 

Standing just outside of the Granger's wine store, Severus was reminded of the time that he just happened upon the store and ran into Hermione again. Now everything very much changed and, as Miss Weasley had said, life was strange. He was also incredibly nervous, her parents were accepting of their relationship, but what would they think of this whirlwind marriage? He exhaled loudly, Hermione just squeezed his hand. 

Jane was at the counter, seemingly doing some kind of book work. She looked up and grinned, "well hello, you two."

"Hey mum," Hermione went to hug her mother, Severus held back. Jane and Collin had both come to realise that Snape wasn't the touchy type, they seemed to respect it. Instead, Jane gave him a warm smile and a squeeze to his upper arm. 

"I believe that by the looks of you, you have some news to tell us," Jane raised an eyebrow just as Collin exited the back, he was smirking having overheard his wife's comment. 

The new Snapes' gaped at her parents. 

"Come now, you can't have thought that we expected Hermione to stick with conventionality, and Severus I may not know you well, but it has been apparent that you do not do things by halves." Collin was to Severus's great joy, beaming at him. 

"And Severus has a ring on," added Jane, "sorry if we ruined the surprise, we are just thrilled." 

Hermione truly did not get her perceptiveness from nowhere, Severus was continually surprised by how clever her parents were, though he shouldn't be. They were muggles, but they weren't stupid, not that he ever considered they were. 

"We are going to have a little celebration for close family and friends mum, we just haven't decided when yet." 

Jane waved a hand and Collin spoke up, "you two do what you need to, we are just so happy to have our wonderful daughter in our life again." He paused and looked to Severus, "and a son as well."

"You are really family to us Severus, we are so happy that you have made Hermione happy," Jane added. 

Severus felt his throat constrict a bit, he had not thought such comments would affect him so much, but they did. The Grangers had always been nothing but accepting of him, that was few and far between in his life. The gratitude he felt was at that moment, nearly overpowering him. To be so accepted by people that he had come to truly admire meant something. Hermione must have seen this in his face as she squeezed his hand. 

"So," Collin started a look of mischief in his eyes, "where are the two of you off to? I know a holiday on the horizon when I see one."

Hermione started nearly bouncing up and down. "Bangkok!" 

The Grangers' exchanged a look of envy but then grinned. Wishing the two of them a wonderful trip and sending them back to the flat with some bottles of wine, and Mrs Granger saying that she would have everything ready for a small get together when they returned if that is what they wished for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have honeymoon up tomorrow as I have to visit family for a graduation this weekend (wish me luck XD blah... lol).  
> <3


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe... honeymoon ;)  
> xoxo!

Squealing most ridiculously Hermione rushed into the hotel room, launching herself onto the bed. She grinned and beckoned an eye-rolling Severus to join her. After a huff of feigned exasperation, he did just that. Tackling Hermione, he pressed her into the bed with his body, mouth descending on hers, then travelling down her neck, over her collarbone, pulling the thin strap of her dress down her shoulder laving there as well with his hot tongue. 

"Sev!" she squealed it almost ticked as he moved so quickly. "I'm sweaty- I-" she gasped as his hand had reached under her skirt and was now teasing. Pulling her knickers to the side, tracing his fingers over her folds already wet with arousal. 

"You are not, now hush, relax that is why we are bloody here." Severus used his professor's voice, but his eyes were too bright to create the full effect. 

"Yes Professor Snape, what- uhh- ever you say," Hermione moaned as his fingers circled her clit. 

Severus chuckled against her now bare breast as he pushed the top of her loose-fitted dress down to expose them to him. "That's right, Mrs Snape…" he trailed off.

Hermione noticed him stop for a moment and pull a face. 

"What?" she asked, breathless for him to continue. 

"I realised that sounded incredible trite and I am turning into 'that' man." 

Laughing, Hermione tucked a hand in his hair as he went back to her chest, taking a bud in his mouth. "I rather- like it."

…

They left the room once that evening, wanting to know the various locations of the bar, as well to get a map for their trip out the next day. Most of the inhabitants of the hotel were tourists and Hermione noticed at least a few women ogling her husband as they walked through the lobby. One of the women's eyes flashing as she heard Severus speak to an assistant. Hermione had never thought herself the jealous type, but their stares made her rethink… that was her silky voice to listen to, not theirs. 

The rest of the evening they lounged about between shags. Going out onto the private balcony that overlooked some of the city. When the sun was setting Severus placed a concealment charm on said balcony, so they were able to do all manner of things on the floor in the light of the vibrant colours. It was there was they laid on various cushions and pillows naked and wrapped in each other's arms that Severus thought to ask Hermione something. 

"When did you know that you loved me?" It was shockingly direct for him, especially when it came to more emotional topics. He had slowly been getting better and better about expressing his feelings. 

Basking in the glow of the orange and magenta sunset, Hermione didn't open her eyes or stop the lazy patterns she was making on his lower abdomen with her fingertips. "The first time you were able to brew the test potion, it was your scent that I smelled."

"That is how I knew also," he murmured quietly, and Hermione felt his fingers tracing her cheekbones down to her jaw. She heard him sigh. Finally, she opened her eyes. "You know that I am not the best at understanding or expressing my emotions, as your husband I plan to strive at being better. I want you to know at least when it comes to you, what I feel."

Hermione knew what a promise that was coming from him, and she loved him all the more for it. This version of him that she knew was so special because he didn't show it to everyone, not even close. It was a privilege that came with trust that Severus did not give easily. 

"Severus, never think you have to be anything that you are not with me, I love you just as you are." Hermione tried to show all the sincerity she felt in her eyes. 

Reaching up Severus embedded his hand into her curls and pulled her down for a kiss. Time past gradually then, they kissed and caressed, embracing the relaxing time they had before the next days' activities. After a while, Hermione's stomach growled, she blushed. Severus kissed her nose and got to his feet. 

"Did you take a look at the room service menu?" 

Hermione tried to get up as well, but he used his hands to gently ease her back into the nest of blankets and pillows they had made, under the billowing canopy that surrounded the balcony. "I'll take care of it, you stay here. I need you well and rested," he smirked, "what do you want to eat?"

"You." She bit her lip, watching as he swallowed hard. 

"Minx."

"Those custards and the chocolates looked absolutely incredible."

Severus smiled, "dessert for dinner, it is then, I'll also go down to the bar for some drinks? Yes?"

Hermione nodded vehemently.

"Any specific drink orders?" 

"Surprise me."

While Severus was out, Hermione took the time to fluff her hair a little, not that it needed it necessarily. Summoning her bag, she applied a natural looking lip product as well as a bit of perfume. Then donned some very lacy nude and black knickers. Something in seeing those women today had set Hermione off, she felt protective and a bit possessive actually, much to her surprise. 

Lounging out on the cushions as seductively as she could manage, Hermione looked out over the view. It was stunning, the sun dropping lower and the lights of the city were reflecting off the body of water nearby. There were low twinkling lights that came on above the canopy, basking the steadily dimming area in a warm glow. 

It was mad to think that she was on her honeymoon, in Thailand with her new husband… Severus Snape. The world was a peculiar place. Never in a million years would she have pictured herself married before she was twenty for one and another to Professor Snape? Come off it. That said it was exactly as it should be, Hermione was so happy that her cheeks hurt from smiling, she was fucking jealous of some random women ogling him! He was fantastic, wanted to her to excel, to live and do what she wanted. Everything that Hermione had ever hoped for in a partner. The man's intelligence was nothing short of astounding, he respected her in every way, and gods he was a neat freak that was something right there. The man had a system for packing his suitcase that rivalled her own, call her crazy, but that was sexy to Hermione. 

Of course, it had been well documented over the last year, but he was one hell of a lover. Attentive to her needs, relishing in them, he had a voice that could get her wet talking about potions ingredients. So why on earth would she not marry him? Severus was everything that Hermione had ever dreamed of in a future companion. Even if their beginnings were a little unorthodox it didn't matter, they were together, they had each other. 

The beautiful view, these moments made everything that she had gone through for peace in the worth it and then some. Hermione heard him come in and adjusted the light blanket that had been draped over her abdomen. She wanted him to have a good look. Severus almost dropped the tray of fruit, chocolate and custard that he was carrying, thankfully the drinks were floating with him as he walked or they would have surely fallen. Hermione laid out like that with bare breasts and knickers was probably the closest thing he would ever come to seeing a goddess. Because she was. 

"Hungry?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. 

"Oh, god, yes." Setting the tray Severus quickly removed his shirt and trousers that he had thrown on to go down to the lobby. Climbing back onto the pillows and crawling over to her a predatory look in his eyes. 

"That man at the desk was eyeing you far too much for my liking earlier." Severus murmured against her skin as he took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked. 

A half chuckle, half moan escaped her lips. "I was not paying attention. I was worried about those blondes, walking about in bikinis and swooning over your voice."

He pulled his face up to look at her, "no."

"Yes!" I thought I was going to go over there and give them a piece of my mind. She tapped his chest for emphasis. "Mine," she growled and reached down between his legs to stroke him. 

"Correct," he managed to say between panting, as Hermione continued to rub him, squeezing gently. 

Sliding down her body, Severus attempted to remove her knickers most of the way with his teeth, and reaching for the mango custard he fed her a spoonful, then got some more. This time he deposited the sweet substance onto a nipple, cleaning it with his tongue and warming the bud back up with his mouth. Hermione sighed at the mix of sensations and reached down to touch herself. Severus smirked at this, he loved watching her do that and often she was far too shy to do so. Continuing this repetition all the way down her body, until he reached the apex of her thighs, Severus placed a stasis charm on the food and instead began to devour her. 

Slipping his tongue into her fold, finding her clit and toying with it, Hermione was a muttering mess above him. One hand tangled in his hair, encouraging him, the other palming her breast. "Fuck! Sev!"

He continued his exploration, sucking on her and using his fingers inside of her. As he licked more intensely, Hermione sucked in a breath and let out a scream, shuddering, coming hard against his face. Laying there nearly boneless, Hermione tried to catch her breath. She wanted him too, but the dimmed light and satisfying feeling she felt was making her eyelids droop. Severus chuckled deeply next to her ear and kissed her neck, pulling her into him and covering them both with the blankets. Try as she might, Hermione was not able to keep her eyes open after a moment sleep took over. 

…

Morning came soft and slow. Hermione blinking awake, at some point Severus seemed to have transported them to the bed, but the door out to the balcony was open, and a warm breeze was blowing through. It felt beautiful on her skin that was a bit warm from sleep and being pressed up against Severus's side most of the night. He was still asleep, Hermione took a moment to watch him, her love. His face was turned away from her, hair spread out over the pillow, and one hand was draped lazily on his chest. She was very much looking forward to breakfast, but even more at the moment to Severus being inside her once again. They really couldn't get enough of each other, though that was fine by her. 

Testing the waters, Hermione gently traced her fingers over his chest. He didn't stir. So she continued, discovering, one of his nipples and a scar just below it. There were many, but she never really thought about them much, she was always so overwhelmed by him, his scars were only a portion of him, but at this moment she took the time to look at them. Some were obviously made by magic in one form or another, some weren't. It was apparent there were scars from cigarette burns, Hermione felt rage bubble up at the thought, Severus was so strong. There were so many things that he had overcome, yet to him, it all seemed just part of the life he had led. 

Pulling the blanket away, it was easy to see that she would not need to do much in the way of turning him on. The trail of hair from his belly button down further was dark, but the hair on his chest Hermione noted as she brushed it with her fingertips showed bits of grey throughout. When she began to kiss his lower belly, she heard a soft, sleepy noise from him, it was almost a whimper. Travelling further, her index finger lightly explored his length. She wanted to taste him so badly, and did, swirling her tongue over the tip, her eyes were closed. Moisture began to pool between her legs, Hermione reached down to touch herself, as she continued to attend him. When Hermione glanced up, she saw that Severus's eyes were open, he was looking at her, his lust easily seen, chest rising and falling rapidly. Hermione went to straddle him, but Severus shook his head, pulling her up to him and claiming her lips, before manoeuvring her onto her back. 

"I want to feel you under me…" He rumbled, nipping at her jaw, then her throat, and finally grazing a hand over lower lips to ensure she was ready for him, before finding her soaking and connecting their bodies very slowly. Running a hand from her hip down to her ankle, Severus draped her leg around his low back, allowing him to thrust deeper. 

Hermione moaned long as he stayed pressed inside her to the hilt, rolling his hips a bit but not pulling back, as his mouth took possession of hers, so their tongues could tangle languidly. Hermione quivered below him, clutching at his back, whimpering close to his ear when she broke from his kiss, and he continued to rut his hips inside her. Easing back and stroking in, this pace continued smoothly, earning soft whines from Hermione her fingers digging into his shoulders and her heels now pressing into Severus's lower back. 

Dropping his mouth to her collarbone, he kissed and sucked at the skin, lightly picking up the pace. Breathing was louder, and the slight breeze was pleasant on their flushed, damp skin. Every thrust Hermione could feel him hitting that spot inside her, making her core ache with longing, the need to come was more and more. 

"Severusss… I need-" Hermione broke off as he kissed her hard, his hips moved faster, wanting to get her just there. Pushing deeper until he could feel her shudder beneath him and call out his name. Severus continued his pace quickly becoming erratic as his own climax crashed over him. His face pressed into Hermione's neck, Severus caught his breath as she stroked his back, doing the same. 

"You're sure you want to go on that tour?" He rumbled into her ear after another few moments. 

Giggling Hermione moved so she could sit up in bed, "yes... though I think we come straight back afterwards... I have plans..." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip. 

"Indeed? Well, then I believe breakfast is in order." 

Hermione laughed and nodded, "I think it probably best if we get ready and go out for breakfast, or it may become a challenge for my self-control." 

Severus had just started to kiss over her shoulders, his lips behind her ear then as she slipped from the mattress holding out a hand. 

"Oh, don't pout," she winked, "there's still a shower to be had."

With that, Severus lept to his feet and followed her into the suite's loo. 

...

The next days were filled with new adventures, of course, learning and loads of fantastic sex. The Snape's were exhausted when they stumbled back into their flat upon returning. 

"Why did I think it was a good idea to travel the muggle way?" Hermione moaned flopping on the sofa. 

"No idea." 

"Well, I think next time I have a brilliant idea like," she continued with a huff, "you should advise against it."

"Mhmm..." He hummed distractedly. 

Hermione sat up to look at him, "what is it?" 

Severus was holding a letter reading it over where it sat on the counter. Harry had obviously been over as they asked to get the post from any owls that had been by whilst they were away. 

It was another few moments of silence, but Severus finally looked up something strange in his eyes. "My mother. She wants to meet with us..." Severus looked back down as if he couldn't believe what he was reading. 

"She has left him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe two more chapters after this! <3


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry about the little bit of wait my week got mad there at the end. Anyway here it is, one more to go after this one, I will have it up in the next day or two.   
> XOXO!

It was unclear exactly how Severus felt about what he had read. It was one of the few moments that still existed in which he needed to be alone, truly. Hermione did her best to respect that even if her entire being just wanted to make sure that he was alright, to comfort and console him. Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered that he was going for a walk, he would be back soon.

Instead of sitting about waiting, Hermione unpacked what she could without magic to pass the time, but her mind was anxious with the worry that Severus might need her. Her brain also swirled with the confusion and interest in Eileen’s revelation. Severus had not read Hermione the letter, but he had left it sitting open on the coffee table. Did she dare? Was that her place? Biting her lip and unable to fight her curiosity, Hermione picked up the parchment at the same moment Severus apparated into the flat with a pop. Starting at the sudden appearance and guilty conscience, Hermione dropped the paper looking mortified. Worry that he would be angry ran through her head as she searched his face for reaction. 

Severus turned the corner of his mouth up, shaking his head at her and opening his arms. “You are free to look at anything of mine.” 

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes and went to embrace him. "I'm sorry."

"Unnecessary," he enunciated in her ear, touching his lips just behind it. 

“Are you alright?” mumbling against his chest as she caressed his back. 

“I believe so,” Severus ran a hand down her hair as he held her. It was calming to both of them. 

“Did she say anything else?”

“That she was staying with a friend here in London,” Severus swallowed, “that she was sorry, but she wanted to speak in person.”

Hermione nodded against his chest before speaking, “and do you want to see her? You don’t have to.” 

Silence buzzed about them for a few minutes as he thought, still holding Hermione, slightly rocking back and forth on his feet, almost swaying. “I believe that I do want to see her, yes, as long as you will go as well.” Stepping back a bit Severus peered at her, “don’t feel that you have to, I know that altercation before was a bit uncomfortable.” 

“Of course I'll be there, silly man. Come let's get some sleep, you can write her in the morning.” 

…

Wary at the idea of meeting up with Eileen, Hermione took a moment to breathe before she and Severus entered the coffee shop. It was a bit farther from the flat, and she had never been there before, but it was easy to spot the dark-haired woman perched a table near a window. Giving Severus’s arm a squeeze they approached. 

“Good morning,” stated Eileen, to Hermione’s surprise, there was something that could be described as a smile or at least a small turn up of the lips, on her face. The cup in her hands was gripped tightly, showing her nerves. Overall she looked well, better than the last time that Hermione had seen her.

“Morning,” Severus said stiffly, even awkwardly taking a seat at the table. 

“I'll go get our coffees. Americano? Milk?” Hermione asked Severus.

“Yes, thank you,” he grabbed her hand before she could go to the counter, pulling her back for a light kiss to her lips. Hermione's heart fluttered as it always did when he showed his affection for her without restraint like that. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

She had wanted to give them a bit of time to themselves before she invaded the situation. So Hermione took her time chatting a bit with the cashier and waiting for their coffees. How was she to approach this situation without seeming impertinent or at the very least insensitive? There was a lot that Hermione felt, she still had some issues with Eileen and her comments, just lack of attentiveness in general when Severus was a child. Then there was the part of Hermione that could not in good conscience completely fault Eileen, there were things Hermione didn't know about the woman or what she had been through. It was best to let Severus control the situation at the moment if he needed her, he would tell her so. 

Grabbing the drinks, Hermione headed back to them, they seemed to be talking, but neither showed much emotion, a family trait apparently. Hermione placed a hand on Severus’s shoulder, setting the drink in front of him. As she had appeared, they stopped talking. 

“I would be happy to sit at one of the outside tables, I don’t want to intrude, and I always carry a book with me.” Trying to make her voice sound light with a little laugh, but she wasn’t sure it worked. There was definitely tension.

“No, Hermione.” It was the first time that Eileen had said her name and it didn’t sound strained, just a bit awkward. “You would not be intruding at all.” This time the older woman gave a genuine smile gesturing to the empty seat.

Severus seemed to take comfort in Hermione's presence, glancing at her as the conversation resumed with gentle eyes.  

The discussion wasn’t one of too much depth, most of it was logistics really. Where Eileen was staying, that she had gotten a job as a seamstress at a tailoring shop that her friend owned. She didn’t say anything about Tobias other than that the divorce proceedings were in process. Throughout all of it, Hermione watched Severus, he seemed to relax more and more as the talking progressed, even mentioning their recent holiday and a few details about it. It was the basics, they were all getting to know each other, truly know each other. With time Hermione hoped that they could have a fair if not pleasant relationship with Eileen.

“No large wedding?” Eileen seemed a bit surprised, though more by Hermione being in favour of it than Severus. 

“It was a bit spur of the moment, and neither of us like parties all that well.” Hermione chuckled, adding, “though my parents have asked to throw a small affair at their home next weekend,” she looked to Severus for confirmation which he silently gave. “You are invited, of course.”

Eileen looked a bit unsure before Severus added, “we would be pleased to have you there.” 

“I’ll think about it,” she gave a small smile. 

Severus and Hermione shared a glance, this could be the beginning of something good for everyone. 

…

A warm late summer evening just before it was time return to Hogwarts the Granger’s made their garden into something spectacular, and all without magic. Hermione couldn’t believe it when she saw. The whole garden was covered in fairy lights and candles, there were a few tables and chairs set up around, the veranda held a table with drinks and food. 

Hermione spun around to gape at her parents. “Mum! Da! This is amazing.” Rushing to hug them as they chuckled. “Really, it is too much!” 

“Oh rubbish,” waved off Collin as he was released and went to greet Severus with a handshake.

“Come on then, let's get the two of you a drink before anyone starts to arrive.” Jane ushered them over, handing them glasses. "Was the choice of a black dress necessary?" Asked Jane with a smirk, looking at the ebony A-line dress Hermione wore. 

"I wanted to match Severus," Hermione returned with a giggle. 

Collin placed a hand on Severus's black-clad shoulder, "that you did well then."

Rolling her eyes, Jane passed a glass to all of them and raised hers up, "to Hermione and Severus, perhaps I am a bit bias, but the best daughter and son in law we could ask for. We are so happy for the two of you.”

Pulling her mum into a hug, they all four took a drink. 

"People always try to give you bollocks advice, I will not do that, the two of you are capable beyond belief and far smarter than I..."

Hermione shook her head at her father but continued to listen.

"... Just love each other, treat one another with respect, and never get too busy to have a conversation." 

Tears sparkled in both Hermione and Jane's eyes, it was soon replaced by a twinkle in the elder one's brown irises. "And hearty cheers to potions class!" Jane raised both of her eyebrows in procession as Hermione's face went beet red. 

“Mum!” Hermione exclaimed. 

To her surprise, to her right Severus let out a bark of a laugh, glancing down he held up his drink as well and murmured. “To potion’s class.” Hermione couldn’t help but notice the gold ring catch the light on his finger, and she too lifted her glass. 

It wasn’t long before people began to arrive and chatting began along with congratulations. The Weasley’s along with Harry and Ginny, Minerva and other Hogwarts staff. As well as Neville, his girlfriend, Luna and her father, other friends of Hermione’s, it began to feel far more prominent than anticipated. Hermione was having a chat with Fleur and Bill when she heard her mother’s voice just a few steps away. 

“Oh, you must be Eileen,” Hermione’s mother stuck out her hand, “Jane Ganger.” 

Trying to be discreet, Hermione watched Eileen warily take her mother’s offered hand and respond quietly. Across the garden, Hermione could also see Severus notice as well, and excuse himself from Arthur and Horace Slughorn to greet his mother. Hermione decided to allow him a bit of time with her, perhaps it would not be altogether helpful for her to invade that at the moment tuning back into her conversation with Fleur.

Palms surprisingly felt a bit sweaty as Severus approached his mother. It was strange that his mother was at something like this, and that they were on some kind of decent terms. This was the scenario that he had always envisioned as a boy getting along with his mother at least in some way. Severus never really had the thought that he would get on with his father, or that he wanted to, he hated the man. There was little chance that could change. A firm idea in his mind was that even if someone was of blood relation, it did not mean that he had to give them the time of day. His mother had been different, if slightly. Some things hurt Severus deeply, rooted, buried inside of him from years of neglect and damage, but he was different now. It was a bit easier to think objectively about all of it, or he thought so. 

Jane seemed to have made Eileen feel welcome, Severus was grateful for it. Constantly he was reminded of Hermione's parents being the best type of people. 

“Go have a drink, enjoy.” Murmured his mother in law as Severus appeared, then she took her leave of them. 

“Wine? Do you have a preference?” Severus asked he knew little to nothing about his mother’s habits definitely not likes and dislikes. 

She seemed to falter a bit, “I… I don’t know.”

That's right he remembered that Tobias never allowed her to drink. She probably had no idea what she liked, thought Severus. He had to grit his teeth at the thought of such a controlling man. 

“There is water and fizzy drinks as well.” 

“Wine is fine, white, I suppose.”

Severus nodded, going and picking out a sweeter wine as there were many options available, but didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. When he returned, she was sitting, taking in the garden. He took a seat nearby, passing the glass over. 

“Lovely house,” she murmured still looking about. 

Severus sipped his red, “yes,” it really was a beautiful home. 

“Will you and Hermione look for a larger place?” 

“During the Christmas holiday, it seems so, yes.” 

They were both silent for a moment after Eileen nodded her understanding. Music played softly as the gathered chatted and laughed with one another. Another flash that had Severus grateful for where he now was in his life. Inhaling sharply he blinked a bit.

“I am happy for you Severus. I hope you know moving forward that I want to get to know you.” She paused slightly, “really get to know you. In a way that's comfortable, if you allow me to.” 

Any other time the potential to get hurt would’ve overridden his want to know his mother and have a relationship with her. Severus would have been scared at the prospect of her giving him something then leaving him, now that he had Hermione it was so very different. He would be okay. Not only because of Hermione, but the self-worth that he was building. It was incredible to feel such a thing and not feel guilty at being happy.

“I think that would be suitable,” drinking the rest of his wine down and looking at her, “I would like to get to know you as well.” 

…

The night grew later, and the group became more and more intoxicated. A cocktail spilt down the front of Hermione's dress. Severus seemed to momentarily forget that he possessed the power to clean it up immediately with magic due to his inebriation, and he used his hand to wipe it up. That only made it look like he was palming Hermione’s breasts and he was given a woop from Harry who was long passed pissed. Ginny and George had to restrain Ron from giving a speech that started with “Snape isn’t actually a terrible bloke…” Mostly it seemed that everyone was happy for the couple and enjoying the company of each other. 

As the Snape’s observed the group from a little further away, both having extroverted themselves perhaps a bit too much, they saw smiling people, even Severus's mother seemed to be enjoying herself. A bright future couldn’t have started with something more touching. Friends that cared for them together. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, she looked up at Severus who was already gazing at her. 

“I love you,” her voice was a bit choked up. 

Severus caught a tear with his thumb, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, “I love you more than anything,” he murmured against her mouth. 

Neither wanted to display too much affection in the eyes of the company, but there was a look shared between the two when they broke apart. It would not be the last kiss of the night. Not even close. 

People were trickling off one by one and Hermione, and Severus was growing a bit tired and ready to say their goodbyes. Hermione thanked her parents as did Severus once nearly everyone had left, including Eileen with a comment that she would be in touch with them soon. Professor Slughorn gallantly offering to walk with her to her bus stop a block away. 

Once home the couple collapsed onto their bed, removing clothing lazily with magic, then lying together under the covers. 

Hermione nipped at Severus's chest, then nuzzled her face against him. "Did you see your mother and Horace talking?" 

Severus made a noise like a growl and said gruffly, "yes, why do you ask?"

Giggling, she hid her face in his shoulder, "oh they just seemed to be having a nice chat is all." 

He could feel her smile against his skin, and he muttered, "uh-huh." Quickly moving to rest his body atop hers, "I do not want to hear of such things witch. At least not for a while." Then he kissed her passionately, he was pretending to be stern, but Hermione saw right through it, smiling into his kiss. 

She pulled back breathing heavily, "but I just thought-" 

Severus placed a finger to her lips, "must I distract you?"

A devilish grin crossed her face, "perhaps they would get on well the two of them?"

"Right." Severus disappeared beneath the covers, bringing his hot mouth to her sex. Hermione very quickly thought of nothing, but her husband's incredible touch the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone is interested I posted the first chapter of my new fic. I would love some feedback if you decide to read it :D.  
> <3 you all!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet feelings posting the end to this story. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, all of it is so appreciated and loved! Ugh, just thank you and I am so happy I get to write stories! 
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!

The school year brought some new joys to Severus and Hermione, but most especially Hermione. She loved teaching, it allowed her to be continuously learning. Severus was starting to realise that teaching wasn't the bane he had always made it out to be, and especially with the addition of his new found hobby of writing. It made it even more enjoyable. So the months ticked by, it was different at first especially after the carefree summer both they had been privy to, even a bit rocky at times. Fights would happen, and often, Hermione had to remind Severus that she was not Lily, she would forgive as he would as well. Slowly that seemed to help, he began to stop bottling things up so much and instead made his feelings more known.  

Soon it was Christmas holiday, the best Severus had ever experienced next to perhaps the year before with Hermione. Spending time with the Granger's and Eileen as well. Severus's mother seemed to be adjusting to a life that was her own very well. They also found a small home near Hermione's parents own home. A bit to her shock Severus had been the one that suggested the house closest to her family. Though they got on so well, it shouldn't have been all that surprising really. 

Severus's birthday had been especially entertaining for all of them. 

"Wait a minute, elves make and bring you all your food? Like Father Christmas elves?" Hermione's dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading through a book on growing window ledge herbs, as Hermione and Jane were frosting a cake. 

"Mmm, no not like that exactly- I'm sure I have shown you a picture from one of my history of magic texts." 

Jane hummed a bit, "do they choose to be house elves? Are there like..." she trailed off thinking of a word, "house goblins as well?"

Hermione shook her head. 

Jane tutted softly, "that sounds curiously like discrimination to me…" 

Sighing Hermione stood a bit straighter from where she had been crouching and touched her back; it was aching from the last few hours spent slaving over this cake. "Yes well I have thought the same thing; basically I have come to the conclusion that at least they have compensation at Hogwarts and they are free to leave if they want to." She had plans to work on the Wizarding world and their bloody prejudices, but all things took time. 

"So my question is, why didn't you employ them to make the cake?" asked Collin hiding, no doubt a smirk from behind the volume he held. 

Hermione only rolled her eyes, she knew the moment she presented the cake to Severus he was going to ask her the very same thing. Instead of replying, Hermione placed the finishing touches to the cake and turned to her mother. "What do you think?" she asked her mother. 

The cake, four teres, dark chocolate with raspberry filling and a chocolate buttercream frosting. Jane and Hermione had spent in total around five hours, making it as perfect as they could. On the very top read Happy Birthday Severus in green letters. 

After he finished his meeting with Minerva Severus was meant to floo to the Grangers, he assumed for a just a chat. Hermione had already done her best to show him how happy she was that it was his birthday early that morning. 

"You know I don't actually know how old he is," Collin muttered placing the book down.  

"40, as of today," Hermione stated proudly. 

"That man really did spend most of his life worrying about others if he is just now finally able to live his life," murmured Jane. 

Hermione smiled to herself, it was true. Despite what most people thought, Severus was one of the most selfless individuals imaginable, when he wanted to be. 

The man himself came out of the floo not a moment later, and Hermione instantly lit the candles that had been carefully placed on the cake with a wave of her wand. The three of them broke out into song. Hermione had worried a little that it would upset him, but instead, Severus's lips turned up in a smile as he was ushered to sit at the table. The giant chocolate cake placed in front of him as they finished singing to him. 

He tugged Hermione a little closer to his chair, kissing her hand. "Do not ask me to wish for anything I have all that I need." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured to the candles. Severus blew them out, looking to the people surrounding him. "Thank you." 

Jane clapped, "I'll get the knife!" 

"Oh, good! I have been salivating whilst decorating that thing!"

"Me too!" Called Jane. 

Even if he was a bit wary at turning forty Severus couldn't say that he cared much. It was the best birthday he had ever had. 

...

A steady routine was settled into after returning from the holiday and New Year. Everything was more organised now that they found a home and both were adapted to a life that very directly involved each other. They could go about their days with more security, there was a bit of stress due to impending exams for the end of the year, though that was quite the ways off still. Severus and Hermione ate at the staff table in the morning. Usually they didn't converse much, instead opting for reading the paper or catching up on reading for classes. They would teach classes and meet up for lunch in one of their office's, recently it had been Severus's as Hermione liked to pop into their chambers when they were finished for a nap. Teaching children was something altogether tiring, and Hermione now understood just how stressful it must have been on the professors when the Golden Trio had been wreaking havoc in the halls plus all the other that went on during her time at school. When their classes were over for the day, often they met in their chambers to grade or go over lesson plans. It was that companionable quiet that both loved so much. Great Hall for dinner then to bed. A routine it was, and although it was nice and fulfilling for the most part. It was bloody boring at times, and both thought so. Usually, one or both of them were so tired at the end of the day they would be passed out in bed before the other one could even make a move for some sexy time. It was infuriating. 

Not to mention that very recently, Severus had been feeling some severe distance from his wife. Hermione just acted a bit strange around him, there was something off. What Severus couldn't place was if it was his mind becoming over worried as it tended to. He had been better about not assuming the worst. Severus knew his wife loved him, even if his mind tried to sabotage that occasionally. Usually, it was easy to see, so this behaviour was bringing back feelings that he didn't exactly fancy. Severus pushed it off and tried to get through this strange time, marriage was never going to be a stroll in the park, it took work if you were to do it right, and he was going to. Things would level out eventually. Hopefully. 

Finally, one Friday in mid-March Severus returned from rounds. He was tired and grouchy, but seeing Hermione still awake in their bed soothed him a bit. She was wearing one of his big t-shirts, one hand holding a book, biting the nails of the other. 

"Hello there, Mrs Snape," trying his best to be sexy, something always better when he wasn't trying. 

Hermione giggled, but it was a nervous sound. 

Hanging his teaching robes and undoing his buttons, he asked over his shoulder, "what is it?" 

"I think we need to talk," she had placed the book down but was still chewing at her nails. 

A cold tingle washed over him, those were words he did not want to hear. Could it be that just when he had accepted this, that she really did love him, he would be turned away? Severus allowed his face to take on a look of apathy, he continued to remove his clothes not looking at her. "I see. What is it then?" 

"Well… I am really not sure how to sa-" she stopped. Severus was still getting ready for bed, back turned to her. "Severus, are you listening to me?" 

"Yes," came his terse reply. "You are not certain how to say what Hermione?" He sounded snippy beyond belief and cringed a little, but at this point, Severus didn't know how else to handle it. Something in his mind screamed at him not to lash out, but he just didn't have the willpower at the moment to reason with himself. "If you are done, then just come out with it. Stop toying with me."

"Done? Toying!?" Outrage had seeped into her voice. 

"Yes, Hermione, done." He turned swiftly now with his pyjama bottoms on and no shirt covering his chest, it was held in his fist. 

Hermione could see the way his chest was heaving, he was verging on extremely upset. 

"If you don't want to be with me anymore just tell me and I will do whatever you need of me to proceed." Despite their mending relationship, his mother's words were ringing in his head from that morning in the flat. 

Tears had begun to run down Hermione's face, she sniffed and wiped her nose with a wrist. "Severus you arse. Why would you think that? After everything? Nevermind," she stood grabbing her book and a pillow, slightly manic, "I am going to Grimmauld Place." It seemed to dawn on her that she was only wearing a t-shirt, so she pushed past a stunned Severus to retrieve a pair of sweatpants, angrily tugging them on. 

Through this Severus fumed, multiple times he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't decide what exactly.  They were no strangers to arguing but never did one of them say they were leaving. 

Severus, you jumped the gun, and now she really will be leaving you, he thought to himself. 

Even with that thought, he couldn't keep himself from lashing out. "Hermione," he said after her as she went to the fireplace. "This is not the way to-"

"To what? Huh, Severus? I can't believe that- with what I foun… no." she threw up her hands as if in surrender. "I need some time." Grabbing the floo powder, she called out the address and was gone. 

Severus let out a loud errant growl before collapsing into a chair, head in his hands and his heart vibrating painfully in his chest. What was he meant to do? He could not let the best thing that has ever happened to him, in his bloody miserable life go without a fight. But his insecurities, though abated slightly still ran deeper apparently. He shouldn't have reacted as such, but usually, Hermione saw through it, something had been wrong, but what? Fuck, he was stupid. He had no idea whether to follow or give her space. 

…

It wasn't quite 10 when Hermione stumbled out of the floo and into Harry's living room. He sat on the couch, watching the telly one arm around Ginny. The scene made Hermione begin to sob harder, and both jumped to their feet. 

"I- I am sorry- I didn't know what to-to do or…" she trailed off and as Ginny wrapped her in a hug. 

"Is it Severus?" asked Ginny after a moment. 

Hermione nodded against her hiccuping, "we had-had a bad fight-"  

Harry saw this as his cue to retreat, "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me," he stated his voice gentle. 

Steering Hermione to the sofa. Ginny still had an arm around her as they sat. Her friend let the crying quiet, and when it did, she approached the subject. "What happened?"

Sniffing, Hermione tried to compose herself. "We have both been so busy since the first of the year, it seems that we never have a second alone, and if we do, we are both asleep, or one of us is." Hermione seemed to think of something, "well I mean there has been some alone time, but its always rushed." 

Nodding Ginny handed her a cup of cocoa she'd summoned from the kitchen with her wand. 

"It has just been hard. This week I was beginning to feel better and less stressed, I finally had a moment to think today and… I needed to tell Severus... well it doesn't matter," Hermione shook her head. "He blew up thought I was going to break up with him or something." 

Ginny watched as her friend began to get teary again. 

"No matter how many time I reassure him, he still thinks that I am going to leave. Not only that but the fact that he was so passive about it… I know it is a defence, but god it hurts Gin." 

The redhead was silent for a moment then she looked at Hermione in the eyes, "I wish I could tell you what to do, but I just don't know, I am so sorry that this is hard."

It was arduous, and Hermione was just grateful that Ginny was there to hold her for a moment, she was scared for more than one reason, it was nice to have someone. Hermione just wished that at the moment, it was Severus. She knew she had to go back, leaving like that was precisely what he feared, she couldn't do that to him, even if he was being an arse. She wasn't the only one that been having extra work, his stress levels must be high as well. Swallowing Hermione hugged her friend again before walking to the fireplace. 

"You've got this, love is hard sometimes," Ginny said sympathetically. 

"That's the truth right there," added Hermione with a small smile. Thanking Ginny, she flooed back to Hogwarts. 

The main living space was dark when she was spat out of the fireplace. Severus wasn't where he had been when she left. Instead, she found him in the bedroom he was writing furiously on a piece of parchment, it was his version of journaling she knew. He would write these long letters almost to himself then stash them away in a box he charmed. He stilled when he heard her and hung his head. "Hermione, please," his voice was a bit ragged, "forgive me." 

She let out a little sob and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his slumped shoulders. "Of course, it was wrong of me to just storm out, and I am sorry. You have to trust me, Severus." 

He nodded and kissed her head, sliding her into his lap, then standing and walking them both to the bed. "My reaction was unwarranted, and I regret it deeply."  

"We have both been stressed. I should not have been so hard on you."

"It isn't an excuse."

Hermione patted his chest, "I think it is a bit, love."

They were both silents for awhile, laying back on the pillows, holding each other tight. Hermione was still nervous, Severus could sense it. 

"What was it that you were meant to tell me before I turned into such a complete prat?"

She stilled in his arms, but slowly regulated her breathing, "well… I don't know for sure, but I- I have missed a period."

He didn't move, or breathe for that matter. 

"I didn't notice at all, but… the last few days, well it made me think about it, and then I realised that I was supposed to get it two weeks ago. I think I forgot to take my potion at some point it's the only reason I can think of honestly… but I don't know for positive, it could be in my head." Hermione trailed off from her rambling she didn't know what else to say. 

Severus opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He had given little thought to this, well children in general. In the back of his mind, he had assumed that Hermione would want them, though that could have been unfounded, but this soon? There is always that risk, he chided himself. Even the potion wasn't 100% accurate even when taken precisely. 

"What are you feeling?" He finally decided on a practical statement as he wasn't sure what to think just yet. 

"Anxious… I can't stop thinking about it… about what you were going to say." She looked down playing with her hands, in the process of her talking she had pulled the comforter up to her chin. 

Severus wanted to hex himself. Fuck he was an idiot. She had been worried and scared, and he reacted like that, no wonder she stormed out in a panic. Hugging her closer, at least taking comfort in that she accepted his gesture and snuggled closer. "I am so sorry that I didn't just bloody listen, Hermione." 

She sniffed her emotions still a bit raw from the tumultuous evening, turning her head she kissed his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" 

He exhaled, "we should perform the spell before we talk about that I think." 

Hermione dried her eyes, "you're right. You know the spell?"

"Yes," he had to know it being Head of House, there was the occasional Slytherin that had come to him concerned. 

Hermione sat up on the bed and turned toward him, lifting her t-shirt, so her bare belly was visible. Severus pulled out his wand. There were so many things going through Severus's head, but the overriding thought was for Hermione. She was so young, what if she didn't want the baby? It was different for Severus he was 40 years old for god's sake. They had not so many months ago celebrated Hermione's 20th birthday close to the beginning of the school year. This would be massive. He really didn't take time at that moment to process what he felt toward the prospect of fatherhood, all he could think about was her. 

She was tapping anxiously on her knee, Severus took her fingers in the hand that was not holding his wand. Leaning in, he pressed the softest of kisses to her lips, then murmured the spell. Hermione's eyes were closed when he pulled away. It was instantaneous of course, the golden light shown under the skin of her belly, faint but there. Severus would not push her; he just held her hand and waited until she was ready to open her eyes. When she did, the first thing she saw was Severus staring back his gaze reassuring. Looking down, her hand went to her mouth, no sound coming out as she saw the light. Then looking back at Severus, he could see tears forming in her eyes. Merlin, he hated seeing her this way, all he wanted was for her to be happy. Dropping her hand to brush her abdomen, and it hit Severus like a ton of bricks. 

That was his child, inside Hermione. 

There were no words spoken for a long while, neither of them moved. Then Hermione's lip quivered, and her voice shook, "ar-are you angry?"

Severus's head snapped up. "Am I angry?" 

She nodded, unable to speak through her coming tears. 

"Why in gods name would I be angry?" his tone actually came off a little harsh, he quickly backtracked, "Hermione, I am not cross in the slightest, why would you think that?" 

"We-well I know that you don't really like kids, I mean-" she shrugged trailing off looking apprehensive. 

"I am not particularly fond of children that I do not know, my-" he swallowed, "my own is an entirely different story." 

Hope shown in Hermione's eyes and Severus realised that he had been reading her wrong she was not scared about the baby, she was scared that he would not want the child, or that he would think her careless or something of that nature. "Hermione, the timing is bloody terrible really, and I don't want for a moment you to put anything on hold for this if you do not want to, but… I cannot say that I will be unhappy if you wish to proceed…" Another large swallow. "I never thought I would say it, but I want to be a father." 

A sob escaped Hermione, and she threw herself into his arm, knocking him off balance, so he lay on his back with her on his chest. "I thought you might freak out, I- oh I don't know." 

Severus pressed his mouth to hers, latching on and tasting her mouth. They were going to be parents, Hermione was going to have his baby, and it was utterly incredible, it made his heart pound in his chest, and an ache of joy settle itself in his chest. After a good amount of breathless kisses, Hermione travelled down his throat, planting nips and licks as she went. Severus pulled back something dawning on him. 

"Do you feel alright? Was it just the missed period? Merlin, you have been so tired I should have noticed something was wrong." He had propped himself up on his elbow and was looking her over intently. 

She narrowed her eyes, a bit miffed to have been denied continued kisses, but she shook her head. "If my calculations are correct, I am about 5 weeks pregnant," she was interrupted by his rapid inhale. "Usually morning sickness begins around this time I think, but I haven't really noticed anything." Hermione shrugged, "more fatigue, but that could be attributed to lots of things." 

"You need to go see Poppy," he made to get up. 

Hermione pulled him back. "Severus it is almost midnight, it can wait. If I go to Poppy she will tell Minerva then we will have to deal with that."

"That will happen no matter what we do," he huffed still not sure that they shouldn't go to the infirmary that moment. 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione patted his arm and tucked herself into the covers. "It doesn't have to be right now that she knows. I know that you want to know the semantics of everything, but we can deal with it all later, right now let's just enjoy a little time, okay?"

"Okay…" he didn't seem entirely convinced but laid back against the covers next to her. 

For a minute, they both stared at the ceiling, taking everything in. Then in a moment of passion fueled thought both sprang into action. By the time their lips met with each other, Hermione already had pulled her shirt off Severus's pyjama bottoms were at his knees. 

"God, I love you," he said against her collarbone as he laved at it, his fingers searching and finding her core. Severus made quick work of her knickers, teasing her folds. 

Hermione arched off the bed at his touch, groaning into his mouth that was once again over her own. She rocked herself on his fingers as they circled her clit. Severus couldn't help himself, sliding down her body he attached his mouth to her. Sucking hard, his fingers pumping in and out of her soaking heat until Hermione came with shuttering and calling his name out. 

Back up her body in a moment, his hand held the side of her face as he kissed her, his tongue moving with hers in rhythm. Hermione took her hands to his sides, tugging him closer. Acquiescing Severus aligned himself with her entrance and connected them in one thrust, not allowing their lips to part. He swallowed her moan and rocked in and out of her with swift speed. 

When it became too much, and Hermione needed to breathe freely, her head fell back as she panted and Severus took his mouth to a nipple sucking it into his mouth and releasing it, going to the other, then repeating the action.

"Oh! Severus!" Hermione called out as she rushed to her peak, holding and crashing over the other side. 

He allowed her tensing around him to push him over the edge, groaning and thrusting hard once more. 

Blinking his eyes open Severus looked at the slightly sweaty face of his wife and dropped a gentle kiss to her head before moving to the side and pulling her in close. He wanted to hold her the entire night long. He was scared, but it did not overpower his happiness as so often it had done in the past. 

...

Everything was running very smoothly for a few days. Severus and Hermione were basking in the surprise and also the pleasant prospect of being on the road to becoming parents. Then one morning at 5am, Hermione leapt from the bed. Nearly scaring the pants off a groggy Snape. She made a beeline for the loo, by the time he was on his feet, he could hear her throwing up. Severus winced, quickly going to her aid. Not quite knowing what to do exactly, he opted to try that classic man option and hold her hair. This had him being very violently batted away. He decided that really he would not like it if there was someone that close to him as he was vomiting either. So instead Severus waved a hand and magically her hair was up in a bun and out of her face. That settled then he had no idea at all what to do as Hermione continued to throw up. Tentatively, he sat on the floor near her but not on top of her and rubbed her back until finally it relented and she was able to lift her head. Wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet, Hermione was pulled back against his chest. Severus realised then that he was going to have to, throughout this, see her in various stages of pain or discomfort. That did not bode well with him at all. 

Kissing her head, sweat from her exertion clung to her skin, now making Hermione shiver. He rubbed her arms and whispered in her ear. 

"Do you think it's alright for me to take you back to bed? Or should I summon a blanket." 

Hermione was about to respond when another wave of nausea hit her, and she pulled away from Severus retching into the toilet. He summoned a blanket and pillow, casting cushioning charm on the floor so kneeling wouldn't be so difficult. When it eased, he summoned a glass and filled it for her to drink, wrapping the blanket around her. 

"I am going to announce early that I have no idea about any of this, though I do plan on learning. You will need to bear with me, as I try to do my best." 

In a weak voice, Hermione spoke against his chest, "as long as you are here." 

After another bout of illness, Hermione finally felt alright to move back to the bed. He was not letting her teach today, and he expected a fight about it, but to his surprise and sadness, because she must have been in a great deal of discomfort to admit it, Hermione murmured that she needed to talk to Minerva. 

"I'll go and talk to her," his throat was dry at the prospect of telling her. 

"She'll have to know, we could just pretend I am sick, but eventually we will have to say something." 

Severus nodded, getting dressed quickly. "I'll be back soon," kissing her lightly on the lips he went to the Headmistresses office. Minerva was already beginning her day with tea and beckoned him to enter. 

"Good morning, Severus."

"Indeed, Hermione is… ill this morning would it be possible for me to fill in for her?" 

Minerva squinted, but after a moment nodded. "Yes, are there overlapping blocks?" 

Severus nodded, "she said that she can teach those if needed." He cringed mentally at the thought.

Minerva shook her head, eyeing Severus, "no, I will teach transfiguration, you worry about your classes Severus. If she is not teaching, I know that it must be serious. Do I need to send Poppy? Do you know what is wrong?"

He hesitated, "well… yes, there is no need to send Poppy. Hermione… we are- in time going to be parents." Severus shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Well if that wasn't the most bloody awkward way to express that you and your wife are expecting a child he didn't know what was.

The stupidity of his words was quickly abated when Severus was able to experience genuine shock cross the older woman's face. "Hermione is pregnant?" 

Try as he might a smile still formed at his lips, "yes." 

The Headmistress expelled something between a chuckle and a huff, "Severus Snape I never thought I would see the day when you looked happy about something such as this. Oh," she chided. "Don't try to downplay it, I see that glint in your eyes."

"I am happy." He said stiffly, "though it is unfortunate that our child can also make Hermione uncomfortable."

"Morning sickness?" 

"It seems so."

"I know very little about such things, but I know that it can be trying. I will call Horace in, stay with her." 

His mouth dropped open, "I can not- he's retired."

"And bored, he would love to fill in. He's already offered should the need be that you take some time off. Speaking of which when is the baby due? I will have to plan for that." 

Severus hadn't really thought of that, though logically he had already calculated. "End of November if my calculations are correct."

"She's not gone to see Poppy then?" Minerva looked worried. 

"Not yet, Hermione is deciding whether she wishes to go the muggle route or not." 

Tentatively the Headmistress nodded her head, "well that is up to the two of you, of course. Now, go back to her Severus and let me know if there is anything that I can do." 

He blinked but complied, as he reached the door, Minerva spoke, "Severus, I am so very happy for you." 

He turned to nod his head in thanks and saw that Albus was looking at him from his portrait grinning broadly. The feelings that cropped up inside Severus were overpowering. Thankfully he was able to make it all the way to the dungeons and into his office before he broke down. And break down he did. Severus Snape didn't cry. As a young child, Severus found that crying did nothing but make his already irate father worse, so he stopped. Then his life a short time later only became regretful, crying wouldn't fix it. It had always seemed weak, but at that moment, it felt different. Seeing Dumbledore, the man that was a part of those terrible times smile at something so utterly joyful in Severus's life was a bit of an affront. He didn't want Albus to be happy for him, he didn't want to think about the man, but it did put everything into perspective. Despite the tortures that Severus had been through, he was here, he had a wife a beautiful, incredible wife that cared for him and understood him like no one else. Now he was going to have a child an extension of that beautiful wife and himself. Severus sobbed into his fist, the cries ripping from his chest. It felt so impossible that it hurt. He let everything out. 

After composing himself, he returned to their bedroom where thankfully, Hermione had fallen asleep. He too removed his clothes and climbed into bed in his boxers. Pulling her back against his chest and laying a hand on her stomach. The life that he had coveted for so long was his own. 

Turning over, Hermione opened her eyes a bit to look at him with a sleepy smile, then went back to her rest, allowing Severus to follow. 

...

Hermione shifted again, a little uncomfortably on the sofa as Severus was flooing back and forth, taking their things to the house. School was officially out. They had been moving things over the past week as it had been easier over time, especially because Hermione wasn't much help. Or so she said. Lifting anything was out of the question according to Severus, and almost 5 months pregnant Hermione's back was beginning to ache at the slightest things. It was too hot in the castle, she had to pee every few minutes, and her sleep was suffering from the bump that housed their ever-growing daughter. So as Severus worked, Hermione felt useless, and it only added the overhanging crabbiness that she felt in general. 

When Severus had finished what he had set out to do that day and returned, Hermione had removed her shorts and was in only a giant sleep shirt and knickers. Severus chuckled at sight, greeting her. Before Hermione could adjust to allow him a seat next to her, she released an aggressive exhale. 

"Again... I swear she is dancing on my bladder." Hermione groused, hauling herself to her feet, heading to the loo. 

It was new territory every week for Severus, but for the most part, both of them had taken it in stride. Severus loved experiencing all of it more than he had expected. Though seeing Hermione uncomfortable was not one of the moments he cherished. 

When his wife returned, she took a seat next to him as he sipped afternoon tea, leaning her curly head against his shoulder. "Sorry I wasn't more help." 

Snape rolled his eyes, "witch, you are making an infant. That is, I think more than enough to excuse you from my menial tasks." He bussed a kiss to her temple.

"Whoa," Hermione pressed a hand to the side of her belly. "She hasn't moved much at all today, then I swear she hears your voice and just starts bouncing around."

He chuckled, lowering his own palm to the smooth surface before leaning down to speak, "do you like my voice?"

"If she is anything like her mummy she does," Hermione muttered after they both felt their daughter roll. 

Severus grinned. Merlin, he was happy. 

...

The sun was out, but it wasn't too hot, it was just perfect. There had been a bit of drizzle that morning when Hermione and Severus had their slow start to the day, both still getting used to time without teaching responsibilities. It had been quite some time since they had last been able to have a slow morning shag as usually they were either too tired and wanted that time to sleep or they had to be at breakfast soon. It had been exceptional, Hermione's libido had been through the roof, and she was banking on getting as much as she liked since it was summer holiday. Creativity with comfortable positions was beginning to be a kind of game to Severus, or so Hermione said. That morning just opting for himself spooned behind her. Allowing him the ability to rock slowly in and out of her whilst also having natural access to her breasts with his hands and her bud of nerves. 

They did had a brunch date with her parents so they could not stay in bed all day long. Eventually, coffee was made, and they dressed to go out. 

"Did I tell you that Harry proposed?" Hermione asked as they moved from their apparation spot and onto a muggle street. 

"Hmm, no." 

"Don't sound so excited," she teased, poking his shoulder. 

Snorting, he rolled his eyes, "I suppose I am happy for them, though they are a bit young, don't you think?" He hid his smirk as he gazed at the cars passing. 

"And I'm not?"

Severus laughed, "I still wonder if I am dreaming, the fact that you decided to marry me, also so early is baffling."

"When you know, you know." She stated simply. 

That much was true when you spend enough time in your life worrying about losing people you understand and take what you want precisely when you want it. Hermione was young by average standards, but she was so happy, happier still to be with Severus and carry their daughter. 

He pulled a face at the cliche comment but nodded, "and you think they know?" he was genuinely asking this time, not being facetious. 

"Yes, I believe so." 

"Well, then I am pleased for them." 

Hermione smiled as they entered the restaurant, he grumpy man had come a long way. 

…

...

"Is it too late to back out?" Asked Severus when they entered the Ministry for the event being held for many prominent individuals in the wizarding community. 

Hermione was about to tell him that actually, he was correct and she thought they should go home and watch the telly when Arthur and Molly appeared. 

Molly immediately embracing Hermione. "Look at you," blustered the witch with a smile, "getting excited?" she looked back and forth between Severus and Hermione. 

"Yes, we want to meet her." Hermione had realised that people were appeased easier if she used one of her cutesy baby answers. Of course, they were excited, but she didn't exactly want to talk about it all the damn time. That was the odd buisness about babies. Thank god Severus still saw her as herself. 

Severus shook Arthur's hand and thankfully (bless the sweet Weasleys) the couple moved on from them. Severus exhaled loudly out of his nose, leading Hermione further into the room and avoiding running into the crowds of people. They managed to take their places at the 'hero' section without anyone really engaging them too much in conversation. Kingsley was going to address the gathering, with what they had been told would be a brief speech. Thankfully it was, concise and impactful, though it was unsettling to have the whole of the crowd's eyes fixated on their table. Hopefully, most everyone was looking at Harry anyway. 

"...now before I send you all off to drink and mingle I want to once again thank the people that sit behind me. Without them, we wouldn't have had a chance at defeating darkness and restoring this world to light. So once again thank you all for what you have done, and I hope that every one of you has a life filled with love that you deserve." 

The clapping was outrageous, and Hermione had tears in her eyes. It was true, they were lucky to have each other, to be safe and happy. Dropping hand to stroke her belly Hermione caught Severus's eyes tracking the movement if she wasn't mistaken there was a small glisten in them as the usually stoic man leaned in to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. 

"I love you." 

…

Hermione's feet just couldn't take it anymore a few hours later. It had been nice to see old peers and acquaintances, but it was time that she got home to her bed, not to mention a loo that was only a few steps away from said bed. It was just finding Severus that she had to worry about, he had been actually talking with Slughorn and some potions master from Japan last she saw him. 

As she scanned the crowd, Harry appeared next to her. "Hey there."

"How on earth did you manage to get away from that cult following you had?" Hermione smirked, pausing her scan for her husband. 

"The chosen one will never tell," Harry grimaced at his own comment, and Hermione was once again reminded of why she loved her friend so much. He was never one to be boastful, he accepted his status as a hero and the chosen one with pause. 

"You and Snape heading out?" 

"You know I'm Snape too now, Harry," she rolled her eyes, "and yes if I can find the man."

Just then Ron and a girl that had been a year below them, a Hufflepuff appeared. "Hey Mione, I have barely seen you all night," Ron said, smiling. 

Hermione chuckled, "yeah, I have spent most of the evening in the loo." 

Ron and the girl stared at her a bit oddly. 

"Being pregnant makes you have to pee a lot, I think." Added Harry to hopefully help the confusion.

"Ohhh," both Ron and his seemingly date said in unison.

"This is Ellie, I don't know if you had met before."

Hermione shook the girl's hand, "I don't believe so." Before anything else could be said the girls face darkened considerably, she looked nervously behind Hermione, just as Hermione felt a hand on her low back. 

"Ready?" Severus's voice close to her ear. 

Hermione nodded, "have a nice night, guys, don't get too crazy." Hermione winked at Harry, then turned to Ellie and Ron, "it was nice to meet you."

The girl nodded still looking at Severus with worry, and as they turned away to head home, Hermione could hear Ron mutter. "Don't worry, he seems pretty chill now, daddy Snape is apparently less scary." 

Severus growled when he heard this, and rolled his eyes. "If I ever hear someone call me daddy Snape again-" he was cut off by the sounds the floo made when they were sent through. 

Hermione was smirking, then bit her lip suggestively once in their living room. "I can't call you daddy Snape?" 

An eyebrow raised at this comment, then a seductive smile took over his features. "I might make an exception…" backing her toward the bedroom Severus began to unzip the back of Hermione's dress.

...

Birth was probably the more terrifying things Severus had ever experienced, and that was saying something. Anyone who said it was purely beautiful was delusional or just mistaken. It did have its moments though, hearing his daughter cry, Hermione, holding her for the first time. That scene was unfolding before his eyes, almost taking away the last 12 hours of seeing Hermione uncomfortable and in pain. This was surreal, something that he never thought that he would experience in his life. 

Dark hair covered his daughter's head, that was the only resemblance he could see to himself, thank Merlin. Even at a few minutes old, it was easy to see the shape of her lips mirrored Hermione's perfectly. Leaning down, Severus kissed his wife's cheek, and when she turned her face up to look at him, he kissed her lips as well. Time slowed for that moment, and then it sped up, the infant was washed and checked. Finally, after what seemed mere seconds, Severus and Hermione were alone with their daughter. It was the middle of the night, and everyone who had been there had gone home and would be back in the morning. 

"We haven't really talked about names," Hermione brushed a finger over her daughter soft cheek as she slept. 

"No," Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed watching the scene. 

Suddenly Hermione looked up, "Severus, you haven't held her!" 

He, he hadn't. He had been far too focused on everything, on watching, memorising every moment. His daughter was a few hours old, and he hadn't even had her in his arms. Hermione sat up as best she could, passing him the baby… his baby. One hand supporting her head and neck the other under her bottom, Severus looked at her. As he stared, thinking that it was impossible, he had helped create this beautiful human. Hermione had begun to wipe tears from her eyes as she saw this exchange. 

Finally, after a while, he spoke, "I didn't think that it was possible to actually find a newborn infant beautiful or to see a resemblance, but in fear of sounding trite," he looked up at Hermione, "she looks like you."

"And you, look at that dark hair, and it doesn't curl at all." Hermione touched her baby's head softly. 

Severus chuckled, "was your hair curly from the time you were born?" 

"Yes, mum said I came out with curly brown hair, just like hers, so apparently daddy Snape you have broken a Granger tradition." She winked. 

They were both silent for a while until Hermione spoke. "It needs to be something different, we both have strange names, but they are strong she needs that too."

Severus was thoughtful, he had always thought his name ridiculous when he was younger, but as he grew older, he had grown into it. The name Hermione was beautiful, but also different as she had attested to at that thought something popped into his head, "what about Winter?"

"Like A Winter's Tale?" Hermione smirked. 

"Hmm, perhaps," he looked at his daughter, "or snow white, there are various reasons why I think it could fit." He stroked his daughter's ivory cheek. 

"I like it." Hermione grinned back accepting readily the kiss he leaned in to give her. She scooted over, making room for Severus next to her. 

"You make me so happy," murmured Hermione sleepily. 

She was already asleep as Severus chuckled, still studying his daughter's tiny features, "the feeling is utterly mutual." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I know the baby thing is a bit cliche, but I wrote several versions of ending for this before settling on this one, so hopefully, it does the story justice. <3
> 
> Welp, that's all from me on this story! XOXO.


End file.
